El Cuidador de tumbas
by rosmarlin
Summary: Le habian recomendado que se apartara del pequeño de los Cullen, que no era más que un friki encerrado en su propio mundo ; pero ella descubriría que detrás de esa actitud habia un por qué y conocería a un chico estupendo, capaz de conquistarla.TH
1. El primer día

_**Nueva fic en donde la inspiración llegó de repente y no pude hacer nada más que escribir, de hecho la historia está ya bastante adelantada. Por cierto, parte de la trama estás inspirada en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas", aunque claro con aportaciones mías... Lo que me hizo venir una idea, quien logre entender los puntos que tienen en común ésta historia con el capitulo del que hablo le voy a mandar una Sinopsis detallada sobre todo lo que ocurrirá ;)**_

**Hay muchas cosas que me pertenecen, como una cantidad absurda de libros, un ordenador, un coche que he pagado con mucho esfuerzo y un perrito que se llama Augusto al que adoro. Pero ni Crepúsculo, ni Edward Cullen hacen parte de esas cosas, aunque yo si que le pertenezco a Edward...**

**El primer día.**

BELLA POV

"_Vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo, claro que si". _Me repetía una y otra vez antes de bajarme del coche y afrontar el que sería mi primer día de clases en Forks. Pero me sentía cobarde y pequeña de repente. Traté de recordarme por qué lo estaba haciendo, qué me había hecho dejar la soleada Phoenix por ésto, por un ambiente frío y lluvioso que no era para nada mi gusto, y por mi propria voluntad ni más ni menos.

Ah si, mi familia, lo había hecho por mis padres, por ambos. Lo había hecho por Renée, porque sabia cuanto deseaba viajar junto a su flamante y nuevo marido, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Mi madre era un espíritu libre, y yo no era quien para cortarle las alas. Y lo hacia por Charlie, porque él también se merecía estar un poco de tiempo con su única hija. Hacia ya muchos años que no volvía a mi pueblo natal, y por el contrario obligaba a Charlie a que fuese él quien me viniese a visitar solo para estar conmigo dos semanas al año.

No se me pasaba por alto lo emocionado que estaba ayer por mi llegada, sabia que trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, pero siendo yo misma una persona que no está muy a gusto mostrado sus proprios sentimientos, me daba cuenta como se sentía. De igual manera, vi como brillaron sus ojos en cuanto me mostró el regalo de bienvenida que me había comprado, mi nueva camioneta, bueno nueva solo para mi, porque se podría bien considerar como la abuela de las camionetas, y parecía más un tanque de guerra que cualquier otra cosa, pero yo lo adoré enseguida.

Suspiré profundo antes de bajar, recordar mis motivaciones, me había dado un poco de valor, así que era ahora o nunca. Sentía todas las miradas sobre mi mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento, tenia como la impresión de que todo el pueblo sabia de mi llegada, claro la hija del jefe de policía Swan vuelve a casa después de años de ausencia.

Estaba saliendo de la secretaría, había apenas buscado mi horario y estaba concentrada tratando de leer el mapa que me había entregado la señora Cope, tratando de descifrar en qué dirección tenia que ir para llegar a mi primera clase : literatura. Bien, no todo estaba mal si empezaba con mi materia preferida. Cuando un chico se me acercó, tenia aun cara de niño, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules cristalinos, seguro que más de una suspiraba por él aquí.

- ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan, verdad? - me preguntó. Suspiré en mi interior, y así había comenzado. ¿Cuánto tardarían todos en llamarme solo Bella?

-Bella, por favor. Dime solo Bella.

-Claro. Yo soy Mike Newton. Mucho gusto- tendió su mano hacia mi, y yo se la estreché - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la primera lección? - Sabia que estaba siendo amable conmigo, pero no sé por cual motivo de repente me recordó a un fiel labrador. Traté de morderme la parte interior de la mejilla, para soportar la risa que subía por mi garganta. Y en cambio decidí aceptar su propuesta, porque honestamente estaba perdida.

Me acompañó a destinación, e intentó entablar una conversación,pero creo que de inmediato se dio cuenta que yo no soy precisamente una persona habladora. Así que solo hablaba él y yo escuchaba, me contó que en realidad era de Florida y que se había mudado con sus padres cuando tenia diez años, y que entendía lo que era despedirse del sol. Parecía un chico simpático, tal vez podíamos llegar a ser buenos compañeros.

En cuanto llegamos al aula se despidió, y me dijo que nos veríamos en la cuarta hora porque la teníamos juntos. Literatura pasó de una manera muy agradable, por suerte la profesora no me obligó a presentarme frente a todos, y eso hizo que me gustara más su materia. Al finalizar de la hora se vino a presentar una chica llamada Jessica, que me presentó a sus amigas Angela y Lauren. Tardaría un poco en recordar los nombres de todos.

Las siguientes horas fueron para mi una especie de prueba, me sentía nerviosa por estar aquí y porque todas las miradas se posaran sobre mi, todos aquí se conocían desde que estaban en pañales, y yo me sentía un poco un barco dentro de un bosque, y eso sin contar como fueron decayendo mis gustos a medida que avanzaban las horas. Había empezado con literatura, y eso me iba fenomenal, después llegó Francés, que no me gustaba particularmente, pero aun así lo llevaba bien. Ya a la tercera hora todo cambió, tenia álgebra que la llevaba con un poco de dificultad; pero supe que mi suerte se había vuelto ya mala cuando a la cuarta descubrí que tenia educación física. Que era en absoluto mi talón de Aquiles.

Al entrar en el gimnasio vi que efectivamente Mike estaba conmigo en ésta hora, estaba en compañía de otros dos chicos que se habían presentado antes, pero de los cuales no podía recordar los nombres. Y por el otro lado también vi a Jessica y Lauren.

Me acerqué al profesor, era un tipo alto y musculoso, con el cabello negro y los ojos color miel, no era tan viejo para ser profesor. Estaba hablando con un chico más o menos de su misma estatura pero definitivamente menos musculoso, con el cabello todo revuelto de un extraño color cobre y que era incluso más pálido que yo. Éste chico me resultó particular, porque a diferencia de todos en éste instituto, éste no me observaba como si fuese un juguete nuevo y brillante, por el contrario tenia la vista clavada en el suelo, y asentía mientras el profesor le hablaba.

Me paré detrás de ellos, y esperé a que terminasen su conversación para poder así presentarme. Aun así se me hizo imposible no escuchar parte de lo que hablaban.

- Me tengo que quedar para una reunión después de clases, Edward. Vas a tener que irte con Jasper – le dijo el profesor al chico. Así que se llamaba Edward, bonito nombre, me recuerda a Edward Ferrars de "Sentido y Sensibilidad".

El chico, Edward, solo le asintió antes de contestar. Sin siquiera levantar su mirada.

-Claro Emmett, no hay problema. - susurró, lo dijo tan bajo que no supe como fue que lo escuché, y aun así me pareció que poseía una voz de verdad armoniosa. Se me hizo extraño que lo llamara con su nombre de pila, pero no le di importancia, quizás así era que le gustaba a éste profesor.

El mayor de los dos se giró en mi dirección y en cuanto notó mi presencia me dedico una enorme sonrisa amistosa que enseguida me encantó, tuve como la sensación de que a pesar de la materia, me iba a caer muy bien éste profesor.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Bella, si no me equivoco - me sorprendió que no me llamase por mi nombre completo, pero él notando mi asombro me contestó – Las voces corren, incluso entre los profesores. Y ya hay quien nos ha informado sobre tus preferencias a la hora de ser llamada.

-Gracias – sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, una sensación muy normal en mi. La mayor parte del tiempo las tenia sonrojada sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Yo soy el profesor Cullen por cierto, y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo. Incluso si no tiene que ver con la materia – Entonces sí que se presentó con su apellido, no me dijo en ningún momento que lo llamase "Emmett", como lo había llamado Edward.

La lección empezó, y yo no tardé en ponerme en evidencia y hacer el ridículo, y el Sr Cullen pronto entendió las dificultades que yo tenia que afrontar cuando se trataba de cualquier clase de actividad física. Pero me aseguró que no tenia que preocuparme, que ya encontraríamos la forma de evitar que suspendiera en su materia, ¡Sabia que me iba a caer bien!

A la hora de la comida me vi arrastrada por Mike y Jessica a sentarme junto a su grupo, según ellos mismos no era nadie si no hacia parte de ese reducido numero de personas. Yo no era persona de muchos amigos, de hecho no había dejado ninguno en Phoenix, mi única amiga era mi madre, si lo sé, un poco patético, pero esa era yo, prefería la compañía de los libros y la música a la de las personas. Pero aun así no les dije que no, no quería ser maleducada declinando una oferta tan gentil.

Al llegar a la mesa me presentaron las personas que me faltaba por conocer de su grupo, y todos se sumergieron en su propria conversación. De vez en cuando escuchaba algo de lo que estaban diciendo, las chicas estaban hablando de un baile que habría la semana siguiente y que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para ir todas juntas a la boutique "Esme" para comprar los vestidos. Los chicos estaban hablando de un partido que hubo en la televisión la noche anterior, y comentaban emocionados el final. Era el mismo partido que había visto Charlie. De vez en cuando, alguien me hacía alguna pregunta sobre mi vida, y como me encontraba en Forks, pero la verdad es que después de contestar volvía a quedarme en silencio, alejándome de la platicas.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos en la cafetería clavada en mi, y sabia que tomaría un tiempo hacer que me dejaran de ver como una novedad. Por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo tenia la vista fija en el trozo de pizza que tenia en frente. Pero de vez en cuando me gustaba observar lo que tenia a mi alrededor, cuidadosamente miraba todas las mesas que habían y como estaban distribuidas, era una observadora por naturaleza. Sabia que mi mente no funcionaba de la misma forma que el resto de personas de mi edad, pero me gustaba de igual manera estudiar como ellos se comportaban.

Me di cuenta que de todos los estudiantes que allí estaban presentes, solo uno estaba sentado solo y sin la compañía de nadie. Edward, el mismo chico que antes vi hablando con el Sr. Cullen, y que sin querer escuché parte de la conversación que ambos sostenían. Una vez más pude notar, que a diferencia de los otros, él ni se molestaba ( ni siquiera de forma disimulada ) en tratar de verme; y lo agradecí, así podía ser yo la que lo observara a él. Tenia un cuaderno en frente de él, y podía ver como escribía algo muy concentrado, no había probado ni un bocado de la comida que tenia en la mesa. No sé que tenia, que se me hacia imposible apartar la vista de su persona.

Era bastante guapo también, tenia una estructura ósea por la que matarían incluso los modelos, con un rostro simétrico, una nariz recta y perfilada, sin contar los pómulos realzados que tenia. Un Eros de la edad moderna.

Eventualmente la campana sonó y yo me levanté con los otros para ir a mi siguiente lección : Historia. Bien, junto con literatura, eran mis materias preferidas. Compartía ésta clase con dos de los chicos que había conocido : Angela y Ben, quienes me acompañaron con gusto al aula. Me caían bien, ambos se habían comportado muy considerados , y no me agobiaban tanto como otros. Angela se disculpó por no poderse sentar conmigo y ella y Ben fueron a sentarse en su sitio.

Volví a repetir mi rutina del día y fui a presentarme con el profesor, menos mal que ya no faltaba tanto para que el día terminase, solo éste y el de la siguiente materia y había acabado con las presentaciones. El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras hojeaba un periódico, tenia el cabello rubio arena y un perfil exquisito, tengo que reconocerlo; él, al igual que el Sr Cullen, se veía bastante joven. Desvió la atención de lo que estaba leyendo en cuanto notó mi presencia, y me sonrió, regalándome una cálida mirada con sus ojos grises.

-La señorita Swan, supongo.

-Así es.

-Bienvenida, yo soy el profesor Hale – firmó el parte de asistencia que le tendía y me lo devolvió. Levantó la vista para estudiar el salón, y noté que su mirada se ensombrecía antes de seguir hablando – Puedes sentarte junto a Edward, en aquel puesto de allá – trató de sonar tranquilo al hablar, pero yo me había dado cuenta de que no lo estaba para nada.

Seguí la dirección que me indicaba, y pude notar que efectivamente el único asiento disponible era el que estaba al lado de Edward. Me acerqué y simplemente me senté, él ni se inmutó con mi llegada. Estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, de la misma manera que lo hacia en la cafetería, por un momento supuse que estaba ocupado en algún trabajo que había que entregar para ésta lección, pero me di cuenta de que nadie más en la clase parecía preocupado por algún tipo de asignación.

Tratando en lo mayor posible de ser discreta, intenté acercarme más para ver lo que estaba escribiendo, y cuando lo logré vi que no se trataban de letras, eran notas musicales. ¡Estaba componiendo algo!, realicé. Vaya, si que tenia que ser bueno, porque lo estaba haciendo sin ayuda del instrumento para escuchar el sonido de las notas juntas, sabia que habían personas capaces de hacer eso, pero nunca había tenido cerca a una.

- Hola- le susurré de forma amigable, recordando que tenia que ser educada.

Él levantó la vista solo un segundo para murmurar un "Hola" casi imperceptible en mi dirección, y volver a su labor enseguida. Y aun así, ese momento me bastó para poder capturar sus ojos, eran hermosos, del verde más profundo y cautivador que había visto en mi vida, del tipo en los que te podías perder horas sin darte cuenta. Pero algo no me gustó de ellos, pude darme cuenta de que les faltaba algo, no brillaban, parecían casi los ojos de un zombi.

El profesor se levantó de su asiento para iniciar su clase, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio algo que se encontraba en nuestra dirección. Se empezó a acercar, y pensé que era conmigo que quería hablar, pero me había equivocado, era con mi compañero de banco.

-Edward, - le dijo – deja eso que vamos a empezar. Ya después puedes seguir.- Se suponía que tenia que ser la frase que un profesor le diría a un alumno a forma de reproche, cuando lo reprendía por haberlo descubierto haciendo algo en su clase que no debía. Pero no me sonó para nada de esa manera, era una petición amable y gentil, sin ningún rastro de autoridad. Como si hubiese confianza entre ellos. A lo mejor era así que trataba a sus alumnos el Sr Hale.

Edward solo asintió mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo guardaba en su mochila. Supe que me había equivocado en mi suposición sobre el profesor cuando presencié la escena siguiente. Se escuchó un bufido en la parte de posterior del aula, y al girarme vi que Mike estaba tratando de contener la risa, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en ésta clase, al parecer se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho el que me parece que se llama Tyler.

El Sr Hale se envaró enseguida y clavó una dura mirada en dirección a ellos. Yo no había entendido para nada lo que Tyler le había dicho a Mike, pero tenia la sospecha de que el profesor si.

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase, Sr Newton? - le dijo en tono duro. ¡Así es que habla un profesor!

-No, para nada. Sr Hale – dijo Mike con... ¿suficiencia?

-Espero por su proprio bien que no se repita, yo no tolero burlas en mi clase – contestó el Sr Hale en forma enigmática, antes de empezar la lección.

o0o

¡Por fin!, ya había terminado mi primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks. Ser el centro de atención de todos no había resultado ser la cosa más fácil del mundo, pero tampoco la más difícil. Había apenas salido del laboratorio de Química, cuando me conseguí con Mike por el pasillo, y se ofreció de acompañarme al aparcamiento. Una vez más la imagen del labrador se presentó en mi mente, y tuve que toser para disimular la risa.

-¿Cómo ha resultado ser el día? - me preguntó

-He sobrevivido.

Él se rió de lo que pensaba era un comentario sarcástico por mi parte. En realidad lo estaba diciendo en serio. Llegamos a mi camioneta, y de repente Mike se giró y me observó como si estuviese a punto de decirme que me iba a morir de cáncer o algo por el estilo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por la hora de historia.

-¿Perdón? - pregunté confundida, no recordaba que hubiesen mandando algún trabajo por hacer en la hora de historia. Eso era lo único que podía deducir por sus palabras.

-Te ha tocado sentarte junto a Edward. Tenemos que hacer algo para lograr que te cambien de lugar- me dijo, como si eso lo explicase todo. Y en cambio lo que hizo fue enredarme más, ¿Qué tenia de malo Edward?, si era un poco callado, y daba la impresión de estar siempre por las suyas. Pero yo eso no lo criticaba, cuando yo misma era una persona solitaria.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso ?

Renée podía tener una mente infantil, pero me había enseñado valores muy sabios que respeto. Tales como no juzgar a un libro por su portada, y que tenias que tratar a los demás de la misma forma que quieres que te traten a ti, y yo iba a cumplirlos.

-Tienes que alejarte de él, Bella. Es peligroso.

Puse los ojos en blanco, parecía que estuviese hablando de un asesino a serie o algo por el estilo. Y si ese fuera el caso, no estaría en libertad y asistiendo al penúltimo año de instituto.

-Mike... - pero él me interrumpió.

-No Bella, tienes que hacerme caso. ¿Sabes como le dicen? - yo negué con la cabeza – le dicen...

Pero escuchamos a Tyler que lo estaba llamando de la otra parte del aparcamiento y le decía que tenia que darse prisa porque iban a llegar tarde a no sé que de un entrenamiento.

Mike se giró otra vez a mirarme y de su rostro había desaparecido todo el rastro de la advertencia que había dos segundos atrás.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos mañana- y así se alejó, dejándome de piedra.

En ese momento vi que salían del instituto el Sr Hale y el objeto de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Mike. Iban en la misma dirección. Ambos se subieron en un _Porsche_ amarillo y salieron del aparcamiento. Recordé que antes el Sr Cullen le había dicho a Edward que tenia que irse con un tal Jasper, y me pregunté si era al Sr Hale que se estaba refiriendo. Vaya, llamaba a uno de los profesores por su nombre de pila, y se iba del instituto en su coche con otro.

No era del todo normal, pero aun así no era para sorprenderse tanto. Aunque tenia que reconocer para mis adentros que algo en Edward me intrigaba y me causaba curiosidad, y sabia que de una u otra manera la iba a satisfacer...

_Continuará..._

**Bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;)**

**¿Lo adoran?, ¿Lo odian?**

**Yo ahora me voy al cine a ver "Recuerdame" XD**

**Besos, Ros.**


	2. ¿Cullen?

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**¿Cullen?**

Algo no me cuadró cuando abrí la puerta principal de casa... olía a comida. Charlie no sabia cocinar, y se suponía que yo hoy me encargaría de hacer una gran cena para ambos, en honor a mi primera noche aquí, visto que no podíamos contar la de ayer porque habíamos ido a cenar fuera. Entonces, ¿Por qué olía a comida?, me acerqué a la cocina con mucho cuidado, preparándome mentalmente para el hecho de que tal vez pronto tendría que llamar a los bomberos.

-¿Papá? - Llamé tratando de confirmar que era él quien estaba sirviendo unas _milanesas_ de pollo en los platos. Bien, no había humo en el ambiente, y no olía a quemado, así que quizás podía permitirme suspirar tranquila.

-Ah, ¡Hola Bells! - me saludó en cuanto notó mi presencia – Pensaba que ibas a llegar más tarde.

-¿Estás cocinando? - necesitaba alguna clase de confirmación para lo que estaba viendo.

-¡NO!, por supuesto que no... - estaba riendo, claro ni él mismo se veía en esa situación. - He llamado al restaurante para que me mandaran la comida para nuestros invitados.

¿Invitados?, no sabia que iba a venir alguien ésta noche, estaba por preguntarle a quien se refería, cuando él mismo cambió la dirección de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y cómo fue el día al final?- me preguntó curioso. Me encogí de hombros antes de contestarle.

-Regular, como me lo esperaba.

-¿Y cuáles profesores te tocaron?

Le estaba haciendo la lista de mis docentes, cuando uno en particular le llamó la atención y me interrumpió...

-¿Emmett Cullen es tu profesor de educación física? - vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y sino hubiese pensado que estaba loca, habría jurado que se trataba de orgullo.

-Si, creo que ese es su nombre de pila – dije, recordando que de esa manera lo había llamado Edward antes.

-Haz tenido suerte, es un buen profesor y entrenador también, desde que trabaja en el instituto, nuestro equipo de baseball llega siempre a las finales. A lo mejor y éste año no suspendes en esa materia, Bella- dijo bromeando, pero en realidad sí que tenia la esperanza de que con éste profesor no me tendría que preocupar por suspender.

-Si, a lo mejor- dije con un suspiro, repite el examen final de educación física dos veces en quinto curso, y te lo recordaran toda tu vida.

-Es también una buena persona, muchos no se esperaban que asumiera sus responsabilidades tan bien, pero lo hizo, y sin quejarse. - comentó Charlie, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Quería preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, de verdad que había despertado mi curiosidad, pero recordar que antes me había dejado con otra clase de interrogante en la punta de la lengua, me hizo mandar a la lista de cosas por resolver las preguntas que tenia sobre a qué se refería Charlie.

-¿Qué invitados estamos esperando?

-¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black y de su hijo Jacob? - asentí. ¿Cómo podía no acordarme de ellos?, Billy era el mejor amigo de Charlie, y durante mi infancia, en los meses que pasaba aquí en Forks, los únicos momentos de diversión que recordaba eran cuando Charlie y Billy se reunían, y yo pasaba mi tiempo jugando con Jacob, quien era dos años menor que yo – Bueno, pues tenemos un importante partido hoy en la noche, y Jacob se moría de las ganas de verte otra vez, así que pensé que ya que iban a venir, tanto valía que cenaran con nosotros.

Me emocionó mucho la idea, hace años que no veía a Jake y tenerlo cerca sería como recuperar parte de mi niñez. Y así fue, pasé una noche sumamente agradable; aparte en lo exterior (se había vuelto prácticamente un gigante) mi amigo no había cambiado mucho, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niñito solar y alegre que recordaba.

Estuvimos horas conversando mientras Charlie y Billy disfrutaban del partido, teníamos que ponernos al día, y había mucho que contar, por lo menos más por parte suya que mía, porque el muy bribón se había echado novia con solo 15 años, una tal Leah, la cual deseaba que conociese lo antes posible. Le prometí que pronto iría a visitarlo a la Push para conocerla. Él me dio la escusa perfecta cuando me dijo que estaba esperando un sistema de estéreo que sería perfecto para mi camioneta (aparentemente había sido él quien le había reconstruido el motor), y que me llamaría cuando hubiese llegado. Y quedamos de acuerdo en que así haríamos.

Esa noche me quedé dormida como un lirón, apenas cerré lo ojos ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños, y es que estaba rendida. Suerte que los profesores me habían concedido un poco de tiempo para ponerme al día con los otros, porque las fuerzas para concentrarme en cualquier clase de deber escolar las había perdido por esa noche. Pero ya mañana seria otro día.

o0o

-Hola Bella – me dijo Mike con una sonrisa en cuanto me bajé del coche, ¿Me había estado esperando o era solo impresión mía?.

-Hola Mike, ¿Cómo va?

- Estoy un poco cansado, y necesito comer comida chatarra. Pero no puedo, porque pronto empezará la temporada de baseball y el entrenador Cullen quiere que nos mantengamos en forma y comamos bien ya desde ahora, y no te digo lo que me está haciendo falta una hamburguesa...

Muy bien, le había preguntado "¿Cómo va?" solo porque quería ser educada, no me esperaba que me contase toda su vida y sus problemas en el camino del aparcamiento a las aulas. Pero qué le podía decir, "De verdad Mike, no me interesa", no eso no estaría muy bien por mi parte, después de todo Mike había sido muy servicial conmigo. Seguía pensando en un labrador cada vez que le veía...

Llegamos al aula de literatura, y Mike me dejó justo en frente de la mismísima puerta. No sé por qué empecé a creer que me veía como una desvalida o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, nos vemos en Educación física, - me dijo a forma de despido – y no te preocupes, porque ya me las arreglaré para que el entrenador nos haga formar pareja en los partidos de Volleyball de hoy, conmigo no te pasará nada.

Hice todo lo posible para lograr que no se me cayese la mandíbula por esa afirmación, _¿Conmigo no te pasará nada?. _Pensabamal si creía que yo era una una damisela indefensa que necesitaba de la protección de los demás, no me conocía entonces. Sí, claro que era increíblemente patosa, y era bastante delgada como para parecer un poco débil físicamente, pero era de igual manera perfectamente capaz de defenderme yo sola.

Decidí que por el momento sería paciente y dejaría pasar su comentario, a lo mejor y me equivocaba. Pero lo seguro era que si continuaba con esa clase de insinuaciones, de una manera bastante educada le haría entender que tenía que parar porque no me gustaba ser tratada de esa forma.

Mi día pasó más normal que el anterior, al parecer el cuerpo estudiantil de Forks ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que había un nuevo elemento en su ambiente. Lo que demuestra que el ser humano, al igual que todos los demás, es un animal de costumbres.

A la hora de educación física, Mike cumplió con lo que había dicho, y se las había arreglado para que fuésemos pareja en el juego ; lo cual hizo que me ganase un mirada envenenada por parte de Jessica, según había entendido ayer en las conversaciones a la hora de la comida, Mike iba a acompañarla al baile que habría la semana siguiente, y ella esperaba que ese fuese el primer paso para un futuro noviazgo entre ambos.

Aunque creo que se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que al parecer a Mike no le habían quedado ganas de volver a jugar conmigo, no solo había hecho que nuestro equipo perdiese, sino que también le había dado sin querer con la pelota en la cara. Sí que me sentí mal cuando le hice daño, una cosa era que mi falta de coordinación me afectase a mi, pero los demás no tenían por qué pagar por mis defectos.

Noté de soslayo una cabellera castaño cobriza despeinada, pero no me podía permitir verlo como deseaba, tenia que concentrarme en el juego, y además él estaba de la otra parte del gimnasio sumergido en su proprio partido.

Me consolé pensando en que pronto sería la hora de la comida, y podría recuperar ese tiempo perdido en la cafetería. Me detuve un segundo, ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, me estaba comportando como una completa acosadora, había visto a éste chico solo ayer, y ya estaba deseosa de que llegase el momento para poder verle. Tenia que haberme vuelto loca.

Pero claro, esa reprensión por mi parte, no me impidió que una vez sentada en mi sitio en la cafetería, mi cabeza se girara en la misma dirección que le había visto ayer, buscándole. Era la curiosidad que me provocaba su persona, me dije a mi misma, eso tenia que ser, nada más.

Hoy tenia los auriculares de su iPod en los oídos, y estaba jugando con la comida, sin siquiera llevarse un bocado a la boca. Había algo en sus movimientos que los hacían hipnotizadores, en la elegancia que trasmitía la forma en la que jugaba con su puré de patatas, y que de vez en cuando se pasaba la mano por los cabellos, cuando estos le caían sobre los ojos, alborotandolos aun más.

Era evidente que había estado más tiempo del que pensaba embobada viéndole, porque más de uno lo había notado.

-¿Cautivada por Edward Cullen? - me preguntó Jessica con tono socarrón – Te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo, es un friki.

Me sonrojé como un tomate, cuando me di cuenta de que me habían descubierto como quien dice, con las manos en la masa. Bajé mi vista a la bandeja que tenia delante, procurando no encontrarme con la mirada de nadie, toda la atención de la mesa estaba puesta sobre mi. De repente un pequeño dato de lo que había dicho Jessica fue procesado por mi cerebro, y avivó por completo la curiosidad en mi, haciendo que me olvidase incluso de la vergüenza.

-¿Cullen? - pregunté confundida, tenia el mismo apellido que el Sr Cullen- ¿Es que acaso él y el... - pero Jessica me interrumpió

-Si, él y el señor Cullen son hermanos - ¡Ahora entendía por cual motivo lo había llamado con su nombre de pila!, era una cosa completamente normal. - Pero te lo repito, ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a él, podría ser peligroso – Vaya que curioso, ya ella era la segunda persona que me advertía sobre Edward. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que no debía creerles.

- No digas eso Jessica – le reprendió suavemente Angela – Edward es solo un poco apartado del resto, pero no veo qué tiene de malo eso.

-Yo no le critico lo apartado, Angela. Le estoy criticando lo _otro_. - le contestó Jessica de forma enigmática. Se giró en dirección de Lauren, buscando el apoyo de su amiga. -¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

-Vamos Angela – le dijo Lauren – hasta tú tienes que reconocer que eso que hace no es normal. Debería estar internado en un psiquiátrico o algo por el estilo, en lugar de encontrarse junto a nosotros.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar así notarle que Edward no estaba "junto" a ellos, que era bastante evidente que todos se encargaban muy bien de mantenerlo apartado.

Vi que Mike notó mi curiosidad y mi expresión confundida, porque se giró a observarme antes de hablar. Tenia un escalofriante brillo en los ojos, casi como si estuviese dispuesto a contar una de esas historias que se cuentan alrededor de las fogatas cuando acampas fuera.

-Le llaman el cuidador de tumbas – me dijo – hace años que se le conoce con ese sobre nombre.- ¿El cuidador de tumbas?, tenia que ser una broma – No habla con nadie, solo con su familia y nunca levanta la vista para mirarte por más de un segundo, y como puedes notar es por completo huraño. Y todas sus tardes las pasa en el cementerio, todos los días, no falta ni uno. Y dicen que le gusta sentarse a conversar con las tumbas, como si fuesen personas sentadas en frente de él... está loco.

"_No juzgues Bella, tú no eres quien para hacerlo" _me recordaba una y otra vez, pero hasta yo misma tenia que reconocer que era bastante extraño lo que escuchaba.

- No lo hace con todas las tumbas – trató de explicar Angela – Solo con una, y eso tú lo sabes, Mike

-No, no lo sé – contestó él a la defensiva – Nunca lo he acompañado para ver que es lo que hace en el cementerio. Yo cuento solo lo que se dice por allí.

- Es una lastima que no se parezca para nada a sus hermanos – dijo Lauren, ¿Lo había dicho en plural?, entonces tenían que ser más de dos los hermanos Cullen – mi hermana Tanya me dijo que cuando estudiaban aquí en el instituto, hacían parte del grupo de los populares. Vamos, si incluso ahora se nota la diferencia. No sé como pueden compartir el mismo ADN cuando se ve que el Sr Cullen no se parece para nada al cuidador de tumbas. - concluyó con desdén.

Algo en mi se encendió de repente, algo nuevo y desconocido que no sabia como controlar. Tenia unas extraordinarias ganas de darle un puñetazo a Lauren en ese momento, no me gustaba la forma tan despreciativa con la que había hablado de Edward, y alguien tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Pero yo no era una persona violenta, nunca lo había sido.

Empecé a contar hasta diez mentalmente para tratar de calmar mi furia, 

* * *

cuando ya empezaba a temer que iba a perder la calma, y que tenia que encontrar la manera de explicarle a Charlie por cual motivo me habían expulsado por golpear a una compañera, la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la hora. Salí de allí lo más rápido que me fue posible, no fuera que me arrepintiera.

Llegué la primera al aula de historia, tanto que ni siquiera el Sr Hale había llegado aun. En cuanto me senté vi que Angela entraba ella también, y se acercaba en mi dirección.

- No les hagas caso, Bella. Y por favor no le juzgues sin antes conocer toda la historia – me pidió – No soporto que la gente haga eso.

Sonreí feliz, ella y yo nos parecíamos mucho.

-Tranquila que no lo hago. Me educaron de una forma muy diferente.

Ella asintió complacida y empezó a encaminarse a su asiento. En ese momento entró Edward, y le pasó por el lado.

-Hola Edward – le saludó gentil Angela.

-Hola – le murmuró éste, de la misma forma que lo había hecho conmigo ayer. Y se vino a sentar a mi lado.

Pronto llegó el Sr Hale, y la lección empezó enseguida.

Hoy más que ayer, no podía evitar prestar atención a la persona que tenia al lado. Sabia que tenia que sentirme un poco asustada, incluso quizás asqueada por la historia que me habían contando los demás antes. Pero no podía, mi instinto no me lo permitía.

Edward prestaba atención a todo lo que el Sr Hale decía, y anotaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de éste. Tenia una caligrafía hermosa, tanto que me hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza al notar los apuntes que yo tenia en mi cuaderno, los míos parecían más jeroglíficos que cualquier otra cosa.

o0o

-¿Papá? - lo llamé después de haber tragado el bocado que tenia en la boca. Estábamos cenando, por fin había tenido la oportunidad de cocinar para Charlie. Le había hecho unos Spaghetti con salda de atún, un plato bastante simple pero que sabia de igual manera que era su favorito, y bastante que se lo estaba saboreando.

-¿_Mnn_? - fue la única manera que encontró de hacerme entender que tenia su completa atención, sin dejar de lado el plato que tenia en frente.

-¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? - pregunté cautelosa, tenia la esperanza de que él me pudiera esclarecer más sobre el asunto. No tenía que ser preguntona, lo sabía, no tenía que meterme en los asuntos de los demás, eso también lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen. Y tenia como la impresión de que mientras más respuestas conseguía, más dudas nacían.

Charlie me miró de manera extrañamente dura antes de contestar, puede que solo fueran ideas mías.

-Si, claro que lo conozco. Todo el pueblo lo conoce, ¿Por qué? - me preguntó imitando mi mismo tono de precaución.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía para nada.

-Simple curiosidad.

-Han estado hablando otra vez de él, ¿verdad?

Quería decirle que no, pero sabia que de entre las cosas que yo era capaz de hacer, mentir no era una de ellas, y Charlie también lo sabia.

-Si, algo- admití al final

Charlie se quedó callado por un par de minutos, después emitió un suspiro de cansancio antes de volver a hablar.

-No hagas caso a todo lo que la gente dice, Bella. Al pueblo le gusta hablar, y siempre me sorprende lo que pueden llegar a decir de él, sobre todo considerando que todos sabemos qué fue lo que le ocurrió – quería preguntarle qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero él solo siguió hablando – Yo no soy quien para hablar cariño, porque no tengo ningún derecho en contarte su historia. Pero sí soy policía, y yo mejor que nadie aquí en Forks te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que él hace es ilegal, y nunca me ha dado ninguna clase de problema, a diferencia de muchos de los que después hablan mal de él.- concluyó con disgusto – Dime por favor que tú no te has dejado llevar por esos rumores.

-No, por supuesto que no papá. - y era en absoluto cierto.

-Esa es mi chica – me dijo con orgullo. - Pero ¿sabes una cosa? No le vendría mal a ese chico tener un amigo, que pudiera hablar con alguien que no sea miembro de su familia.

De repente la sugerencia hizo que algo en mi mente se iluminara, así como en las caricaturas ves que a los personaje se les enciende una bombilla. Yo quería ser esa persona, no sabia como, pero quería llegar a ser su amiga.

_Continuará..._

**¿Gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Debo continuar o dejarlo?**

**Por cierto, si tienen oportunidad de ver "Recuerdame" con Rob, se las recomiendo, es muy buena, no voy a dar ningún adelanto, pero lleven consigo bastantes pañuelos :P**

**Besos, Ros.**


	3. Esperanzas

**Pido disculpas si estoy tardando en actualizar una cualquiera de mis historias, estoy trabajando en todas ellas. El problema es que estoy preparando también el que muy probablemente es el más importante examen de toda mi vida, y si bien es en varias semanas, es también bastante lo que tengo que estudiar. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia por favor, hago lo que puedo ;)... **

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Esperanzas**

Muy bien, tercer día en Forks, y ya me parecía que no veía el sol desde hace años. No era capaz de darme cuenta del trascurso de las horas, porque no tenia la luz del sol como indicador, y más de una vez me había sorprendido en el momento de mirar mi reloj y ver que habían pasado mas o tal vez menos horas de las que yo pensaba.

Bajé corriendo de la camioneta para irme dirigiendo a la entrada del instituto, si me paraba solo un segundo, terminaría mojada como una gata. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, no me caí ni una sola vez en el trayecto. Hoy me sentía con suerte y llena de energías, y estaba decidida a usarlo todo a mi favor.

Había tenido sueños muy difusos la noche anterior, pero si tenia una vaga idea de quien había sido el protagonista de la mayor parte de ellos : Edward Cullen. No había dejado mi mente desde el día anterior, siempre allí de una forma permanente; como cuando tienes una canción pegada en la cabeza que no se va, podía pensar en otras cosas, y aun así la melodía seguía presente.

Quería seguir el consejo de Charlie, de verdad que necesitaba un amigo ese chico, o bueno una amiga si se hablaba de mi. Yo no me dejaba llevar por lo rumores, y no me apartaría de Edward solo porque era "el cuidador de tumbas", me alejaría de él solo si me decía que no quería saber nada de mi, entonces claro que respetaría su decisión; pero antes tenia que saber que lo había intentado.

Llegué a la entrada y me quité la capucha de la cabeza, para sacudirme un poco el cabello mojado.

-Hola Bella – escuché la animada voz de Mike a mis espaldas. Cuando me di la media vuelta pude ver que lo tenia a pocos centímetros y me sonreía como alguien le sonreiría al chocolate después de varias semanas de dieta.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, y gemir de desesperación. Lo que el día anterior había sido una simple suposición, hoy había obtenido su confirmación. Mike estaba esperando por mi. Me pregunté cuántas mañanas se iba a repetir ésta historia, y si Mike seria capaz de aceptar una indirecta a la primera, o me obligaría a ser franca sobre el asunto.

-Hola Mike – lo saludé, no sé si de dio cuenta o menos de que hoy no le había preguntado como iba, pero no le di importancia.

- Quería preguntarte una cosa, sabes ahora mientras esperamos que inicien las lecciones... - lo veía sonreír de una manera extraña, eso sin contar el brillo de sus ojos.

-Si, claro. Dime de qué se trata. - le animé para que hablara.

- Bueno, como ya tú sabrás hay un baile el sábado... - Ya no me empezó a gustar por donde iba su discurso, pero decidí que mejor y lo dejaba terminar antes de hablar yo, a lo mejor y me estaba equivocando - … Y bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo.

-¿Cómo? - pregunté fingiendo que no había entendido a qué se refería.

- Si te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile – me habló como si yo fuera una especie de retrasada o algo por el estilo, traté de dejarlo pasar, después de todo no sería yo la que dentro de poco iba a recibir un _no _por respuesta.

-Pensaba que ibas a ir con Jessica – O por lo menos eso era lo que Jessica no había dejado de repetir los dos últimos días, todos aquí sabían lo emocionada que ella estaba porque asistiría al baile con "el chico más popular de todo el instituto", palabras textuales de la misma Jessica.

-Y así era...bueno así es – se auto corrigió después de un segundo, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, él al ver mi expresión contrariada, se apresuró a añadir – Hoy hablaré con ella, o si no, pueden siempre ir las dos conmigo. - sugirió con una mueca bastante lasciva.

"_Muy bien, Bella. No le vayas a vomitar encima"_ me repetí una y otra vez antes de contestarle. El chico podía ser un asqueroso presumido con un ego más grande que Rusia, pero no por eso le iba a obligar a ir todo el día con los cereales que había comido para el desayuno sobre la camisa.

-Mike, eso no está bien. Tú ya tienes un compromiso con Jessica, y de verdad seria de muy mal gusto dejarla así a solo unos días del baile. – estaba por replicarme, cuando en tono más duro añadí – Además yo no bailo, en ningún caso, y bajo ninguna circunstancia. - esperaba que por lo menos de esa manera, se quedara por completo zanjado el tema.

Él solo me asintió, mientras pude notar la decepción en sus ojos, pero trató de disimularla con una sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en la cuarta hora- me saludó, cuando sonó la campana.

-Claro- fue mi única respuesta.

En cuanto di el primer paso en dirección al aula de literatura, vi que a pocos metros de mi se encontraba Lauren, y me miraba como si quisiera matarme aquí mismo. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de que yo la había notado, su expresión cambió por completo a una amistosa.

-Hola Bella – saludó, y podía hasta jurar que de su boca había salido miel, de la forma tan dulce en la que habló.

-Hola.

-¿Te diriges a literatura? - le asentí, ¿a dónde más según ella me podía estar dirigiendo? .

-Vayamos juntas, después de todo compartimos esa clase.

Una vez más le asentí, ¿qué caso tenia negarse? . No era mucho el tramo que teníamos que recorrer. Las primeras horas pasaron de una forma monótona, en más de una ocasión me descubría a mi misma desconectando de lo ocurría a mi alrededor para perderme en mis proprios pensamientos. Por primera vez en mis 17 años de vida deseaba con impaciencia que llegase la hora de educación física, y creo que no tenia reparos en admitir, por lo menos conmigo misma, el motivo de dicha espera.

Le vi en cuanto entré en el gimnasio, no sabia decir con exactitud por cual motivo tardé tan poco en encontrarle, a lo mejor porque venia con la sola idea de buscarle a él, pero de igual manera lo hice. Hoy otra vez estaba hablando con el Sr Cullen, estaban apartados en una esquina, y lo veía extrañamente más relajado.

No sé que fue lo que dijo su hermano, que de repente escuché un sonido hermoso provenir de él, se estaba riendo, y era la risa más armoniosa y dulce que había escuchado nunca. Noté que nadie más a mi alrededor se había dado cuenta de ello, y me pregunté por qué, cómo podían no escucharla con lo llamativa que era, volvió a reír y supe el por qué. Reía tan bajito que era casi imperceptible, de la mismo forma en la que le escuché hablar, y yo la había presenciado solo porque toda mi atención estaba puesta sobre él.

La última campana antes del inicio de la hora sonó, y el sr Cullen se giró para iniciar su lección.

-Muy bien – anunció a todos en el gimnasio – Hoy vamos a seguir con el Volleyball, porque hay algunas puntuaciones que no están muy bien definidas.

Dividió la clase en varios equipos, y suspiré de resignación a ver que no había quedado ni próximamente cerca de Edward. Aunque claro ¿Qué pretendía hacer?, la noche anterior había tomado la decisión de que me quería acercar a él, pero ¿Cómo iba lograrlo?, no es como si me plantara en frente suyo y le dijese _"Hola, sabes mi padre anoche me ha sugerido que necesitas un amigo, y yo me encuentro de acuerdo con él, además yo no soy de la que cree en los rumores de la gente. Así que deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor"._

Si, seguro que funcionaria a la perfección, eso o el chico me tomaría por una total y completa loca. El qué honestamente, ya lo empezaba a creer yo misma. No era típico de mi comportarme de manera tan obsesiva, que era una constante en estos días. Pero no lo podía evitar, así de sencillo, había algo en él que llamaba mi atención, y no era capaz de ignorarle.

La campana sonó, anunciando el final de la hora, y vi que él salió del gimnasio a toda prisa, mucho antes que los demás, sin siquiera pasar por los vestuarios.

Le busqué en la cafetería, pero no le vi por ninguna parte. La mesa en la que estaba sentado los dos días anteriores estaba vacía, y nadie se acercaba siquiera a ella, casi como si no quisieran sentarse allí solo porque es la mesa en la que regularmente se sienta Edward. Ese solo pensamiento me hizo sentir mal, pero traté de no pensar en ello, a lo mejor y estaba siendo solo paranoica. Quería preguntarles a las personas que estaban sentadas conmigo, si alguno de ellos podía saber en dónde se podría encontrar él en estos momentos, pero deseché la idea enseguida, ¿Qué podían saber ellos?, además ya bastante que hablaban del pobre chico, como para que yo aumente la cantidad de rumores, haciendo que todos se den cuenta de mi inexplicable obsesión con él.

Pensé en tratar de incluirme un poco en las conversaciones que todos estaban teniendo, no me vendría mal un poco de distracción. Los chicos estaban hablando de deportes, _¡Qué novedad!, _pensé con sarcasmo. No, en ésta particular conversación yo no podría aportar nada, como si pudiera llegar algún día a entender lo que están diciendo. Así que mejor era si me concentraba más en lo que decían las chicas.

-Ayer mi madre se encontró con Alice – escuché que Jessica decía emocionada – y le dijo que estaba esperando nueva mercancía para hoy en la mañana. Sobre todo que le llegarían también trajes y complementos para fiestas. Seguro que para ésta tarde ya se encontrará todo en exhibición.

-Entonces tenemos que ir absolutamente. – le contestó Lauren con su molesta voz nasal – A ser posible ésta misma tarde, antes de que todos los vestidos buenos se vendan.

Empezaron a hacer planes, sobre que al finalizar las lecciones, dejarían cada una los coches en sus respectivas casas e irían juntas a la boutique "Esme". Cuando Angela se giró en mi dirección y me dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras Bella? - me preguntó.

Yo no sabia qué contestarle, ¿Quería ir con ellas?. Salir de compras nunca había sido uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, por el contrario era algo que veía más como una obligación, Renée siempre se reía de mi por éste hecho. Pero también era cierto que no tenia nada que hacer en casa, había dejado la comida preparada desde la noche anterior, y Charlie ya me había avisado que hoy volvería tarde, así que era muy probable que me aburriría hasta que él volviese.

- No lo sé – le contesté – no creo que... - pero me interrumpieron.

-Bueno, no sé qué podrías comprar tú – me dijo Lauren cínica, y yo no pude evitar fruncirle el ceño por sus palabras, ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que tiene ella en mi contra? - Después de todo tú no vas a venir al baile, ¿cierto?

-Eso es cierto, seguro que nadie te lo ha pedido, pobrecita. - dijo Jessica, fingiendo una lastima que a leguas se notaba que era falsa, _si ella supiera..._

-Si, pero en Esme no venden solo ropa de fiesta, y podrías siempre comprarte algo para ti – me animó Angela, y sabia que ella era honesta en su deseo de que fuese con ellas, de verdad que quería mi compañía - Además a mi me vendría muy bien tu opinión, me da la impresión de que eres una persona que no es capaz de mentir bien, y eso me gusta.

Qué rápido me había calado. Decidí que por Angela iría, ella bien se merecía ese pequeño sacrificio por mi parte, y bueno tenia que reconocer que lo hacia también por fastidiar un poco a Lauren. Ella no me quería en ese grupo, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada para evitarlo sin que quedase como la mala del cuento, y eso la estaba atormentando. Si que puedo ser mala cuando quiero.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo para ésta tarde – le dije a Angela cuando la campana sonó, y todos nos levantábamos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

Continuaba preguntándome dónde había ido Edward en esa hora, cuando él mismo sin querer me dio la respuesta. Me estaba dirigiendo al aula de historia, y lo vi salir por una puerta y tomar mi misma dirección, al acercarme bien vi que se trataba de la biblioteca, había pasado la hora de la comida en la biblioteca. Muy bueno, tengo que reconocerlo, algo que haría yo misma, y que muy probablemente algún que otro día lo haré, cuando no tenga mucho apetito.

De una forma disimulada me coloqué a su lado para que avanzáramos lo que quedaba del camino juntos, incluso si él no se daba cuenta de que esa era mi intención. Cuando llegamos a historia, las circunstancias me recordaron por cual motivo tenia el titulo de ser la persona más patosa del mundo. Antes de llegar a mi sitio, tropecé con algo, no sabría decir con qué, muy posiblemente el viento. El punto es que me esperaba un impacto que nunca llegó, sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo, y una mano que me estaba sujetando por el ante brazo izquierdo. Al levantar la vista, me encontré con dos esmeraldas me que observaban preocupadas.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me di cuenta de quien me había salvado de la caída : Edward.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó con el mismo tono de voz casi imperceptible, y aun así pude escuchar lo aterciopelada que era. Era tan suave como la seda. Yo solo le asentí, él me soltó de su agarre, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme otra vez recta. - Que bueno.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? - escuché que me preguntaba el sr Hale a mi espalda, me giré para verle y contestarle.

-Si, sr estoy bien. Por suerte Edward ha impedido que cayera.

Vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, era una especie de combinación entre sorpresa, felicidad y orgullo, y todo esto mientras observaba a Edward. Nos asintió conforme, y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos.

Edward sacó el mismo cuaderno con el que le vi el primer día, y una vez más empezó a componer. Supe que éste era el momento que estaba esperando, él mismo me había dado la escusa perfecta para que pudiésemos hablar.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado antes – le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar mis nervios – podía haberme roto los dientes si no hubiese sido por ti.

- No hay de qué – me contestó en un susurro, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su composición.

- ¿Estás componiendo algo? - me arrepentí en cuanto hablé. Que pregunta más estúpida, claro ¿qué más podía estar haciendo, si escribía notas en un pentagrama?. Él solo me asintió, continuando con su trabajo - ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

- El piano... - dudó un momento, antes de volver a hablar – Me ha enseñado mi madre.

-Tengo que suponer que eres de verdad bueno, si eres capaz de componer de la manera que lo haces.

Vi que se sonrojó de la misma manera que lo haría yo misma, me inspiró una ternura increíble verlo asi.

El sr Hale llamó atención a la clase, y lo vi casi decepcionado. Como si lamentara interrumpirnos a Edward y a mi.

o0o

La boutique no era para nada como me lo esperaba, no se parecía a los negocios de Forks, que bien o mal gritaban por su aspecto que eran claramente negocios de pueblo. La tienda de ropa en la que me encontraba se parecía más a las que habían en los centro comerciales de Phoenix, incluso quizás era más elegante, como si formase parte de las calles de tiendas de ciudades como Milán, París o Nueva York.

Jessica me había especificado que era el lugar _in_ de Forks, que antes para poder comprar algo de ropa decente, era necesario ir por lo menos a los negocios de Port Ángeles, pero unos años atrás unas tal Alice y Rosalie habían abierto esa boutique, y en ella se conseguía de todo.

Y me daba cuenta de que tenia razón, en Esme había ropa para niños y para adultos, para chicos y para chicas, ropa casual, elegante, para fiesta, deportiva e incluso accesorios para el hogar, tales como sábanas y paños de baño. Éste lugar era el sueño de cualquier adicta a las compras; el qué no era mi caso, pero tenia que reconocer igual que el ambiente era bastante agradable.

Había varios clientes explorando por la diversa mercancía, y varias empleadas también. En la caja estaba una rubia despampanante al lado de la chica que cobraba, ella estaba sumergida en una conversación por teléfono; era hermosa, bien podría ser miss Universo o algo por el estilo, alta y con un cuerpo perfecto, del tipo que pierdes por completo tu autoestima solo por estar con ella en la misma habitación.

Mis tres acompañantes se concentraron de inmediato en tratar de buscar el vestido adecuado, y yo me quedé con Angela para dar mi opinión cada vez que ella me la pedía. Cuando a nosotras se acercó una joven que era casi tan bonita como la rubia, pero que al mismo tiempo era muy diferente. Ésta era bajita y bastante delgada y con unas facciones muy finas y agradables que me hacían pensar en un hada, tenia el cabello negro corto y apuntado en diferentes direcciones, y unos llamativos ojos color miel. Me recordaba a alguien pero no sabría decir a quien. Se paró al lado de Angela y le sonrió.

-Hola Angie – le saludó.

-Alice, cuanto tiempo – le contestó Angela, después se volvió hacia mi y me apuntó con una mano – Mira te he traído a Bella Swan.

- Así que ya tenemos en casa a la hija del jefe Swan – me dijo con una cálida sonrisa – Eres tan guapa como me habían dicho, aunque tu padre se equivoca, te pareces también a él. - al ver mi expresión confundida, se apresuró a explicarme – Nos contó que eras idéntica a tu madre cuando estuvo aquí el otro día. Pero yo sabia que no podía ser del todo cierto, no podías haber cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que te vimos.

No recordaba haberla visto antes, pero no era improbable, después de todo hacia ya años que no venia a Forks, y la memoria podía también fallar.

-Yo soy Alice Hale, por cierto. - me dijo, tendiéndome su mano. Se la estreché.

-Mucho gusto – le contesté. ¿Hale?, bastante curiosa la coincidencia, ya vería si Angela podría aclararme ese particular luego.

- Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que atender, así que las dejo chicas. Si me necesitan estaré por aquí- Angela y yo solo asentimos, mientras ella se daba la media vuelta. Cuando una llamada de su nombre capturó su atención.

-Alice – me envaré de inmediato, era la voz de Edward. Me di cuenta de que él no había notado mi presencia, así que para no cambiar esa situación, me escondí un poco detrás de unos vestidos, mientras Angela entraba en los probadores - Necesito las facturas de ésta mañana. No puedo terminar el balance sin ellas – le dijo a la pelinegra cuando estuvo a diez centímetros de distancia de ella.

Algo en su aptitud me llamó la atención, no le veía tímido y reservado como en las otras ocasiones, por el contrario estaba tan relajado como lo había encontrado ésta mañana en compañía de su hermano.

-Cariño, no lo sé. Preguntale a Rosalie – le contestó ella.

-Está en el teléfono hablando con unos proveedores.

-Bueno, está bien. Dame un momento que ya te las busco.

Y así se alejaron los dos juntos en la misma dirección, y desaparecieron dentro de lo parecía la oficina del gerente de la tienda.

Angela en ese momento salió y se empezó a mirar en el espejo. Le sonreí, ese vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo, ella era de verdad una chica muy agraciada.

-Creo que me voy a llevar éste – me dijo.

-Si, yo también creo que deberías. Te queda de maravilla- después de unos segundos de silencio carraspeé un poco antes de empezar con la primera de todas las preguntas que tenia. - ¿Angela? - la llamé dudosa, ella se giró a verme, para hacerme entender que tenia toda su atención.

-¿Dime? - me aminó a hablar

-¿Alice está relacionada con el sr Hale?

-Si, es su mujer. Están casados desde hace un año. - me tomó de los hombros, y me giró en dirección de la caja, apuntando a la rubia que colgaba el teléfono en esos momentos – ¿Ves a la rubia? - le asentí, ¿Cómo podía no verla? - Bueno, ella es la hermana gemela del sr Hale, y está casada con el sr Cullen – Vaya que enredo, estaban un poco emparentados todos en ésta tienda. _¿Y Edward?, _me pregunté en mi mente, pero no tuve que decirlo en voz alta, porque aparentemente Angela entendió el cauce de mis pensamientos y me respondió – Alice es también la hermana del sr Cullen y por supuesto de Edward. Aunque como te puedes dar cuenta, pasaron varios años entre Alice y Edward, parece que él fue una especie de sorpresa para sus padres.

Ya sabia a quien me había recordado Alice, al sr Cullen, eran muy parecidos. Ahora se empezaba a disipar un poco más la neblina, ya entendía por cual motivo daba la impresión de que entre el sr Hale y Edward hubiese bastante confianza, claro era su cuñado. Y por cual motivo lo vi diferente unos minutos atrás, estaba hablando con su hermana mayor. Todas las personas que me hablaban de Edward, no hacían más que repetirme que con los únicos que el chico hablaba era con su familia.

_No, eso no era cierto. _Razonó mi mente, ésta mañana había hablado conmigo, muy pocas palabras, pero lo había hecho, y mucho más que un simple saludo.

Angela escogió todo lo que tenia que comprar y fuimos a buscar a Lauren y Jessica, pero ellas iban solo a mitad camino, así que ambas decidimos que mientras ellas terminaban, nosotras nos podríamos ir a tomar unos batidos en el bar del frente, y les comunicamos nuestros planes.

Angela estaba pagando, cuando la puerta de la oficina una vez más se abrió y por ella salieron Alice y su hermano, él tenia unos papeles en las manos y se los guardó en la mochila.

-Bueno, Alice. Yo me tengo que ir, que papá y mamá me están esperando – le dijo, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro – le respondió ella con una sonrisa... ¿triste? - nos vemos ésta noche en casa, y ten cuidado.

-Siempre- se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, cerca de donde me encontraba yo esperando por Angela.

-Hola Edward – le saludé, viendo que había notado mi presencia a pocos pasos de él.

-Hola Bella – me saludó con un esbozo de sonrisa, y pasó por mi lado, saliendo de la tienda. ¡Una sonrisa! Había sido pequeñita, y casi imperceptible, pero la había visto y era dirigida a mi. Y qué sonrisa, completamente encantadora, con un lado de sus labios un poco más elevado respecto al otro dándole una visión un poco torcida, pero aun así me pareció esplendida.

Ese pequeño gesto por su parte me hizo tener esperanzas, tal vez, solo tal vez no era una causa tan perdida y descabellada mi idea de acercarme a Edward Cullen y ser su amiga...

_Continuará..._

**Éste capitulo se los dedico a todas esas maravillosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review o agregar mi historia o ésta humilde autora en sus favoritos o alertas. Sois los mejores...**

**Más pistas han sido agregadas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Edward, solo que por el momento no son tan evidentes, pero veréis que una vez aclarado todo si que las vais a notar ;) Veremos si alguien ha empezado a sospechar algo.**

**Bueno, el botoncito de abajo ha cambiado, ya no es más verde, pero su función sigue siendo la misma, así que ya saben lo que deben hacer :P**

**¿Gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Debo continuar o dejarlo?**

**Besos, Ros.**


	4. ¿Sueño o recuerdo?

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**¿Sueño o recuerdo?**

_No me gustaba el frío, ni tampoco la lluvia, era incomoda y fastidiosa, echaba mucho de menos Phoenix y el sol, pero también echaba de menos a papi estando en casa, y mami me dijo que no había problemas si pasaba éstas navidades con él en Forks._

_Quería mucho a papi, y él era muy bueno conmigo pero no me gustaba que papi no supiera cocinar y teníamos que ir todos los días al restaurante del pueblo, sino en casa tendríamos que cenar leche con cereales. Y en frente del restaurante había un parque donde estaban siempre muchos niños que querían que jugara con ellos, y a mi no me gustaba jugar porque me caía siempre y me hacia daño._

_Estaba tomando del té helado que me habían apenas traído, mientras papi me ayudaba a leer el menú, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un señor que yo conocía. Era el doctor Cullen, el otro día me había hecho daño en la cabeza y papi me había llevado al hospital donde me había tratado el doctor. Era muy bueno y simpático, y cuando me tuvo que pinchar con la aguja no me había hecho ni daño._

_El doctor estaba sosteniendo la puerta, mientras primero entró un chico que era bastante alto y grande y tenia el cabello negro y me daba un poco de miedo, después entró una chica bajita y delgada y tenia ella también el cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta. Por ultimo entró una señora muy bonita que me recordaba a Blanca nieves, tenia el cabello largo de color del caramelo y unos brillantes ojos color esmeraldas, igual que la chica del "Jorobado de Notre Dame". Tenia en brazos un niño, que tenia el cabello parecido al de la señora, solo un poco más oscuro. No le podía ver la cara, porque la tenia escondida en el cuello de la señora. Pero si podía ver que el niño tenia una pierna y un brazo enyesados, pobrecito. Yo también tuve una vez el brazo enyesado y sabia que eso dolía mucho._

_El doctor Cullen nos vio a mi papi y a mi, y se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando. Detrás de ellos venían los otros._

_-Jefe Swan – saludó a mi papi, y después me miró a mi – Hola Bella. _

_La cara se me estaba calentando mientras el doctor me sonreía y los otros se me quedaban viendo. _

_-Doctor Cullen, ¿cenando en familia?. - saludó papi, el doctor asintió - ¿Qué te pasó Edward?_

_El niño que estaba en los brazos de la señora levantó la cabeza y miró a papi. Tenia los ojos verdes como la señora y estaban todos mojados y rojitos, creo que estaba llorando._

_-Me caí – le dijo el niño a papi, y después se volvió a abrazar otra vez a la señora, creo que era su mami y el doctor Cullen era su papi._

_-Edward se cayó ésta tarde por las escaleras, gracias a un patín que alguien dejó por allí abandonado – dijo la señora viendo a la chica al final de la frase._

_-Ya dije que lo siento – dijo la chica – no lo hice a propósito._

_-Podías haber tenido más cuidado, Alice – le dijo el doctor Cullen._

_-¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene que llevar Edward los yesos? - le preguntó papi al doctor._

_-Un mes y medio._

_-Vaya, te vas a perder las fiestas de navidad – le dijo triste papi._

_-Si, por eso hemos venido a cenar aquí, Edward adora el pastel de chocolate que hacen en éste restaurante, haber si así se anima un poco – dijo la señora, le dio un beso en la cabeza al niño, y después se giró para verme - ¿Y ésta niña tan preciosa es Bella, verdad que si? - me dijo con una bonita sonrisa, y sentía más calor en mi cara. Yo solo le asentí – Tu padre no exageraba, eres tan bonita como decía._

_Traté de esconderme detrás de mi cabello, sentía mucha vergüenza._

_-¿Bella te acuerdas del doctor Cullen? - me preguntó papi._

_-Si papi -le susurré_

_-Bueno, ella es su mujer Esme – me dijo señalando a la señora, - ellos son sus hijos Emmett y Alice – apuntó al grandote y a la chica con la coleta – y el chiquitín es Edward, tiene cuatro años como tú._

_-Mucho gusto – dije, recordando que mami me había dicho que tenia que ser siempre educada._

_-El gusto es nuestro, preciosa – me dijo la señora Cullen, mientras Emmett y Alice me sonreían. Edward levantó otra vez su cabeza del hombro de su mami y se me quedó mirando._

_-Y digo yo, ya que están aquí, ¿Por qué no se sientan a cenar con nosotros? - dijo papi – Hace poco que llegamos y aun no hemos hecho el pedido, así que podríamos cenar juntos._

_El doctor Cullen se giró a ver a su esposa, y después de un poco ella asintió. Y todos se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros. Emmett y Alice se sentaron al lado de papi, y al lado de ellos se sentaron el doctor Cullen y su mujer que sentó a Edward en la silla que estaba junto a la mía y lo ayudó a levantar su pierna._

_Nos pusimos a comer todos, y los adultos lo pasaron muy bien hablando y Emmett ya no me daba tanto miedo y Alice era muy simpática._

_-Vamos Edward cariño, abre la boca – le dijo su mami a Edward, mientras lo ayudaba a comer. La señora Cullen me había dicho que Edward usa siempre su brazo derecho, pero como lo tenia enyesado no lograba cortarse bien la carne y por eso ella le estaba dando de comer._

_-No quiero mami, yo puedo solo – le dijo Edward con una vocecilla, trató de alargar la mano que no tenia enyesada para tomar el tenedor que tenia su mami, pero ella se lo apartó._

_-Cielo no pasa nada si mami te tiene que dar de comer por unos días – le dijo ella._

_-Si Edward, de cualquier manera tú ya eres un bebito – le dijo Emmett con una risita, y a Edward se le puso la cara tan roja como me pasaba a mi._

_-Emmett – le dijo el doctor Cullen entre dientes, se había metido en problemas, lo sabia. Así me hablaba mi mami cuando yo hacia algo que no debía. - Edward no hagas caso a lo que dice tu hermano, no pasa nada si mami te tiene que ayudar a comer. A veces todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda._

_Edward continuó negando con la cabeza a la comida que le ofrecía su mami, y de vez en cuando miraba a Emmett y se mordía el labio inferior. Hasta que vi que Emmett suspiró fuerte antes de volver a hablar. _

_-Papá tiene razón Edward, yo me equivocaba. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, si te lo comes todo, después Alice y yo firmaremos tus yesos. ¿Te parece?_

_-¿De verdad? - preguntó Edward emocionado, y comiendo finalmente el trozo de carne que le tendía la señora Cullen._

_-Muy bien Emmett, - dijo mi papi – de vez en cuando sabes como ser maduro._

_-Tengo que practicar y ganar puntos jefe Swan, si quiero asegurarme un coche dentro de un año y medio. - le contestó Emmett._

_-Vamos primero a esperar que pasen esos meses, y después hablamos del tema, ¿No te parece Emmett? - le dijo la señora Cullen, mientras le daba otro bocado a Edward. Para entonces yo ya había terminado con mi plato y estaba esperando el helado que habíamos pedido al inicio. _

_-A mi madre le da mucho miedo que yo conduzca, teme que pueda tener un accidente o algo por el estilo._

_-Y tiene mucho razón en tenerlo – le dijo mi papi – mucha gente muere todos los días por accidentes de coche._

_-Si, pero esto es Forks. No pasa nunca nada en Forks._

_-Papi, ¿cuándo llega mi helado? - pregunté, ya me estaba poniendo impaciente, estaban tardando mucho en traerme mi helado, y yo me lo había comido todo de prisa._

_-Enseguida llega Bells_

_-Ya terminé – anunció Edward de repente - ¿Me puedo comer mi torta cuando lleguen los postres, verdad mami?_

_-Claro que si, cariño. _

_-¿Y después me van a firmar los yesos? - sus hermanos le asintieron, después me sorprendió, porque se giró hacia mi - ¿Tú también lo vas a firmar luego, verdad Bella?_

_No me había hablado antes, y empezaba a pensar que no me estaba ni haciendo caso._

_-Si – le dije, sintiendo otra vez mi cara caliente._

_-Que bueno – me dijo con una bonita sonrisa un poco torcida, y en ese momento llegaron su torta de chocolate y mi helado. _

_-Mami, yo quiero ir a jugar al parque – le dijo Edward a su mami después de que se comiera su torta. La señora Cullen tomó una servilleta y le empezó a limpiar el chocolate de la boca a Edward; así hace también mi mami._

_-Cariño no lo sé si puedes, ¿Cómo vas a jugar con los yesos?_

_-Pero yo de verdad quiero ir, porfa _

_Emmett se levantó de su asiento, y se puso detrás de Edward._

_-Tranquila, mamá. Ya lo llevo yo y me encargo de él – le dijo mientras cogía en brazos a Edward._

_-Si, si, si – empezó a decir Edward, feliz en los brazos de su hermano._

_-Muy bien, pero ten mucho cuidado Emmett, por favor – le dijo su mami._

_-Claro mamá.- empezó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando Edward lo paró_

_-Un momento Emmy. Bella – me dijo, viéndome desde el hombro de Emmett - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_

_Estaba por decirle que no quería, pero cuando vi esos ojitos verdes no pude._

_-Vale – le dije levantándome, y él otra vez me sonrió con la misma sonrisa torcida de antes. Después se levantó también Alice y me dio su mano para que la tomara._

_-Yo también voy con ustedes – nos dijo._

_-De acuerdo, nos tomamos un café y vamos también nosotros- nos dijo el doctor Cullen, antes de que saliéramos del restaurante._

_Fuimos al parque que estaba en frente, que estaba lleno de otros niños, y Edward le pidió a Emmett si lo podía llevar a los columpios, lo sentó en uno de ellos y lo empezó a columpiar muy suavemente, porque le dijo que tenia que tener cuidado con su pierna y su brazo. Yo me senté en el otro y le dije a Alice que no tenia que empujarme, porque ¡Podía hacerlo yo solita!_

_Edward y yo nos pusimos a hablar, él me contó que tocaba el piano y que de grande quería ser doctor como su papi. Yo le conté que vivía en Phoenix con mi mami y mi abuela. Alice se alejó porque había visto a una amiga suya, y Emmett se quedó cuidando de nosotros._

_Hasta que llegó mi papi y los papás de Edward._

_-Bells ya es hora de irnos, que se está haciendo tarde – me dijo papi. Yo le asentí y me bajé del columpio, casi me caigo pero el doctor Cullen me ayudó a que no tropezara._

_-Pero todavía no has firmado mis yesos – me dijo Edward desde su columpio._

_-Bueno, eso se resuelve enseguida – le dijo mi papi, y sacó de su bolsillo un boli y me lo dio – Anda cariño, ve a firmar los yesos de Edward._

_En el kinder me habían enseñado a escribir mi nombre, ¡Sabia escribir Isabella!, y eso que mi maestra me había dicho que era un nombre muy largo. Pero yo no quería firmar Isabella, Edward ya era mi amigo, así que podía firmar solo Bella. Y eso fue lo que hice, le firmé tanto el yeso del brazo como el de la pierna._

_Después de que terminara, él me miró con una sonrisa y yo sentía mi cara otra vez caliente._

_-Gracias Bella – me dijo._

_-De nada – le contesté yo, mientras tomaba la mano que papi me tendía._

Escuché el ruido de un motor que irrumpía en mi subconsciente y poco a poco me obligaba a despertarme. Fui abriendo mis ojos y traté de ubicarme, me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi cama, los números verdes del despertador de mi escritorio me anunciaron que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Maldije para mis adentros, no valía ni tan siquiera la pena de que me volviera a dormir si tenía que levantarme dentro de media hora.

Pero después recordé una cosa, hoy era sábado. Finalmente había terminado la larga semana que había tenido en el instituto de Forks. Entre tratar de ponerme al día con los otros en las materias, y ser constantemente el centro de atención (aunque cada día me notaban menos), me habían dejado de verdad agotada. Así que hoy me quería permitir quedarme un poco más en la cama.

Charlie ayer en la noche me habíadicho que tenia planeado salir de pesca hoy con Billy, y por el ruido del motor que me despertó antes, tengo que deducir que ya se había ido. Así que hoy quería limpiar un poco la casa, se notaba que antes de mi llegada, Charlie vivía por completo solo. Después, ésta tarde iría a la Push a visitar a Jacob, quien me había llamado ayer por la tarde para decirme que ya le había llegado ese equipo de estéreo que estaba esperando, y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta cuando me pidió que lo fuese a ver hoy.

Por lo tanto tenia mi día bastante planificado, y bastante lleno también. Así que no me vendrían mal unas pocas horas de sueño más. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, y frente a mi se presentó la imagen de dos esmeraldas, suspiré de desesperación, _Edward. _¿Qué tenia aquel chico que desde el primer momento en el que le vi, no había sido capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza?, no que hubiese hecho muchos avances en mi propósito de acercarme a él. Hasta ahora lo único que había obtenido de Edward Cullen eran los "Hola" y los "Hasta luego" que me decía cada día; aunque eso si, siempre acompañados de una pequeña pero aun así hermosa sonrisa. La misma que me había dedicado ese día en la tienda de su hermana.

Recordé el sueño que estaba teniendo minutos atrás antes de despertar, ya había soñado con él antes, pero de alguna manera éste era diferente a los otros, más real. Ese niño tan precioso otro no podía ser que Edward, no había muchas personas en éste mundo con esos ojos. Y los otros dos chicos eran el Sr Cullen y Alice. Traté de reproducirlo una vez más en mi cabeza, y me pregunté si había sido solo producto de mi imaginación o un recuerdo. Cierto que la única navidad que pasé aquí en Forks fue cuando tenia cuatro años, pero eran muy pocos los recuerdos que tenia yo de esos días. ¿Por eso Alice me había dado a entender el otro día que ya nos habíamos encontrado, porque así era?

En mi sueño ella debía de tener unos once o doce años, y el Sr Cullen de catorce a quince. Por no contar la forma en la que había visualizado a los padres de Edward, ahora sabia de quien había heredado él su belleza, ese color de ojos tan único y el de su cabello, si la madre de Edward de verdad es tan bella como la de mi sueño, entonces de seguro que tiene que ser una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta. Y el doctor Cullen, ya me podía visualizar a las enfermeras del hospital suspirando por él, Alice tenia mucho de él en sus rasgos. Siempre si de verdad ellos eran de la misma forma en la que yo les soñé. Tenia que ser un recuerdo, era imposible que mi imaginación se inventase a dos personas tan bien definidas en mi cabeza, nunca había dado para tanto, me daba un poco de pena reconocerlo, pero así era.

Vaya, así que si todo era cierto, Edward y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado. ¿Se acordará él de eso? A lo mejor y su memoria funcionaba mejor que la mía, y era capaz de conservar recuerdos de sucesos ocurridos cuando tenia solo cuatro años, porque Dios sabe que hasta ayer yo no tenia ni idea de que ya conocía a la familia Cullen.

Sentí un enorme y sonoro bostezo subir por mi garganta, y no me molesté en reprimirlo, no había nadie aquí que me pudiese ver o criticar. Al finalizar de bostezar, dirigí otra vez mi mirada al despertador, marcaba las _10:07_ , agrandé mis ojos por la impresión, ¿Había de verdad pasado todo éste tiempo reflexionando y haciendo conjeturas sobre mi sueño, o más bien recuerdo? Tanto que ya había perdido por completo la oportunidad de poder dormir un poco más. Era éste el efecto que Edward tenia en mi, y lo más curioso de todo era que él parecía que ni se daba cuenta de ello.

Resignada, me levanté de la cama para dirigirme a la ducha, y así lograr espantar el sueño que llevaba acumulado aun encima. Una vez vestida con mis tejanos y un jersey (pensé que bien me podía ya vestir para cuando tuviese que salir ésta tarde hacia la Push, así podía ahorrar un poco de tiempo), empecé con mi labor. Como era lógico la primera habitación que limpié fue la mía, cambié las sábanas y organicé un poco mi ropa y el escritorio.

Mientras guardaba mis libros, me encontré con un trocito de papel, y sonreí involuntariamente. Era el numero de teléfono de Angela, me lo había escrito ayer y me había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en llamarla, y obviamente yo hice lo mismo y le di el mío. Era increíble lo bien que habíamos llegado a conectar, no hablábamos mucho, pero aun así ya nos podíamos considerar amigas. Le deseé mentalmente suerte en el baile de ésta noche, aunque seguro que no la necesitaba, iba con Ben, su novio, y hasta un ciego vería lo mucho que se querían y lo felices que eran. Que bueno, ambos se merecían mutuamente por completo.

Mientras guardaba mi ropa en el armario, comprendí que efectivamente Renée si que tenia razón, tendría que haberme comprado un poco más de ropa de invierno y manga larga antes de venirme a vivir a Forks. Porque en casa no tenia ni una, quiero decir en Phoenix si hace veinte grados a la sombra, ¡Está haciendo frío!. Pero cuando fui con ella de compras, no me quise gastar todo el dinero que tenia, y la verdad después de media hora de estar en esa tienda, ya no veía el momento de salir de allí. Y que bueno, porque ese dinero que me había traído me servia muy bien para mi camioneta, que consumía gasolina de la misma manera que un ser vivo toma agua. Además quería pagarle a Jake el estéreo que quería agregarle a mi camioneta, aunque él no aceptase ese dinero, yo lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial por las tardes y los fines de semanas para lograr recabar un dinero extra. Yo no tenia amigos con los que saliera todas las noches, y vivir con Charlie en un cierto sentido era como vivir sola, así que podía ocupar mi tiempo libre en algo más útil que aburrirme. El lunes empezaría a llevar currículos a las tiendas y negocios del pueblo; tal vez podía probar suerte en la tienda de artículos deportivos de la familia de Mike, aunque enseguida me dí de patadas mentales y deseché la idea, ya bastante que tenia con sentirme acosada por Mike en el instituto como para que yo misma aumentara esas horas trabajando junto a él.

Después recordé la "tienda _in_ del pueblo", no perdía nada con intentar conseguir trabajo en Esme, Alice parecía muy simpática y podía hablarlo con ella. Me detuve un momento cuando procesé un importante detalle, _Esme_, según mi sueño (o recuerdo, como se quiera llamar) era así que se llamaba la mamá de Edward, y por lo tanto también de Alice y el sr Cullen. Vaya, que gesto tan bonito. Alice le había puesto a su tienda el nombre de su madre, no puedo ni imaginarme lo conmovida y orgullosa que debió de sentirse ésta en cuanto se lo dijo su hija.

Y si de verdad conseguía trabajar en Esme, podía de una u otra forma lograr acercarme a Edward. _Pero bueno Bella, ¿otra vez pensando en el chico? _, me gritó mi consciencia. Y si, mi mente me había llevado una vez a Edward Cullen, e inevitablemente volví a pensar otra vez en el sueño que tuve ésta mañana.

Qué diferente se veía éste Edward del niño que se había roto la pierna y el brazo. Y no solo en los factores físicos, como el haberse alargado en estatura o haber perdido las facciones típicas de la niñez. También había cambiado en detalles, particulares muy pequeños que a simple vista no se notaban por todos, pero que aun así estaban allí. Como sus ojos, seguían siendo de ese mismo color verde esmeraldas tan únicos, pero ¿Dónde había desaparecido ese brillo que poseía el niño de cuatro años y le faltaba al adolescente de 17? El pequeño niño de mis sueños se había roto no una extremidad, sido dos, y aun así a pesar del dolor y el fastidio que podía sentir, al hablar seguía transmitiéndote alegría. Cosa que no ocurría con el chico que estaba en mi clase de historia y Educación física, que a cualquiera que no estuviese emparentado con él, no dirigía más de dos palabras.

Una vez más me encontré preguntándome qué le había sucedido para que cambiase tanto, muchos me decían que había un motivo por el que se comportara de esa manera, que había ocurrido un evento en su vida que lo había marcado. Pero yo no lo conocía, esas mismas personas me decían que ellos no se sentían en derecho de entrar en su intimidad, y yo lo respetaba. Pero eso no implicara que no me sintiese frustrada por ser la única que se encontraba al oscuro, sobre todo considerando el grado de obsesión que había alcanzado pensando en Edward Cullen.

Después de unas horas ya tenia la casa como decía yo, había comido y guardado en el horno estaba un pollo a la cazadora que había hecho para la cena. No tenia más nada que hacer, podía irme a la Push. Esperaba solo no perderme, aunque claro no que la cosa resultara fácil, había ido tanta veces a la Push que podía recordar a la perfección el camino que Charlie tomaba cuando era pequeña. Pero conociendo mi suerte, una nunca sabe.

Mientras estaba en mi pequeña, en el camino pensé que al final no vendría mal ese estéreo que quería darme Jacob, echaba mucho de menos la música mientras conducía; y en ocasiones escuchar la radio de regreso a casa después del instituto me ayudaría muchísimo a relajarme.

Estaba pasando por el cementerio que se encontraba al lado de la carretera (como todo lo demás en Forks) cuando algo, o más bien alguien llamó mi atención. No pude hacer a menos de aparcar la camioneta y bajarme para confirma mis sospechas. Ese color de cabello que distinguía a unos metros se lo había visto a una sola persona.

Con mucho cuidado escalé el muro de un metro de piedras, que separaba el cementerio de la carretera, y aun así me caí al final; por suerte años de práctica en las caídas habían aumentado la pronteza de mis reflejos en esos momentos. Y logré soportar la mayor parte del peso sobre mis manos impidiendo que me hiciese daño en la cara, y limitando todo a unos pequeños rasguños en mis palmas.

Me acerqué más al lugar en el que me había parecido ver a Edward, al final resultó que no me equivocaba, era él. Para mi buena suerte había un enorme Roble a unos dos metros de donde se encontraba y yo me podía esconder detrás del tronco del árbol sin que se me notase. No que corriese algún peligro en realidad, había tomado nota en estos último días que cuando Edward se sumergía en una actividad cualquiera, era capaz de concentrarse a tal grado que se desconectaba por completo del mundo a su alrededor. Como quien dice podían caer meteoritos y él ni cuenta se daría.

Viéndolo ahora recordé por qué el pueblo lo llamaba "el cuidador de tumbas" y lo que decían de él. Estaba sentando a estilo indio sobre la grama, en frente de una tumba. No sabia de quien se trataba, por el angulo en el que me encontraba era incapaz de leer lo que decía en la lápida. Tenia un libro abierto sobre su regazo y a su lado estaba su mochila, y fuera de ésta había un periódico y uno de esos teclados de nueva generación, esos que son de tela y podías envolver para llevarlos con mejor facilidad, había visto uno de esos en un episodio del Dr House, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo de llamaban. Recordé que Edward me había dicho que tocaba el piano, y yo misma lo había visto componiendo, y me entraron ganas de escucharle tocar y confirmar de primera mano qué tan bueno era.

- "Es usted demasiado buena persona como para andar a vueltas conmigo. Si sus sentimientos son los mismos que eran el pasado abril, dígamelo y zanjemos el asunto" - dijo Edward en voz alta, y reconocí enseguida sus palabras, estaba leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio". Ese era el momento en el que Darcy confesaba por segunda vez su amor a Elizabeth y en ésta ocasión ella le correspondía. Su voz era tan armoniosa y aterciopelada que hipnotizaba con sus palabras, te cautivaba mientras hablaba - "Mi amor y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra suya me hará callar para siempre".

Se detuvo de la lectura y cerró el libro dejando en medio el dedo del anillo como seña libros. Levantó el rostro y observó la lápida intensamente por unos segundos, como si intentara decidirse a hablar o menos. Finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste y habló...

-¿Sabes? Alice el otro día me dijo que tú le contaste que ésta era tu parte preferida de la historia, y que Elizabeth siempre había sido tu gran heroína, no lo sabia – elevó un poco más una de las comisuras de sus labios, alargando la sonrisa – Yo creo que en realidad te parecías más a Jane. Eras por completo incapaz de pensar mal de alguien.

Reanudó su lectura y siguió con ella hasta que terminó el libro. Yo me quedé allí estática en mi lugar, formando parte (sin que él lo supiese) del publico al que iba dirigido su narración. Y por un momento lo vi, hubo una fracción de segundo en la volvió el brillo a los ojos de Edward, y me parecieron incluso más hermosos de lo que ya los consideraba.

Un pequeño relámpago en la distancia me hizo volver momentáneamente a la realidad, y giré mi vista a mi muñeca para ver qué hora marcaba mi reloj. _17:33_ , me había quedado aquí más tiempo del que esperaba y ahora llevaba media hora de retraso de la hora que se supone que tenia que haber llegado a la Push. De la misma manera en la que llegué, me di la media vuelta y me alejé silenciosamente de allí, al tiempo que Edward tomaba el periódico que estaba a su lado y empezaba a leer en voz alta las noticias de la primera página.

Ya en mi camioneta y de vuelta en el camino, me permití pensar una vez más en el niñito de mi sueño y en esas orbes esmeraldas. Y de nuevo me descubrí a mi misma preguntándome qué le había ocurrido a Edward, y a quién pertenecía esa tumba que visitaba todos lo días...

_Continuará..._

**¡23 reviews para un solo capitulo!, juro que no me lo podía creer, y la verdad es que aun me cuesta un poco. Habéis dejado una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, y sois el motivo por el cual (a pesar de lo llena que está mi agenda en estos días) me he quedado hasta tarde solo para traerles un capitulo nuevo. Gracias XD**

**Disfruté mucho escribiendo éste capitulo, no es un secreto para nadie que en lo personal me encanta imaginarme a Edward de niño, aunque si tengo que reconocer que meterme en la cabeza de Bella con cuatro años resultó un poco difícil, no importa qué tan madura podía ser ella a esa edad, no podía olvidar en ningún momento que después de todo era siempre una niña pequeña. Espero haberlo hecho bien. ¿Quién de ustedes se dio cuenta de que tomé como referencia el momento de la película cuando Charlie dice que la última navidad de Bella en Forks fue cuando tenia cuatro años, para decidir la edad en la que ambientaría el sueño? **

**Me gusta saber que los estoy dejando pensando, tratando de resolver el rompe cabezas que representa Edward en ésta historia. Y leer sus teorías, ya cuando se aclare todo verán si se desmienten o se confirman cada una de ellas ;)**

**En fin ya no molesto más... ¿Ha gustado éste capitulo o debería dejarlo? ¿Se merece un review?**

**Besos, Ros.**


	5. Trabajo

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Trabajo.**

-Hola Angela – la saludé en cuanto entré el lunes por la mañana a la hora de literatura y me sentaba en el asiento delante del suyo.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una agradable sonrisa, como siempre que nos saludábamos.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

Me encogí de hombros antes de contestar.

-Regular, nada particular. Organicé un poco la casa, que bastante que le hacia falta. Y pasé la tarde del sábado en la Push con unos viejos amigos.

Recordé lo bien que lo había pasado la tarde del sábado. A pesar de que hubiese empezado a llover a cántaros a los pocos minutos de yo llegar, me divertí igual en el garaje de Jacob. Conocí a Leah, quien a pesar de haber sido un poco arisca a primera impresión, al final resultó que nos llevábamos de maravillas. Conocí a su hermano Seth, que chico más encantador. A su prima Emily y su novio Sam. Eso sin contar los otros amigos de Jacob, como Paul, el novio de su hermana Rachel, o Jared y Kim. También estaban Embry y Quil. Todos me ofrecieron que podía volver a la Push cuando quisiera para estar con ellos.

-Pero cuéntame tú, ¿Cómo te fue en el baile? - le pregunté, esperando que lo hubiese pasado tan bien como se merecía.

Volvió a sonreír, solo que ésta vez de manera soñadora, mientras sus ojos brillaban con el recuerdo.

-Ay Bella, ha sido fantástico, y la pasé divinamente con Ben. Hubieras venido, seguro que te habrías divertido.

-Nadie me invitó – mentí, no quería poner en una situación comprometedora a Mike, por mucho que en fondo sabia que quizás se lo merecía - ¿Recuerdas las palabras de Lauren?

-¿Y eso qué más da? Podías ir también sola, te hubiese prestado a Ben para algún baile. Además tú le caes muy bien, lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto.

-Los bailes no son lo mio Angela, para nada – le dije con una mueca de disculpa, mientras la profesora entraba anunciando el inicio de la clase y el final de nuestra conversación.

Durante todo el día, no se hizo más que hablar del baile, no había otro tema de conversación. Que si el baile esto, que si el baile lo otro. Quien lo pasó fenomenal, quien hubiese preferido quedarse en casa, y de alguien escuché decir que encontró el paraíso en la limusina, demasiada información para alguien a la que realidad no le puede interesar menos. Una cosa es que se lo preguntara a Angela porque era mi amiga, pero a los demás honestamente, nada que ver.

Cuando llegó la cuarta hora, como siempre al entrar en el gimnasio traté de ubicar a Edward, pero hoy a diferencia de los otros días, él no estaba presente. Ni siquiera en compañía de su hermano, que era donde lo encontraba siempre. El sr Cullen estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que se encontraban junto a la pared, hablando por su móvil. Me acerqué en su dirección y me senté en el otro banco, a unos pocos metros de él. No tenia ganas de unirme a alguno de mis compañeros de clase, para escuchar la enésima historia sobre el baile del sábado.

-¿Estás seguro? - escuché que decía el sr Cullen en el teléfono, esperó un poco la respuesta de su interlocutor antes de volver a hablar – Bueno, ya no es tan alta – dijo con un suspiro de alivio, una vez más calló unos segundos y supuse que la persona de la otra parte estaba hablando – El botiquín está en el estudio de papá. Allí creo que hay otra caja de antibióticos. - el último timbre antes del inicio de la lección sonó y el sr Cullen se levantó – Tengo que colgar, cualquier cosa me llamas por favor. Cuidate – y con eso terminó la conversación y cerró su móvil.

Ésta semana nos tocó empezar a jugar con el badminton, y para mi fue una especie de tortura china, no bastaba lo torpe que podía ser con solo mis piernas y mis brazos, encima ahora tenia que sumarle que tenia que lidiar con un objeto. Más de uno sufrió por ello, no solamente yo que me caí cuatro veces, sino que a un par hice llegar la raqueta y uno recibió con su cuerpo el gallito.

Hoy no tenia mucha hambre, así que cuando compré mi comida me limité solo a tomar conmigo una manzana y una Coca cola. Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre entre Jessica y Angela. En la mesa faltaban varios chicos, que se habían quedado a hablar con el sr Cullen sobre el inicio de la temporada de baseball.

Resignada comprobé que el tema de conversación no había cambiado, en ésta ocasión Jessica relataba con bastante detalle la forma en la que Mike recorrió su espalda con la mano, mientras bailaban una canción romántica. Empecé a cuestionarme si quizás no sería demasiado maleducado por mi parte pasar uno que otro día en la biblioteca durante la hora del almuerzo, de la misma manera que Edward.

Al pensar una vez más en él, mi cabeza se volvió de manera automática hacia la mesa que sabia que ocupaba habitualmente. Fruncí el ceño, tampoco estaba aquí, me pregunté si no iba a verle hoy o tendría suerte en la hora de historia. Pero creo que el hilo de mis pensamientos se hizo demasiado evidente que Angela los interrumpió.

-No ha venido hoy a clases – me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – hacemos juntos la segunda hora y también allí faltó.

-¿Quién? - quise hacerme la desentendida, pero era obvio que no la había engañado.

- Tú sabes de quién estoy hablando. Además no creo que le sea demasiado fácil escaquearse de las lecciones teniendo como profesores a su hermano y su cuñado. Así que supongo que tendrá algún motivo valido para faltar hoy a clases.

-¿No me digan que Bella se ha fijado en el cuidador de tumbas? - dijo de repente Lauren con una mueca burlona y un tono despectivo. Yo empecé a sentir mi sangre hervir, de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez que la escuché hablar mal de él.

-Yo...- empecé, pero Jessica me interrumpió.

-¿Es eso cierto Bella? - preguntó escandalizada – No puedes haber caído tan bajo, ¿No lo has visto bien ésta última semana? Reconozco que no está nada mal, eso si. Pero todo lo demás en él hace que lo pienses dos veces antes de acercartele.

-No, a mi me parece que si que lo ha visto bien – siguió Lauren con el mismo tono – Te has identificado con él, ¿a que si? porque es un friki fuera de lugar, al igual que tú. El cuidador de tumbas con la hija del jefe Swan, ¡Qué bonita pareja! Pero después no digas que no te lo advertimos cuando en vuestra primera cita te lleve al cementerio. - Ella y Jessica se empezaron a reír de lo que Lauren consideraba la broma del año, a éste punto no aguanté más, ahora si que tenia que cantarle sus verdades en la cara.

-Lauren, ¿Por que no te callas? Que tu voz ya me está tocando un nervio - le dije en el tono más calmado que podía aparentar, la verdad es que por dentro estaba que echaba chispas – Su nombre es Edward. Y ¿Quieres saber una cosa? no he hablado mucho con él estos días, y aun así creo que tiene mucho más cerebro y personalidad que tú, o que varios de los presentes. - giré mi mirada a Angela y Ben, para hacerles ver que a ellos no los incluía en ese grupo del que hablaba, Angela solo me miró con una pizca de orgullo. - Yo creo que mejor me voy de aquí, no sea que me contagien.

Me levanté de la silla con lo que quedaba de mi Coca Cola y me alejé de allí. Dejando a Lauren con la boca abierta y sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de contestarme. Me podía imaginar que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le hablara de esa manera, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. No me importaba nada si se burlaba de mi, pero no soportaba que hablaran mal de Edward en mi presencia, y a sus espaldas sin darle la posibilidad de defenderse.

Bien, había dado al cuerpo estudiantil algo nuevo de que hablar : Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, y la nueva le había plantado cara a Lauren, la abeja reina. ¡Un acontecimiento sin precedentes!, de eso estaba segura.

Entré en la biblioteca y el conocido olor a libros inundó mis narices, me sentía como en casa. Y no solo por verme rodeada de los objetos que más amaba : los libros. También por la calma y quietud del lugar. Esto ya era otra cosa, no tenia nada que ver con el escandaloso y desordenado ambiente de la cafetería.

Sabia que estaba roja como un tomate y sentía que mis ojos escocían y amenazaban con derramar algunas lagrimas. Era una reacción completamente involuntaria de mi cuerpo, y que odiaba cada vez que ocurría, pero hacia parte de lo que soy. Lloraba siempre que estaba molesta, y en ésta ocasión sentía que temblaba incluso del coraje que tenia. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, y no por lo que le había dicho a Lauren, sino por el hecho de que había conseguido no llorar en frente de todos en la cafetería, y que mal interpretaran el motivo de mis lagrimas.

El timbre no tardó en sonar, anunciando el final de la hora de comida. Salí de la biblioteca para ir al aula de historia. Los rumores no tardaron de recorrer los pasillo, incluso de el corto plazo de tiempo de diez minutos, ya todos tenían una vaga noción de lo que había ocurrido. Me sentía como la semana anterior, como en mi primer día de clases, todos me observaban y murmuraban mientras pasaba por su lado, solo que en ésta ocasión las causas eran completamente diferentes.

Tratando de hacerme la indiferente y desentendida entré en el aula y fui directamente a mi asiento, sintiéndome extraña sabiendo que en ésta ocasión me tenia que sentar sola. Me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward a mi lado, a pesar de que en realidad lo único que hacíamos era saludarnos al llegar y despedirnos al finalizar la lección.

-Eso no ha tenido precio – me dijo Angela, en cuanto se paró a mi lado, me sobre salté un poco, ni siquiera me había percatado de su llegada. - Nunca nadie le había hablado a Lauren de esa manera, y mucho menos para defender a Edward.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Bien, alguien tenia que hacerlo.

Me sentí un poco mal al caer en la cuenta de que estaban hablando también de Edward, todos ahora tenían nuevo material para hablar de él.

-¡Eres estupenda! - me dijo Angela con una sonrisa orgullosa; sonrisa que de repente cambio en una expresión preocupada – Pero me temo que ahora te has ganado a una enemiga, Lauren no va a permitir que esto se quede así.

Como si fuera a tenerle miedo, ¿Qué me podía hacer? No es como si me fuera a hacer algún daño físico, considerando quien era mi padre, y que nos encontrábamos en un pueblo en el que todos se conocían. Además yo podía estar a favor de la paz, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera contraatacar de la misma manera o quizás peor, cuando alguien me hacia algo.

-Ya veremos, lo pensaré cuando llegue el momento – le dije con indiferencia, en el momento en el que entraba el sr Hale.

Twilight

-Bella, espera un momento – escuché que decían a mis espaldas, un segundo antes de que me pudiera subir en la camioneta al finalizar el día.

Rodeé los ojos, y traté de respirar profundo antes de voltearme para mirarle la cara. Que poco me había faltado, unos segundos más y habría conseguido evitarlo. Mike Newton tenia una evidente obsesión conmigo, y la verdad no sabia exactamente qué era lo que me veía, cuando yo era de las que se podía definir común; con mi cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, no era precisamente de las que llamaban la atención de los otros. Pero aun así, Mike estaba decidido a conseguir una cita conmigo. Había aceptado que no iba ir al baile la semana anterior, pero durante los días siguientes, siempre encontraba el momento de preguntarme si quería salir con él. Y yo ya me estaba quedando sin maneras de hacerle ver de forma educada y sutil que eso era algo que no iba a ocurrir JAMÁS.

-¿Qué quieres Mike? - dije, y por una vez no me molesté siquiera en esconder mi fastidio. Todavía estaba un poco molesta por lo ocurrido en la hora del almuerzo, y no tenia precisamente ganas de fingir. - Voy con un poco de prisa, ¿Sabes?

No mentía, quería llegar a casa para preparar de una vez la cena de ésta noche, así podía salir de inmediato en mi misión de buscar algún trabajo a tiempo parcial en el pueblo.

-Me preguntaba solo si tienes planes para ésta tarde – me dijo, con la misma sonrisa confiada que mostraba siempre ¿Es que de verdad se esperaba que algún día le diría que si?. Me cuestioné si Jessica tenia alguna idea de esto, porque después de todo estaba convencida de que ella y Mike eran novios desde el sábado.

-Pues si, la verdad es que tengo planes – estaba por darme la media vuelta para entrar en mi camioneta, que me detuvo una vez más.

-¿Y más tarde?, no lo sé tipo para las ocho, así podemos ir a cenar juntos.

-Lo siento Mike, pero me tengo que lavar el cabello. Con toda la humedad que hay en Forks, tarda muy poco en ensuciarse.

-¿Vas a estar toda la noche lavándote el cabello? - me cuestionó incrédulo. No había manera de que entendiera las indirectas.

-Es que tengo mucho cabello, y me gusta lavarlo uno por uno.

Con eso, ésta vez si que me subí en la camioneta, antes de que pudiera replicarme algo. Sabia que estaba siendo maleducada, pero me estaba quedando sin respuestas.

Twilight

En una ocasión había leído en uno de esos libros de auto ayuda de Renée que si se quiere conseguir algo, para lograrlo una tiene que visualizarse con eso, y estar convencida de que lo iba a obtener. Yo no creía en esas cosas, pero en estos momentos cualquier ayuda seria bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Estaba entrando en Esme, dispuesta a probar suerte y buscar un trabajo.

Renée siempre decía que yo era la persona más cabezota que existía, y que conseguía todo lo que me proponía. Espero que tenga razón, porque de verdad que lo quiero éste empleo. Mientras pensaba en éstas palabras de mi madre, recordé que no le había contestado el correo electrónico que me había mandado ayer por la noche, que despiste. Tenia que ser la primera cosa que hiciese en cuanto volviese a casa, llamarla o cuanto menos escribirle, si no quería que antes de que finalizara el día tuviese un ataque de pánico por no tener noticias mías. Mi madre podía ser un poco paranoica a veces.

Me dirigí al mostrador en cuanto divisé a Alice hablando por teléfono, el mismo lugar en el que había visto a la rubia, Rosalie- me recordé- la semana anterior. Ella en cambio estaba por la tienda, atendiendo a la mujer del alcalde. Vaya, Jessica no exageraba, ésta tienda era la sensación del pueblo, estaba llena de clientes. Esperaba solo que éste factor jugara a mi favor.

Me paré en frente de Alice a esperar que terminara con el teléfono para poder hablar con ella. Al verme sonrió, y me guiñó un ojo, después levantó su mano para hacerme entender que necesitaba unos minutos, y ya me atendería. Yo solo le asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cariño, yo lo sé que podemos ser un poco agobiantes a veces – dijo ella al teléfono – pero tú nos quieres igual, ¿verdad que si?

Escuchó la respuestas, y su sonrisa creció más. Algo le dijo su interlocutor que rió.

-Lo importante es que si tanto te molesta estar postrado en la cama por unos días, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste el sábado. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se queda afuera durante toda una tormenta. - calló una vez más por varios segundos – Si, estoy segura de que por unos días no va a pasar nada, no es como si se fueran a molestar por algo así. Bueno, ahora si que ya no te fastidio más, la tienda está a tope.- silencio otra vez – Yo también te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono, y me volvió a sonreír.

-¡Bella!, que sorpresa tan agradable. - me saludó.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?, me había llegado el rumor de que no eres precisamente de a las que les gustan ir de compras.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi visita a tu tienda sí que tiene otra finalidad – le dije, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-Tú me dirás para qué soy buena.

Le entregué la hoja en la que había imprimido mi currículo, y ella lo tomó un poco confusa.

-Me preguntaba si tenias alguna vacante para mi aquí.

-Pues mira, no podrías ser más oportuna, porque has llegado en un momento en el que no nos vendían mal un par de manos de ayuda. - me dijo, mientras leía por encima la información que estaba escrita en la hoja que le entregué segundos atrás.

En ese momento Rosalie se acercó al mostrador, era incluso más guapa vista de cerca, me miró con curiosidad, antes de dirigirse a Alice.

-Alice, ¿Has visto el catálogo de bañadores? - le preguntó.

-Si, creo que lo tengo por aquí – le contestó ésta, mientras se agachaba y de repente sacó de la parte interior del mostrador un pequeño librito, que después le entregó a Rosalie.

-Gracias – le dijo la rubia - ¿Y por cierto, cómo está?

-Me dijo que ya no tiene, espero solo que no esté mintiendo. - después me vio, como si se acordara en ese momento de mi presencia, y me sonrió apenada – Lo siento, que modales los míos. Esme se lamentaría si estuviera aquí. Mira Rose – le dijo a la que sabia era su cuñada – Ella es Bella Swan, la hija del jefe Swan.

La rubia se giró otra vez a verme, y ésta vez me dedicó una amistosa sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto – me dijo, tendiéndome una perfecta mano nívea – he oído hablar mucho de ti. Yo soy Rosalie Cullen, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Rose.

-El gusto es mio – contesté tomando su mano.

-Bella está buscando trabajo con nosotros – dijo Alice.

-¡Buena chica!, no es porque sea una de las dueñas, pero éste es el mejor lugar en el que puedes trabajar. Bueno yo tengo volver, sabes como se pone si no somos una de nosotras la que la atendemos – le dijo a Alice, después se giró otra vez hacia mi – Bella, ha sido de verdad un placer, y espero que puedas trabajar aquí – y con eso se alejó de nosotras.

En ese momento un pequeño particular llamó mi atención, una señora estaba llevando los artículos que iba a comprar a la caja que estaba a nuestro lado. Y no pude evitar notar que de entre las cosas que le estaba dado a la cajera, había un juego de sábanas que era idéntico a las que yo tenia en mi cama en esos días.

-Yo tengo un juego igual en casa, – le comenté distraída a Alice mientras las apuntaba – las compró Charlie para mi llegada.

-Si, lo sé – me dijo ella como si nada – de hecho las compró aquí, fui yo quien las escogió.

-Ah, eso explica muchas cosas. Ya decía yo que no me lo veía a él escogiendo cosas tan femeninas.

-¿Entonces son de tu agrado? - me preguntó dudosa – no estaba muy segura de cuales serian tus gustos, así que simplemente las escogí como si fuesen para mi.

-Son perfectas Alice – le aseguré.

-Me alegro – después calló unos segundos mientras parecía meditar algo, y cuando estaba por preguntarle si estaba bien, volvió a hablar – En fin, ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

-¿Empezar el qué? - pregunté confundida.

-A trabajar aquí, por supuesto. El puesto es tuyo.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer y mis ojos agrandarse como platos. ¿Era de verdad o estaba bromeando?

-¿Lo dices en serio? - ella solo me asintió - ¿Estás segura?, quiero decir no que me moleste, claro está. Pero te acabo de traer el currículo, ¿No hace falta antes que me entrevistes o algo por el estilo?

-Nah – me dijo con una sonrisa confiada – Yo nunca me equivoco en éstas cosas. Y si tanto quieres, considera lo que hemos hablado como una entrevista. Además ¿Quién mejor que la hija del jefe de policía?

-No me gustaría ser catalogada de esa manera – dije con una mueca involuntaria – No soy una mala persona, y por supuesto que soy responsable. Pero no soy una santa, ni tanto menos la perfección por ser la hija de un policía.

-Si tienes razón, perdona. – y sabia que era sincera en su disculpa – A nosotros nos pasa igual. Todos se esperaban que siguiésemos los pasos de nuestro padre, pero como te darás cuenta, ni Emmett ni yo hemos nacido para ser médicos. Es Edward el destinado a ser el siguiente doctor Cullen.

Si, era cierto. Recordé que de pequeños, Edward me había dicho que quería ser doctor como su padre. O por lo menos eso era lo que había soñado.

-Pero aun no me has dicho cuando estás dispuesta a empezar – cambió Alice el tema de nuestra conversación.

-Alice, por mi y empiezo a trabajar ahora mismo.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no. Primero tienes que firmar tu contrato. Pero ¿Te parece bien mañana?

-Me parece estupendo – le dije feliz y sorprendida, nunca pensé que me resultaría tan fácil conseguir trabajo.

-¡Entonces bienvenida a bordo! - rodeó el mostrador y me vino a dar un abrazo bastante efusivo, y yo no tuve más remedio que corresponderle.

_Continuará..._

**Sé que en éste momento el capitulo puede parecer un poco flojo, pero la verdad es que si que han sucedido o se han dicho cosas que serán de vital importancia para los capítulos futuros ;)**

**¿Alguien entendió por cual motivo Edward no fue al instituto?, Hacedme saber en un review, y de paso me dicen que les pareció, y si debería continuar con la historia...**

**Besos, Ros.**


	6. Desterrada

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Desterrada**.

El martes por la mañana no había ni bajado por completo de la camioneta cuando fui recibida por una especie de emboscada por parte de Jessica y Lauren. Suprimí el gemido de desesperación que deseaba subir por mi garganta, ¿Qué tenían los estudiantes del instituto de Forks que debían abordarte siempre en el aparcamiento?. Primero Mike y ahora éstas dos. Y lo más curioso de todo es que por una vez que no me encuentro con Mike...

Ambas se plantaron en frente mio con las manos en las caderas. Jessica tenia una expresión molesta y asqueada en el rostro, mientras Lauren se veía aun más maliciosa y cínica. Esperé pacientemente a que se decidieran a decirme qué era lo que querían y poder entrar en el instituto.

- ¿Es eso cierto Bella? - me preguntó Jessica con aire de prepotencia. Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco, pero se me hizo imposible.

-Jessica, yo no soy capaz de leer la mente. Así que si no me dices a qué te refieres, me temo que no podré responderte.

-¿Es cierto que has estado detrás de Mike desde que llegaste? - sentí mi mandíbula caer sin que pudiese controlarla. ¿De dónde sacaba ella semejante locura?, si más bien la que se sentía perseguida por él, era yo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? - pregunté con la clara indignación que sentía.

-Así que no lo niegas – me dijo Jessica, como si mi respuesta pudiese confirmar lo que ella quería saber. - Claro no veo por qué tenias que hacerlo, después de todo te han descubierto intentando quitarmelo.

-¿Perdón? - Pregunté confundida, entendiendo menos cada segundo que pasaba.

- Te vi – escuché la molesta voz de Lauren, y me sonrió con una mueca bastante escalofriante – la semana pasada, cuando casi le suplicaste que dejara abandonada a Jessica y te acompañase al baile.

-¡¿Que yo _qué_? - casi chillé. Claro Lauren tenia razón, si que nos había visto , había presenciado cuando Mike me pidió ir al baile juntos y yo lo rechacé, solo que había trasformado la historia según su propria conveniencia. ¿En esto consistía toda su venganza?, no tenia ni idea de que podía caer tan bajo. Pero seguro que ella se sentía por completo orgullosa del plan que había arquitectado.

-¿De verdad Lauren? - me dirigí a ella con mi mejor expresión indignada y de superioridad, ella borró su sonrisa de la cara y empezó a ponerse colorada de rabia al ver que mi reacción no era la que esperaba – Esto es lo único en lo que podías pensar. La verdad es que sabia que no eres precisamente un genio, pero me esperaba algo mejor. - después me giré otra vez hacia Jessica - Yo no tengo por que estarme justificando o explicándote nada. Pero dejame que te de un consejo, cuidate muy bien de la que crees es tu "mejor amiga" y tu novio. No son lo que tú piensas.

Ella me miró sin entender – Nunca pensé que serías así, yo te di la bienvenida a nuestro grupo, y ¿es así que tú nos pagas?

-Oh por favor, trata de ser honesta por lo menos contigo misma. El único motivo por el cual querías que estuviera con ustedes era para poder disfrutar de la atención que estar junto a la chica nueva representaba. Pero ¿Sabes qué?, quedate bajo los focos si eso es lo que te gusta. Yo prefiero estar mil veces sola que como quien dice mal acompañada. Ahora si me disculpan, ya se está haciendo tarde – les dije, mientras me apartaba de ella para dirigirme al instituto por fin.

Había dado apenas cuatro paso, cuando escuché la voz de Lauren que me llamaba a la espalda.

-Ah ¿Y Bella? - me giré para ver qué quería – Por si no lo habías entendido no eres más bienvenida en nuestra mesa a la hora de la comida. De hecho no creo que te reciban en ninguna parte, te has puesto a todos en tu contra en el instituto.

-Menos mal – le dije fingiendo un suspiro de alivio que la irritó aun más – No sabes qué peso me has quitado de encima. - Y me giré una vez más para continuar caminando.

-Si, lo que digas – me respondió molesta – ve a sentarte con el cuidador de tumbas. Seguro que a él no le molestará. Sois el uno para la otra.

Sentí mis músculos tensarse por sus palabras. Lauren nunca sabrá lo cerca que estuvo de que le clavara un puñetazo en su nariz falsa. Pero el sonido de la campana me animó a seguir en mi camino. Siempre me ponía así de enferma escuchar como hablaban mal de Edward.

Después de eso, si me había quedado alguna duda de si Lauren iba en serio o menos, el comportamiento de mis compañeros durante el resto del día, confirmó por completo la veracidad de sus palabras. Todos me veían como si yo fuese una leprosa, y los oía murmurar constantemente mientras pasaba por su lado. La única en hablarme fue Angela, quien me saludó en cuanto entré en el aula de literatura, y después lo hizo también Ben cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos.

Y si tenia que ser honesta, yo en lugar de sentirme incomoda o triste con lo ocurrido, la verdad es que encontraba bastante agradable ésta situación. Siempre me había encontrado muy a gusto con la soledad, y agradecía también no tener que verme obligada a hablar con gente, con la cual sabia que no compartía absolutamente nada en común.

Una vez más, lo único que lamentaba de todo esto, era que había involucrado sin querer a Edward en los rumores. Sabia que la gente no solo hablaba de mi, y no tenia ni idea de como se podría sentir él al escucharlos hablar.

Mientras me dirigía al gimnasio, a la cuarta hora, me pregunté si había venido hoy a clases, y si ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido ayer en el almuerzo, y que sin querer lo involucraba en parte.

Supe mi respuesta en cuanto atravesé las puertas. Vi a Edward sentado en el mismo banco en el que ayer estaba el sr Cullen. En cuanto posé mi ojos sobre él, no me costó entender por cual motivo no había venido el día anterior a clases, y con quien estaban hablando Alice y el sr Cullen por teléfono. Estaba pálido hasta el nivel enfermizo, lo que contrastaba increíblemente con el rojo de su nariz y las marcas negras debajo de sus ojos. Eso sin contar lo débil y cansado que se le veía, era claro que estaba aun convaleciente.

El sr Cullen estaba parado en frente de él, y le hablaba como se le estuviese regañando por algo. Sabiendo que no iba a lograr entablar una conversación con ninguno de mis compañeros, fui directamente a sentarme al banco de ayer, a esperar que empezara la lección.

-No puedes sudar, - le dijo el sr Cullen a Edward en una mezcla de tono autoritario y preocupado, como le hablaría un padre a su hijo, no un hermano mayor. - podrías tener una recaída aun peor. Ayer por la mañana tenias 38 de fiebre.

-Estoy bien, Emmett. -le dijo Edward sonando mucho más pequeño de 17 años, como ese niño que recordaba de mis sueños – Ya me siento mejor, de verdad.

-A mi me importa muy poco cuantas veces me repites que te sientes bien, Edward. Soy tu hermano antes que tu profesor, y te prohíbo que hagas Educación física, y se acabó la discusión.

Y de verdad que había finalizado, porque Edward no se atrevió a replicar más después de eso. Se pegó los auriculares de su iPod a los oídos, y a los pocos segundos empezó la lección. Obligándome a no prestarle la atención que deseaba, y lanzándole solo una que otra mirada de soslayo al ver que de vez en cuando se soplaba la nariz con un clinex, mientras tenia que concentrarme al cien por cien en el partido que estaba teniendo.

No solo tenia que tener cuidado con mis extremidades, y la raqueta en mis manos y el gallito en el aire. Sino que también estaba jugando en contra de Lauren, y al parecer ella encontraba infinitamente muy divertido el jugar de manera violenta conmigo y lanzarme con fuerza los gallitos. Yo intentaba no hacerle caso, y jugar lo mejor que mis facultades me lo permitían, pero no pude evitar que me doliese y lamentarme cuando el gallito me golpeó la mejilla.

-Mallory, ten un poco más de cuidado – le dijo el sr Cullen, mientras se dirigía hacia mi – ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó, viendo la marca roja que seguramente se me estaba formando en la cara.

Yo le asentí, probablemente era menos de lo que parecía.

-No es culpa mía, sr Cullen – dijo Lauren con la voz más inocente que podía fingir, que asco – Bella debería saber jugar mejor, porque lo seguro es que yo no puedo jugar peor solo por ayudarla a ella.

-Vamos a ver, - dijo el sr Cullen con un aire un poco frustrado – esto no es un partido de nivel nacional, y ni siquiera estoy evaluando. Así que no tienen por que jugar de manera tan violenta.

Noté que Edward estaba observando toda la conversación, pero visto que aun tenia los auriculares puesto, no sabría decir si escuchaba o menos lo que estábamos diciendo. Esperaba de verdad que no, considerando lo que ocurrió luego.

Lauren se acercó a mi, y procurando que nadie la escuchase me susurró en el oído – Te he dado una oportunidad perfecta. Podrías excusarte para no seguir jugando, e irte a sentar junto al cuidador de tumbas. Seguro que lo disfrutarías – me dijo con malicia.

El sr Cullen se tensó a mi lado, y me fijé en la expresión de pánico que puso Lauren casi enseguida. Era obvio que el Sr Cullen escuchó lo que Lauren me había dicho sobre su hermano, y ella no había previsto nada por el estilo. Por la mirada enfurecida del sr Cullen podía deducir que Lauren sabia que estaba de verdad en problemas.

-Señorita Swan, Señorita Mallory. Vengan conmigo afuera, ahora. De acuerdo, la clase ha terminado por hoy – les dijo a los demás – aquí no hay nada que ver.

Con eso salió del gimnasio seguido por Lauren y por mi. Apenas estuvimos fuera, se detuvo en seco para girarse a vernos.

- Muy bien, señorita Mallory. Sepa solo que usted no tiene ni idea de cuanto debería agradecer el hecho de que no solo es mujer, sino que también soy su profesor. Porque de lo contrario habría reaccionado muy diferente al escuchar eso que ha dicho.

Lauren trató de permanecer impasible, antes de contestarle.

-Eso se llama depotismo, sr Cullen – dijo con una expresión de superioridad. - reconozca que en otras circunstancias ni se habría inmiscuido.

-Veamos – le dijo el sr Cullen en un tono tranquilo – primero no es depotismo, es nepotismo. Si quiere parecer lista con sus comentarios, por lo menos diga las palabras como son, y demuestre que está asistiendo al instituto. - traté de suprimir lo mejor que podía la risa que sus palabras me provocaban, pero aun así no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risotada, antes de llevar mi mano hacia mi boca para taparla. El sr Cullen solo me dirigió una mirada se complicidad antes de continuar – Y segundo, se equivoca bastante en su afirmación. Le puedo asegurar que si la situación hubiese sido al revés yo actuaría de igual manera, Edward recibiría la misma sanción que estoy por darle a usted. Pero se da el caso de que su ofensa iba dirigida hacia mi hermano.

-Yo...- empezó a decir Lauren, pero el Sr Cullen la interrumpió.

-Y ¿le molestaría explicarme qué tiene en contra de la señorita Swan?

-Nada, solo que se entromete demasiado en mi camino – contestó ella, lanzando una mirada de odio hacia mi.

- ¿Ese es tu problema? - le pregunté incrédula - ¿Temes que te quite tu reinado? Tranquila entonces, porque no me interesa. Todo tuyo.

-Claro, eso dices ahora porque tienes a un profesor cerca. Pero si estuviésemos las dos solas, me dirías algo completamente diferente.

-No, para nada. Te diría exactamente lo mismo. Aunque – me detuve un segundo, para fingir que pensaba en algo de verdad muy serio, antes de seguir – Bueno, está bien. Tienes razón, si te diría algo más. Te insultaría, pero yo a diferencia tuya si sé medir lo que digo en frente de los demás.

La cara de Lauren se puso tan roja como un tomate, y no sabría decir con precisión y se debía a que se sentía humillada o molesta por lo ocurrido, puede que tal vez fueran un poco las dos cosas.

-Perfecto, entonces ya hemos terminado aquí – dijo el Sr Cullen – Señorita Mallory, hágame el favor de acompañarme con el director. Ya puede ir a los vestuarios si quiere, Bella. - me dijo dedicándome una mirada de orgullo, asentí y me giré de vuelta al gimnasio, pero si podía escuchar a Lauren quejarse sobre por que ella tenia que ir a la dirección y yo no. No me podía creer que todavía tenia el descaro de preguntar algo así...

Edward salió cuando yo entré, creo que ni me notó. Pasó a mi lado con la música aun puesta en los oídos y la mochila en un hombro.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, ni me molesté en acercarme a la cafetería, después de todo no tenia dónde sentarme, ¿cierto? Además no que tuviese mucha hambre. Así que mejor y me iba directamente a la biblioteca.

Reconozco que no había pensado es eso cuando decidí en qué lugar pasaría esa hora, pero no iba a dejar de admitir que me gustaba que Edward estaba aquí conmigo. Estaba sentado en la única mesa ocupada, leyendo un libro que estaba también apoyado sobre la madera, con una mano sobre el libro y la otra enterrada en sus cabellos. Me acerqué a él, casi por inercia.

-¿Está ocupado éste lugar? - le pregunté situándome detrás de la silla que estaba en frente de él.

Edward se sobre saltó en cuanto me escuchó, y alzó su rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, se me quedó viendo concentrado unos segundos, como si intentara descifrar algo en mi rostro. Después giró su mirada por toda la biblioteca, como si buscase algo, se me ocurrió pensar que se estaba cuestionando si era cierto que le estaba hablando a él, y no a cualquier otro.

Pero contrario a eso, señaló la silla sobre la cual tenia apoyada mis mano – No, no lo está.

-¿Entonces no te molesta si me siento contigo? - pregunté, rogando por que su respuesta fuese negativa.

-Adelante- me dijo con un asentimiento de la cabeza, y yo me dispuse a sentarme en la silla.

Él solo volvió a su lectura, después de unos minutos de silencio, no soporté más la curiosidad y le pregunté - ¿Qué estás leyendo? - siempre me gustaba averiguar lo que los demás estaban leyendo, incluso si no los conocía. Una mala costumbre, lo sé. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Él en lugar de decírmelo, levantó el libro para que pudiese leer la portada, era "Utopía" de Tomás Moro .

-¿Lo estás leyendo para literatura? - pregunté un poco extrañada, no sabia que en su clase pudiesen estar estudiando algo tan diferente respecto a la mía.

Él negó con la cabeza – No, para nada. Es solo que me gusta leerlo.

Vaya, no tenia ni idea de que algún día encontraría a alguien de mi edad que me dijese que amaba leer esa clase de libros solo por placer, al igual que yo. Si yo le hubiese dicho eso mismo a otra persona, seguro que me vería como tuviese dos cabezas.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie de nuestra edad que dijese algo así – confesé

-Si, bueno. Mi padre solía leerme éste libro en las noche, cuando me llevaba a dormir – me dijo en un susurro tímido – En lugar de leerme historias como "Los tres cerditos" o "Hanzel y Grettel". Compartía conmigo sus sueños sobre un lugar perfecto, y me decía que nadie había sabido expresarlo mejor que Moro. Le gustaba leerme un capitulo nuevo de Utopía y después yo le contaba lo que sería para mi un mundo ideal.

-Y por eso le tienes tanto cariño al libro – no era un pregunta, solo hacia falta verle para entender el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón esa obra.

Él solo me asintió, bajando su vista otra vez al libro.

Quería hacerle otra pregunta, pero en cambio fue él quien ésta vez inició una nueva conversación.

- ¿Bella? - me llamó, viéndome directamente a los ojos con sus penetrantes esmeraldas, tenia como la impresión de que él era capaz de mirar a través de mi alma. - De verdad, no puedo resistirme, tengo que preguntarlo – dudó después de eso, y se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo si continuar o menos.

-Dime – le animé para que hablara.

Respiró hondo, como tratando de conseguir un poco de valor para seguir, y me preguntó - ¿No arruinarás tú reputación sentándote aquí conmigo?

La verdad, me hizo un poco de gracia su pregunta, así que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica antes de contestarle – Creo, que ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No te parece?

-¿A qué te refieres? - estaba verdaderamente confundido, y eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Es que de verdad no sabia nada? Seria posible que Edward no se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido ayer en la cafetería, y los rumores que ahora circulaban sobre él y "nosotros".

-No a nada- dije tratando de restarle importancia con un gesto de la mano. Si él no sabia nada, entonces por cuál motivo tenia que venir yo e informarle de esas cosas tan desagradables que se han dicho de él en los últimos dos días, como si no bastasen lo que llevan diciendo por años. De repente un nuevo pensamiento se cruzó por mi cabeza, una duda si se quiere llamar así. Tal vez Edward había hablado de mi reputación solo porque no quería que me sentase junto a él. - Pero si tanto te molesta mi compañía, me puedo ir a sentar en otra parte. No pasa nada.

Aunque si que pasaba, pero no podía hacerlo ver. La verdad era que yo no me quería alejar de donde estaba, me encontraba muy a gusto allí con Edward, y lo más importante era que por fin había logrado tener una conversación con él que durase más de dos frases. _Por favor no me pidas que me vaya, Por favor no me pidas que me vaya_. Repitió mi mente una y otra vez, esperando por su respuesta. Mientras mi corazón se aceleraba por cada segundo que pasaba.

-No, no me molesta tu compañía – me aseguró – Todo lo contrario – susurró al final, permitiendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un adorable color rosado, ¿Por qué no podía verme así de bien cuando me sonrojaba? - Además éste es un país libre, y tú debes poder sentarte donde quieras. Yo no tengo ningún derecho de obligarte a nada.

Me dedicó su bonita sonrisa torcida, y yo se la correspondí. Qué fácil era estar junto con Edward, no lograba entender como era que nadie más hacia el intento de acercarse a él.

- Me gusta como razona tu mente – le dije.

-Gracias, y a mi me gusta la tuya. - su voz se empezó a poner ronca mientras hablaba, así que de su mochila sacó una botellita de agua y bebió un par de sorbos. Recordé que había estado enfermo esos días, y de hecho aun no estaba del todo bien.

- No deberías hablar tanto estando como estás, lo único que haces es esforzar la garganta – le aconsejé.

-Estoy bien – me dijo con frustración y un poco de fastidio, seguramente por repetir una vez más algo, que sospechaba en los últimos días había dicho hasta el cansancio – Es solo un simple refriado, me quedé fuera durante la tormenta del sábado y éstas son las consecuencias.

-Si, lo sé- le dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo? - me preguntó extrañado.

-¿Cómo qué? - pregunté yo a mi vez, no entendiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba fuera el sábado durante la tormenta? - me tomó desprevenida, ¿Qué podía decirle? Que yo lo había visto el sábado en el cementerio, y que no pasó mucho desde que me fuese a cuando empezó a llover, por lo tanto era lógico pensar que se había mojado.

Pero después recordé otra cosa, si que hubo otra manera en la que supe de lo ocurrido el sábado : Alice.

-Estaba en la tienda de tu hermana cuando ella estaba hablando contigo por teléfono, y la escuché cuando lo dijo. De hecho me temo que escuché cuando ella habló contigo y también cuando te llamó el sr Cullen. Una indiscreción por mi parte, lo siento.

-Bueno, hay que ver cuál de las tantas fue que tú escuchaste, porque no hicieron más que llamarme durante todo el día de ayer.

Le sonreí con empatía, podía entender como se sentía por la atención – Se ve que te quieren mucho, y también el sr Hale y Rosalie. Quizás me equivoque, pero tengo como la impresión de que para ellos eres como su eterno niñito por ser el menor.

-Si, ese es precisamente el problema – masculló, y yo no pude evitar reírme.

La campana sonó, y como si estuviésemos casi sincronizados, Edward y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo para dirigirnos a nuestra siguiente lección : historia.

Caminábamos juntos a destinación, y no podía evitar notar como todos nos veían y murmuraban a nuestro paso, pero por en contrario Edward parecía ni darse cuenta de ello. Quizás no era del todo equivocado eso que dicen de que vive en su proprio mundo. Íbamos caminando en un silencio bastante agradable, cuando el mismo Edward lo interrumpió...

-Alice me dijo que ésta tarde empiezas a trabajar en su tienda.

-Así es, aunque tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No tienes por que. - me tranquilizó – No es porque sean mi hermana y mi cuñada, pero son las mejores jefas que hay. Todos sus empleados las adoran, eso sin contar los clientes. Aunque tal vez no soy del todo imparcial.

-No, yo creo que no.

Entramos en la clase de historia, y vi como el sr Hale nos observaba. Estaba claramente sorprendido de que Edward y yo entrásemos juntos y encima de todo hablando. Pero más que todo podía verlo feliz por lo que estaba presenciando.

-¿Tú trabajas con ellas?- no pude evitar preguntar – Te vi el otro día.

Nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros puestos, ante las miradas curiosas de todos nuestros compañeros, que estaban encontrando nuevo material para los rumores.

- Bueno, trabajar precisamente no. Pero si les doy una mano cada vez que puedo, y soy yo quien lleva las cuentas de la tienda. De hecho ésta tarde tengo que ir a recoger unas facturas.

-Entonces nos vemos allá...- apunté a lo obvio.

Él me asintió, porque el sr Hale ya se había levantado de su asiento y estaba empezando la lección.

-Edward, espera que te tengo que decir algo – escuché que le dijo el sr Hale, en cuanto terminó la clase de historia. Yo estaba por salir del aula y Edward venia detrás mio, cuando su cuñado lo detuvo. Yo solo seguí con mi camino, aun tenia que pasar por mi taquilla, y el laboratorio de química estaba bastante lejos.

Cuando terminó el día, me sorprendió lo pronto que llegué al aparcamiento. Claro, al encontrarme desterrada por todos, nadie me detenía por los pasillos para decirme algo. Ni siquiera Mike se me había acercado ni una sola vez para pedirme una cita ¡Qué alivio! Si hubiese sabido que solo me hacia falta esto para que me dejase en paz, lo habría hecho desde el principio.

Mientras me dirigía a la camioneta, noté que Edward estaba apoyado en el maletero del mismo _Porsche_ amarillo en el que subió junto al sr Hale en mi primer día en el instituto. Una vez más estaba escuchando la música de su iPod, tenia los ojos cerrados y su pie derecho se movía frenéticamente en una especie de tic nervioso, seguramente siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Abrió lo ojos, y notó que lo estaba viendo. No sabiendo muy bien lo que tenia que hacer visto que me había sorprendido como quien dice con las manos en la masa. Levanté mi mano para saludarle, él solo me correspondió imitando mi mismo gesto, y lanzó una rápida mirada a la entrada del instituto.

Pensé que lo mejor sería acercarme a él, para ver si necesitaba algo. Edward viendo mis intenciones se quitó los auriculares de los oídos, y cuando estuvimos a dos pasos, me sonrió. Sentí de repente como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina, pero traté simplemente de ignorarlas.

-¿No vuelves a casa? - le pregunté casualmente.

- Por el momento no puedo. Estoy esperando a Jasper que tiene una reunión de profesores, y Emmett está con el entrenamiento. Así que que iré con el primero de los dos que salga.

-¿No conduces? - pregunté incrédula, no conocía a ningún adolescente, sobre todo si era de sexo masculino de 17 años que no tuviese el carnet de conducir. Yo me lo había sacado solo por necesidad, pero sabia que para los demás de mi generación, conducir era algo de vital importancia.

-No – me contestó un poco tenso – no me gusta y no tengo intenciones de aprender.

-¿Y cómo haces si nadie te puede llevar con su coche?, el instituto queda un poco lejos del pueblo.

-Tengo mi bicicleta Bella. Ella es perfectamente capaz de llevarme a dónde yo necesite. - Un vez más, miró hacia la entrada esperando por su hermano o su cuñado.

-Si quieres yo te podría acompañar – le sugerí.

-No quisiera darte fastidio.

-Pero, ¿Cómo crees? Para mi sería todo un placer – y no mentía, pero prefería que pensara que lo estaba diciendo por simple cortesía y no porque era algo que en realidad pensaba.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó dudoso, mordiéndose el labio inferior, era un gesto que ambos repetíamos con bastante frecuencia, me podía dar cuenta de ello.

-Claro que si.

-Bueno, dame un momento que les aviso y nos vamos – le asentí, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un móvil de última generación y mandaba un rápido mensaje. - Ya está – me dijo, guardado una vez más el móvil, y siguiéndome mientras me encaminaba a la camioneta.

-¿Te llevo a Esme, verdad? - pregunté, suponiendo que ambos íbamos en la misma dirección; yo tenia que empezar mi turno en una media hora.

-Si, como ya te dije, tengo que ir a buscar unas facturas. Además allí está mi bicicleta. Porque cuando termine en la tienda voy a... voy a visitar a alguien.- dijo un poco titubeante.

Yo sabia a dónde iría, no sabia a quién visitaría. Pero si sabia perfectamente que sus intenciones eran de ir al cementerio luego. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería sacar el tema a colación, si Edward no quería hablar de ello yo no le obligaría. Siempre he sostenido que no me importa si es el cuidador de tumbas, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo con mis acciones.

Ambos nos subimos en mi camioneta – ¿Bella? - me llamó, antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto, me giré para ver qué quería – Gracias. - susurró.

_Continuará..._

**Pues si, todos lo adivinaron. Edward no fue al instituto porque estaba refriado. Aquí tienen, hicieron falta seis capítulos, pero por fin Edward y Bella han empezado a tratarse como se debe. Vamos a ver como evoluciona ésta relación, tengo bastantes sorpresas preparadas ;)**

**No sé cuanto me tardaré con el siguiente capitulo. Visto que antes quiero actualizar "Enseñame a amar", pero antes todavía están mis exámenes, los cuales ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo, así que pido de ante mano disculpas por el retraso …**

**Bien, como siempre pregunto si ha gustado el curso que sigue la historia, ¿Creen que merece la pena continuarla?, Hacedme saber en un review si alguien ha localizado las pistas que fueron dadas en éste cap...**

**Besos para todos, y un abrazo enorme a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior.**

**Ros.**


	7. Amigos

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Amigos**

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte sobre la carrocería y el vidrio del parabrisas de la camioneta. Eran apenas las nueva de la mañana y aun así era difícil ver claramente a más de un metro del rostro, era el tipo de tiempo que invitaba a pasar todo el día en la cama, bajo las sábanas ; pero yo era una persona responsable que tenia obligaciones que cumplir, y ciertamente no podía faltar a mi trabajo, porque estaba lloviendo.

Conducía a una velocidad bastante moderada, con los faros antiniebla encendidos y el limpia-parabrisas a su máxima velocidad. Antes de salir de casa había tenido la precaución de llamar a Alice para decirle éste pequeño problema y avisarle que seguramente llegaría unos minutos tarde. Siendo Alice tan comprensiva como era, me aseguró que no había problemas, porque era probable que debido al mal tiempo, no esperáramos tantos clientes, así que el día de hoy seria un trabajo más de inventario y organización del almacén.

Edward tenia razón, Alice y Rosalie eran dos jefas fantásticas. Ese sábado era apenas mi tercer día de trabajo, por el momento mis turnos eran el martes, el jueves y el sábado; cuatro horas los primeros dos días y ocho el tercero. Y a pesar del poco tiempo, ambas se habían esmerado en hacerme sentir cómoda y parte del equipo.

Rosalie me había enseñado el funcionamiento de la tienda, me había instruido en el trabajo de la caja, la organización del almacén y el jueves por la tarde me dijo incluso que me encontraba hasta capacitada para realizar los pedidos. Aunque no tardó en notar que yo me encuentro más cómoda trabajando en las sombras que de cara al publico. Así que me complació "relegando" mi trabajo al almacén, y limitando mi trato con los clientes.

Había sido una semana interesante, por definirla de la manera más sutil posible. Aun nadie me hablaba en el instituto, excepto por los saludos y charlas casuales de Angela y Ben, y naturalmente también estaba Edward. Que curioso, antes cuando todos me atosigaban, a malas pena escuchaba dos palabras de Edward. En cambio ahora, con mi situación actual, la única persona con la que conseguía tener una conversación decente era precisamente él.

Pasábamos la hora de la comida juntos en la biblioteca y nos íbamos juntos hasta el aula de historia, donde continuábamos la conversación iniciada entre libros, hasta que el señor Hale empezaba su lección. No que hablásemos de muchas cosas personales en realidad, nuestros temas eran más triviales, pero eran bastante entretenidos de igual manera. Hablábamos mucho de literatura, filosofía, política y arte. Casi nunca coincidíamos en nuestras opiniones, pero nuestros debates eran increíblemente divertidos y me daban la oportunidad de conocer más a Edward y sus ideales.

No sabia cuando era su cumpleaños, si ya tenia 18 años o aun tenia 17 como yo, si aun quería ser medico como su padre; y por supuesto que no tenia ni idea de quién era esa tumba que él visitaba y que había conseguido ese apodo tan cínico y malicioso que el pueblo le había dado. Pero si que sabia lo que pensaba de Shakespeare, de Jane Austen, de Kant y de Cartesio, lo que opinaba del arte gótico y el romanticismo, y muchas más cosas sobre esos temas...

No había vuelto a acompañarlo a la tienda de su hermana después del martes, los otros días se fue junto a su hermano o su cuñado. Pero en realidad ni el martes ni el jueves se entretuvo mucho en el lugar. El primer día recogió las facturas que buscaba y se fue, en cambio el jueves se limitó solo a buscar su bicicleta para irse- al cementerio, suponía yo. Pero no era quién para preguntar e inmiscuirme en los asuntos de los demás.

Me aparqué cerca de la entrada de la tienda, detrás de un Jepp blanco enorme, me parecía al del señor Cullen, pero con el agua limitando la visión, una no podía estar segura. Se necesitaban solo tres pasos para entrar a la tienda desde mi camioneta, y aun así eso fue suficiente para que me mojara como si acabase de salir de la ducha.

En cuanto estuve bajo la protección de un techo, me quité el impermeable y la capucha, y sacudí las gotas que escurrían por mi cabello. Mirando a mi alrededor, comprobé que efectivamente Alice tenia razón, no había tanta gente hoy, solo unos dos, máximos tres clientes.

-¡Bella! - llamó Alice a mis espaldas, me giré para verla corriendo hacia mi, con una expresión alarmada, traté de sonreír para tranquilizarla un poco – Ya nos tenias preocupadas, temía que hubieses tenido un accidente.

-Lo siento mucho Alice, pensé que iba a tardar menos en llegar. Te aseguro que estos minutos de retraso los recuperaré al final de día.

-Pero, ¿Cómo crees? - me regañó, como si mi sola idea le pareciera ridícula – Eso es lo que menos me importa – hizo un gesto con mano, descartando el tema – Solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

-¿De verdad temías que tuviese un accidente de coche? - pregunté excéntrica – Creo que tenemos bastante suerte, porque la media de accidente de Forks es bastante baja.

-Con esas cosas nunca se sabe – me dijo sombría, tomándome por sorpresa. Estuvo un par de minutos en silencio, estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando cambió otra vez de humor, y me sonrió con una sonrisa creo que demasiado animada – Bueno, vamos a empezar con el trabajo, que hoy no solo tenemos que aprovechar que no hay gente, sino que tenemos seis manos de ayuda. Y créeme que pienso utilizarlas.

-¿Seis manos? - pregunté confundida al tiempo que nos encaminábamos al almacén.

-Si – me dijo maliciosa – Jasper, Edward y Emmett se quedan hoy en tienda. Y nosotras sin duda somos damas indefensas que necesitan los brazos fuertes de los hombres para levantar las cajas pesadas - me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta del almacén. Al entrar escuché la voz de Rosalie a unos metros de nosotras.

-Éstas por aquí, osito – le dijo al señor Cullen, después se dirigió a su hermano que acababa de soltar con bastante brusquedad una caja en el suelo - ¡Jasper, ten mucho cuidado!, son de marca esos zapatos que acabas de tirar. Ah, Hola Bella – me saludó en cuanto notó mi llegada.

-Hola – respondí al saludo. Ella después de dedicarme una sonrisa, se giró a dar nuevamente ordenes a su marido y a su hermano, aproveché a saludarlos también a ellos dos, antes de que volvieran a las cajas – Buenos días señor Cullen – le dije a mi profesor de educación física, después me dirigí al de historia – Señor Hale.

-Oh por favor Bella, fuera del instituto llamame Emmett. Aquí no soy tu profesor – me dijo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una enorme caja entre sus brazos, que marcaba aun más sus bíceps.

-De acuerdo – accedí, no sintiéndome muy cómoda con la nueva situación.

-Y lo mismo vale también para Jasper – continuó el señor Cullen, digo Emmett -¿Verdad que si? - se dirigió a su cuñado.

-Claro que si – me dijo el rubio, otorgándome esa sonrisa que en clases siempre me hacia sentir tranquila.

Volvieron al trabajo, y Alice me llevó a un estante lleno de jerseys y camisas manga largas.

-Bien, Carmen, Kate e Irina se ocuparan hoy de la tienda, así que por eso no debemos preocuparnos. Mientras tanto a nosotros nos espera un día de inventario, organización y devolución de mercancía. Que es algo que llevamos un tiempo atrasando – Asentí mientras ella continuaba – Por ahora dobla estos jerseys y colocalos en las cajas. El invierno ya terminó y dentro de poco dejará de hacer frío y no se venderán. Así que estos van para devolución.

-Muy bien – le dije, empezando con mi tarea.

Doblé y guardé los jerseys, hice la lista de todo lo que había en las cajas, y luego pasé a las camisas; cuando terminé Alice me pidió que la ayudase a clasificar los accesorios de la nueva temporada.

-Siempre es preferible que el color de los collares, las pulseras y los zarcillos coincida con el de la ropa. Pero hay colores que te dan la libertad de usarlos con todo como el dorado y el plateado – me dijo distraída, mientras organizaba unos collares.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre éstas cosas, Alice? - pregunté curiosa, la mediana de los hermanos Cullen parecía una enciclopedia sobre el tema.

-Estudié para ello. Cursé la carrera de diseño de modas en la universidad, y después hice también un master de personal shopper.

-Vaya – dije admirada, con razón tenia ésta mega boutique tan exitosa.

-¿Si verdad? - dijo juguetona – Aunque la base la llevo en la sangre – ante mi ceja elevada, continuó – Mi madre me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber sobre los colores y las texturas.

-¿Ella también estudió diseño de modas?

-Casi, decoración de interiores. En lugar de vestir a las personas, se visten las casa – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara – No es muy diferente de lo que yo hago. Esme de..- pero no pudo seguir que su marido la interrumpió a mitad de la palabra.

-¿Te das cuenta, mi amor – le dijo, mientras dejaba en el suelo dos cajas con accesorios para el cabello – de que en éste momento podría estar todo sudado, jugando al baseball con tus hermanos?

-Culpa al mal tiempo por tu mala suerte – le contestó ella, dándole un beso en los labios, giré el rostro para darles intimidad, era un simple beso pero a kilómetros se veía cuanto se amaban – Piensa en la buena acción que estás haciendo ayudando a tu mujer y tu hermana. Además estando aquí en la tienda podemos controlar que Edward no vuelva a salir durante toda una tormenta.

-Tienes razón – calló unos segundos – Ni que fuera la primera vez que ocurre, y siempre vuelve a hacerlo – dijo un poco preocupado – Es como si no aprendiera la lección.

-Sabes que es más fuerte que él – susurró Alice comprensiva, pero aun así con la misma preocupación en sus ojos castaños claros, casi del color de la miel – Ésta semana ya lo pasó bastante mal porque no pudo ir el domingo y el lunes a causa de la fiebre.

Después se giraron a verme disimuladamente, como si solo entonces se acordaran de mi presencia, yo continuaba con la vista clavada en las pulseras que juntaba. No quería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero se me hizo imposible no escuchar. Tenia una vaga idea de a dónde no había podido ir Edward esos dos días, o a dónde no iría hoy, pero ni modo que pidiese confirmación o aclaración, no tenia el derecho.

Aunque si que no pude evitar preguntarme dónde estaba Edward , Alice daba a entender que estaba aquí en la tienda, pero yo no lo había visto para nada desde que empecé a trabajar dos horas atrás. Aunque claro, también hay que señalar que no había salido del almacén, y que todo el establecimiento era bastante grande, por no decir enorme.

-Pero aquí estás sudando igual – le dijo lasciva Alice a Jasper, cambiando el tema de la conversación, pasando el dedo indice por la linea de la mandíbula de él - ¿Te he dicho ya que me resultas irresistible cuando estás así?

Él se acercó y le susurró al oído algo que provocó que ella se riera como una adolescente y asintiera. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a seguir con las cajas.

Pasaron otras tres horas antes de que pudiera salir del almacén. Cuando llegó el medio día, Alice me dijo que por que no iba a comer algo, pero yo no tenia mucha hambre, así que solo tomé la barra de cereales que Emmett me ofreció.

Organicé y catalogué pantalones, etiqueté precios en los zapatos que saldrían a la venta la próxima semana, y guardé en las cajas cojines que irían a devolución por ser defectuosos. Pero a pesar del trabajo, lo estaba pasando muy bien ese día, no solo tenia una buena relación con mis jefas, sino que el señor Cullen y el señor Hale demostraban ser bastante agradables y simpáticos, y con las bromas y los chistes que decían, era muy fácil pensar en ellos como en Emmett y Jasper cuando no estábamos en el instituto. Hacia tiempo que no me reía como lo hice con los comentarios que hicieron cuando llegó la hora de catalogar la ropa interior femenina.

-Rose – la llamé después de terminar con las sábanas - ¿Qué más hay que hacer?, ¿Necesitas ayuda por aquí? - él pregunté, guardando las camisas de niño que ella había apenas doblado en los estantes.

-No Bella, no te preocupes que ya casi he acabado. Pero ahora que lo dices si hay algo que necesito que hagas.

-Dime – le dije, poniéndome a su disposición.

Ella me entregó unos papeles, reconocí la caligrafía del primero, era mi letra. Era la lista que había hecho sobre los zapatos que iba a ser devueltos, con sus respectivos códigos y precios.

-¿Puedes llevar éstas listas a la oficina?, tienen que ser registrados en los archivos.

-¿A la oficina? - pregunté dudosa y un tanto perpleja. Tenia entendido que solo Alice y Rosalie entraban en la oficina de la tienda, y bueno había visto a Edward entrar a buscar las facturas el martes; aunque claro él es el hermano de una de las dueñas. Rosalie asintió, riendo por mi expresión -¿Estás segura?

-Claro que si – aseguró con una sonrisa que me recordó que ella y Jasper son gemelos – En estos días has demostrado con creces que eres una digna persona de fiar. No estarías con nosotros haciendo el inventario si no pensáramos que estás capacitada – Sentí mi cara elevándose en temperatura por sus palabras.

-Gracias - susurré, ¿qué más podía decirle?

-No hay de qué. Ahora ve – se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones buscando algo – Yo no tengo la llave, pero no te preocupes que Edward está dentro con el registro de los pedidos, así que solo llama a la puerta que él te abrirá.

¿Edward estaba en la oficina?, bueno eso explica dónde había estado todo éste tiempo. Tomé los papeles e hice lo que me pedían.

Cuando salí del almacén, vi que el temporal no había aminorado, la lluvia seguía golpeando fuerte en el techo y los ventanales de la tienda. Habían más clientes respecto a los pocos de ésta mañana, pero sin duda la cantidad era bastante mínima si se compara a los que hay en los otros días.

Noté a Jessica y Lauren en una esquina, que me veían maliciosas y se susurraban a los oídos y reían. Traté de no darles importancia. Ya bastante que tenia con las miradas asesinas que me lanzaban Carmen, Kate e Irina mientras yo atravesaba los pasillos. Yo tenia una relación de cordialidad con ellas, no eramos amigas pero si compañeras, pero hoy la cosa parecía haber cambiado. Podía entender la aversión que tenían hacia mi en estos momentos, después de todos yo era la nueva, y debe de molestar un poco que la novata tuviese autorización para hacer cosas que ellas no, pero yo no podía evitar ser buena en lo que hago.

Los ceños no mejoraron cuando me vieron llamar a la puerta de la oficina de la gerencia, ¿Había dicho ya que ni siquiera ellas podían entrar en la oficina? Las ignoré y clavé toda mi atención en la puerta que llamaba. Nadie la abría, volví a llamar otra vez un poco más fuerte, tal vez no me escuchaba. Solo después de la tercera vez la manilla se movió. Ya sabia por qué Edward no me escuchaba antes, tenia los auriculares de su iPod en los oídos (él y ese iPod plateado parecían una cosa sola), pero en cuanto me vio se los quitó y me miró sorprendido. Recordé las palabras de Jasper de antes, iban a ir a jugar al baseball porque Edward estaba vestido para jugar algún deporte.

-¿Bella? - me llamó con su aterciopelada voz- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó incrédulo.

-Trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? - le dije riendo. Edward tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por mis palabras y yo reprimí la risa que me provocaba su reacción, siempre me sorprendía lo adorable que se veía sonrojado, casi como un niño pequeño.

-Si, eso lo sé. Gracias – contestó sarcástico – Lo que quería decir era qué haces aquí en la oficina.

-Ah, Rosalie me pidió que trajera esto – le dije, levantando los papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Ah vale – se hizo a un lado, para darme el espacio para pasar – Entra, si quieres colócalos sobre la mesa.

-Por lo que he entendido, eres tú el que se encarga de todo esto. Así que supongo que te lo tengo que entregar todo a ti, ¿cierto?

-Así es – elevó un lado de la comisura de sus labios para regalarme una sonrisa, mis rodillas temblaron y apoyé disimuladamente la mano en la mesa para sostenerme, ¿qué me estaba ocurriendo? - Siéntate Bella, de repente te has puesto un poco pálida – me dijo preocupado.

-No, no es nada – le resté importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano – pero sí que voy a aceptar tu oferta – después de todo, aun no había usado mis minutos de descanso hoy. Me senté en una de las dos sillas que estaban de uno de los lados del escritorio. Él fue a sentarse en la silla del otro lado, la que estaba en frente del ordenador, y continuó tecleando datos.

-Puedo siempre usufruir de tu compañía, me han tenido aquí encerrado desde las ocho y media de ésta mañana.

-¡Qué hermanos y cuñados tan malvados que tienes! - dije en broma, fingiendo horror, él solo rió y mi corazón se aceleró, lo ignoré y proseguí - ¿Cómo se atreven?

-_Nah_, no es tan malo al final. O me quedaba aquí o me iba con ellos al almacén, por lo menos de ésta manera nadie me atosiga. Pero admito que no sabia que tú también estabas, sino mi elección hubiese sido otra – susurró al final, lo dijo tan bajo que creo que hasta lo imaginé, pero ni me dio tiempo a procesar nada que siguió hablando – Y en el fondo me tienen aquí para mantenerme controlado.

-Si, otra vez la historia de estar siempre al pendiente del pequeño de casa – le dije con empatía. Suspiró con resignación antes de contestarme.

-Es lo que ocurre cuando después del nacimiento de tu hermana, le dicen a tu madre que no podrá tener más niños... Fui una verdadera sorpresa, además mi madre tuvo bastantes dificultades mientras me esperaba. Cuando era pequeño me llamaban el bebé del milagro, y siempre han sido todos un poco paranoicos con mi seguridad – Ahora era fácil entender la diferencia de edad entre Alice y Edward.

-Si, eso lo explica todo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sentí un poco extraña al caer en la cuenta de que Edward me había dicho algo personal, había notado que guardaba con bastante celo todo lo que tenia que ver con su vida privada. Eran contadas las veces que hablaba solo de él ; de hecho Edward sabia muchas más cosas de mi vida, que yo de la suya, el qué viniendo de mi, era mucho decir.

Él siguió con sus datos en el ordenador, al pasar de unos minutos dejó de aparte esas hojas, y me miró con sus esmeraldas.

-¿Esas son devoluciones? - apuntó a los papeles que estaban en el escritorio, en frente mio, esos que le traje antes, le asentí – Me los pasas, ¿por favor? - hice lo que me pidió y cuando él estiró el brazo para coger los papeles, las yemas de nuestras manos se rozaron y una pequeña descarga eléctrica me recorrió.

Retiré la mano casi enseguida, me sentía extraña, pero la sensación me resultaba agradable y conocida, aunque no recordaba cuando la había vivido antes. Por la confusión en el rostro de Edward comprendí que él también lo había sentido, pero visto que al parecer quería fingir que no había pasado nada, yo hice lo proprio.

Clavé la vista en la madera del escritorio, y una pila de papeles que no tenia nada que ver con la tienda llamó mi atención. La curiosidad ganó sobre mi, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba leyendo la información escrita. AVANCES EN LA INVESTIGACION DE LAS CELULAS MADRE, decía el titulo, habían más de diez páginas impresas, con varios párrafos evidenciados en amarillo, y a los lados notas y apuntes tomados con la letra que reconocía ser la de Edward. Todo esto era increíble.

-¿Es tuya ésta investigación? - le pregunté sorprendida, y con un extraño calorcillo de orgullo recorriendo mi pecho al pensar en el intelecto de Edward. Él apartó la vista del monitor y se fijó en lo que tenia en las manos, y a qué me refería.

-Erm... Si, son míos – me dijo en un susurro un tanto avergonzado.

-Toda ésta información es increíble – le dije con admiración, leyendo por encima las palabras.

-Es para mi padre.

-¿Es algo que necesita para algún paciente? - pregunté, recordando que el padre de la familia Cullen es doctor. Él al principio pareció confundido por lo que había dicho, pero casi enseguida cambió la expresión a una máscara de serenidad.

-No, es más para satisfacer la sed de conocimiento.

-Vaya, de verdad que no sé qué decir. De seguro que eres un genio o algo por el estilo, porque tengo entendido que el mio es un QI medianamente alto, y no entiendo mitad de lo que dice aquí – bromeé

.Si, digamos que algo por el estilo. Parece ser que las neuronas que les faltan a Emmett y Alice, me sobran a mi – dijo en todo pícaro, mientras la puerta de la oficina se abría.

-Oh, eso duele hermanito – dijo Alice, llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiéndose ofendida.

-La verdad duele siempre hermanita – con el mismo tono de antes.

-Siempre te aprovechas de la debilidad que tenemos todos por ti – dijo ella exasperada, al tiempo que atravesaba al oficina e iba a posicionarse detrás de Edward ; posó un mano en la espalda de él, y se agachó para ver el monitor - ¿Cómo vamos? - le preguntó a Edward.

-Bien, ya terminé con la clasificación de los pedidos. Ahora voy a empezar con las devoluciones y he acabado.

-Que bueno cariño, ya en el almacén estamos casi listos, aquí están las otras devoluciones – le entregó otros papeles, y él le asintió tomándolos.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya debería volver – dije, haciendo ademán de levantarme.

-No Bella, éste debería ser tu descanso, hoy no has parado. Además ya no queda mucho por hacer, solo tenemos que limpiar y organizar un poco.

-Tranquila Alice, que en realidad ya han pasado los veinte minutos del descanso, así que es hora de que vuelva al trabajo.

Sin decir más me levanté y salí de la oficina, para afuera conseguirme con Irina que me miraba como deseando que sufriese una combustión espontánea aquí mismo. Problema suyo, tenia doble trabajo.

-Hola Bella – me saludó Lauren cínica, mientras me dirigía al almacén, ya entendía su juego. Aquí ella era la cliente y yo la empleada, así que era mi deber ser educada y estar a su disposición.

-Lauren, Jessica – les contesté, no aminorando el paso.

-¿Sabes?, me preguntaba dónde puedo encontrar ropa íntima sexy para una cita que tengo con Mike ésta noche – me preguntó Jessica con inocencia. ¿De verdad creía que me estaba provocando y me pondría celosa por sus palabras?

-Puede que tal vez en la sección que pone "Ropa interior" - apunté a lo evidente.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías ayudarme a escoger qué debo ponerme, tú debes de tener bastante experiencia en éste tipo de cosas – Ya no me gustaban sus insinuaciones insultantes, pero no iba a darles la satisfacción de caer.

-Lo siento, pero seguro que tu amiga Lauren te puede ayudar mejor que yo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - me soltó ella, mostrando la reacción que buscaban en mi.

Estaba por contestarles, cuando Alice se me adelantó -¿Hay algún problema chicas?- preguntó acercando se a nosotras. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la puerta de la oficina se cerraba una vez más y Edward iba en dirección a los lavabos.

-Pues si, ahora que lo dices Alice, si que tenemos un problema. Bella aquí presente se niega a atendernos, tienes que hacer algo con tus nuevas empleadas – le pidió Lauren, Alice ni se inmutó.

-Lo lamento Lauren, pero Bella está solo siguiendo ordenes, ella hoy está encargada solo del almacén, así que si necesitan ayuda vayan a pedírsela a otra de las chicas que están por la tienda. Vamos Bella – les sonrió a forma de disculpa y me tomó de la mano para llevarme una vez más al almacén.

-Gracias Alice – le dije sinceramente, mientras tomaba la escoba y empezaba a barrer el suelo – dos minutos más y puede que ésta vez si que le hubiese partido la cara – Ella rió por mi comentario, luego de repente se puso por completo seria antes de contestarme.

-No, gracias a ti Bella.

-¿Por cosa? - pregunté confundida

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo – me guiñó un ojo, y se dio la media vuelta para seguir con la organización de la cajas que quedaban. Hacia mucho eso del guiño en el ojo.

Pasados unos minutos, escuché un traqueteo de zapatos en mi dirección, al levantar la vista me encontré con Edward. Él se me acercaba con un ceño preocupado en su rostro.

-Bella, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? - me dijo serio, y eso me alarmó.

-Claro que si Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y me gustaría escuchar la verdad. ¿Me la dirás? -Yo le asentí – ¿Es cierto que en el instituto nadie te habla por defenderme?

-Si, es cierto - ¿qué caso tenia mentir?- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - habían pasado varios días desde entonces, que esperaba que Edward no se enterase.

-Lauren y Jessica tienen voces que es imposible ignorar – claro, ¿quién más podría ser? - Por eso me dijiste el otro día que ya era tarde para preocuparse por tu reputación estando en mi compañía – no era una pregunta, pero yo se igual manera le asentí – Lo siento muchísimo Bella, de verdad – susurró con remordimiento.

-¿Y tú por qué? - sus palabras me tenían bastante confundida, él no tenia por qué lamentarlo, lo ocurrido el lunes había sido decisión solo mía. Lo defendí porque era algo que quería y sentía que _debía_ hacer.

-Si no hubiese sido por mi, no estarías en ésta situación.

-No digas eso, yo no me arrepiento. No soporto las injusticias y siempre hago lo posible para luchar por los principios en los que creo.

-Pero ahora nadie te dirige la palabra.

-Es gente con a que no merece la pena hablar. Además eso no es cierto, aun están Angela y Ben que me hablan. Y también estás tú, – sentía mis mejillas arder y vi en las de Edward un espejo de lo que me ocurría a mi – disfruto mucho más con uno de nuestros debates, que en cualquier conversación que pudiese tener con doce de nuestros compañeros – me mordí el labio inferior intentando hacerme callar, sentía que no podía parar de hablar.

-Yo también disfruto mucho de tu compañía – reconoció Edward con una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo único que lamento de todo esto Edward, es que ahora la gente está hablando no solo de mi, también de ti.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, yo sé quién soy Bella, y también mi familia. Para mi eso es lo único que cuenta, todo lo demás son puras suposiciones.

- No sabes cuanto me alivia escuchar eso - Mi tentativo no dio resultado, y una vez más las palabras salieron sin que las pudiese controlar. - Además, ¿quieres saber una cosa? Si pudiese volver atrás, lo volvería a hacer, yo siempre apoyo a mi amigos.

-Hacia mucho que no tenia ningún amigo – dijo más para si mismo que para mi, era evidente que mis palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Comprendo que para ti sea algo nuevo, he podido entender que hace mucho que todos te excluyen en el instituto y... - pero Edward me interrumpió

-No han sido solo ellos. Ahora si, pero al principio, cuando todo ocurrió fui yo el que se apartó primero, ya no quería estar cerca de ellos, ya no me sentía tan cómodo como antes. Y en las tardes tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que jugar con otros niños – Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, qué le había ocurrido, pero algo me decía que no era el momento – Pero contigo es diferente.

-¿Ah si? - pregunté esperanzada

-Si, siento que en ti sí puedo confiar, que eres... - se lo pensó un momento – Sí, tú eres mi amiga.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron sentir extraña, completamente feliz y extasiada, había logrado mi propósito, era amiga de Edward Cullen. Y sabia que todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora desde que llegué a Forks era lo correcto. Incluso muchos años después, jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones tomadas.

_Continuará..._

**He vuelto también aquí!, que alivio poder por fin escribir éste capitulo, lo tenia rondando mi cabeza desde hacia algún tiempo, pero espero que entiendan que mis exámenes eran más importantes... Lo anuncié en mi otra fic, pero por si acaso hay quien no la lee lo digo también aquí... Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me desearon buena suerte para los exámenes e reviews y PM... ¡He aprobado!**

**Bueno, ¿Qué piensan del cap?, espero que les guste porque las manos me duelen de tanto escribir :P... ¿Creen que merece un review, y que vale la pena continuar la historia?**

**Siguiendo el consejo de mi hermano, he decidido abrir una cuenta en twitter solo para hablar de mis fics, pueden buscarme si quieren para leer las actualizaciones de ésta y las otras historias o para decirme sus teorías ;)... O también para adelantarles las historias que tengo en mente para el futuro... el nombre de usuario es RosmarlinB**

**Besos a todos, Ros**.


	8. Cena

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Antes de empezar, quiero decir que comprendo que muchos de ustedes encontraran a Charlie un poquito fuera de personaje en éste capitulo, vale de acuerdo bastante fuera de su personaje. Pero tengan en cuenta que las circunstancias en la que se encuentran y las situaciones que ellos han vivido, no son las mismas que la de los personajes originales. Así que creo que es normal pensar que Charlie tenga una opinión diferente de Edward ;)**

**Cena.**

- ¿Y de verdad que no has conocido a ningún chico que tenga interés en ti? - me preguntó Renée excéntrica desde la otra parte del teléfono – No es posible, eres guapa, inteligente y simpática, a éstas alturas deberías tenerlos a todos rendidos a tus pies.

-Que tú lo creas o no, es cierto mamá – no podía decirle que Mike había parecido tener un interés especial por mi en los primeros días, pero ahora hacia parte de esas personas que ya no me hablaban, porque aparentemente yo tenia una mente propria y no hacia parte de la colmena. Siguiendo todo lo que la abeja reina y sus secuaces pensaban – Y en tu opinión sobre mi, estás siendo parcial, cualquier madre pensaría lo mismo de su hija.

-Lo que tú digas cielo, no voy a discutir sobre esto. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres – casi podía imaginármela poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras hablaba – Pero dime que por lo menos has conocido a alguien interesante.

-Si, interesante si. – no pude evitar pensar en Edward mientras se lo contaba, la imagen de dos esmeraldas y un desordenado cabello cobrizo se presentó en mi cabeza – He hecho amistad con un chico que es increíble, es inteligente, culto, educado, divertido...

-¿Es guapo? - interrumpió Renée emocionada, ahora fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Si mamá, la verdad es que es bastante guapo. - Vale eso era un eufemismo, honestamente Edward era divino, pero ni modo que le dijera eso a Renée, si lo hacia no me dejaría más en paz – Pero no creo que tenga ningún tipo de interés particular en mi, somos solo amigos. - Y esto era cierto, y con eso ya me encontraba satisfecha, no había sido fácil ganarme su amistad.

-A mi me parece que pronto voy a recibir otra clase de noticia de éste chico – dijo enigmática.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, anunciando la llegada de Charlie.

-Bueno mamá, te tengo que dejar. Que ya ha llegado papá.

-Vale cielo, hablamos pronto, saluda a Charlie de mi parte.

-Por supuesto, y tú a Phil.

Y con eso terminé la llamada y fui hacia la entrada a recibir a Charlie.

-Ah hola Bells – saludó en cuanto me vio, como lo hacia todas las noches desde que llegué.

-Hola papá – él se empezó a quitar el cinturón con la pistola – no, no. No te desvistas más, - lo detuve antes de que se pudiera iniciar a desabotonar la camisa, para quedarse con la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo – que tú y yo nos tenemos que ir al super a comprar comida, está todo casi vacío. He tenido que hacer milagros para preparar la cena.

Charlie me miró como si le hubiese apenas dicho que iría a la orca.

-¿Tengo que acompañarte? - preguntó una octava de voz más alta -¿No se supone que ésta es de las cosas que tú prefieres hacer sola?

-Si, pero visto que se te olvidó dejarme dinero en la casa, necesito que vengas para que pagues. Así que éste será tu castigo.

Quería replicarme, pero sabia que lo había dejado sin argumentos, y además yo tenía razón, así que resignado salió de la casa después de mi, y cerró la puerta con llave. Decidimos ir con mi camioneta, o bueno mejor dicho lo decidí yo, porque de ninguna manera iba a ir por el pueblo con el coche patrulla del jefe de policía.

En el super ya tuvo lugar una campaña naval entre Charlie y yo a la hora de comprar la comida, no tenia ni idea de que mi padre fuese tan infantil en estos momentos. Con la cantidad de dulces, grasas y comida chatarra que quería comprar, me sorprende que no sufriese de colesterol antes de mi llegada, o que no tuviese sobre peso.

-No entiendo por cuál motivo tenemos que comprar tanta fruta y verdura y tan pocos dulces – se quejó Charlie, mientras guardábamos las bolsas del mercado en la parte posterior de la camioneta. Quise gemir de desesperación, era la quinta vez que estábamos teniendo ésta discusión.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Además, cinco paquetes de rosquillas no me parece poco dulce – terminé con la última bolsa, y empecé a darme la media vuelta para llevar el carro a su sitio.

-Soy un policía Bella, se nos conoce por comer rosquillas.

-No sabia que estuvieses sujeto a esa clase de estereotipos – le dije empujando el carro, mientras lo escuchaba reírse a mis espaldas.

No tardé ni dos minutos en llevar el carro con los demás, pero para cuando volví a la camioneta, me encontré con que Charlie ya no estaba solo, y para mi mayor sorpresa estaba conversando con Edward. Éste venia con las mismas ropas con la que le había visto ésta mañana en el instituto y su mochila, también acompañado por su bicicleta.

-Si señor, en un mes – le dijo Edward a Charlie con un leve rubor en las mejillas, como si mi padre le hubiese dicho algo que lo avergonzase. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-Vaya, si que pasa el tiempo. Aun me recuerdo cuando tu padre me dijo que venias en camino, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado y feliz, fuiste una sorpresa para todos... – dijo con una mirada nostálgica – Seguro que tu hermana te está preparando una de sus famosas fiestas.

-La verdad señor, yo espero que no. Porque de cualquier manera ella sabe que no asistiré, no me gustan las fiesta, y tanto meno si son para mi... - Bien otra cosa que apuntar a la lista de lo que tenemos en común, porque yo pienso lo mismo de las fiestas...

-Hola Edward – le saludé, en cuanto me paré a su lado. Él me miró sorprendido, como si no se hubiese percatado de que estaba cerca, pero enseguida me dedicó la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola Bella – levantó la vista al cielo, para ver que el sol ( o lo poco que se veía de él en Forks) se estaba terminando de poner – Bueno, yo ya debería irme, que me están esperando.

Estaba por darse la media vuelta, cuando Charlie lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento Edward, - lo llamó, y Edward se volvió de inmediato - ¿Ya has cenado?

-No señor, me dirigía a la tienda de mi hermana porque dentro de poco va a cerrar y nos vamos a casa a cenar.

-Nada, lo decía porque Bella hoy no ha hecho nada para cenar porque no había comida en casa, culpa mía, olvidé dejarle el dinero y la pobre no pudo cocinar nada - ¿Que?, él sabia muy bien que había hecho la cena, se lo dije, ¿Qué estaría tramando? - Estaba por invitarla a cenar al restaurante del lado, pero en el fondo no tengo tanta hambre, y seguro que tú eres una compañía más divertida que éste pobre viejo. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con ella? Por supuesto todo corre por mi cuenta, solo tienen que decirle que me lo apunten - Le sonrió tratando de animarlo para que dijese que si.

Era impresión mía, ¿O Charlie estaba tratando de hacer de casamentero conmigo?, ¿Me había apenas organizado una especie de cita con Edward? Pensaba que Edward estaba por rechazar la oferta, pero contrario a eso, le sonrió a mi padre con entusiasmo.

-Para mi sería un placer. Además de la grata compañía, yo adoro el pastel de chocolate que hacen en ese restaurante. Solo pido que me den un segundo para llamar y avisar en dónde voy a estar.

-Perfecto – le contestó Charlie con una sonrisa, mientras Edward se alejaba con su móvil para llamar a su familia.

Le jalé del brazo para que se diera al vuelta, y pudiésemos hablar con privacidad, y así poder regañarle.

-¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?, en la casa hay para cenar y lo sabes de sobra... - le susurré.

-Relajate Bella, - me dijo con un tono despreocupado que no esperaba de él – eso lo sé, y esa será mi cena. Pero me gustaría que ésta noche salieras un poco para entretenerte, no has salido desde que llegaste, solo vas a clases y a trabajar. La única vez que recuerdo que hubieses salido por diversión fue cuando fuiste a la Push.

-Es lunes, mañana tengo clases.

-No vas a ir a una discoteca, solo a cenar. Tienes tiempo de sobra para volver a casa antes de la hora limite. Me habías dicho que Edward te caía muy bien, y que erais amigos. ¿O es que no quieres que te vean con él? - elevó una ceja mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Cómo crees?, por supuesto que me cae bien.

-Entonces todo resuelto – dijo, dando por finalizada nuestra conversación/discusión; sobre todo considerando que Edward ya había terminado con la llamada, y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Listo – nos dijo Edward a ambos - ¿Vamos? - me preguntó ésta vez a mi.

-Muy bien – accedí.

-No se preocupen que yo me llevo la camioneta – habló Charlie, tomando las llaves que yo le tendía – La distancia de aquí a la casa no es muy larga, no tienes problemas en volver a casa a pie, ¿Verdad Bella? - Yo le negué, porque vamos a ver ¿a éste punto, qué más podía decir o hacer?.

-No se preocupe jefe Swan, yo personalmente acompañaré a Bella después de cenar – le dijo Edward seriamente y tengo que reconocer que inspiraba bastante confianza con sus palabras y su semblante. Podía ver cómo tenia a Charlie comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Tranquilo Edward, que yo me fío de ustedes. Quiero solo que vuelvas a casa temprano, no me gustaría recibir una llamada en la madrugada de tu familia, que tienen una crisis nerviosa porque no saben en dónde te encuentras. Con el susto que nos hiciste pasar a todos la última vez, ya tuvimos suficiente para el resto de nuestras vidas – habló Charlie, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, adoptó una expresión apenada. Mientras tanto en Edward sus palabras habían hecho que su semblante se volviese sombrío y triste – Yo... lo siento mucho Edward. No... - pero no pudo seguir que Edward levantó su mano y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Sé que no lo ha hecho a propósito, no ha pasado nada – le aseguró. Después, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiésemos decir algo más, se giró hacia mi y me sonrió, yo solo sentía mis piernas temblar - ¿Nos vamos Bella? - preguntó de nuevo. Le asentí sin insistir más, y nos encaminamos al restaurante al lado del super, saludando con un gesto de la mano a Charlie.

Sabia que había algo que ellos sabían y yo no, habían tenido una especie de conversación privada en mi presencia y yo no tenia ni idea sobre qué. Pero algo me decía que no debía impacientar, un sexto sentido me aseguraba que pronto descubriría toda la verdad que se escondía detrás del misterio que era Edward Cullen.

Al entrar en el restaurante, me invadió el típico olor a comidas de diferente tipo, evidencia clara de que en ese lugar, solo en el día de hoy, seguramente se habían servido comidas al horno y fritas, carnes, pescados y verduras, sopas y dulces. Tuve una extraña sensación de familiaridad con el lugar, y no porque hubiese venido a cenar aquí en mi primera noche en Forks unas semanas atrás, sino por el hecho de que estando con Edward hizo que me sintiese como en un _déjà vù._

Cuando tomamos nuestro lugar, la mesa que se encontraba en frente nuestro, en la otra esquina del restaurante, hizo que comprendiese el por qué. _"...yo adoro el pastel de chocolate que hacen en ese restaurante". _Había dicho Edward antes, claro éste era el restaurante de mi sueño, en el que había conocido a Edward por primera vez cuando ambos teníamos cuatro años, y la mesa que yo veía, era aquella en la que habíamos cenado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - me llamó Edward, sacándome de mi estupor observando la mesa.

-_Erm_... Si, claro. Es solo que estaba pensando en una cosa – reconocí, decidida a descubrir si eso que había soñado había sido de verdad un recuerdo (como yo fuertemente creía y esperaba), o solo un simple producto de mi imaginación.

Llegó la camarera a traernos el menú y preguntarnos si ya sabíamos lo que queríamos tomar, después de que yo le dijese coca cola, y Edward un agua, se fue una vez más, permitiéndome seguir en mi "investigación".

-¿En qué estabas pensando, si puedo saberlo? - me preguntó Edward después de un segundo.

-Claro que puedes saberlo, - le aseguré – pero antes me gustaría hacerte una pregunta para que puedas entender todo el cuadro. Sé que es una pregunta un poco extraña e impertinente, pero te aseguro que tiene un por qué.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Te rompiste una pierna y un brazo cuando tenias cuatro años?

Él me miró extrañado antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho. ¿Te lo ha contado Alice, verdad?, al fin y al cabo fue culpa suya.

- Entonces sí era cierto... - dije para mi misma triunfal, pero Edward me escuchó.

-¿Qué es cierto? - preguntó aun más confundido.

-Tú y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años – le conté, y me miró todavía más extrañado – fue durante las navidades que pasé aquí en Forks junto a mi padre, el mismo día que tú te caíste, nos conocimos en éste mismo lugar, en aquella mesa – le apunté a dónde me refería.

Él se giró a mirar la dirección que indicaba mi dedo, y se quedó pensativo durante un momento, procesando mis palabras.

-Me acordaba de un niña que conocí el día que me caí, con la que hablé bastante y al final le pedí que firmara mis yesos, pero no sabia que eras tú – admitió como avergonzado por ese hecho, y con el típico rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Empezaba a conocerlo, y sabia que de verdad se sentía mal por no haberme recordado.

-No pasa nada – le quité importancia – La verdad yo tampoco me acordaba de nada, incluso menos que tú porque ni siquiera del evento en sí. Unas semanas atrás soñé con esa noche, y después de un poco llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad era un recuerdo, pero necesitaba una confirmación – expliqué.

Volvió la camarera de antes para pedir nuestras ordenaciones, y caí en la cuenta de que ni había visto el menú durante toda la conversación, así que pedí lo primero en lo que se fijaron mis ojos, una simple ensalada César, en cambio Edward pidió una _lasagna_.

-Así que ya nos conocíamos... - comentó como si nada cuando la camarera se fue...

- Pues si – dije, no sabiendo muy bien que se esperaba que le contestara.

-La verdad, es una lástima que no vivieses en Forks en la época, hubiésemos sido amigos desde entonces, y sin duda yo habría sido un mejor amigo de lo que lo soy ahora. – quería replicarle, pero él siguió hablándome, sin darme la oportunidad de interrumpirle – Todo era mucho más fácil entonces, las cosas eran menos complicadas.

-Las cosas cambian mientras crecemos...

-Cierto, recuerdo que me lo decían cuando era pequeño, pero hasta que las cosas no cambiaron de verdad, nunca entendí a qué se referían...

-Si, - coincidí con él – siempre es difícil crecer. Imagino que para ti fue extraño ser el único niño con dos hermanos que ya eran casi adultos, y que ellos trajeran a dos extraños a la familia.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración.

-No, Jasper y Rosalie son el mejor cambio de todos lo que han habido en mi vida, desde el primer día fue como si tuviese otros dos hermanos mayores, y para ellos fue igual porque a ambos les gustan los niños pero no tienen ningún hermano menor. Creo que desde que me vieron se sintieron protectores conmigo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando se conocieron con tus hermanos? - pregunté curiosa, dándome cuenta de que él había dado a entender que aun era un niño a la época.

-Nueve años – rió un poco al ver mi expresión asombrada, pero siguió hablando – Jasper era el compañero de habitación de Emmett en la universidad y por él conoció a Rosalie. Inútil decir que entre ella y mi hermano hubo una atracción física inmediata y al poco tiempo se hicieron novios. En acción de gracias vinieron a pasar las fiestas aquí en Forks con nosotros. Jasper y Alice se enamoraron desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, incluso más rápido que Emmett y Rosalie.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se achicaran por la curiosidad, Edward lo comprendió y prosiguió con su historia.

-Apenas los tres se bajaron del coche, Alice ni se molestó en ir a saludar primero a Emmett. Se fue directamente hacia Jasper y le dijo "Me has hecho esperar demasiado", todos nos quedamos un poco extrañados por lo que decía, pero contrario a lo que nos esperábamos, Jasper le sonrió a mi hermana, tomó su mano y la besó y le dijo "Mis disculpas señorita".

Estaba muy conmovida por lo que escuché, un encuentro así entre dos enamorados era algo digno de hacer parte de las historias de grandes de romanticismo como Jane Austen, Emily Bronte o su hermana Charlotte.

-Si, en mi familia son siempre épicas las historias de amor, es una tradición que empezaron mis padres. – carraspeó un poco la garganta, antes de continuar – En fin, desde entonces Jasper y Rosalie han formado parte de ésta familia, también porque nunca habían tenido una de verdad.

"_No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos" _me repetía una y otra vez, pero no podía evitar que me intrigara todo lo que me decía.

-No sé si me corresponde a mi decirlo – siguió Edward – pero ellos nunca tuvieron una verdadera relación con su padre, después de que su madre muriera cuando ambos eran pequeños y él los mandara a estudiar a un internado. Cuando se casó con una mujer que era mucho más joven, él se desentendió todavía más de sus hijos. Tengo entendido que cuando ella descubrió que no podía tener niños, les tomó rabia a los hijos de su marido y se las arregló para que ellos y su padre fueron como extraños.

Que triste, eso estaba mal. Yo había vivido muchos años separada de Charlie, pero aun así no me imaginaba la idea de no tener ninguna relación con él.

-Tranquilo – le aseguré – que si se da el caso, no les diré jamás lo que me has contado.

-Gracias – me dijo sincero, al tiempo que llegaban nuestros platos.

Después de eso el tema de conversación cambió, me volví el centro de éste. Edward sabia que vivía en Phoenix antes de venir a Forks, que vivía con Renée, y que unos meses atrás se había casado con un más joven Phil. Que su nuevo y flamante marido es un jugador de baseball de la liga menor, y que cuando me di cuenta que ella quería viajar con él por el país, yo comprendí que era el momento de hacerme de aparte y venir a pasar un poco de tiempo con mi padre. ¿Ahora se entiende cuando digo que Edward conoce más de mi vida que yo de la suya?

Hoy le estaba contando que cuando era pequeña, vivíamos también con mi abuelita Marie, pero cuando yo tenia 12 años ella murió de un infarto en el sueño. Hasta entonces era mi abuela la que se encargaba, pero después de eso tuve que aprender a cocinar para nosotras. Renée podía ser fantástica, y sin duda la consideraba más mi mejor amiga que mi madre, pero si había algo que ella no sabia hacer era cocinar.

-¿Velas de chocolate? - preguntó Edward incrédulo con un esbozo de sonrisa, al tiempo que se llevaba un bocado de su pastel de chocolate a la boca. Mientras yo le contaba de aquella ocasión en la que, como sorpresa para mis 15 años, Renée intentó preparar un plato que sería considerado como _Gourmet_, inútil decir que todo el hecho terminó bastante mal.

-Si, es tan extraño como suena. No me preguntes cómo es posible, visto que ella asegura que no ha sido culpa suya, pera las velas terminaron sabiendo más a cera que a chocolate – conté con dramatismo.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar como si sufriese de convulsiones, apretó los labios en una linea fina, y cerró los ojos para tratar de respirar con calma. Cuando eso no pareció dar resultado, se llevó la mano a los labios para cubrilos.

-No... debería – dijo con dificultad, no aguantando más la risa – No está bien que me ría de los demás...

- Adelante – le autoricé, y con un gesto de la mano le resté importancia al hecho de que estaba a punto de explotar de la risa a causa de algo que mi madre había hecho años atrás – A ella no le molestará, es la primera que ríe como una desequilibrada, cuando sale a relucir le tema de sus fracasos culinarios.

Después de que mis palabras le aseguraran que no pasaba nada, empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, con una risa espontánea y contagiosa, había una pizca de liberación en ella. Varias de las personas a nuestro alrededor empezaron a fijarse en nosotros, pero a mi no importó. Estaba cautivada por esa risa, completamente hipnotizada, sin que yo lo supiese mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvieron. Durante un segundo en el que fue capaz de parar, él se giró para verme con una mueca de disculpa, necesité un solo vistazo a sus esmeraldas llorosas por la risa, para que yo misma iniciase a reír sin poder controlarme.

Y así estuvimos por dos minutos, riéndonos tanto que nos terminó doliendo la tripa, y creo que incluso hubo un pequeño momento en el que ninguno de los dos se acordaba más del motivo que nos había llevado a ésta risa histérica, porque al final seguíamos solo al ver que el otro no podía parar.

-Tengo que ir al lavabo – dije al cabo de un poco, dos Coca colas y media, y toda esa risa sin duda ocasionarían la misma necesidad biológica en cualquier mujer – Si quieres, puedes decirle a la camarera que la cena va a la cuenta de mi padre, así cuando termine nos podemos ir.

Él me miró como si yo le hubiese apenas dicho que el cielo era de color rosado, que el Renacimiento vino antes que la Edad Media, y que el intelecto de Albert Einstein estaba sobre valorado; todo eso al mismo tiempo.

-Bella, no seas ridícula – me regañó, mientras se levantaba de la silla y del bolsillo posterior derecho de sus pantalones sacaba su billetera.

-Edward no, no puedes pagar tú cuando fue mi padre quien te invitó. Esto fue idea suya, así que es justo que al final sea él quien nos pague la cena.

-El jefe Swan propuso solo la idea, pero cuando yo estuve de acuerdo en venir contigo a cenar, me parece que es más que evidente que te estaba invitando YO.

-Pero... – empecé a replicar, pero Edward levantó la mano para interrumpirme.

-Mis padres me educaron para que trate a las mujeres con respeto Bella, que yo permita que la chica con la que he cenado pague ella, o peor aun su padre, sería ir en contra de todos lo valores que ellos me enseñaron. Así que dejalo estar, que no vas a ganar ésta noche, no importa qué tan cabezota eres.

-Muy bien – suspiré resignada, admitiendo la derrota – Ésta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, pero la próxima no te salvas de que invite yo – dije con resolución, antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que había apenas dicho.

… _Un momento_... ¿Acababa de insinuar que esperaba que nuestra especie de "cita" (si se le puede llamar de esa manera), se repitiese en el futuro? Si Edward comprendió que lo había dado a entender, no dio signo de ello. O quizás simplemente no le importó. Después de una esporádica sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la barra y pagar nuestra cena. Mientras yo lo veía alejarse, empecé a sentir mi rostro en llamas, claro signo de que mis mejillas se estaban volviendo del mismo color que una langosta. Así que me dirigí lo más pronto posible hacia los servicios, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezar. También cuando recordé que tenía de verdad ganar del ir al excusado.

Al volver a la mesa, me encontré con que Edward ya me esperaba en la entrada, con la mochila en un hombro, las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión tranquila en su rostro. No parecía notar la mesa llena de nuestros compañeros de instituto que pasaban la vista de él hacia mi, y murmuraban entre ellos. Aunque los había reconocido, no tenia ni la menor idea de sus nombres, pero era evidente que ellos si que sabían los nuestros. Sin darles más importancia de la que se merecían, pasé por su lado indiferente para dirigirme hacia Edward. Llegados a éste punto, ¿qué más daba un rumor más o uno menos?

-¿Ya está? - le pregunté en cuanto llegué a su lado. Me asintió. - ¿Me dirás por lo menos cuanto ha sido, así te puedo pagar la mitad?

Él soltó una risilla por mis palabras, pero ni se molestó en contestarme. Solo se dio la media vuelta y salió del restaurante. A mi no me quedó más remedio que seguirlo, mientras alzaba la vista la cielo exasperada ¿Y la gente después decía que _yo_ era la cabezota?. Edward se dirigió hacia el faro de luz en el que antes había dejado encadenada su bicicleta, sacó un conjunto de llaves de su bolsillo y usó una de éstas para abrir el candado de las cadenas, mientras tanto yo no hacia más que observar. Cuando ya había guardado las cadenas en la mochila, empezó a empujar la bicicleta y ambos nos empezamos a encaminar en dirección de mi casa, que estaba a solo dos manzanas de aquí.

-¿Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que al final yo sí que había preparado la cena? - pregunté de repente. No sabia de dónde había salido eso, pero sentía la necesidad de que él lo supiese, aunque tal vez era que me gustaba solo escuchar el sonido de su voz. _WOW , no en serio ¿De dónde había salido eso?_

-O si – dijo en un tono irónico – me temo que era demasiado evidente. El jefe Swan no miente tan bien como a él le gustaría creer. - Si, siempre he sabido de quien había heredado mi falta de capacidad para mentir.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho para tenerme lejos de casa ésta noche mientras veía el partido – o eso, o simplemente quiso jugarnos alguna especie de broma.

-¿Qué partido? - preguntó genuinamente curioso.

-No lo sé, ¿no hay siempre un partido en la tele? - contenté mordaz.

-Si, creo que si – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero en eso no estoy tan informado como mi hermano y Jasper, yo solo sigo los que me interesan. Son ellos los que no hacen ninguna clase de distinción a la hora de ver deportes.

-Al igual que mi padre.

- Pero al final no mi importa la mentirijilla, - susurró tímido – lo he pasado muy bien contigo ésta noche.

-Si, yo también – coincidí.

Edward se detuvo junto con su bicicleta y yo seguí caminando. Cuando me giré para ver por qué había parado, me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. La camioneta roja y el coche de policía estaban aparcados a solo unos pasos a mi izquierda. La casa estaba detrás de nosotros, y se veía una tenue luz proveniente de la sala de estar. Seguramente de la televisión. Que pronto habíamos llegado.

-Bien, como le he prometido al jefe Swan, sana y salva en tu casa – comentó Edward con un lado de sus labios elevándose más que el otro.

De repente me sentí un poco intranquila al caer en la cuenta de una cosa. Giré la vista al reloj de mi muñeca para ver la hora, eran las nueve y media de la noche. Vale, de acuerdo que en realidad no era tan tarde, y yo no sabia en dónde vivía Edward, a lo mejor y no era tan lejos. Pero no me gustaba la idea de que volviese solo a su casa en su bicicleta, no importa que tan bajo sea el indice de delincuencia en Forks, eso no impedía que mi instinto de sobre protección golpeara.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa con la camioneta?, tardo solo el tiempo en ir a buscar un momento las llaves y nos vamos – le sugerí.

-No va a ser necesario, en unos minutos vienen a por mi – al ver mi expresión confundida, esbozó una sonrisa irónica - ¿De verdad pensabas que me iban a dejar volver a casa así por así? Cuando llamé para avisar, quedamos, o mejor dicho ellos decidieron, que al finalizar me pasarían buscando a tu casa. Yo lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer una llamada perdida a mi casa unos veinte minutos antes, así les daba el tiempo para llegar.

-¿Cuándo hiciste la llamada?

-Mientras estaba pagando – cuando terminó de hablar, me cegaron un poco los faros de un coche. Después que éste se aparcara al lado de la acera, lo reconocí como el jeep de Emmett (al final si me había acostumbrado a pensar en ellos por sus nombres de pila cuando no estábamos en el instituto), pero no era él quien conducía, sino Jasper – Bueno, mi carruaje ha llegado – bromeó Edward.

Mientras hacía lo que hice, empecé a creer que de alguna manera había algo diferente en mi cena. Quizás un producto químico nuevo en las Coca colas, o algún ingrediente caducado en la ensalada César. Algo que me había hecho daño. El punto era que necesitaba una explicación razonable para justificar mi comportamiento.

Sintiendo mi cuerpo funcionar en piloto automático, di un paso hacia adelante para acercarme a Edward, me había puesto de puntillas con la simple intensión de depositar un casto beso en su mejilla a forma de despedida. Al fin y al cabo, eso es algo que se hace entre amigos, ¿cierto?. Pero quizás Edward había tenido la misma idea, porque en el último momento él giró la cara y el beso fue a parar directamente a sus labios.

No fue un beso épico de esos que se dan en las películas, vamos si ni siquiera duró más de dos segundos, pero aun así sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, partiendo de los labios. Era esa sensación que se me empezaba a hacer bastante familiar, y que ya sabia que ocurría solo cuando entre Edward y yo había alguna clase de contacto físico.

Nos alejamos enseguida cuando volvimos a la realidad, o por lo menos así fue para mi. Edward me miró sorprendido, sus ojos se habían abiertos como platos, tenia los labios entre abiertos, y sus mejillas se estaban empezando a teñir de un rubor casi escarlata. Estaba consciente de que mi expresión tenia que ser exactamente la misma.

-Bue-bueno Bella, n-nos vemos mañana – tartamudeó Edward en un susurro.

-Si – fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Y así sin más, me empecé a alejar de él. Eché un último vistazo en su dirección para comprobar que estaba guardando su bicicleta en el maletero del jeep. Y entré en la casa, tratando de no pensar en lo que había apenas ocurrido.

_Continuará..._

**Pues si que han tenido suerte, porque éste capitulo estaba en realidad previsto para ser publicado el domingo, pero cuando me puse a escribir unas horas atrás, no pude parar hasta que no lo terminé. Y como han sido todos tan maravillosos conmigo con esos reviews, me dije a mi misma que se merecían que lo publicara hoy mismo. **

**Ya no falta para que se descubra toda la verdad, si todo va bien para el siguiente capitulo ;)... **

**Bueno ya saben cómo me gusta a mi saber lo que ustedes opinan de mi historia, me están empezando a malcriar, porque poco a poco yo también me estoy volviendo de las que dicen que mientras más reviews me dejen, menos voy a tardar en actualizar... así que ya saben lo que hay que hacer :P**

**Besos, Ros.**


	9. Caída

**Antes de empezar, tengo una especie de mala noticia que dar : me estoy cambiando de apartamento, y estoy bastante ocupada con la mudanza. Y por si eso fuera poco, en unos días me van a cortar la conexión a Internet para cambiarla al piso nuevo. Así que no sé para cuando será la próxima actualización, yo espero a lo más tardar dentro de tres semanas, pero como siempre no prometo nada ;)...**

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Caída.**

Terminé de empujar la puerta con mi espalda, de repente en los últimos dos segundos se había hecho demasiado pesada. Después de eso me tuve que apoyar a ella para no caerme, sentía mis piernas temblar y que mis rodillas estaban a punto de ceder. Me acerqué instintivamente los dedos a los labios para rozarles, y me di cuenta que no solo mis piernas estaban temblando, también mi mano. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? No me lo podía creer, quiero decir, no había sido planificado ni nada por el estilo. Y la verdad es que había sido un simple roce de labios, ni más ni menos. Pero había sido un beso al fin y al cabo, mi primer beso, y con Edward...

No sabría decir con sinceridad cómo me sentía en éste momento, mi cuerpo era un aglomerado de emociones todas juntas, que me costaba distinguir entre ellas. Por una parte me sentía relajada, casi sin fuerzas, como si mi cuerpo estuviese bajo anestesia; y por otra estaba frenética, mi mente corría a una velocidad de mil por hora, esa pequeña descarga provocó que mis neuronas se activaran y no tuvieran intensión de parar por el momento.

-¿Bella, eres tú? - escuché que me llamaba Charlie desde la cocina.

"_No, soy Campanilla" _

-Si, papá soy yo

La verdad, me parecía inútil hasta contestar, ¿Quién más podría ser según él?, pero bueno, tanto valía complacerlo.

Obligué mis piernas a sostenerme y mi cuerpo a apartarse de la puerta para ir hacia la cocina. Todavía sentía débil mis extremidades, pero con bastante esfuerzo lo conseguí. Me encontré con Charlie que estaba calentando un plato de pasta en el microondas.

-¿A ésta hora es que estás comiendo?, me parece ya un poco tarde – pregunté un poco ausente.

-La verdad es que es mi tercer plato, - reconoció un poco apenado - ¿Qué? - preguntó a la defensiva, pensando que lo iba a reprender – Está demasiado bueno. Lo malo de todo esto es que me temo que no te dejé nada. Espero de verdad que hayas comido en el restaurante.

-Si tranquilo que me comí una ensalada César – la cual, si tenia que ser honesta, tenia la impresión de que sería regurgitada en un futuro cercano a causa del revoloteo en mi estómago. Pero Charlie no tenia por qué saber eso.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la cena? - preguntó quizás un poco demasiado interesado.

"_De maravilla, tanto que al final terminamos la velada con un beso, ¿Qué te parece esa respuesta?"_

-Bien, pero al final Edward no te dejó pagar, y pagó él.

-Si, ya me lo esperaba. Ese chico es todo un caballero, han hecho un optimo trabajo con él.

Tenia un extraño brillo que parecía de orgullo en los ojos, y si toda ésta situación ya no me pareciese lo suficientemente extraña, y no tuviese la cabeza en otro lugar, creo que le preguntaría a Charlie si lo que pretendía era _venderme_ a Edward Cullen como si fuese un coche, porque no hacía más que alabarlo y realzar sus cualidades.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la cama – le dije saliendo de la cocina, caminando en dirección a las escaleras – Que disfrutes de tu cena...

-Espera un momento Bells – me detuvo, me giré para ver qué era lo que quería decirme – Poco antes de que llegaras llamó Billy, mañana es su cumpleaños y han organizado una reunión en La Push para celebrarlo. Y obviamente nosotros estamos invitados.

-No sé si voy a poder ir, recuerda que yo mañana trabajo.

-No hay problema, es una cena. Así que en cuanto salgas de la tienda te puedes ir directamente a La Push, nosotros nos vemos allá.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana tenemos fiesta, y no me toca cocina la cena – le dije fingiendo entusiasmo con un pelín de sarcasmo, él solo rió por mis palabras – Ahora si me voy a la cama – empecé a subir las escaleras - ¿Hay algo más que tengo que saber?

-No, hasta mañana Bells

-Hasta mañana papá

En cuanto terminé con mi rutina de aseo nocturna, y comprobé que tenía en la mochila todo lo que necesitaba para mañana, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dormirme a la primera y a no pensar en nada más hasta el día siguiente.

Demasiado ilusa.

Esa fue una noche de pasala-mirando-las-grietas-del-tejado-toda-la-noche. Solo que no había grietas en el techo de mi habitación, así que me dediqué a mirar la oscuridad y a dejar que mis pensamientos, y la memoria de lo que ocurrió ésta noche consumieran mi mente.

No tenia ni idea de como iba a cambiar esto nuestra amistad, o si de verdad sería tan importante para él como para cambiarla ¿Por qué se tuvo que girar en el último momento?, había sido un error que no pudo controlar, eso es todo. Así que quizás la consecuencia de ese acto también sería una equivocación sin importancia. Pero la pregunta que llegó a mi mente después de eso fue : ¿De verdad quería que ese pequeño beso pasase al olvido?

No estaba muy segura de la respuesta, pero en mi interior sabia que me decantaría por la negativa. Sin darme cuenta de ello, Edward se había terminado volviendo una parte importante, sino esencial en mi vida. Y aunque no estaba por completo segura de lo que significaba eso, si sabia que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de la simple amistad. No sabia si era amor, pero como yo nunca había estado enamorada, no tenia nada con lo que compararlo...

Edward activaba todos mis sentidos de protección, incluso a pesar de que era ya un joven adulto, y que seguramente sabia defenderse él solito. No podía evitar la necesidad de cuidar de él que corría por mis venas cada vez que lo tenia en frente, o escuchaba a alguien hablando mal de él, como ya me había ocurrido. Su inteligencia estimulaba la mía, nuestras conversaciones siempre me llevaban al limite, porque me hacían dar lo mejor de mi misma para poder estar a su nivel, y eso me gustaba. Y por sobre todo esto, me agradaba esa aura que se creaba y nos rodeaba cuando estábamos los dos solos.

Lentamente la oscuridad fue dando paso al alba, y la hora de levantarse había llegado. Pero lo curioso de todo era que a pesar de la noche en vela, yo no me sentía cansada. Mi mente no había dejado de correr a velocidad supersónica durante éstas horas, y parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo por el momento.

Sin prestar mayor atención a lo que hacía, me levanté, me duché, me vestí, desayuné y salí de la casa. Vamos lo que me hace todas las mañanas. Hoy tenia dos exámenes, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que mis pensamientos disturbaran mi vida académica.

La primera parte de mi día pasó sin más inconvenientes. Literatura fue una hora libre, porque la profesora no se presentó, y Angela y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar, me trajo un libro que me había recomendado la semana pasada y que prometí entregarle en cuanto lo terminara de leer. Hice el examen de álgebra sin ninguna dificultad y en francés me desconecté en un par de ocasiones de la lección sin que se me notase.

Pero los nervios volvieron al ataque cuando llegó el momento de ir al gimnasio a la hora de educación física. Y no necesitaba recordar que ésta era una de las dos lecciones que compartía con Edward, para comprender el motivo de mi inquietud.

E incluso, a pesar de que no habíamos coincidido en ningún momento visto que la clase había sido dividida en hombres y mujeres para jugar, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi en todo momento. Yo trataba de evitar sus esmeraldas lo más que podía, pero un escalofrío recorría mi cuello cada vez que sabia que me observaba.

Cuando al terminar la hora, salí de los vestuarios y no me encontré con Edward que me esperaba como ya era nuestra costumbre para ir a la biblioteca. Así que el camino tuve que hacerlo sola. Pero sí que lo encontré ya sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre con sus partituras, componiendo algo frenéticamente. Inspiré hondo para infundirme valor antes de empezar a andar. Me sentía como si fuese de camino a la guerra o algo por el estilo.

"_Vamos allá"_

Yo no era una cobarde y ciertamente no tenia intenciones de empezar ahora.

-Hola Edward – Saludé con un tono informal en cuanto me senté en la silla.

-Hola – Me contestó él en un murmullo, sin parar ni un segundo de su trabajo.

Que familiar se me hacia todo esto, me recordaba terriblemente a mi primer día de clases, cuando nos encontramos en la hora de historia. Después de unos largos cinco minutos de silencio, en los que él continuó componiendo y yo procuraba dirigir la mirada a cualquier parte, menos en su dirección, comprendí que hoy no iba a existir ninguna conversación entre nosotros; y que Edward no tenia intenciones de hablar de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche.

Muy bien, éste juego pueden hacerlo dos.

Saqué de la mochila el libro de Angela y empecé a leerlo, era una novela histórico-romántica de Julia Quinn, una autora contemporánea. Yo no era muy incline a leer novelas relativamente "nuevas", pero si había leído por allí que ésta escritora en particular era la reina de su genero y la habían llamado incluso "La Jane Austen de nuestra era". Absolutamente cierto, la historia era cautivadora y con grandes personajes, sea los principales que los secundarios. Cuando llegué al tercer capitulo, ya había decidido que necesitaba hacer un viaje a alguna librería de Port Ángeles para comprar sus demás libros.

Un bostezo se me salió de repente por el décimo capitulo, y eso pareció llamar la atención de Edward.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado – Pareces un poco cansada.

-Si – aseguré – es solo que ésta noche no pude dormir para nada.

-Entonces ya somos dos, yo también la pasé despierto.

-¿En serio? - no entendía por qué, de repente me sentía esperanzada.

-Si, tengo una melodía formándose en la cabeza desde anoche, y sé que no me dejará en paz hasta que no la escriba.

-Ah ya veo – había sido tan crédula como para pensar que el motivo de su insomnio sería el mismo que el mio. ¿De verdad esperaba que hubiese pasado toda la noche pensando en mi?.

Antes de que la desilusión golpease con todas sus fuerzas, el timbre sonó ; anunciando el final de la hora de la comida y el inicio de la siguiente : historia. La otra clase que compartía con Edward, y mi segundo examen del día. Sin mediar palabra, nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y salimos de la biblioteca.

Apenas entramos en el aula, sentí la mirada del señor Hale ( o Jasper, ya no sabía como tenia que llamarle) clavada en nosotros. Eso me extrañó, había tenido la impresión de que de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a vernos llegar juntos, y ya no lo consideraba la gran novedad, como había ocurrido la primera vez. Pero su forma de observarnos hoy era diferente. Había un brillo de expectación en sus ojos y una extraña sonrisa pícara y un tanto guasona danzando en sus labios. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí.

_Oh no._

Él estuvo allí. La noche anterior nos había visto. Hasta ese momento, no me había detenido en el hecho de que teníamos publico. Creo que en el fondo simplemente había dado por hecho que visto que Edward se encontraba de espaldas a él, su angulo de visión le había impedido ver lo que ocurría. Era evidente que me había equivocado. Otra vez.

Me empecé a sonrojar fuertemente mientras me sentaba en mi sitio y el señor Hale empezaba a repartir las hojas de los exámenes. ¿Habló de ello con Edward después de que éste se subiera en el coche?, ¿Se lo habrá contado a los demás?, ¿A Alice, o a los otros miembros de la familia Cullen?. Y si era así, ¿Qué opinaban ellos de todo esto?

-Ya pueden empezar – dijo el señor Hale a la clase, trayéndome a la realidad.

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar concentrarme. Ahora tenia un examen que hacer, ya me ocuparía de mis preocupaciones y preguntas al final de la hora. Pero parecía tener una especie de bloqueo mental que me impedía recordar todo lo que yo sabía de historia, y respondía no muy segura de lo que estaba escribiendo. Esto era ridículo, estábamos hablando de una de mis materias preferidas. Y lo más absurdo de todo era que había ido bien en álgebra y aquí fallaba.

Puede que quizás tuviese algo que ver con la presencia de Edward a mi lado, que me descontrolaba toda y me tenia hecha un manojo de nervios. Él por descontado estaba respondiendo a todas las preguntas sin ningún problema y después de veinte minutos había acabado y estaba recogiendo sus cosas, antes de entregar el examen y salir del aula.

Ésta era una de las normas del señor Hale durante los exámenes y las asignaciones, ¿Cómo era que decía él ?. Ah si : "Apenas terminen, los quiero fuera de mi aula. No quiero que distraigan a los demás y no tienen nada más que hacer aquí". Bastante directo, tengo que reconocerlo.

- 1789 – susurró una voz a mi izquierda.

Me giré hacia Edward con el interrogante en el rostro. De eso estoy segura.

-¿Perdón? - Pregunté en su mismo volumen de voz.

-La Revolución Francesa fue en 1789, no 1786 – aclaró.

Me fijé bien en lo que me había dicho, y comprobé que efectivamente sí me había equivocado en la fecha escrita en mi respuesta. Me apresuré a corregirlo, sin poder creer el error que había apenas cometido.

-Gracias – susurré

-No hay de qué – me contestó con su típico esbozo de sonrisa torcida– Y por las demás no te preocupes, son correctas – aseguró.

Se levantó para pasar por mi lado, le entregó el examen a su cuñado y desapareció por la puerta. El señor Hale no pareció haberse dado cuenta de nuestro intercambio de frases, y si fue así no hizo el menor amago en demostrarlo.

Y yo una vez más me vi asaltada por la ilusión y la esperanza, pensando en las acciones de Edward. Sin saber muy bien qué significaba todo esto.

No me encontré más con él ese día después de eso. Cuando salí al aparcamiento, ya habían desaparecido el Jeep blanco y el Porsche amarillo, así que ya se había ido con uno de ellos, y ni se pasó por la tienda de su hermana. El resto de mi día lo pasé como en piloto automático, la falta de sueño ya empezaba a pasar factura. No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que había hecho en la lección de Química, si llegué o menos puntal a mi trabajo, cuantas personas tuve que atender en caja, o la ropa que organicé.

Hasta que llegó la tarde, terminé con mi jornada laboral y era el momento de ir a La Push para festejar el cumpleaños de Billy. Eso me despertó y me animó considerablemente, esperaba de verdad pasarlo tan bien como hace unos días atrás, lo necesitaba. Por el bien de la diversión, obligué a mi cabeza a dejar de pensar en Edward, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

-¡Has venido! - escuché la voz animada de Jake que me venia a recibir, mientras me bajaba de la camioneta.

-Claro que he venido, ¿Por qué no iba de hacerlo? - pregunté confundida.

Jake se encogió de hombros, antes de contestarme. Dentro de la casa de Billy podía escuchar escándalo y risas, y distinguía claramente la voz de Charlie en el alboroto.

-Charlie y mi padre tienen una apuesta pendiente, no estaban muy seguros de si te presentarías o menos.

Fruncí el ceño por sus palabras, un poco desconcertada.

-¿Quién apostó en mi contra? - No estaba muy segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Pues Charlie, obviamente – dijo Paúl como si nada, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Si, eso era lo que me temía – dije con dramatismo, poniendo lo ojos en blanco. Lo que provocó las risas en mis acompañantes.

Entramos en la casa y la fiesta comenzó sin más. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas cabezas había presente, los hombres parecían unos muertos de hambre, cada uno de ellos había comido como mínimo dos platos, como si llevasen meses sin probar bocado. Se hicieron bromas, se dijeron chistes, y todos pasaron un rato bastante agradable, yo incluida.

Descubrí algo que me gustó mucho en esa cena. Las miradas y las atenciones que intercambiaban Charlie y Sue Cleawater. Sabia lo mucho que Charlie había sufrido un par de años atrás por la muerte de su amigo Harry, pero no había nada de malo si ahora deseaba tener una relación con su mujer Sue. Ambos eran adultos en la flor de la vida, que se merecían también un poco de felicidad. Sobre todo mi padre, el cual hasta hace unos meses atrás, sospechaba que aun pensaba en Renée.

-Bueno, yo debería irme ya – dijo Charlie, levantándose de su silla, después de que las mujeres hubiésemos recogido todos los platos y vasos; suerte que habían tenido la precaución de usarlo todo de plástico.

-¿Tan temprano? - le preguntó Billy extrañado.

-Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer mañana, así que me tengo que levantar más temprano de lo normal. En fin, es siempre un placer venir a tu casa amigo – le dijo a Billy, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Sabes que siempre eres el bienvenido.

Empecé a levantarme yo también para irme con él a casa, cuando sus palabras me detuvieron.

-Tú si quieres te puedes quedar Bells, para eso trajiste tu camioneta ¿no?

Y la verdad era que no me molestaba la idea, después de todo el día siguiente entraba a la segunda hora, porque faltaría una vez más la profesora de literatura, me podría levantar un poco más tarde. Y por una vez tenia ganas de seguir al aire libre. Había conseguido despejar mi mente por fin, y tenia como la sospecha de que una vez en mi cuarto, todo volvería a empezar.

-Si Bella, que aun no has visto como nos divertimos aquí en La Push – me animó Jacob.

-De acuerdo – le dije a Charlie – entonces nos vemos en la casa.

-Claro hija. Te dejaré la puerta abierta, porque no creo que estaré despierto cuando tú vuelvas y no te voy a escuchar si solo me tocas el timbre.

¿Pero a qué horas se pensaba Charlie que yo iba a volver a casa, a las tres de la mañana? No me molesté en contestarle más que un asentimiento de la cabeza y él se subió en su coche patrulla.

-Bella, tienes que venir a conocer a mis niñas – dijo Jake con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño, después de que viéramos a Charlie alejarse por la carretera. Me tomó del brazo y me empezó a arrastrar hasta su garaje.

-Oh por favor – dijo Leah a mi lado con una divertida exasperación – hace solo unos cuatro días que las has terminado, y aun no has aprendido a conducirlas del todo.

-A igual que tú, guapa – le contestó él.

-Yo gané las últimas dos carreras que hemos hecho – murmuró ella sin que él la escuchase, pero Seth y yo sí que lo hicimos, y no pudimos evitar reírnos; recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de ella, y una expresión confundida de los demás.

Llegamos al garaje y Jake me apuntó a dos viejas motocicletas en una esquina, una era negra y la otra roja. Recuerdo haberlas visto en mi anterior visita, pero honestamente en ese momento pensé que eran simple chatarra. Pero en ésta ocasión se veían diferente, ligeramente restauradas, y si era posible más nuevas. A lo mejor y hasta funcionaban, sabia que no había que dudar de las habilidades de Jacob como mecánico, después de todo solo hay que ver el casi milagro que hizo con mi camioneta.

Funcionaban, y a la perfección. Los chicos hicieron varias carreras entre ellos, con apuestas y todo incluidas. Yo solo me limitaba a animarlos, y tener la cuenta de las victorias y las derrotas. Hasta que Jake me hizo imposible mantenerme al margen de todo.

-Oye Bella te reto a una carrera – me dijo, entregándome la llave de una de las motos, la roja creo.

-Yo creo que no – le dije entre risas, pensaba que iba en broma.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas – casi me suplicó.

-Yo no sé conducirlas – me justifiqué.

-Yo tampoco – "_Si, claro. Y que me lo voy a creer."_

-¿Pues cómo explicas las últimas tres carreras que has ganado?, ¿Suerte de principiante? - elevé una ceja sarcástica.

-Exactamente – me dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, después adoptó una expresión maliciosa antes de continuar - ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?, ya lo sé, es eso ¿verdad?. No te atreves porque sabes que de cualquier manera yo voy a ganar.

Y aquí hay un pequeño particular que debo aclarar de mi personalidad, no soy capaz de resistirme a los retos. Es algo mucho más fuerte que yo, en el momento en el que alguien me dice palabras como las que me había dirigido Jacob es como si se encendiera algo dentro de mi, y me hirviera la sangre. Y al parecer mi amigo lo sabia.

-Súbete a la moto, ahora. Vas a comer el polvo – le dije.

-¡Si! - dijo él con un gesto de victoria, haciendo el clásico gesto con la mano que suele usar el genero masculino en estos casos – Eso funciona siempre.

Inútil decir que no gané, vale que no lo estaba haciendo mal. Pero antes de aceptar tenia que recordar que se trataba de mi, y que era imposible que pasara mucho tiempo sin tener un accidente. La motocicleta se me fue de lado a mitad de camino y yo me fui con ella, con mi típica suerte había una piedra por allí cerca, y mi cabeza fue a golpearse precisamente contra ella.

Se me empezó a nublar la vista con las lagrimas involuntarias que me caían, y un fuerte dolor en la sien derecha me dejó aturdida. Vi que todos se acercaban corriendo hacia mi en cuanto fui capaz de ver con mayor claridad.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sam, que fue el primero en llegar.

-Creo que si – contesté, no muy segura.

-Bells lo siento mucho... - dijo Jacob apenado, sentándose a mi lado en el cemento – No tenía que haberte provocado así – Tenia razón, no tenia que haberlo hecho. Pero esto era más culpa mía que suya, porque yo no tenia que haber aceptado.

-No ha pasado nada Jake, estoy bien – le tranquilicé. Empecé a sentir algo que descendía por mi cara, y no me gustó, me llevé la mano a la herida para comprobarla, y cuando volví a bajarla vi que la tenia roja, llena de sangre.

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien si estás sangrando? - dijo Sam, rasgando parte de su camisa, para colocar la tela sobre mi herida – Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

-No, – empecé a protestar, mientras me ponía de pie – no va a ser nec... - pero no pude llegar muy lejos que sentí un fuerte mareo y nauseas, y tuve que sostenerme a Jacob y Paúl que estaban a mi lado, para no caer una vez más al suelo.

-Sin protestar – me dijo Sam – Seth, ve a decirle a Emily que vamos a llevar a Bella a urgencias, y pídele a Billy si puede llamar a Charlie.

Uy, Charlie se iba a enfadar conmigo, eso era algo que hasta ahora, en mi vida nunca había ocurrido, y no tenia especial interés en vivir la experiencia, pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Jacob y Paúl me llevaron casi a rastras hasta la camioneta, y le entregué la llave a Sam sin volver a protestar, sabia que no tenia caso. Y los cuatros nos dirigimos al hospital central de Forks. Para cuando llegamos la sangre había dejado de salir, y se me habían pasado los mareos. El dolor aun era agudo, pero por lo menos ya no era tan insoportable como lo sentí cuando me caí. Puede que quizás no fuese una contusión tan grave como temí en un primer momento.

Mientras aguardaba sentada en una de las sillas verdes de la sala de esperas de urgencias del hospital, tuve tiempo para pensar. Ésta era la primera caída que sufría que necesitaba una visita inmediata al hospital, desde que había llegado a Forks. Vaya, un nuevo record para mi, de eso no cabe duda. Empecé a observa el ambiente a mi alrededor, el olor a esterilizado era inconfundible, las pareces estaban pintadas de blanco, había un par de personas esperando que reconocía ser del pueblo, una enfermera en la recepción leyendo una revista, y Jacob a mi lado que volvía a pedirme perdón una vez más.

Me giré hacia él, para asegurarle por centésima vez que no había pasado nada, cuando las palabras se detuvieron en mi garganta y algo llamó mi atención. La puerta que dividía urgencias con la entrada principal del hospital estaba abierta, y desde mi posición tenia una visión completa de la estancia de al lado. En la pared del fondo, cerca de la recepción principal, había una foto bastante grande de alguien que yo reconocía. Me levanté casi por inercia y empecé a caminar en dirección de la imagen.

-¿Bella, a dónde vas? - me preguntó Jacob, yo solo lo ignoré y seguí avanzando.

Llegué a destinación y me paré en frente de la foto. Yo conocía a ese hombre, había algo en sus rasgos definidos, su rubio cabello y sus cálidos ojos azules que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Después recordé cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto... en mis sueños. Claro, era él.

Había una placa debajo de la foto, y cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella mi sangre se heló. Puede que al final sí que había sufrido algún trauma al caerme, a lo mejor el golpe me había activado algún cáncer en el cerebro que me estaba ocasionando visiones. Si, esa tenia que ser la explicación más lógica, y la que me gustaba más si tenía que ser honesta.

Esto no podía ser.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres con la esperanza de que cuando los abriese, todo lo que había visto hubiese desaparecido. Nada, cuando despegué los palpados volví a ver la foto y la placa dorada, como si se estuviesen burlando de mi. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta volvía a leer por tercera vez las palabras grabadas...

_En memoria del doctor Carlisle Cullen._

_1955-2000_

_Director general del Hospital de Forks desde 1990._

_Esposo, padre, doctor y amigo ejemplar._

_Fue la cabeza de éste hospital, y ahora es su corazón y su alma._

Ay, Dios...

_Continuará..._

**Yo no digo nada, solo espero a saber lo que opinan ustedes. Solo un pequeño adelanto un poco enigmático... Aun no ha acabado :P... Aunque la verdad, nunca he pretendido hacer un gran misterio de todo esto...**

**Una sola cosita, Julia Quinn es mi escritora preferida, y no pude aguantar hablar de ella en alguna de mis fics... Si alguien tiene oportunidad de leer alguno de sus libros, se los recomiendo ;)...**

**Ya nos leemos cuando vuelva a tener Internet :P... Sin más les hago la misma pregunta de siempre ¿Merece la pena dejar un review?, recuerden que mientras más hay, menos tardo :P**

**Besos, Ros.**


	10. Carlisle y Esme Cullen

**Ya instalada en mi piso nuevo, ¡Es precioso!, ciertamente no es la mansión de los Cullen, pero yo lo encuentro divino igual... Como prometí, un nuevo capitulo a las tres semanas, traté de hacer que fuesen 21 días justos, pero me pasé por un día... espero que me perdonen :P**

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Carlisle y Esme Cullen.**

Silencio, había demasiado silencio dentro de ese coche. Entre Charlie y yo nunca habían existido conversaciones locuaces, pero ésta era la primera vez que el silencio entre nosotros me resultaba incómodo. Estábamos volviendo de La Push, después de haber acompañado a Jacob, Paul y Sam a casa. Aparentemente Sam había ido a buscar a Charlie con la camioneta, mientras yo estaba siendo atendida, para que así no fuese necesario volver con dos coches y que yo no tuviese que conducir.

Por suerte el golpe en la cabeza no llegó ni siquiera a contusión, me pusieron un par de puntos en la herida, y me mandaron aspirinas. Único problema : Charlie no me había hablado desde que confirmó que me encontraba bien; y bueno estaba también eso que había descubierto en el hospital, pero por el momento me encargaría luego.

-Papá yo... - empecé, pero Charlie me interrumpió, sin darme posibilidad de continuar.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Bella, por favor – Espetó, y por su tono supe que de verdad había sentido pánico al enterarse de mi caída.

-Siento haberte asustado. No te prometo nada, porque es de mi de quien hablamos – dije en broma, y un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Charlie, relajando los músculos tensos de su mandíbula. Aflojó incluso el agarre tan fuerte con el que sostenía el volante – Pero lo voy a intentar.

-Y ya con eso me quedo más tranquilo.

-No le dijiste a mamá lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad? - pregunté, casi preparándome a que tenia que calmar a mi madre de un ataque de pánico luego.

-No, no tuve el tiempo de hacerlo.

-Entonces no se lo digas, sabes como es mamá que hace siempre un montaña de un grano de arena – pedí con mi mejor voz suplicante.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón – dijo él pensándoselo – No es necesario preocuparla inútilmente – aunque sabia que él también temía que Renée fuese a ponerse histérica si se enteraba de lo ocurrido.

-Exacto. – dije con alivio –... Oye papá – lo llamé precavida después de dos segundos de silencio; luego de que realizara que toda la cuestión con Charlie se había solucionado, había llegado el momento del "luego". Podría contarle lo que había descubierto, y al mismo tiempo tratar de persuadirle para que me aclarara un poco más las cosas.

-Dime – me animó para que hablara, mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo. Charlie era un hombre de ley, era normal que condujera siguiendo las normas al pie de la letra y utilizando incluso más precaución que yo. Así que al paso al que íbamos aun nos faltaban unos buenos minutos de camino.

-¿Sabes?, mientras estaba esperando para ser atendida, vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención – callé. Me mordí el labio inferior dudosa, no sabia muy bien en qué forma tenía que plantear todo el asunto.

-¿Y qué fue? - presionó Charlie.

-Una dedicatoria. Esa que está en la entrada del hospital. Para el doctor Cullen – se tensó un poco por mis palabras, pero no dijo nada – Se trata del padre de Edward, ¿verdad? - pregunté buscando confirmación, y temiendo más que nada una respuesta positiva en estos momentos. Tenia la absurda esperanza de que Charlie me dijese que se trataba de una coincidencia en los nombres o que a lo mejor yo había leído mal.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar. De esos en los que parece que sacas absolutamente todo el aire de tus pulmones.

-Si, era su padre – me contestó serio – Y obviamente también de Emmett y Alice – Esto sí que no era necesario decirlo. Estaba descontado. - Él y su mujer murieron en un accidente de coche hace ya varios años. Chocaron contra un conductor borracho.

Un momento. ¿Su mujer? ¿Esme también había muerto? _Cielos_. Edward no solo perdió a su padre, también a su madre. Entonces..._Oh Dios._

Muy bien, de acuerdo que yo no soy como Sherlock Holmes, Jessica Fletcher, el teniente Colombo, Monk o incluso Horatio Cane. Pero siempre pensé que era mucho más lista y despierta de lo que ahora estoy descubriendo que soy en realidad. ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de la verdad, cuando la tenia en mis narices y era bastante evidente?

"_Papá y mamá me están esperando"_, le había dicho ese día a su hermana en la tienda, y con esa frase ya lo había explicado todo. Yo había dado por hecho que ellos lo estaban esperando en casa, o en cualquier otro lugar. Pero en realidad hablaba de ir a visitarlos al cementerio, como había todos los días. Era de ellos esa tumba.

Sentí un sudor frío perlar mi cara y unas nauseas incluso más fuertes que cuando me caí. Todo éste descubrimiento era demasiado surreal. La única cosa que podía pensar en estos momentos era '_Pobre Edward...'_

-Fue una gran perdida para el pueblo la muerte del doctor Cullen – continuó hablando Charlie, sacándome de mi estado de shock – Era un cirujano con mucho talento, piensa que se graduó en Oxford y podía haber trabajado en cualquier lugar del mundo, y en cambio lo teníamos aquí en Forks. Y ni te digo de las mejorías que aportó al hospital – concluyó con admiración.

Llegamos a casa en ese momento y Charlie aparcó la camioneta al lado de su coche patrulla. Se escuchó un fuerte trueno en cuanto nos bajamos, seguido por el cielo iluminado, debido a un relámpago ; Empezó a llover apenas entramos en casa.

Fuimos directamente a la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche, y lo metí en el microondas para calentarlo.

-¿Cuántas son que te tienes que tomar? - me preguntó, sosteniendo la caja de aspirinas que me habían dado en el hospital.

-Dos – le dije, sacando la leche del microondas.

Las sacó de su envoltura y las puso en un platillo, que colocó en la mesa, del lado en donde yo me sentaba.

-Bella, preferiría que mañana no fueses a clases – dijo, tomando lugar en su asiento.

-No va a ser necesario papá – me senté en frente de él y tragué la primera de las dos aspirinas, teniendo cuidado de no quemarme con la leche – No ha sido nada grave y estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, el qué es normal, supongo.

-Aun así estaría más tranquilo si te sé aquí en casa mañana, hazlo por tu pobre viejo – casi suplicó, _tramposo_.

-Lo decidiré mañana por la mañana cuando me levante – concedí.

-Perfecto – fue lo único que dijo Charlie. Como si yo le hubiese dicho que sí, cuando solo le dije que me lo iba a pensar.

Tomé un pequeño sorbo de la leche, y decidí que esperaría unos minutos más antes de tomar la segunda aspirina. Me había pasado en calentarla. Empecé a asimilar la información que había descubierto esa noche, y me di cuenta de que quería saber más.

-Si el doctor Cullen estudió en Oxford, ¿eso quiere decir que era inglés? - pregunté, Charlie solo asintió - ¿Y cómo terminó un cirujano inglés en un pueblo perdido del mundo como Forks?

-Por amor. Esme y su familia eran de aquí. De hecho yo estudié con su hermana Elizabeth. Esme era unos años mayor que yo, cuando yo estaba en el primer año de instituto, ella iba por el último. Era la chica más popular de todo el instituto, primera de su clase, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, gentil y educada, por no decir guapa. Los profesores la adoraban y más de uno se creía enamorado de ella.

-¿Cómo tú, papá? - pregunté con picaría, notando el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Como yo – admitió con un poco de pesar – Pero en el fondo no era más que un amor platónico de adolescente. Era difícil no fijarse en ella.

_'Como con su hijo',_ fue lo primero que pensé con su suspiro, preguntándome una vez más de dónde había salido eso.

-¿Y cómo fue que se casó con el doctor Cullen? - Volví a probar la leche, aun unos minutos más.

-Viajó a Inglaterra el verano que terminó la universidad. Cuando volvió lo hizo con él. Parece ser que se casaron a la semana de haberse conocido. Lo que se dice amor a primera vista.

-No tenia ni idea de que estuvieras tan al tanto de los chismes del pueblo – bromeé. Charlie rió por mi comentario.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Forks es un pueblo pequeño donde las voces corren con mucha facilidad – apuntó a lo obvio – Y la historia del amor entre el doctor Cullen y Esme es bastante de dominio público. A todos los románticos les pareció muy emocionante ese matrimonio. Parece ser incluso que él se tuvo que poner en contra de su familia para estar con ella.

"_En mi familia son siempre épicas las historias de amor, es una tradición que empezaron mis padres"_, me había dicho Edward anoche, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

Me tragué la segunda aspirina cuando comprobé que la leche ya había enfriado lo suficiente, y de paso me la terminé de tomar. Charlie se levantó de la silla y estiró un poco los brazos, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Bueno Bella, yo me voy a dormir, que mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano.

-Lo siento papá – susurré apenada – Ya deberías llevar horas durmiendo sino fuese por mi.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo – me reprendió serio, saliendo de la cocina – Hasta mañana Bells, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme.

-Claro, hasta mañana papá.

Poco después subí yo también a mi habitación, me cambié rápidamente por el pijama y me acosté en mi mullida cama. Sentía el cansancio acumulado golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, y a éste punto no sabia si me gustaba tanto el hecho de que había descubierto a quién pertenece esa tumba, porque me sentía terriblemente mal por él. Fue con esos pensamientos que me dormí.

Me desperté con un sobre salto en la madrugada, cerca de las tres, tenia la respiración y los latidos acelerados, como si hubiese apenas visto a un fantasma. Hacia años que no me despertaba por una pesadilla, la última vez que recuerde fue cuando tenia 12 años, luego del fallecimiento de mi abuelita Marie, que soñaba con su muerte. Me levanté para ir al lavabo, y después me lavé la cara con agua fría para calmar mis nervios. Quise gemir cuando vi mi cara en el espejo, estaba más blanca que la cal, tenía bolsas y marcas negras debajo de los ojos, y mi cabello no se podía definir de otra manera que no fuese "maraña". Yo nunca había sido una persona particularmente vanidosa, pero hasta a mi me espantaba la imagen que presentaba en estos momentos.

Volví a la cama arrastrando los pies, y me recosté en ésta incluso con bastante fuerza. Cerré los ojos esperando volver a dormir, pero enseguida a mi mente llegaron unos faros de luces que me cegaron de golpe y volví a abrirlos, escapando de esa imagen. Pero fue inútil, involuntariamente reproduje toda la pesadilla : era de noche, fuera llovía con bastante fuerza, yo viajaba dentro de un coche con otras tres personas. El conductor era un hombre rubio de mediana edad, y su copiloto era una mujer delgada con el cabello largo color caramelo y reflejos cobre. Eran el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme.

No era la primera vez que había soñado con ellos dos, pero la ocasión anterior era más bien un recuerdo, ésta vez no estaba muy segura. En el asiento trasero junto a mi iba un niño pálido con el cabello castaño cobrizo y unos llamativos ojos color esmeralda, que a lo mucho tenia unos ocho años. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Edward. De repente en nuestro camino se cruzó un camión que nos vino de frente y no hubo tiempo de esquivarlo y terminamos chocando contra él. Haberme enterado de la muerte de ambos, había hecho que me impresionase y estaba soñando (o imaginando) con el accidente que se cobró la vida de los padres de la familia Cullen, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la presencia de Edward en ese coche? No es como si él hubiese estado con ellos, ¿O si?

Después de una hora de dar vueltas en cama, intentando volver a dormir y sin conseguir dejar de pensar en ese accidente que había soñado, decidí que no tenía caso. Me fui hacia el portátil y esperé a que se cargara la página de Internet, necesitaba conseguir noticias sobre el accidente, aclarar todas las dudas y preguntas sin respuesta. Escribí los nombres de Carlisle y Esme Cullen en el buscador del servidor. Después de conseguir dos páginas que hablaban de los logros del doctor Cullen y una que hablaba del negocio de decoración de Esme, encontré el articulo de periódico que narraba los hechos del accidente.

Era un periódico de Seattle, estaba datado al 21 de Junio del 2000, el accidente había ocurrido el día anterior. En la carretera entre Port Ángeles y Forks, el conductor de un camión en estado de embriaguez se había atravesado en el camino de un Mercedes negro. Resultado del accidente : dos muertos y un herido grave. En el auto del doctor Cullen viajaban él, su mujer... y su hijo Edward. Sentí algo horrible en el estómago al constatar que mi sueño era "real", sí que estuvo allí. Continué leyendo la información, Edward tenía ocho años, y bueno si una hacia las cuentas, efectivamente cuadraba.

Decía que el doctor Cullen murió en el impacto, mientras que su mujer en la ambulancia de camino al hospital. En cambio el pequeño niño de ocho años, hijo de ambos , que viajaba con ellos, se encontraba en estado critico, y la última noticia que se había tenido de él era que estaba en coma. ¡Eso no podía ser!, sentí mis mejillas húmedas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando mientras leía. ¿Edward estuvo en coma?, de nuevo ese extraño instinto de protección que golpeaba solo cuando se trataba de él, atacó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía concebir el hecho de que estuvo herido hasta _ese_ punto. Sabia que él estaba bien, que había sobrevivido, lo había visto hacía menos de 24 horas atrás y había incluso hablado con él, pero eso no me impedía sentirme de la manera que lo hacía...

Continué leyendo, el conductor del camión había resultado ileso. Eso era increíble, uno provoca un accidente en el que mueren dos personas, dejando a tres hijos huérfanos y sale sin ni siquiera un rasguño. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba experimentando el verdadero odio hacia alguien, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Lauren. Y éste sentimiento iba dirigido hacia una persona que ni conocía, pero era quién más sufrimiento le había causado a Edward, y para mi eso ya era motivo suficiente. Según el articulo, estaba bajo custodia de la policía y el fiscal había asegurado que pasaría muchos años en la cárcel, _bien_, espero que sea por el resto de su vida.

Volví a la cama al terminar el articulo, había aceptado que no iba a ser capaz de dormir más, pero por lo menos me podía reposar un poco. Intentaba asimilar toda la información recabada esa noche, procesar todo lo que había descubierto, pero estaba empezando a creer que ya sabia cómo se sentía un ordenador cuando tiene una sobre carga. Todo esto era mucho más grande que yo, y definitivamente me superaba.

Al amanecer, luego de que Charlie se fuese, decidí complacerlo. Hoy no tenia nada particular que hacer en el instituto, pronto terminaría el año escolar, y sabía ya de ante mano que no sería capaz de prestar atención a ninguna de la lecciones, así que ¿Para qué molestarme?. Además, no estaba segura si tendría el valor suficiente para ver a Edward hoy, no después de todo lo que ya sabia... necesitaba un día más... si, solo un día más...

Me quedé en la ducha hasta que se agotó el agua caliente, desayuné, limpié la cocina, hice la colada, terminé de leer el libro que me había prestado Angela, controlé mi correo electrónico, organicé el baño y la sala de estar, y vi un poco de televisión matutina. En el momento en el que estaba hojeando un revista de pesca de Charlie, supe que tenía que salir de la casa. Era imperativo, de lo contrario sufriría de claustrofobia de un momento al otro. Sabia exactamente a dónde tenia que ir, podía no tener el coraje de ver a su hijo hoy, pero había llegado el momento de visitarlos a _ellos_.

Aparqué fuera del cementerio, agradeciendo que hubiese dejado de llover una hora atrás. Vi el mismo roble de la otra vez, ese que se ve desde la carretera, y suerte que el árbol estaba allí, porque me servía como indicativo para saber hacia dónde tenía que ir. Llegué después de unos minutos, la lápida se encontraba justo debajo de la sombra del follaje. A pesar de ser dos las personas descansando en ese lugar, era una sola la tumba.

La hierva estaba perfectamente cortada y curada. Las flores eran frescas y abundantes, como si las hubiesen colocado allí apenas el día anterior. Rosas y tulipanes blancos. Había una foto de ellos dos abrazándose, estaban sentados en lo que parecían unas escaleras, ella tenia la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de su marido, mientras que él tenia los brazos alrededor de ella. Ambos sonreían a la cámara. Se veían enamorados … y felices.

Reteniendo las lagrimas que querían escapar, leí las letras en dorado :

_Carlisle Cullen 27 de Mayo 1955 - 20 de Junio 2000_

_Esme Ann Platt de Cullen 13 de Octubre 1956 – 20 de Junio 2000_

_Siempre viviréis en los corazones de vuestros hijos. Os quieren Emmett, Alice y el pequeño Edward._

-¿Bella? - llamó una voz a mi espalda, sorprendiéndome -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó en cuanto me giré.

_Continuará..._

**Aquí lo tienen, recién salido del horno (como si fuese pan :P)... Como ven la mayoría de ustedes adivinaron en decir que eran Carlisle y Esme los que habían muerto. Una vez más repito, nunca fue mi intensión hacer de esto un gran misterio... parece que la única que no lo había entendido era Bella :P**

**El que ahora se sepa a quién pertenece esa tumba, no quiere decir que ya se ha acabado la trama o los misterios ;)... Ahora es que empieza lo bueno, y aun quedan algunas cosas por contar y descubrir...**

**¿Ustedes quién creen que ha sorprendido a Bella al final?, la verdad ni yo misma lo sé :P... era algo que no estaba previsto, pero surgió mientras escribía el capitulo...**

**Ustedes ya saben lo que yo quiero para continuar... Reviews, reviews, y más reviews... el trato es el mismo, mientras más reciba, menos tardo ;)... Culpa de ustedes que me acostumbraron tan mal...**

**Besos, Ros...**


	11. Familia

**Antes que nada, quisiera hacer una nota de autor un poco larga, y responder a un review que me ****dejó****AlejandraZJofre, q****uien me preguntó sobre el significado que tienen los sueños de Bella. Ahora bien, yo imagino que tiene algo que ver con la formación que recibí, y la influencia que han tenido en mi materias como psicología y filosofía. Pero yo creo mucho en el poder de los sueños, no como predicción del futuro, pero sí en la teoría de Freud de que es la forma que tiene nuestro subconsciente de comunicarse con nosotros. El primer sueño como ya sabemos era un recuerdo, y a pesar de que Bella había crecido y otros recuerdos habían sustituido a ese, la memoria de ese momento seguía en el hipocampo, y solo necesitó reencontrarse otra vez con Edward para que reaflorara. En cuanto al segundo sueño, la verdad es que no me había detenido a pensar en el por qué, hasta que no leí el review : Por como la veo yo, el subconsciente de Bella ya había captado las pistas y armado el rompecabezas, pero su mente racional no. Y, en parte porque entre ella y Edward se ha creado un vínculo muy fuerte (aunque aun no lo sepa), cuando descubrió la verdad, en su sueño se representó lo que su subconsciente había deducido. Espero que sea plausible como explicación, ahora sí vamos a la historia ;)**

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Familia.**

-A-Alice – balbuceé apenada, mientras mis mejillas aumentaban gradualmente de color. Ella solo me miraba esperando una respuesta, y yo no tenia ni idea de qué explicación le podría dar - ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunté, casi por instinto.

-Yo pregunté primero – dijo ella sagaz.

-Si, y yo pregunté después – _'Muy bien Bella, ahora sí sé que se me han fundido todas las neuronas'_

Ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró con gesto irónico.

-Buen tentativo, pero ese truco prácticamente lo inventé yo; Además Edward lleva años tratando de usarlo conmigo, así que no te va a funcionar.

-Yo...yo estaba...bueno...- ella volvió a sonreírme.

-Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, primero te digo yo qué estoy haciendo aquí, y después me lo dices tú, ¿de acuerdo? - yo solo le asentí – Comoes evidente, estoy visitando a mis padres. Ciertamente no soy tan leal como Edward, pero de vez en cuando me gusta venir a contarles cómo me está tratando la vida. Además tengo una noticia muy importante que ni siquiera mi hermano conoce, y no les ha podido contar. Y bien, ahora te toca a ti.

Le conté en linea de máxima lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, de mi caída, la dedicatoria que vi en el hospital, el articulo que conseguí en Internet, que está mañana decidí quedarme en casa y por qué estaba aquí en el cementerio – De alguna manera sentía que les debía una visita... Aunque creo que mi subconsciente ya lo sabía, mi mente racional no quería pensar que tus padres hubiesen muerto... - Concluí con un susurro que ella igual escuchó.

Alice se me quedó mirando durante varios segundos, sin decir nada, me empecé a sentir muy extraña por su forma de observarme ; pero cuando estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella me regaló una sonrisa muy similar a otra que ya conocía. Un lado de la comisura de sus labios se elevó, y formó una radiante sonrisa, tan parecida en ese momento a la de Edward que casi me hace gritar.

-Vamos Bella, te invito a tomar algo – me tendió su mano para que la tomara.

-No lo sé, Alice – le dije dudosa.

-Oh venga – suplicó con unos ojitos de cachorro degollado, _otra tramposa más_ – Olvidate por una hora que soy tu jefa y ven a una cafetería a tomar algo conmigo, como si fuese tu amiga. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Después de eso accedí, recogí mi bolso, el cual aparentemente había dejado caer en el momento en el que me volteé para ver a Alice, y la seguí fuera del cementerio. Ella se subió en el mismo Porsche amarillo en el que había visto al señor Hale en el instituto, y yo fui detrás de ella en la camioneta. Llegamos a un bar en el centro y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía de la esquina, una camarera de acercó enseguida.

-¿Qué les puedo traer? - preguntó servicial.

-Yo quiero un café con hielo – pedí, la chica me asintió, tomando el pedido.

-¿Y usted... señora? - preguntó a Alice, notando el anillo de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Para mi un vaso con agua – pidió, y la chica se fue con otro asentimiento –. No voy a poder tomar café por un buen tiempo – me dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

¿Me estaba queriendo decir lo que yo pensaba? ¿Sería eso lo que le quería contar a sus padres?

-¿Alice, estás...? - no seguí, pero ella me entendió y asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Embarazada? Si – dijo emocionada

-¡Muchas Felicidades!

- Mis hermanos y Rosalie aun no lo saben. El único es Jasper. Así que te pido que no comentes nada, por favor.

-Tranquila que mis labios están sellados. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Nuestro pedido llegó, y ambas tomamos un sorbo de nuestras respectivas bebidas.

-Bella, Gracias – me dijo de repente.

-¿Por guardar tu secreto?, no es nada – le dije, descartando con un gesto de la mano el tema.

-No me refería a eso, por supuesto que agradezco tu discreción. Pero en realidad ahora mismo te dio las gracias por ser amiga de Edward.

-Eso sí que es saliva desperdiciada – le dije sincera – Ser amiga de tu hermano es algo muy fácil, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que nadie más se ha dado cuenta de ello.

-A la gente del pueblo siempre le ha resultado más fácil excluirlo y criticarlo, porque eso le hace sentirse más importante y olvidar sus proprios problemas y defectos – me contestó con tristeza y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-No puedo ni imaginarme lo que ha sufrido Edward – susurré, sintiendo mis proprios ojos aguarse una vez más.

-Más de lo que tendría que sufrir nadie, mucho menos un niño de apenas ocho años. Pero Edward es tan fuerte, odia que sientan lástima por él más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Piensa que ni siquiera lloró en frente de todos cuando le dijimos de la muerte de nuestros padres ; creo que en realidad estaba más molesto porque no le dijimos la verdad en cuanto despertó.

Creo que la curiosidad era demasiado evidente en mis ojos , porque Alice solo siguió contando, como si supiese todas las preguntas que estaban en mi cabeza.

- Edward cayó en coma por el accidente – su mirada se volvió sombría por el recuerdo –. Dos semanas, las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Tuvimos que enterrar a nuestros padres, y los primeros días ni siquiera sabíamos si tendríamos que enterrar a mi hermanito a su lado. Cuando despertó estaba aun tan delicado, se veía tan frágil postrado en esa cama, que temíamos el efecto que podía tener en él la noticia. Al final esperamos hasta el día en el que le dieron de alta, dándole siempre largas cada vez que preguntaba por mamá y papá.

-¿Cómo reaccionó? - pregunté, sin poder refrenar mi curiosidad.

-No dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, en el camino de regreso a casa se negó a ir en el asiento de atrás y se subió en el del copiloto. Apretaba sus puñitos con tanta fuerza que temía incluso que se pudiese llegar a atravesar la piel con las uñas. No permitió que ni Emmett ni yo lo tocásemos, solo mi tía Elizabeth se le pudo acercar, creo que de alguna manera intuyó que la decisión de no decirle nada aun había sido de Emmett y mía. Ninguno en realidad entendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta la mañana siguiente – cerró los ojos estremeciéndose, antes de volver a abrirlos y continuar –. La tía Elizabeth subió a llevarle el desayuno y él había desaparecido, no estaba por ninguna parte de la casa, y no estaba tampoco su bicicleta. Llamamos a tu padre, y mientras él iba hacia nuestra casa, pasó por el cementerio y lo encontró. Nos llamó y fuimos enseguida para allá.

Se detuvo unos momentos, para limpiar esas lágrimas que se le habían escapado y respirar profundo para intentar serenarse. Yo solo esperaba, no sabia qué podía decirle, y ciertamente ni me podía imaginar cómo debía de sentirse ella en estos momentos.

-Allí estaba – continuó – en el cementerio. Acostado sobre la tumba de mis padres. Se había quedado dormido y tenía las mejillas aun húmedas, había estado llorando. Emmett con mucho cuidado lo cargó, y cuando estuvo en sus brazos se despertó. Se abrazó fuerte a nuestro hermano, y esa fue la única vez que ha llorado delante de nosotros por la muerte de nuestros padres. En medio del llanto empezó a pedirle a Emmett que hiciera algo, que quería a mamá y papá de vuelta. "Por favor Emmy, yo sé que tú sí puedes, yo no pude pero tú sí. Traelos, por favor", murmuraba. Yo sin saber qué hacer, solo me uní a ellos; estuvimos así varios minutos, simplemente abrazándonos y llorando. Emmett le confesó a Edward que no podía hacer lo que le pedía, pero sí le prometió que todo iba a salir bien, que él se encargaría de eso. Supe en ese momento que había tomado su decisión.

La miré confusa, pero ella solo siguió hablando, casi en trance. De alguna manera supe que toda ésta conversación le estaba haciendo mucho bien, que ella se estaba desahogando al mismo tiempo que me contaba el capitulo más oscuro en la vida de la familia Cullen.

-Emmett había cumplido 18 años en marzo, así que legalmente él podía hacerse cargo de nosotros. Pero en un año iría a la universidad y las cosas iban a resultar muy complicadas para todos. La tía Elizabeth se estaba quedando con nosotros esos días para ayudarnos en todo lo que podía, pero ella tenía su propria familia, un marido y una niña solo unos años mayor que Edward esperándole en casa. Así que nos propuso que nos fuéramos a San Francisco con ella, o por lo menos Edward. Ella se podía encargar de él mientras Emmett y yo íbamos a la universidad. Y reconozco que al principio fue tentadora la propuesta. Ninguno de los dos tenia idea de cómo íbamos a criar a un niño de ocho años, cuando difícilmente nos podíamos cuidar nosotros mismos, pero no podíamos hacerle más daño a Edward separándole de nosotros. Y nuestros padres se merecían saber que permaneceríamos unidos como lo que somos, una familia.

-¿Cómo lo lograron? - pregunté asombrada, encontrado el valor para hablar después de tanto tiempo callada.

-Al principio no fue fácil, lo admito. Pero teníamos un motivo para no rendirnos en Edward. Tuvimos un año para adaptarnos, antes de que Emmett fuera a la universidad, y para entonces yo ya tenia 17 años y era perfectamente capaz de estar al frente de la casa. Contratamos a una asistenta para que estuviera al pendiente de Edward mientras yo no podía. Emmett fue a la universidad de Seattle y se las arreglaba para venir a casa casi todos los fines de semana, para estar con nosotros... Después él conoció a Jasper y a Rosalie y desde entonces todo ha sido más fácil. Ellos se encariñaron enseguida con Edward, y comprendían toda nuestra situación y más de una vez nos ayudaron. Rosalie fue la primera en terminar la universidad, y para cuando me tocó a mi irme a Seattle, ella y Emmett ya estaban comprometidos. Así que ella se vino a quedar en Forks con Edward, mientras nosotras planeábamos ya la apertura de nuestra propria boutique. Y a mi me gusta pensar que le hemos dado una cierta paz a mis padres, porque han visto que hemos conseguido salir adelante y permanecer unidos. Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, se lo debíamos. Sobre todo después de... - Se detuvo y ahogó un pequeño sollozo.

-No sigas Alice, - le pedí entre mis proprias lágrimas – no hace falta que continúes. No si te afecta tanto, piensa en tu bebé.

-No Bella, tengo que hacerlo. Tú eres muy importante para mi hermano, eso lo sé – dijo enigmática – y por lo tanto mereces saber toda la verdad. Debes saber – dijo luego de un suspiro largo – que en parte la muerte de mis padres fue culpa de Emmett y mía.

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse como platos y mi mandíbula caer. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

-No Alice. - dije determinada – La muerte de tus padres fue un accidente. Lo leí. Fue culpa de un irresponsable borracho.

-Pero ese accidente podía haberse evitado – estaba por replicarle, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerme – Dejame que te explique primero. Emmett y yo teníamos una vida de ensueño, somos de una familia económicamente privilegiada, eramos de los más populares del instituto, yo era parte de las animadoras y Emmett era el capitán del equipo de baseball. Y me temo que hasta esa noche, siempre conseguíamos salirnos con la nuestra. Por eso no podíamos aceptar que teníamos que renunciar a una fiesta en casa de Victoria Scott por ir a pasar el día a Port Ángeles en familia. Nosotros adoramos a Edward, eso sin duda. Su nacimiento fue algo tan inesperado y maravilloso en ésta familia, que desde el primer día fue el consentido de la casa. Pero tienes que entender que con el pasar de los años, nosotros nos convertimos en adolescentes con la mente egoísta típica de la edad, y Edward era todavía un niño...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en esto? - pregunté confundida porque parecía haberse desviado del tema, y daba la impresión de que se estuviese justificando por algo.

-¿Tú no lo sabes Bella? - preguntó asombrada, ¿Qué era lo no sabía?

-¿Saber qué? - pregunté, aun más confundida.

-Ya veo. No te lo ha dicho. El 20 de junio es el cumpleaños de Edward – dijo con tristeza.

El 20 de Junio... el 20 de Junio... ¿De qué me sonaba esa fecha? Un momento...

-¿Es el... el...? - pero no podía seguir, me había quedado sin palabras.

-¿El día en el que murieron también mis padres? Si – confirmó – Habían ido a festejar su cumpleaños en Port Ángeles. El plan era que pasáramos el día todos juntos, pero Emmett y yo nos negamos, íbamos a perdernos la fiesta y además pensábamos que ya estábamos bastante grandecitos para pasar un día con la familia. Terminamos peleando con nuestros padres, y al final Edward tuvo que intervenir para hacer de juez de paz, y nos dijo a Emmett y a mi que no importaba, que si preferíamos ir a una fiesta, a estar con él en su cumpleaños, él lo entendía. Nosotros estábamos tan pagados de nosotros mismos que no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos herido a Edward, y decepcionado terriblemente a Carlisle y a Esme. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir que esa discusión iba a ser nuestra última conversación con nuestros padres? - concluyó con falsa ironía.

-Eso no quiere decir que fuese culpa vuestra, Alice – traté de consolarla – Entiendo que te sientes mal por la discusión, pero...

-Es que eso no es todo – me interrumpió – Como es de esperar a esa edad, la fiesta se descontroló bastante, y algún vecino terminó llamando a la policía. Tu padre llegó, e hizo que todos llamáramos a nuestros padres para decirles en dónde estábamos, y lo que había ocurrido. Carlisle, Esme y Edward estaban en un negocio de música que abre las 24 horas de Port Ángeles. Apenas Emmett los llamó se pusieron en marcha de inmediato para venir a Forks. Tres horas después tu padre nos fue a buscar a casa, para avisarnos del accidente. No culpo al Jefe Swan por habernos hecho llamarlos, él solo es un buen oficial y estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero Emmett y yo podíamos haber sido unos mejores hermanos e hijos, e impedirlo todo.

-¿Unos mejores hermanos? - pregunté atónita – Alice, ustedes han cuidado de Edward durante casi diez años, prácticamente lo han criado. Todas las decisiones que han tomado desde la muerte de vuestros padres parecen haber sido en base a lo que es mejor para él. Seguro que han sacrificado mucho para...

-No lo hagas Bella, - me interrumpió una vez más, parece que hoy le estaba cogiendo el gusto a eso de interrumpirme – No nos conviertas en mártires. A pesar de todo, Emmett y yo entendemos que el accidente fue algo que se escapaba de nuestro control y aceptamos lo ocurrido. Pero no pienses que el hacernos cargo de Edward es algo que hicimos por saldar nuestra culpa o por un acto heroico. Lo hicimos porque quisimos, porque somos una familia y eso es lo que las familias hacen. Y porque Edward se merecía eso y más, ya había sufrido demasiado...

Yo solo le asentí, mientras secaba mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

-Se parece tanto a ellos ¿Sabes?. Emmett y yo nos parecemos más a nuestro abuelo paterno, aunque yo tenga muchos rasgos de Carlisle. Pero Edward es una exquisita combinación de los dos. Tiene los ojos de Esme, pero la sonrisa es sin duda de Carlisle. Aunque no solo en lo exterior, también en su personalidad. Mis padres eran las mejores personas que han podido pisar alguna vez éste planeta. Carlisle era tan compasivo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase. Era un líder nato, alguien que sabia cómo manejar cualquier situación. Era nuestro héroe y nuestra inspiración. ¿Y Esme?, mi madre esa sencillamente eso, una madre. Nos quería tanto, los cuatro eramos su mundo y nos dedicaba todo su tiempo. Había dejado de aparte su negocio de decoración de interiores para criarnos a Emmett y a mi. Hacia solo unos pocos meses que había vuelto cuando supo que Edward venia en camino, y lo dejó todo nuevamente para dedicarse al nuevo bebé. Pero a ella parecía no importarle, porque siempre decía que nosotros eramos su verdadera vocación. ¿Sabes cuales fueron sus últimas palabras? - sabia que era una pregunta retórica, pero yo de igual manera le negué con la cabeza – El para médico me dijo que entre jadeos le preguntó por su familia, quería asegurarse que todos estábamos a salvo; él no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, y le hizo creer que mi padre y mi hermano estaban bien. Murió dos segundos después, sin saber que su marido ya la había precedido y que su hijo menor estaba gravemente herido, y su vida también peligraba.

Calló unos momentos, llamó a la camarera para pedirle que nos trajera más agua. Ésta nos observó con una curiosidad no disimulada, al ver que ambas llorábamos sin ningún reparo, pero no dijo nada y se alejó a buscar el agua. Alice solo siguió hablando.

-Edward es así ¿Sabes?... Es compasivo y altruista como Carlisle, y generoso y pasional como Esme – dijo con el cariño brillando en sus ojos color miel – Es tan puro, tan bueno por naturaleza. Desde ese primer día va siempre a visitarlos al cementerio ; durante todos estos años, todos los días. Y lo pasa muy mal cuando por algún motivo no puede ir. En una ocasión Emmett y yo le preguntamos que por qué lo hacía, que no tenia por qué sentirlo como un deber. Él solo se encogió de hombros y nos dijo que lo hacía para hacerles compañía, que no quería que se sintiesen solos. Empezó leyéndole a mi madre sus novelas preferidas y llevándole a mi padre los dulces que más le gustaban, hasta que poco a poco se fue ampliando. Le lee a Carlisle el periódico que solía leer todos los días, y busca información médica que a él le hubiese podido interesar, y toca periódicamente el piano para Esme. Y le cuenta de nosotros, los tiene al tanto de todo lo que nos ocurre.

-Eso es muy bonito por su parte – le dije, sintiéndome muy orgullosa del alma de Edward.

-Desafortunadamente no todos lo piensan como tú. En el pueblo no tardaron en descubrir lo que hacia, y empezaron a burlarse de él, y a decirle nombres horribles, hasta que al final se quedó como "El Cuidador de Tumbas". Son tan ingenuos que piensan que nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Y él se encerró en su proprio mundo, se encerró tanto en su familia y en ir al cementerio todos los días, que al final se terminó apartando de todos. Por eso te vuelvo a dar las gracias por tu amistad Bella, no tienes ni idea del bien que le haces – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Yo te repito que no hay nada que agradecer, tu hermano es encantador – sentía mis mejillas aumentado de temperatura mientras hablaba.

-Me caes muy bien – dijo con resolución – Eres... diferente. Sí, esa es la mejor forma de describirte.

-¿Y eso es bueno o mal? - pregunté un tanto asustada.

-Definitivamente bueno. Deberías tener mi teléfono, para que así me puedas llamar cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Alice, yo tengo tu teléfono – apunté a lo obvio.

-El de la tienda no, tontita. Mi numero de móvil y el de nuestra casa. Anda dame tu móvil que te lo salvo.

Revolví mi bolso pero no lo encontré. Que extraño, estaba segura de haberlo guardado antes de salir de casa, era evidente que me equivocaba.

- Creo que lo dejé en casa. O quizás se cayó en la camioneta.

-No pasa nada, – tomó una servilleta y un boli de su bolso de _Prada_, apuntó unos números en el papel y me lo pasó – el de arriba es mi móvil, y el de abajo el numero de nuestra casa. No dudes en llamarme, no importa lo que necesites.

-Gracias, ¿Tú tienes mi móvil, verdad?

-Claro, recuerda que lo escribiste en tu currículo – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, definitivamente su marca característica. Justo en ese momento su proprio móvil sonó, anunciando un mensaje. Ella lo leyó rápidamente, y se puso de pie, dejando un billete de veinte dolares sobre la mesa, más que suficiente para pagar un café y tres aguas – Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la tienda.

Yo me levanté también para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero ella vino a abrazarme directamente.

-Gracias por todo – me susurró en el oído, y salió como un torbellino del bar, sin darme la oportunidad de replicarle nada.

Yo me quedé allí de pié, pensando que ahora sabia más cosas de la vida de Edward, de lo que imaginaba descubrir cuando lo conocí...

_Continuará..._

**Creo que estoy marchando bastante bien con el tiempo, una semana después un nuevo capitulo... La verdad quería subirlo mucho antes, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, ni yo misma sabía quién había llegado al cementerio. Así que imaginé dos versiones, una en dónde fuese Edward, y otra Alice, y evidentemente la segunda ganó, y esa fue la que escribí...**

**¡193 reviews!, vaya juro que cuando empecé a escribir la historia no me esperaba que fuese acogida de ésta manera, sé que para algunos estos son pocos, pero yo me retengo verdaderamente afortunada de que a tanta gente le guste lo que escribo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!, éste capitulo de lo dedico a ustedes... **

**¿Creen que podremos llegar a los 200 reviews?, yo espero que sí...**

**Nos leemos en la próxima ;)... Besos, Ros.**


	12. Enamorada

**Cuanto me ha costado escribir éste capitulo. Posiblemente uno de los más difíciles de la historia, porque en mi cabeza ya tenia claro todo lo que ocurriría, pero no sabia como expresarlo con palabras. Espero solo que el resultado guste ;). Advierto que éste capitulo tiene un lenguaje no apto para algunos, de acuerdo que la historia ésta catalogada como T y seguramente hay palabras peores (yo misma las digo:p), pero de cualquier manera quería que lo supiesen.**

**Edades de los personajes (me lo han preguntado) : Bella y Edward tienen 17 años, aunque Edward cumplirá 18 en el curso de la historia. Alice tiene 26 y Emmett 28, así como Jasper y Rosalie. Y cuando murieron Carlisle y Esme, Emmett tenia 18, Alice 16 y Edward 8.**

**Hay pequeños particulares de ésta historia que están inspirados en un capitulo de la serie "Entre fantasmas" que lleva el mismo nombre de la fic. Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece para nada, aunque yo le pertenezca a Edward Cullen. Del resto, todo lo demás es mio.**

**Enamorada**.

Qué cómoda se me hizo mi cama esa noche. Creo que la gente infravalora la importancia de una buena cama. Yo personalmente, después de haber pasado varias noches sin poder dormir, por un motivo o por el otro, estoy empezando a apreciar el hecho de sentir un buen colchón debajo de mi cuerpo y una almohada para mi cabeza, que me ayuden a relajarme, aunque sea físicamente, porque es evidente que mi mente no tiene intensiones de cooperar.

Había perdido toda la tarde buscando mi móvil, había incluso probado a llamarlo. Nada. No estaba en la camioneta, ni en ninguna parte de la casa. Traté de hacer memoria de la última vez que lo había visto, y sí recuerdo con bastante claridad el momento en el que lo cogí de mi escritorio y lo guardé en mi bolso. Pero no tenia ni idea de dónde lo podía haber perdido. El único lugar plausible que se me ocurría, y que no había controlado, era en el cementerio.

Pero ¿Cómo podía ir a buscarlo, si corría el riesgo de encontrarme con Edward allí? Yo no quería que él descubriera aun que yo sabia toda la verdad detrás de su historia. Nuestra amistad aun era reciente, y algo en mi instinto me decía que él no estaba listo para que yo lo supiese todo. Y si algo había aprendido en la vida, es en confiar en mi instinto.

No me quedaba más que rezar porque mis sospechas no fuesen ciertas, y que se me hubiese caído en medio de la calle, o que estuviese perdido en algún rincón de la casa que yo no he controlado todavía. Charlie me había asegurado que no pasaba nada, que si no lo encontraba para mañana, ya compraríamos otro. Pero no era cuestión de que se pudiese reponer o menos. Era el hecho de que tenia el presentimiento de que todo esto iba a tener sus consecuencias.

"_Vamos Bella, por una vez en tu vida, trata de ser positiva"._

Fue con esos últimos pensamientos, o recriminaciones, que me abracé con Morfeo. Desperté la mañana siguiente, con el sonido del despertados, había dormido toda la noche de un tirón ; después de tanto tiempo. Pero me sentía tan cansada como la noche anterior. No había tenido pesadillas, pero sí sueños muy difusos con un único protagonista, y dos brillantes ojos color esmeraldas. Esto ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, y ésta obsesión empezaba a preocuparme.

Me tardé más de lo necesario en la ducha, permitiendo que el agua caliente relajara los músculos tensos de mi espalda. Tanto que de desayuno me llevé solo una tostada rápida antes de salir de casa. Agradeciendo que aun no había empezado a llover, me permití conducir un poco más deprisa de lo que era normal en mi, pero igual poniendo todas mis atenciones en vigilar la carretera. Digamos que las últimas horas me habían vuelto sensible sobre los accidentes de coche.

Llegué al instituto dos segundos antes de que sonase la campana. Pagando como precio mis pantalones, visto que me caí cerca de un charco, en mi carrera por evitar el retraso, y ahora tenia mitad de la pierna derecha mojada y sucia, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?.

-¿Qué pasó Bella, te quedaste sin agua en casa, y tuviste que ducharte con el agua de la calle? - me preguntó Lauren cínica, mientras pasaba por su lado en el aula de literatura, Jessica como siempre se reía a su lado; como si Lauren necesitase a alguien que estuviese al pendiente de su frágil ego, y para eso estaba ella allí. Yo preferí ignorarla y continuar hacia mi asiento, si le decía de verdad lo que tenia en mente, corría el riesgo de ser expulsada.

Me senté junto a Angela, y le entregué su libro. Callamos en cuanto entró la profesora.

-Muy bien clase, hoy vamos a empezar con el último trabajo del año. Nada para casa, todo lo haremos aquí. Así que para aquellos que necesitan la puntuación de éste trabajo, os conviene colaborar con vuestros compañeros de equipo. Y será sin replicar, porque yo escogeré los grupos – nos dijo a todos.

Se veía que ese día el destino y la mala suerte se había confabulado en mi contra, primero el charco, y ahora resulta que tendría que trabajar con Lauren, Jessica y Angela, y lo que aun faltaba... Menos mal que por lo menos Angela hacia parte del equipo.

Aunque por el momento se veía que tanto Lauren como Jessica necesitaban una mano en literatura, porque a pesar de todo colaboraron durante la hora, con mala cara, eso si, pero lo hicieron. Claro todo cambió cuando finalizó la hora, Lauren, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, se levantó deprisa y se alejó de mi tan rápido como pudo, como si temiese que yo le pusiera contagiar la lepra o algo por el estilo, oh en fin...

"_Estos últimos días van a ser muy largos"_

Salí del aula de literatura y me encontré con Edward que pasaba justo por mi lado, mi corazón se aceleró, mi respiración se detuvo y sentí mi cara en llamas.

¡Qué demonio!

-Hola Edward – le saludé amistosa.

Él solo me pasó por el lado, sin siquiera contestarte, sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda. Ni siquiera cuando no eramos amigos se comportaba de esa manera.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo Lauren con burla a mi lado – Nuestra Bella es tan poca cosa que incluso El cuidador de tumbas pasa de ella, mira que hay que caer bien bajo si el friki del pueblo te rechaza – Como siempre el comentario fue seguido por la risita de Jessica.

Sentí mi sangre hervir, pero ésta vez no tenia nada que ver con la presencia de Edward, como había ocurrido segundos antes. Los insultos de Lauren tenían que terminar. AHORA. Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

-¿Lauren, en lugar de meterte conmigo, no deberías utilizar éste momento para hacer tu tratamiento contra el herpes? - pregunté con inocencia. Ella me miró con los ojos agrandados y las mejillas rojas de rabia... y vergüenza. _Diana_.

-¿Cómo-cómo sabes tú...? - empezó a balbucear, pero se detuvo al ver mi sonrisa satisfecha. La muy lista se había cocinado en su proprio caldo. Cancelé mi expresión y la miré seriamente.

-Escúchame bien. No vuelvas a insultarnos ni a Edward ni a mi. Porque de lo contrario me negaré a trabajar contigo, yo a diferencia tuya ya tengo un promedio bastante bueno, y no lloraré por unos puntos menos. Piénsalo bien, porque no creo que Angela esté dispuesta a trabajar sola y hacer vuestra parte, sino estoy yo para ayudarla. Y si eso te parece poco, entonces recuerda el pequeño secreto tuyo que me acabas de confesar. Yo puedo ser la peor de las villanas cuando quiero – Sin darle el tiempo para contestarme, me di la media vuelta y me alejé de ella.

Mi día trascurrió prácticamente esperando el inicio de la hora de Educación física. Una locura, lo sé. Pero necesitaba encontrarme otra vez con Edward y entender su comportamiento. De nada sirvió, porque el patrón se repitió, volvió a pasar por mi lado sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada, me estaba ignorando abiertamente. No pude evitar notar que el señor Cullen nos observaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada triste en sus ojos dorados ¿Le habría dicho algo Alice?

Pero por el momento eso pasaría al segundo o tercer lugar en mi lista de prioridades. Para mi era imperativo entender el por qué de su actitud hacia mi el día de hoy. Salí del gimnasio en dirección a la biblioteca detrás de él. Ni siquiera me molesté en irme a cambiar, después de todo era quedarme con el chándal o volver a los tejanos con barro ; no sé qué haría otro, pero para mí la respuesta era demasiado evidente.

Lo encontré en la mesa de siempre, en éste ocasión no había libro, ni iPod, ni partituras. Solo él que miraba fijamente la madera que tenia en frente, con un ceño distante en sus facciones. Parecía cansado, herido, frustrado y un poco molesto. Esto me gustaba cada vez menos.

-Edward – le llamé cuando me senté en frente de él - ¿Qué... - Pero él me interrumpió, de la misma manera que lo hacia su hermana.

-De verdad que no exagerabas cuando me dijiste que tu madre puede llegar a ser paranoica, es igual que mi familia. Anoche te llamó tres veces, a la tercera te dejó un mensaje bastante elocuente, si no te encuentra para ésta noche, creo que tendrá un ataque de pánico – Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un aparatito rectangular negro, que después colocó en la mesa, delante de mi. Era mi móvil – Y por supuesto también están las dos llamadas de casa de tu padre, aunque supongo que eras tú llamándolo para ver en dónde estaba – dijo con voz monótona, como si no quisiera evidenciar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? - pregunté en un susurro que era demasiado tímido, incluso para mi. Temía la respuesta más que cualquier otra cosa. Un lado de sus labios se elevó, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-En el mismo lugar que te imaginas. Justo al lado de la lápida de mis padres – Seguro que se me cayó cuando dejé caer el bolso, en el momento en el que llegó Alice.

-Edward yo...

-Guardártelo Bella – me atajó, levantando una mano para silenciarme – No quiero escuchar ninguna de las excusas que tienes que darme, sea cual sea. Pero no creas que tampoco me interesa oír la verdad, esa también te la puedes ahorrar. No me interesa saber si tu motivo fue la lástima, o si hiciste una apuesta con los otros de que lograrías ganarte mi amistad, o si después de obtener mi confianza, tenias solo intensiones de reírte en mi cara por lo que hago. Ya he pasado por eso, y te aseguro que no me apetece repetir la experiencia – espetó duramente.

Me dejó de piedra, ¿De verdad tenia una opinión tan baja de mi?, ¿Era tan poca la confianza que había entre nosotros?

-A mi jamás se me pasó por la cabeza nada así – le dije indignada.

-¿De verdad? - dijo con ironía, claramente no creyendo nada de lo que le decía.

-Por supuesto que te digo la verdad – insistí – Somos amigos Edward, eso lo sabes.

-No, lo cierto es que no lo sé, y solo ahora me estoy dando cuenta. No puedo creer que confiara tanto en ti, me había prometido a mi mismo que no ocurriría otra vez. Y lo peor es que aun te considero como un soplo de aire fresco... Vamos si hasta creo que estoy... - se interrumpió de repente, y desvió su mirada de la mía, se sonrojó y empezó a murmurar algo para sí mismo que no alcancé a escuchar.

-Me acerqué a ti porque quería ser tu amiga, solo por eso – dije, esperando que en mi voz se escuchara toda la sinceridad con la que hablaba – Jamás he tenido otras intensiones, tienes que confiar en mi – Estaba peligrosamente cerca del llanto, yo no podía perder su amistad. No podía.

Él me miró a la cara intensamente, siempre que me observaba de esa manera tenia la impresión de que él, y solo él, era capaz de leer a través de mi alma. Pero ésta vez había algo más, sus ojos se achicaban mientras estudiaba mi semblante, deduje que estaba intentando ver si yo era honesta o menos.

-¿Por qué estabas en el cementerio? - preguntó en un susurro.

-Estaba visitando a tus padres – apunté a lo obvio.

-Te pregunté el por qué, no qué estabas haciendo – dijo con impaciencia.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, hasta el martes ni siquiera sabia que habían muerto, y ayer en la mañana quise ir a visitarlos, se los debía – repetí las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Alice.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste ? - preguntó ahora curioso, mientras parecía procesar lo que le había apenas dicho.

-Tuve un accidente el martes por la noche, y mientras estaba en urgencias vi la dedicatoria a tu padre.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? - Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro, y estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

-Nada serio – hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Me caí de una moto, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? - repitió sarcástico – Claro, qué estúpido – murmuró para sí - ¿Por eso fue que no viniste ayer al instituto? - Yo le asentí. Él levantó una mano temblorosa para acercarla a la herida de mi sien, justo en ese momento mi respiración se detuvo, y me encontré disfrutando la caricia que el roce de sus dedos a la tirita representaba, era tan suave que parecía un soplo del viento - ¿Estás segura que no es nada? - Tenía la preocupación claramente escrita en sus facciones. Eso me conmovió, porque realicé que no importaba si estaba molesto conmigo, como en éste momento, yo igual le seguía importando.

-Si – aseguré – Ya ni me duele.

Pasó sus dedos una última vez por la herida antes de alejar la mano de mi rostro. Mi piel quemaba justo allí, dónde me había tocado. Un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas, y yo sentía las mías por el mismo camino. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros, yo miraba en cualquier dirección menos a sus ojos. Después de dos minutos ya no aguanté más, y carraspeé para encontrar la voz.

-Edward, tú... - Pero él volvió a interrumpirme. Vaya con los Cullen y ésta manía de interrumpir a la gente, o por lo menos a mi.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? - preguntó directo.

-Solo lo que me contó Alice. - No quería sonar como una soplona y acusar a Alice, pero en éste momento no podía evitar ser honesta con él.

-¿A-Alice? - balbuceó con pánico - ¿Hablaste con Alice?

Asentí.

-Me la encontré en el cementerio, y me invitó a tomar algo, porque dijo que deseaba que hablásemos.

Soltó una seca carcajada sin una pizca de humor, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tenía que haberme imaginado algo así, seguro que mi hermana te ha hecho una biografía completa mía ¿a que si?

-Ella solo se preocupa por lo que es mejor para ti – traté de justificarla.

-Para mi, el fin no justifica los medios. Ella eso lo sabe muy, y también no deseo ser el tema de conversación.

-Por favor Edward, no discutas con ella por mi culpa – pedí.

No me contestó, en su lugar cambió el tema.

-Si querías saber algo de mi, solo tenias que preguntar – espetó.

-¿Me habrías contado sobre ti y el accidente? - pregunté retoricamente, elevando una ceja – Tú mismo acabas de dar a entender que no querías que supiera esas cosas de ti.

-No es eso – murmuró – Pero esperaba a ser yo quien te lo contase – lo dijo tan bajo que no sabia si había escuchado bien, quizás y solo lo estaba imaginando.

No tuve tiempo a confirmar nada, porque sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora de la comida, y el inicio de la siguiente : historia. Me levanté de mi asiento, coloqué la mochila en un hombro, me giré y vi que Edward ni se había movido de su lugar. Supe que necesitaba aclarar una cosa, antes de congelar ésta conversación. Había muchas cosas que no nos habíamos dicho aun, y preguntas que no se habían contestado. Pero esto tenia que saberlo.

-Edward, necesito saber que me crees, nunca tuve segundas intensiones.

-Necesito tiempo Bella. Pensar en ello – dijo sinceramente, yo acepté sus palabras con un asentimiento. Podía darle tiempo, ¿Verdad que si?

-¿No vas a venir a clases? - él negó con la cabeza.

-De cualquier manera es inútil – Fue su enigmática respuesta.

Con otro asentimiento me di la media vuelta, para salir de la biblioteca.

-Hasta luego Edward – dije a mi espalda.

-¿Bella? - llamó, me giré para verlo – Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa más.

-Dime.

-Todo eso que descubriste ayer, no hace que sientas lástima por mi ¿Cierto?

Recordé las palabras de Alice en ese momento _"...Odia que sientan lástima por él más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo"_

-En ningún momento – contesté segura, y salí de la biblioteca.

Llegué al aula de historia, y el señor Hale miraba con el ceño fruncido el asiento vacío a mi lado, seguramente preguntándose por la ausencia de su cuñado.

No volví a toparme con Edward en el instituto ese día.

Entré a trabajar y apenas tuve una oportunidad, me escabullí para buscar a Alice y hablar con ella; digamos que tenia que advertirle que muy posiblemente su hermano pronto le reprocharía algo.

-Alice, ¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunté, mientras me paraba a su lado y la ayudaba a acomodar los vestidos en exhibición.

-A ver Bella, ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste tú ayer, es saliva desperdiciada? Yo siempre tengo tiempo para hablar con mis amigos, no lo tienes que preguntar – contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

Me retorcí un poco las manos antes de contestarle, respiré profundo y empecé a hablar.

-Edward sabe que ayer tú y yo hablamos, y no lo ha tomado muy bien – advertí.

-Me esperaba algo así – se encogió de hombros, como si no le diese tanta importancia a todo el asuntos.

-No me gustaría que tuvieses problemas con él por mi culpa – expresé mi preocupación.

-Edward nunca ha sido capaz de estar molesto conmigo demasiado tiempo – dijo segura – Ya se le pasará. Y también contigo ¿sabes?. Puede que aun no lo sepas, pero tú eres esencial en la vida de mi hermano.

-¿Ah? - pregunté confundida, a riesgo de que mis esperanzas de elevaran demasiado.

-Dale tiempo Bella, solo tiempo – pidió. Exactamente lo mismo que me había pedido Edward antes. Y una vez más me dije a mi misma que se lo daría – Justo para satisfacer mi curiosidad personal ¿Te dijo mi hermano cómo fue que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió ayer?

-Se me cayó el móvil en el cementerio y Edward lo encontró – expliqué.

-Bueno, ciertamente eso explica el mal humor que tenia anoche – dijo pensativa.

-Oye Alice, ¿Te puedo robar a Bella unos momentos? - Llamó Rosalie, acercándose a nosotras – Yo creo que ya está lista – le dijo enigmática.

Alice pareció confundida por dos segundos, antes de tener un ligero sobre salto y que le regalase a la rubia una expresión casi idéntica a la suya.

-Claro que si. Toda tuya.

-Vamos Bella, necesito tu ayuda.

Le asentí y sin más la seguí hasta la oficina.

-Quiero enseñarte a hacer los pedido – me dijo, sentándose en el sillón del escritorio. Mientas yo me sentaba en la silla en frente.

-¿Estás segura? - pregunté dudosa – No creo que...

-Estás más que capacitada. Alice y yo queremos prepararte para cuando estés sola en la tienda.

Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Rose, yo no creo que estoy lista.

-Tonterías. - hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – Eres la indicada para esto – me sonrió maternalmente, y de repente supe que en el futuro será una madre estupenda.

-Pero yo entré a trabajar hace muy poco tiempo. ¿No tienen las demás prioridad por encima mio para el lugar de responsable?

-Una puede llevar diez años haciendo un trabajo, y eso no quiere decir que lo sepa hacer bien. Alice y yo te hemos visto trabajar y sabemos que tienes casta. Queremos solo enseñarte cómo hacerlo, para que seas responsable de la tienda para el verano. Y si a las demás no les gusta, que me lo vengan a decir. Si aun no estás segura, permiteme que te recuerde que con el asenso ganarás más dinero – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Sonreí con ella, y con orgullo acepté el cargo y ella empezó a enseñarme el trabajo.

-Rose, ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunté preocupada cuando vi que se había puesto un poco verde, y parecía que estuviese sudando frío.

-Si, si – aseguró, aunque no me convenció mucho – Tengo solo un poco de nauseas y vértigo. Debe de ser un virus que anda por el ambiente. Estoy bien, tranquila.

Siguió explicándome, y yo no tuve más remedio que continuar prestando atención. No salí a trabajar más por la tienda. El resto de mi turno lo pasé en la oficina, aprendiendo un sin fin de cosas nuevas. Salía hacia mi camioneta, colocándome la chaqueta y alzando la vista al cielo, las nubes se habían despejado. Por una vez, creo que sería una noche sin lluvia.

-¡Hola Bella! - gritó Mike Newton a mis espaldas, sentí mi corazón saltando a mi garganta por el susto. Me llevé la mano al pecho en un tentativo de calmar el latido errático que sentía _"¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así!" _, era lo único que quería gritar, pero él me lo impidió – Hola – repitió, plantándose a mi lado. Un desagradable olor a alcohol me llegó desde su dirección.

¿Y ahora qué querría? Hacia días que no dirigía más la palabra.

-Hola Mike – dije, recordando que tenia que ser educada, pero no con muchos ánimos.

-¿Acabas de salir del trabajo? - sonaba demasiado solicito para mi gusto.

-Si – fue mi simple respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? - ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Perdona?

-Me han dicho que El cuidador de tumbas te ha dejado. Y pensé que si fuiste capaz de quedar con ese perdedor, salir conmigo sería para ti como ganarse la lotería.

Definitivamente había un límite para lo que una podía aceptar, y yo lo había alcanzado. Ya no me interesaba ser educada o sutil, solo quería decirle las cosas claras como estaban.

-Por el amor de todos los cielos Mike, por favor que te entre de una buena vez en el cabeza hueca tuya. No me interesas, nunca lo has hecho, y nunca lo harás. No eres más que un idiota egocéntrico. Y si hay un perdedor entre Edward y tú, ciertamente no se trata de él.

Él no pareció ofendido por lo que había escuchado, y se acercó a mi con una mueca repugnante en el rostro. Tomó mi antebrazo izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza, sonriéndome lascivo. Yo no podía evitar pensar que tenia que haberle hecho caso a Charlie y llevar siempre conmigo un spray de pimienta.

-Mike suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño – exigí.

-Vamos Bella, sabes tan bien como yo que lo deseas.

-N-no – balbuceé, mientras él apretó un poco más.

-Te ha pedido que la sueltes – dijo una conocida voz aterciopelada a mi derecha. Me giré y vi que sí que era él, venia acompañando su bicicleta y se acercó hasta pararse a mi lado, en frente de Mike. Tiró la bicicleta al suelo con bastante fuerza – Ya la escuchaste. Quiere que la sueltes, y yo que la dejes en paz.

Me asombré observando al Edward que hablaba, tenia una mirada sombría y fría que casi daba miedo. ¿Dónde se encontraba escondido el chico tímido, dulce y retraído que yo conocía? Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera ésta mañana cuando evidentemente estaba molesto conmigo.

-Pero mira quién ha llegado, se trata de nuestro caballero de doraba armadura – dijo Mike con mofa – Estoy conversando con tu chica, seguro que no te molesta compartirla. La verdad Edward, has escogido muy bien, un ejemplar de primera.

¿Es que me veía como una chica o un caballo? Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero él solo apretó más.

-Suéltala – espetó Edward entre dientes.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué me vas a hacer?, ¿Llamar a tu hermano y tu cuñado para que te ayuden?. Yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Bella, si se queda contigo corre el riesgo de terminar como tu pobre mami y papi. Muerta y fría.

Sin haberme dado cuenta del movimiento, de repente Mike me soltó el brazo y cayó al suelo. Vi el puño apretado y levantado de Edward, con los nudillos rojos, al igual que la mejilla izquierda de Mike. En mi opinión, eso había sido poco.

-Rata asquerosa – murmuró Edward.

-¿Pero como te atreves friki perdedor? - bramó Mike indignado, levantándose del suelo.

-¿Te tengo que recordar quién es el padre de Bella _Swan_? - Dijo Edward sarcástico – No creo que quieras tener problemas con la Ley, si no es que ya los tienes...

Sin decir ni una palabra, Mike se fue con el rabo entre las piernas, murmurando blasfemias para si mismo mientras se alejaba.

Edward se giró hacia mi y su expresión se suavizó enseguida. Tomó mi brazo entre sus manos, y delicadamente empezó a masajear las marcas rojas de mi piel; esto dejaría un par de moretones. Qué bien se sentían los fríos dedos de Edward, incluso mucho mejor que cuando acarició mi cien ésta mañana. Mandaban corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado.

-Si – aseguré – Es probable que haya sido más el susto que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Segura? - quiso confirmar

Le asentí, con una sonrisa que esperaba fuese relajada.

-Quisiera poder decirte que no era necesaria tu intervención y que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero agradezco que estuvieses aquí para ayudarme – Ya empezaba a sentir el conocido calor en mi cara mientras hablaba. Edward acarició una vez más mi brazo, antes de posar la mano sobre mi mejilla y ahuecarla con la palma.

-Yo no permito que nadie te ponga un dedo encima Bella. Ni mucho menos que te insulte. Absolutamente nadie.

Y ese gesto y esas pocas palabras me bastaron para verlo todo perfectamente claro. No importaba si yo nunca hubiese conocido el sentimiento y no tuviese ni la menor idea de cómo se reconocía. No me importaba si Edward nunca me perdonase lo ocurrido ayer, o si nuestra relación no pasaba de simple amistad. Ya no había marcha atrás. No era una obsesión. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

_Continuará..._

**Una oportunidad única : Quiero publicar **_**Outtakers**_** de la historia. Y voy a dejar que los escojan ustedes... díganme en un review o mp que les gustaría leer, lo que sea : el accidente, los años antes, o después, el día que Edward se escapó para ir al cementerio, algún PoV diferente. Hay varios que de hecho ya están escritos, porque los necesitaba para el desarrollo de la historia, y de todos los que ustedes propongan haré un Poll para que decidan los que se publicaran. Es el regalo que les quiero hacer por todos los reviews maravillosos que recibí en el último capitulo. ¡33!, aun no me lo puedo creer...**

**Bueno, ya me estoy cansando de decir siempre lo mismo :P, pero es que es la verdad... Si quieren leer más, ya saben lo que hay que hacer (**_**Ahem**_**, Reviews...)**

**Besos, Ros. **


	13. Outtake 1 : 20 de Junio 2000

**Aquí tienen el primero de los outtakes que les había comentado en el capitulo anterior. Van a ser tres en total y los voy a publicar antes de continuar con la historia, porque considero que son un poco necesarios para entender mejor a los personajes, y también como un adelanto de lo que va a ocurrir (están un poco escondidos, pero si se fijan bien están allí los spoilers ;) ). Éste como habrán deducido del titulo es del día del accidente; el segundo será lo que ocurrió las semanas después, con las perspectivas de Elizabeth, Emmett y Edward ; y el tercero será un PoV de Edward sobre sus sentimientos hacia Bella.**

**Ustedes ya saben cómo va la cosa con la historia original, que en parte fue inspirada por un capitulo de la serie "Entre Fantasmas". Pero éste outtake (aparte de los personajes, obviamente) es todo mio.**

**20 de Junio 2000**

_Carlisle PoV_

El sol llegó con todo su poder a mi rostro, iluminando toda la habitación a través de los ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo; y de paso despertándome también. Bostecé sonoramente y me pasé la mano por la cara para espantar el sueño. Después no pude evitar sonreír, hacía un gran tiempo. Para nosotros hoy era un día de fiestas y parece que el mundo estaba de acuerdo con los festejos.

Me giré a observar a la pelirroja acostada a mi lado. Desde hace veinte años, ésta es mi forma preferida de despertar : que fuese mi mujer lo primero que viese en la mañanas. Y es que ella lo es todo. Es mi musa, mi Venus, mi ángel y mi sol. Pero más importante aún, es la única mujer a la que he amado jamás, con la que estoy compartiendo mi vida y la madre se mis hijos.

Me acerqué a ella y empecé a depositar varios besos detrás de su oreja. Después de un par, sonrió...

-_Mmmm_ – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados – Y pensar que hay gente que despierta todas las mañanas con un despertador.

-Que forma tan convencional y aburrida de empezar el día – comenté.

-Completamente de acuerdo. No tienen ni idea de lo que se están perdiendo – Finalmente abrió los ojos y me mostró esas brillantes orbes esmeraldas que yo tanto amaba – Buenos días – dijo perezosa y aumentó su sonrisa.

-Buenos días preciosa – La besé en la boca, y ella entreabrió sus labios para permitir el acceso de mi lengua. Ésta mujer sería mi perdición, me conocía mejor de lo que yo lo hacia, y siempre sabia lo que deseaba incluso antes que yo.

-Carlisle, ahora no – dijo en el momento en el que mis manos viajaron a los botones de la camisa de mi pijama que ella llevaba puesta (siempre dormíamos así, yo solo con el pantalón y ella con la camisa) – Más tarde – prometió mientras se levantaba de la cama – Edward se despertará en cualquier momento y quiero tener las tortitas listas para cuando baje a la cocina, sabes cuanto le gustan y hoy es su día.

Me senté en la cama, listo para levantarme yo también.

-Vale, pero recuerda que yo también te necesito – dije mohíno, fingiéndome ofendido; sabia cuanto le divertía que me comportase de esa manera tan infantil.

-Ya lo sé, mi niño grande – dijo riendo y acercándose a mi lado de la cama para darme un beso. El collar que llevaba en su cuello se apartó de ella por la fuerza de la gravedad, y yo sentí el frío del cristal sobre mi piel caliente. Hoy hacia también ocho años que le regalé ese corazón de cristal de la _Swarovski _, y desde entonces nunca se había apartado de él.

-Los espero abajo – y con eso salió por la puerta, en dirección a las escaleras.

-Claro mi amor – grité a sus espaldas.

Me levanté y fui al baño a lavar mis dientes y afeitarme. Cuando terminé me puse una camiseta blanca y salí al pasillo. Fui hacia la última habitación de la derecha y abrí la puerta, su ocupante estaba en la cama con los ojos abiertos ; ojos que, en cuanto me vio, cerró y se colocó la sabana hasta taparse la cabeza. Sonreí para mis adentros, por supuesto que Edward despertaría más temprano de lo habitual en su día especial. Le aparté la sabana de la cabeza, y él apretó más sus ojos y trató de contener una sonrisa. Como adoraba la ingenuidad, inocencia y ternura de mi pequeño, las cuales mis dos hijos mayores parecían haber olvidado en cuanto entraron en la adolescencia.

- Qué pena que Edward aún esté dormido – dije en voz alta, fingiendo pesar – Bueno, ni modo. Querrá decir que yo me comeré sus tortitas.

Enseguida abrió los ojos, de ese mismo color que heredó de su madre. Cuanto se parece a ella, Esme dice que tiene también mucho de mi, pero creo que no se ha fijado bien, solo la sonrisa es mía.

-¿Así que estabas despierto? - pregunté, otorgándole a mi voz un tono entre falso reproche y risa. Él solo me asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero tortitas papá – pidió.

-Por supuesto Campeón, todas las que quieras. Ven aquí – alargué los brazos y Edward apartó la sabana para saltar hacia mi - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! - le dije, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Él sonrió, mostrando el espacio que uno de sus dientes delanteros había dejado al caer la semana pasada.

-Gracias papá.

-Venga vamos, que las tortitas especiales de mamá te están esperando – lo empecé a llevar conmigo hacia la cocina.

-¡Si! - dijo feliz.

Llegamos a la cocina y Esme estaba terminando de servir las tortitas en los platos. En cuanto ella nos vio, vino a tomar a Edward, sin ningún esfuerzo de mis brazos, entre los suyos. Para ser tan menuda, ciertamente era un mujer muy fuerte. Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y lo abrazó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niñito! - le susurró.

Eso era cierto. Edward no solo era un niñito de papá, también lo era de mamá. Lo colocó en su asiento, y los dos hicimos lo proprio con el nuestro.

-¿Los chicos aun no se han levantado? - pregunté mientras echaba la miel sobre mis tortitas.

-¿Tú qué crees? - me contestó con otra pregunta retórica. Yo solo negué la cabeza con ironía – Sabes que durante las vacaciones para ellos el día se convierte en noche, y la noche en día.

-¿Hay más mamá? - preguntó Edward, después de haber comido su primera tortita.

-Claro que si cariño – le dijo Esme, sirviendo su segundo plato.

Dos horas después, cuando ya habíamos terminado con el "luego", Esme y yo bajamos ya vestidos y listos para festejar el día especial de Edward. Él estaba sentando en el sofá de la sala viendo los dibujos animados, también ya vestido, esperando por nosotros. Fuimos a la cocina a ver si nuestros otros dos hijos ya estaban preparados. Fue mucho pedir, ambos estaban aun en pijamas, comiendo las tortitas.

-¿Por qué aun no estáis listos? - preguntó Esme confundida.

-¿Listos para qué? - fue la respuesta de Alice después de haber tragado un bocado. Emmett ni siquiera desvió la atención del plato que tenia en frente.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward – apunté a lo obvio.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco, estaba por regañarla por hacerlo, cuando Emmett habló.

-No es como si se nos hubiese olvidado. Ya lo felicitamos y le dimos su regalo. Uno bastante caro, si se me permite decirlo. Por el que hemos tenido que trabajar.

Cierto. Por mucho que mi padre me hubiese retirado su apoyo económico y familiar en el momento que supo que me había casado con Esme, con la herencia que había recibido de mi abuelo, tenia suficiente para vivir cuatro vidas y no tener que trabajar un solo día. Y naturalmente me aseguraría de que cada uno de mis hijos tuviese su futuro garantizado. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería que entendiesen el valor del dinero, así que cada céntimo que recibían se lo tenían que ganar ayudando en casa.

-Si, eso me parece maravilloso. Pero vuestro hermano quiere que pasemos el día en Port Ángeles. Juntos – les dijo Esme.

-¡¿Qué? - contestaron los dos a la vez, atónitos.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño por esa reacción.

-Yo no voy – dijo Alice con resolución.

-Ni yo – secundó Emmett –, ir a pasar el día en Port Ángeles es vuestro regalo, nosotros ya le dimos en nuestro.

-¿Cómo que no? - pregunté con frustración.

Éstas escenas se repetían ya con demasiada frecuencia, esperaba solo que el cumpleaños de Edward fuera motivo suficiente para que por un día no replicaran. No veía las horas de que terminaran estos años de adolescencia, y de verdad que temía el momento en el que llegara Edward a éste periodo. Aunque si será solo la mitad de rebelde que sus hermanos, ya estaré feliz.

-Ésta noche tenemos una fiesta en casa de Victoria Scott – dijo Alice, como si eso solo pudiese explicar y justificar su ausencia.

-Y hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward – volví a repetir.

-Eddie tendrá más cumpleaños, pero una fiesta como la de ésta noche es una oportunidad única en la vida. No se le dice que no a Victoria, sobre todo si te ha invitado a una de sus fiestas – contestó Alice.

-Además, yo no sé Alice, pero yo ya estoy bastante mayorcito para estar pasando todo un día en familia ; eso es cosa de Edward, que aun es un crío – explicó Emmett.

-Eso también – convino Alice –. Nos vemos todos los días, y cenamos juntos todas las noches. ¿Eso no es suficiente para vosotros?

-Por el amor de Dios. Se trata de vuestro hermano – casi grité. Estaba elevando demasiado la voz para el tono que generalmente usaba, pero toda ésta conversación ya me estaba molestando. ¿Qué había sido de ese tierno niñito con los hoyuelos en las mejillas, y de mi dulce princesita, a los cuales les encantaba pasar el tiempo junto a su familia?

-Y seguirá siendo nuestro hermano también mañana, pero no vamos a ir a Port Ángeles – dijo Alice rebelde.

Estaba por perder los estribos, cuando escuché una vocecilla a mis espaldas.

-Por favor no se peleen – dije Edward desde el umbral. Tenia los ojos lucidos – Alice, Emmett pueden ir a la fiesta. No pasa nada. No me molesta si no quieren venir – les dijo a sus hermanos.

Ellos parecían muy satisfechos por eso.

-¿Lo ven? - nos dijo Emmett confiado a Esme y a mi.

Pensaba que los había educado mejor que esto. De verdad no se habían dado cuenta de lo herido que estaba Edward por el hecho de que sus hermanos no quisieran festejar su cumpleaños. Ese niño tiene unos ojos trasparentes, eran muy fáciles de leer y sus hermanos ahora parecían ni verlos.

-Podría siempre no permitirles ir a la fiesta – les dijo Esme con autoridad.

-No te atreverías – dijo Alice estupefacta.

-Soy tu madre – le contestó Esme.

-Si, pero yo soy mayor de edad – alegó Emmett

-Entonces comportate como tal – fue la respuesta de su madre.

-¿Mamá nos podemos ir ya? - intervino Edward, tomando su mano y tirando de ella. Su mirada de suavizó enseguida en cuanto lo vio, le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos con la otra mano.

-Enseguida cariño – le contestó.

-Puedo ir a la fiesta, ¿no? - presionó Alice.

Esme la miró con decepción, sabia cómo se sentía, porque así estaba yo.

-¿Saben qué? Por mi hagan lo que quieran – le contestó resignada.

Los dos sonrieron felices, de la manera que Esme había bautizado como "Sonrisa Cullen", y no parecían ni afectados por la reciente discusión.

-Vamos Campeón – le dije a Edward, cogiéndolo en brazos y saliendo junto con Esme de la casa.

Entendía que eran solo las hormonas y ésta era una etapa normal de la vida. Pero considerando cómo estaban las cosas con ellos, a veces me asustaba pensar _qué_ sería necesario para que mis hijos mayores madurasen, y dejasen de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ellos mismos.

_Alice PoV_

La música sonaba, la gente bailaba, el alcohol corría ; a pesar de que Emmett, o por lo menos yo ( a éste punto, de él no estaba muy segura), eramos lo bastante listos como para no acercarnos a eso, o a las drogas. Pero excluyendo éste último y pequeño detalle, esto sí que era una fiesta.

No podía entender cómo era que mis padres pretendían que yo renunciara a todo esto, para ir a aburrirme pasando un día en Port Ángeles. No me mal interpreten, yo quiero mucho a mi hermanito, Edward es de verdad un angelito al que es muy difícil no adorar. Pero como le había dicho a ellos, esto no cambiaba nada con él, podríamos ir a Port Ángeles cualquier día, cualquier año ; ¿Quién sabia si la oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta así se repetía alguna vez en mi vida?

En unos meses empezaría mi segundo año de instituto, y durante el primero había hecho de todo para lograr entrar en el grupo de los populares, y ahora que lo había conseguido, no iba a tirar mi posición por el retrete por faltar a una fiesta. Esperaba solo que algún día Carlisle y Esme pudiesen entender nuestros motivos, cualquiera diría que ya no recuerdan lo que era estar en el instituto y ser adolescente. Sé que mis padres no son dos jovencitos, pero tampoco es como su tuviesen más de cien años. Menos mal que por lo menos Edward parecía haberlo comprendido.

Vi a Emmett bailando sobre una mesa con Jane (definitivamente había bebido), sé que cualquiera del instituto se moriría por estar con mi hermano, y él siempre ha tenido una predilección por las rubias, pero esperaba que ella seriamente no formase parte de su lista de conquistas. Esa pequeña manipuladora y reina del hielo era encima de toso una zorra, y yo no estaba dispuesta a darle la bienvenida (aunque fuese temporal) a mi familia.

Se me acercó James a traerme la Coca cola que le había pedido minutos atrás, las cosas no habían ido mal en los dos meses que llevábamos juntos, pero definitivamente no era _él._ Olí la Coca cola para estar segura que no estuviese adulterada, y tomé un sorbo.

-¿Te apetece bailar? - me preguntó James, tomando mi mano y acariciándola. No sentía el cosquilleo que Esme me ha asegurado que se siente cuando se trata del amor de tu vida.

-Claro – le dije, decidida a divertirme.

A diferencia de Emmett, yo no tenia una definición clara de cómo me gustaba físicamente un chico, pero aprovecharía estos años de adolescencia para descubrirlo. Yo estaba segura de que inmediatamente sabría que era el correcto en el momento que le viera. No sé cómo lo sabría, pero sé que así sería. Después de todo, yo soy hija de mis padres, y mi historia será igual de épica que la de ellos.

Varias horas después, no sabia exactamente cuanto, la fiesta se había descontrolado bastante. La gente tiraba jarrones y platos en el suelo, solo por diversión, la música ya se había vuelto ensordecedora, y todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, y no precisamente para dormir. Emmett estaba cantando Karaoke en la sala de la casa, y yo estaba sentada en el sofá intentando charlar con Tanya por encima de la música. James había desaparecido a hacer no sé qué, y la verdad era que no me interesaba demasiado. Una prueba más de que mis sentimientos hacia él no iban más allá de la atracción o la amistad. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo con él.

Cuando de repente la música se detuvo, y nos giramos a ver el motivo. El jefe Swan estaba parado enfrente de nosotros, había apenas apagado el estéreo, detrás de él habían otros tres oficiales.

-Muy bien, la fiesta ya ha acabado – nos dijo a todos.

Nos reunieron en la sala ( más de uno estaba hecho un verdadero desastre), y el jefe Swan nos soltó una parrafada y un sermón de esos que no se olvidan. Que cómo se nos ocurría tener alcohol en una fiesta con menores, que eramos desconsiderados al hacer una fiesta en martes, nosotros podíamos estar de vacaciones, pero los demás no. Y si me detenía a pensarlo bien, sí que tenia razón. Era muy peligroso que después de la fiesta, muchos condujeran en estado de embriaguez o bajo los efectos de las drogas, sobre todo con la fuerte lluvia que estaba calando. Pero no tenia intenciones de admitirlo en voz alta. No si me importaba mi reputación.

Honestamente yo me esperaba que nos iba a mandar a todos en comisaría, cuando me sorprendió a anunció que nos podíamos marchar a casa.

-Por ésta vez lo voy a dejar pasar con una advertencia. Pero antes de iros quiero que cada uno de vosotros llame a vuestros padres para avisarles lo que ha ocurrido, quiero que ellos sepan qué han estado haciendo sus hijos ésta noche. Estoy seguro que muchos de sus castigos serán más formidables que el mio – dijo significativamente – Pero la próxima vez, no seré tan indulgente. Así que adelante, sacad vuestros móviles y a llamar.

Me acerqué a Emmett, y esperé a su lado mientras lo veía marcar el numero de Carlisle, parecía nervioso al igual que yo, pero trataba de hacerse el valiente.

-Hola papá – dijo con entusiasmo - ¿Cómo están pasando el día, Edward se está divirtiendo? - podía no entender lo que se estaba diciendo al otro lado de la linea, pero tenia la sospecha de que Carlisle estaba hablando con recelo – Que bien – silencio – Pues si, verás el jefe Swan acaba de llegar y terminó con la fiesta y … - Parece que lo interrumpió en mitad de la frase – No, nos ha dejado marchar, pero quiere que os avisemos – calló para escuchar, de repente empezó a asentir, quizás olvidando que papá no lo podía ver – Si, señor. Si – aseguró – De acuerdo – y con eso terminó la llamada.

-¿Qué te dijo? - pregunté asustada.

-Que ya vuelven para acá. Quiere que nos vayamos enseguida a casa, y repito textualmente "Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa".

-Ay no – sabían lo que significaban esas conversaciones : castigos encerrada en casa, cancelación de la tarjeta de crédito, ayudar más y seguro que había apenas arruinado la posibilidad de que me regalasen el coche que yo quería.

- Lo sé – convino Emmett conmigo, mientras salíamos de la casa y entrabamos en su coche – No sabes lo que daría por evitar esa conversación.

-Lo mismo que daría yo – comenté.

La que nos esperaba en casa...

_Esme PoV_

-Mamá, ¿Podemos ir a la tienda de música? - Preguntó Edward con su contagioso entusiasmo, mientras caminábamos por la calle principal de Port Ángeles. Carlisle y yo no pudimos hacer a menos de reírnos. Edward estaba que no se contenía las ganas de adelantarse a nosotros y salir corriendo hacia la tienda a unos cien metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Pero yo se lo impedía porque lo tenia bien sujeto de la mano.

-Claro que si, cariño – le dije, encaminándonos a la tienda, él empezaba a tironear para que fuéramos más deprisa.

-Paciencia Campeón – le dijo Carlisle revolviendo sus cabellos – En la vida hace falta tener mucha paciencia, si algo es tuyo llegará a ti, no importa cuanto esperes – Edward lo miró como si le hubiese apenas dicho el secreto para crear oro y asintió, siempre miraba a su padre como si fuese un Dios. Lo admiraba con fervor.

Llegamos a la tienda, y apenas atravesamos la entrada, Edward me soltó la mano y desapareció en dirección a los CDs. La música era su pasión, y consideraba ésta enorme tienda uno de sus lugares preferidos en el mundo. Carlisle me pasó la mano sobre los hombros, y yo apoyé la cabeza ligeramente sobre su pecho, aspirando su embriagador aroma. Seguimos a Edward a un paso más razonable.

-Hoy ha sido un gran día – comenté.

-Si. Edward se ha divertido mucho – Habíamos ido a comer hamburguesas, fuimos al puerto y dimos un paseo en bote, y por último habíamos ido al parque de diversiones; ahora aquí estábamos.

Sospechaba que ésta noche al volver a casa, Edward se quedará dormido como un tronco en cuanto apoye la cabeza sobre la almohada. Después de todo ya nos habíamos pasado su hora de dormir, pero hoy estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

-Es una lástima que los chicos no quisieran venir – suspiré con tristeza. No recordaba la última vez que de verdad había pasado un día con _toda_ mi familia.

-Es la edad. Verás que pronto se les pasará... - Trató de animarme Carlisle, pero yo sabia que él se sentía tan frustrado como yo.

Ya no sabia qué más hacer, la única cosa por la que estaba agradecida era que sabia que por lo menos eran lo suficientemente sensatos como para no acercarse a las drogas y esos problemas. Pero se habían vuelto muy egoístas, nadie tenia problemas excepto ellos, solo les importaba la apariencia y su reputación, protestaban cada vez que les pedía ayuda para algo, pero no paraban de pedir dinero. Sabia que en unos años todo seria un recuerdo lejano, pero honestamente no veía las horas que pasaran.

¿Qué les costaba sacrificar un día de su tiempo para estar con su hermano? Edward los adora, y llevaba tiempo esperando y planificando éste día, porque deseaba estar junto a su familia. Pero parece que ellos ni tan siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su dolor por el rechazo de ambos.

-Espero que tengas razón – suspiré.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tus proprios años de adolescencia? - bromeó.

-Yo fui un ángel – le dije, fingiéndome indignada – Elizabeth era la problemática.

-Qué curioso, tu hermana afirma todo lo contrario – reprimió una sonrisa, cuando yo le di un ligero manotazo en el pecho, estalló en una carcajada. Mi corazón dio un brinco. Veinte años casada con éste hombre, y aun me hacia sentir como el primer día.

Alcanzamos a Edward, y Carlisle fue a ver qué CDs le gustaban. La vida ha sido muy generosa conmigo, me ha dado todo aquello que soñaba cuando era niña : Una familia y un hombre al que amo con toda mi alma, y que me corresponde de la misma manera. Y pensar que en el un principio mis planes eran de viajar a Italia, pero al último momento me decidí por Inglaterra. Si hubiese seguido la idea original no me habría encontrado nunca con Carlisle.

A la gente le parece increíble nuestra historia, y que nos hubiésemos casado solo a la semana de habernos conocido. Pero es difícil explicar lo que sentí en el momento en el que le vi por primera vez, no volví a ser la misma después de ese día, y sabia que no podría volver a vivir sin él. En ningún momento dudé de mi decisión, ni siquiera cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a su familia. A mi no importaba el dinero, y contrario a lo que su padre decía, yo no iba detrás de la fortuna de la familia Cullen. Y cuando Carlisle me aseguró que él opinaba lo mismo que yo, supe que había hecho lo correcto.

Carlisle volvió conmigo a Forks e iniciamos nuestras vidas juntos. Él empezó a trabajar en el hospital, y yo con mi pequeño negocio de decoración de interiores ; el cual relegué en cuanto empezamos a formar una familia. Dos años después de nuestro matrimonio nació Emmett y otros dos años luego, Alice. Pero los Cullen no estuvimos completos hasta la llegada de Edward.

-Papá, quiero ver los de arriba – le dijo Edward a Carlisle.

-Claro Campeón – lo levantó en brazos y le ayudó a explorar los CDs que no podía alcanzar.

¿Cómo Carlisle podía decir que Edward había heredado de él solo la sonrisa? Viéndolos así de cerca, cualquiera que no los conociese afirmaría sin lugar a dudas que son padre e hijo. Tienen el mismo porte, la misma forma de inclinar la cabeza al hablar, hacen los mismo gestos y caminan de idéntica manera. Puede que sea yo la que tenga que decir que Edward había heredado de mi solo los ojos y el color de cabello ; y puede que ni siquiera lo último, porque los suyos son una tonalidad más oscura.

Ese niño es nuestra alegría y nuestro orgullo. Incluso el de sus hermanos (aunque ahora estén atravesando por el tan temido periodo de la pubertad). Mi bebé del milagro. A pesar de que el embarazo y el parto había sido sin problemas, a los pocos minutos de nacer Alice, tuve complicaciones (ni yo entiendo muy bien qué ocurrió, visto que estaba inconsciente), tras las cuales me anunciaron que no podría tener más niños. Traté de convencerme que no pasaba nada, después de todo ya tenia dos hijos, y uno de cada sexo. Pero yo siempre había deseado una familia numerosa, y no podía evitar sentirme mal por esos niños que nunca tendría.

Me dediqué por completo a Emmett y Alice, y cuando sentí que no solamente ellos, también yo, estábamos preparados, decidí que era el momento de volver a trabajar. Entonces recibimos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas, estaba nuevamente embarazada. Nadie se lograba explicar cómo era posible, pero así era. Fue un embarazo mucho más complicado de lo que me hubiese gustado. Tenia problemas de presión y había riesgo de aborto. Pero yo estaba decidida a conocer a mi bebé. Esa criatura aun no había nacido, pero era tan hijo mio como Emmett y Alice, y su vida era tan importante para mi como la de sus hermanos.

Sonó el móvil de Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Él bajó a Edward, miró el identificador y contestó.

-Dime Emmett – al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo mayor tuve un mal presentimiento. Algo había sucedido, lo sabia. Carlisle se alejó un poco para poder escuchar mejor, y yo fui a pararme al lado de Edward y acaricié sus cabellos.

-¿Hay alguno que te interese cariño? - pregunté, jugueteando distraída con el corazón de cristal que Carlisle me había regalado el día que Edward nació.

-Algunos – me contestó dudoso, y continuó explorando los CDs, yo solo lo veía.

Llegó Carlisle, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Nos tenemos que regresar a Forks – me dijo algo molesto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El jefe Swan canceló la fiesta, y …

-¡¿Qué? - interrumpí, sabia que algo había pasado.

-Tranquila que no ha pasado nada. Charlie los ha dejado marchar al casa. Pero prefiero que volvamos, porque le he dicho a Emmett que tenemos que hablar con ellos.

-De acuerdo.

Nos giramos hacia Edward que nos miraba desilusionado, era obvio que nos había escuchado.

-Edward, hijo. Nos tenemos que volver a casa – le dijo Carlisle, agachándose para estar a su nivel.

- Pero si aun nos falta ver la mitad de la tienda. Y no he encontrado todavía los CDs que quiero – protestó con una vocecilla.

-Ya lo sé Campeón, pero tus hermanos han hecho otra de las suyas, y mamá y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con ellos. Te prometo que volveremos éste fin de semana, cuando salga del hospital, y te podrás comprar todos los CDs que quieras, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Lo prometes? - Carlisle asintió – Está bien – accedió, tomó su mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida – No los vas a castigar, ¿verdad papá? - preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé Campeón, tal vez.

-Yo no quiero que los castigues.

-Deja que eso lo decidamos nosotros cariño – le dije. Él asintió. Me encargaría de que sus hermanos supieran que intercedió por ellos, incluso después de la desilusión que le dieron.

Al salir de la tienda, vimos que había empezado a llover mientras estábamos adentro, así que tuvimos que correr hasta el coche para no mojarnos. Nos pusimos en camino y estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, Edward se había quedado dormido y nosotros estábamos sumergidos en nuestros proprios pensamientos...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunté después de un poco.

-En eso estoy pensando – contentó con un suspiro cansado – Está claro que necesitan aprender una lección. Creo que deberíamos quitarles algunas cosas, que aprendan que para recibir, tienen que dar también...

-¿Qué pretendes, quitarle el coche a Emmett y no comprárselo a Alice?

-Precisamente eso. El coche de Emmett aun no está a su nombre, y habíamos dicho que compraríamos el de Alice antes de que empiece las clases. Simplemente les diremos que si quieren sus coches, van a tener que aprender a comportase.

Estaba por decirle que era una gran idea, cuando una fuerte luz me cegó, y después todo se volvió negro.

Dolor. Sentía demasiado dolor en todo mi cuerpo, y no era capaz de mover ni un solo musculo, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero cada vez que lo conseguía, la luminosidad que había me hacia cerrarlos de nuevo. Sentía movimiento a mi alrededor y voces frenéticas.

¿Qué estaría ocurriendo, y dónde estaba mi familia?

-Car-Carlisle – Quería gritar, pero sospechaba que me había salido como un susurro. Tenia que intentarlo de nuevo – Carlisle. Carlisle.

-Señora Cullen – escuché una voz desconocida a mi lado – Traté de calmarse. No debe fatigarse.

-Carlisle. Edward ¿Dónde están? - ¿Por qué no distinguía sus voces entre los ruidos que oía? - ¿Y los chicos?

-S-su familia está bien – me contestó ese mismo hombre con una voz suave.

Un fuerte pitido retumbó en mi cabeza, y traté de esforzarme por escuchar lo que me decía por encima de ese ruido ensordecedor. En la distancia distinguía también el sonido de una sirena, entonces lo comprendí. Era una ambulancia, y yo iba en ella. De allí el dolor. Pero yo solo necesitaba saber que Carlisle y Edward estaban bien, nada más.

-¿Mi marido y mi hijo están bien? - hice acoplo de todas mis fuerzas para preguntar.

-Si – escuché.

Y a pesar del dolor, me sentí tranquila. Lo importante para mi era que ellos estuviesen bien. Nada más. Sentí la oscuridad apoderarse de mi mente una vez más, y por mucho que lo intenté, no fui capaz de vencerla... Ya continuaría luchando cuando me despertase...

**Aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado y ayude a entender un poco más la historia. Tengo la mala noticia de que no va a haber actualización hasta inicios del mes que viene, porque me voy de viaje, y vuelvo para esas fechas.**

**Sospecho que éste no recibirá la misma cantidad de reviews que un capitulo normal, pero aun así me gustaría saber lo que opinan ;)... piensen que si cuando vuelva de viaje, veo bastantes comentarios, me sentiré más motivada a escribir...**

**Besos, Ros.**


	14. Outtake 2 : Futuro incierto

**Aquí lo tienen, lamento haber tardado más que de lo que había prometido, pero diré a mi defensa que en compenso el capitulo es bastante largo, espero solo que guste y que la lectura no se haga muy pesada. Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pregunta, en varios reviews me han dicho que han empezado a leer ésta humilde historia porque alguien se las había recomendado, ahora bien, me gustaría que me dijesen quién ha sido, así podré agradecérselos personalmente. Pero por si esas personas están leyendo ésta nota de autora : ¡Muchísimas gracias!, no saben lo que significa para mi.**

**Ustedes ya saben cómo va la cosa con la historia original, que en parte fue inspirada por un capitulo de la serie "Entre Fantasmas". Pero éste outtake (aparte de los personajes, obviamente) es todo mio.**

**Futuro incierto.**

_**Elizabeth PoV**_

Pasé los dedos por las comisuras de mis ojos para limpiar las lagrimas, las cuales en lugar de disminuir, lo que hacían era aumentar cada día más. Era tan difícil entrar en ésta casa y aceptar que mi hermana y mi cuñado ( el cual era también como un hermano para mi) ya no estaban aquí. Sentía la presencia de Esme en cada una de las habitaciones, la decoración tenia su firma en todos lados. Y con todas las fotos familiares y de sus hijos que adornaban las estancias, era bastante fácil saber cuánto amaba a su familia.

Pero tenia que ser fuerte, y representar un apoyo para mis sobrinos. Yo podía haber perdido a mis hermanos, pero ellos habían perdido a sus padres. Y aun temíamos por la vida de Edward. Suspiré. Hoy se hacían dos semanas que estaba en coma, y aun no teníamos certeza de si despertaría o menos.

Edward. Pensar en mi chiquitín, que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, hizo que recordara la última vez que había venido a Forks a quedarme por varias semanas para dar una mano. Pero había sido tan diferente en aquella ocasión, estábamos festejando una vida, no llorando dos muertes. Esme estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y le habían recetado reposo absoluto, John estaba de viaje de negocios y me había quedado sola en casa con Bree. Así que para mi lo más lógico era que viniera a estar un tiempo en Forks para ayudar a mi hermana con la casa y sus dos hijos. Vi el enorme sofá blanco de la sala, y no pude evitar pensar en esos días, cuántas tardes pasamos allí sentadas rememorando viejos tiempos, mientras los niños jugaban fuera, y Emmett y Alice practicaban para ser hermanos mayores con su prima de tres años.

Esme y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas, desde pequeñas. Había tenido suerte, crecí junto a mi mejor amiga. Pero en más de una ocasión ella tuvo hacer de madre para mi. Nuestro padre fue un bueno para nada que dejó a nuestra madre por una lactante apenas salida del instituto. No me acuerdo mucho de él, tenia apenas tres años cuando se marchó, pero Esme tenia seis y mientras crecíamos me decía que tenia grabado en la memoria ese momento. Desde entonces, a pesar de la edad, creo que se sintió responsable por nosotras, incluso por nuestra madre, era la roca de la familia. Mamá tuvo que hace dos, o aveces tres trabajos a la vez para podernos mantener, y Esme y yo aprendimos a estar siempre solas en casa. Si lo pienso bien, creo que todas las grandes conversaciones las tuve con mi hermana, era ella quien me ayudaba con los deberes, quien me cocinaba y estaba al pendiente de que mi ropa estuviese siempre limpia, estaba a mi lado cuando tenia pesadillas por las noches y lloró como nadie de emoción el día que terminé el instituto.

Por eso no podía estar más feliz por ella cuando regresó de su viaje a Londres (ese por el tanto tuvo que trabajar para pagarlo), y lo hizo de la mano de Carlisle, presentadolo nada más y nada menos que como su marido. Yo mejor que nadie sabia la gran capacidad de amar que tenia mi hermana, y la gran madre que sería algún día. Un solo vistazo a la recién pareja me confirmó que se amaban con locura y sabia que Esme había encontrado al amor de su vida, y había conseguido su final de vivieron felices por siempre jamás.

Solo que ese siempre duró apenas veinte años. Un irresponsable conductor borracho se había cobrado la vida de mi hermana y mi cuñado, de los padres de mis sobrinos y de dos personas estupendas. Y yo había perdido a mi segunda madre nuevamente a causa de un accidente de tránsito. A distancia de quince años, madre e hija habían muerto casi de la misma manera. Si no fuese tan trágico, pensaría que es irónico. Nuestra madre había sido atropellada por un conductor fantasma, nunca supimos de quién se trataba.

Suspiré para calmarme y salí de la casa y fui hacia el coche, para ir en dirección del hospital y llevarles la comida a Emmett y Alice. Volví a recordarme que tenia que ser fuerte por los chicos, ellos me necesitaban. Llegué después de veinte minutos y subí al reparto de terapia intensiva, preguntándome cuándo terminaría toda ésta incertidumbre, y si algún día seríamos capaces de respirar aliviados y festejar que Edward fuese trasladado a una habitación normal porque está fuera de peligro. Siempre he sido una persona optimista por naturaleza, pero hasta yo ya empezaba a ver todo demasiado oscuro como para seguir esperando.

Giré el último pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Edward, encontré la puerta entre abierta, estaba por entrar cuando escuché a los chicos hablando dentro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Emmett? - escuché la voz desesperada de Alice.

-No lo sé - el sonido llegó sofocado, tal vez tenía la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

-¿Y si no se despierta?, ¿Qué pasará si lo perdemos a él también? - parecía a punto de empezar a llorar.

Sentía mi corazón encogerse, quería ir hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos para consolarla, pero no sabia por qué me sentía anclada al suelo.

-¡No digas eso! - espetó Emmett, elevando demasiado la voz - ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo!, él no va a morir, Edward no.

-Pero...

-Cállate – fue la dura respuesta de su hermano.

Supe en ese momento que tenia que hace algo, tenia que intervenir. Me obligué a reaccionar, y entré en la habitación, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Ambos estaban de pie y uno en frente de la otra. Alice tenia las mejillas empapadas y Emmett una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

-Hola chicos – les saludé lo más tranquila que pude.

Puse la bolsa con comida que había traído sobre la mesilla auxiliar y me acerqué a la cama para alaciar los cabello de Edward, y depositar un beso en su frente. Si se ignoraba el vendaje que cubría su frente, el tubo que entraba por la boca a través de su garganta y le ayudaba a respirar, y todas las agujas que atravesaban su piel, podía llegar hasta imaginarme que estaba durmiendo.

-Hola mi chiquitín – le susurré en su oído. Amaba por igual a mis tres sobrinos, pero había algo en Edward que hacia que lo viese y lo considerase casi al mismo nivel que a Bree. Quizás era por ser el más pequeño y porque me recordaba tanto a Esme. Me volví a ver a los chicos, y noté que Alice se estaba secando las mejillas y trataba de calmarse – Te he hecho tu comida preferida Alice, cariño – le dije.

-Gracias tía Elizabeth – me contestó con una sonrisa forzada – Pero antes, necesito ir un momento al lavabo.

Sin más salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, vi que Emmett daba un paso para seguirla, seguramente sintiéndose mal por lo que le había dicho antes y queriendo comprobar que estuviese bien, cuando yo le coloqué una mano sobre el hombro y lo detuve.

-Déjala, quiere estar un momento a solas, es normal.

-Pero... - quiso replicarme, pero yo le negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Si lo que tiene únicamente es la necesidad fisiológica de ir al lavabo, habría ido al que tenemos aquí en la habitación, pero ella en realidad lo que necesita es calmarse un poco. Podemos darle eso, ¿verdad?

-Si – susurró después de un poco.

Me puse en frente de él y coloqué una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? - pregunté.

-No lo sé – fue su respuesta. Yo simplemente no le dije nada y esperé – Tengo miedo – admitió después de un poco – Yo no puedo perderle a él también, no puedo permitir que ésta familia se destroce más de lo que ya está – empezó a llorar – Yo soy el hermano mayor, es mi responsabilidad cuidar tanto de él como de Alice, no puedo decepcionar más a mis padres al no ser capaz de proteger a mi hermanito.

-Oh cariño, ven aquí.

Lo arrastré conmigo hacia el sofá que estaba en frente de la cama y una vez sentados, lo atraje hacia mi pecho para poder abrazarle. Cualquiera encontraría cómico que un joven del tamaño de Emmett necesitara consuelo, pero en estos momentos no podía evitar verlo como el niñito, que durante las fiestas de navidad se despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana para ir a espiar los regalos que estaban debajo del árbol. Creyendo ingenuamente que ni sus padres, ni sus tíos tenían una vaga idea de lo que hacía.

- Todo irá bien – le susurré, mientras acariciaba con movimientos circulares su espalda.

-No, no es así – contestó entre lagrimas – Mamá y papá han muerto, Edward está en coma. ¿Cómo puede ir todo bien?

-Cuando eramos jóvenes, tu madre siempre decía que sólo vivimos experiencias que podemos soportar y yo sé que ella tenía razón. Pronto va a mejorar todo. Edward se va a poner bien, estoy segura de ello. Ten un poco de fe en tu vieja tía Elizabeth.

Él no dijo nada y nos quedamos los dos en silencio, mientras yo acariciaba sus tensos músculos. Podía imaginarme el enorme peso que se sentía en estos momentos sobre las espaldas. Y que se sentía también responsable por sus hermanos. Tenia que hacer algo. Ayudar de alguna manera, mi mente empezó a divagar con las posibilidades que tenia, cuando Alice entró una vez más en la habitación. Emmett se apartó de mi, se secó las lágrimas y adoptó una expresión calmada mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar la bolsa con la comida.

Después de que los chicos terminarán de comer, Emmett me acompañó a la cafetería en planta baja para comprar unos cafés, ninguno se esperaba lo que ocurriría cuando volvimos a la habitación...

Encontramos a Alice fuera, que miraba fijamente la puerta cerrada y lloraba sin parar. Dentro de la habitación de escuchaban voces y bastante ajetreo. Sentí mi corazón detenerse. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

-Alice, ¿Qué sucede cariño?, ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? - pregunté, cuando llegué a su lado.

En cuanto me vio, se lazó a mis brazos y lloró más fuerte. Eso me asustó todavía más.

-¿Alice? - volví a llamarla, con una voz que no reconocía a pesar de ser la mía.

Emmett se paró a mi lado y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Alice, con los mismos movimientos que había usado yo con él una hora atrás.

-Tranquila hermanita – le dijo en tono suave – Dinos qué ha ocurrido.

Alice se apartó de mi y se secó las mejillas con las manos, respiró profundo varias veces antes de hablar.

-Edward ha despertado – susurró temblorosa.

Jamás podré explicar la felicidad que inundó mi pecho en ese momento. Esas tres palabras de Alice fueron como escuchar campanas del cielo.

-¿De verdad? - pregunté feliz.

Ella asintió.

-De repente empezó a ahogarse y abrió los ojos mientras tosía. Sonó la alarma de la habitación, y entró el doctor y unas enfermeras y me dijeron que saliera un momento. Llevo ya varios minutos esperando.

-Va todo bien Cielo, ya verás – le aseguré.

Después de eso, nadie dijo una sola palabras y nos quedamos esperando en silencio. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que alguien salió, podían haber sido minutos u horas. Pero la espera tuvo su recompensa, el doctor Gerandy abrió la puerta y nos miró sonriente. Sabia que él y Carlisle habían sido muy buenos amigos, y me daba cuenta que él se preocupaba tanto como yo por la vida de Edward.

-Edward está fuera de peligro – anunció – Ha despertado, y a pesar de que está muy débil, estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien pronto.

Los tres dimos un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo? - preguntó Emmett.

-Si – accedió el doctor, después de haber estado un minuto en silencio mientras parecía pensárselo – Pero por favor traten de no fatigarlo mucho y tiene que estar tranquilo. Su vida ya no corre peligro, pero su salud es aun muy delicada.

Los tres asentimos y sin más entramos en la habitación. Edward estaba allí, acostado en la cama, con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos, tan parecidos a los de su madre o a los míos. Era el único de entre sus hermanos o su prima que había heredado los ojos de la familia Platt. Se veía delgado y demacrado, parecía tan débil que daba la impresión de que un simple soplo sería suficiente para derribarle.

-¿Tía Elizabeth? - me llamó jadeante, en cuanto su mirada se posó en mi.

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé la mano, cuyo brazo no tenía ninguna aguja enterrada, y le di un suave beso en la palma.

-Hola cariño – saludé en un susurro emocionado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - me preguntó con un ceño confundido.

Yo no sabia qué contestarle, así que al final opté por decirle la frase que pronunciaba siempre que nos veíamos.

-Estoy aquí para ver a mi sobrino preferido, ¿Por qué si no?

Él no dijo nada, y entró su mirada en mi, como si me estudiase. Era como decía Esme, tenia una forma tan intensa de observarte, que daba la impresión de que estuviese leyendo tu mente. Después la desplazó hacia sus hermanos, y frunció más el ceño.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá? - formuló la tan temida pregunta. Nosotros tres nos miramos inciertos.

No sabia qué decirle o, mejor dicho, cómo decircelo. De qué manera le podía contestar que sus padres habían muerto, y peor aún en el día de su cumpleaños. Cómo decirle que los tres habían tenido un accidente en el que ellos habían perdido la vida, y él había estado en coma hasta hacia un momento. ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño de apenas ocho años de las personas más importantes en su vida se habían ido para siempre?.

Hice acoplo de todo mi valor para pronunciar esas dos palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre, y quizás representarían el final de su infancia. Cuando Emmett se me adelantó y le escuché hablar.

-Han vuelto a casa – le dijo tranquilamente. Me giré a mirarlo confundida, queriendo cuestionarle con la mirada qué estaba haciendo, pero él solo continuó – Estaban aquí hasta hacia unos minutos, pero tuvieron que ir a buscar unas cosas a casa, dijeron que más tarde vendrían de nuevo.

Edward asintió ligeramente con la cabeza a lo que le decía su hermano, pero creo que el movimiento le causó dolor, porque de repente se detuvo.

-¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

-Tuviste un accidente cariño – le contesté.

-¿Un accidente? - sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y parecía asustado.

-Nada de qué alarmarse Eddie – le aseguró Emmett en todo despreocupado – Solo un par de rasguños, en unos días estarás como nuevo.

-Vale – Un sonoro bostezo se le escapó y trató de suprimirlo sin éxito.

-¿Tienes sueño hermanito? - preguntó en tono dulce Alice.

-Bastante – fue la soñolienta respuesta de Edward.

-Entonces duerme cariño– le dije, pero creo que no lo escuchó del todo, porque ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me apresuré a sacar mi móvil para mandarle un rápido mensaje a John y hacerle saber que Edward ya había despertado y que se encontraba fuera de peligro. Al cabo de unos segundos el aparato vibró.

"_Qué buena noticia mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Bree pregunta mucho por ti, pero no te preocupes que mi madre se está haciendo cargo de ella. ¿Hablaste con los chicos lo que discutimos ayer?. Hazme saber. Te amo"_

Tecleé rápidamente una respuesta.

"_Hablaré ahora con ellos. Yo también te amo. Cuida a nuestra niña"_

Me giré a mirar a mis dos sobrinos mayores y apunté a la puerta mientras hablaba.

-Afuera. Conmigo. Ahora – les dije en tono autoritario. Salí de la habitación y ellos me siguieron. Estaba por preguntale a Emmett por qué le había mentido a Edward, cuando Alice se le adelantó y habló por él.

-Por el momento es mejor así tía Elizabeth. El doctor Gerandy ha dicho que Edward se encuentra aun muy débil, y solo hace falta verle para darse cuenta lo frágil que está en estos momentos. No sabemos cómo podría afectar a su salud la noticia de la muerte de mamá y papá.

Habló de tal manera que parecía mucho mayor que una adolescente de 16 años. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que habían madurado los chicos en éstas dos semanas.

-Están conscientes de que tarde o temprano vamos a tener que decirle la verdad, ¿no? - cuestioné.

-Pensaremos en cómo decircelo cuando llegue el momento – fue la simple respuesta de Emmett.

-Por favor tía Elizabeth, no le vayas a decir la verdad aún. Por favor – me pidió Alice, usando sus ya más que perfeccionados ojos de cachorro. Di un largo suspiro de resignación antes de acceder con un asentimiento – Gracias – me dijo sincera.

-Vengan, siéntense conmigo – los llevé a unas sillas que estaban en la sala de espera, y los tres nos sentamos – Hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablarles – tomé una bocanada de aire antes de empezar – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar de esto con vuestra madre, en realidad creo que ninguna de las dos queríamos pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiésemos dejar a nuestros hijos sin ninguno de sus padres. Pero ocurrió ... Si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Esme y nos hubiese ocurrido algo a John y a mi, estoy al cien por cien segura de que mi hermana se habría hecho cargo de Bree. Y de la misma manera estoy segura que ella sabia que yo me ocuparé de sus hijos – concluí.

Ellos me miraron atónitos por un momento, Emmett, quien pareció ser el primero en reaccionar, me pidió confirmación.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que quieres que nos vayamos contigo a San Francisco?

-Si.

-Pero no te podemos dar ese fastidio – replicó Alice – Tú ya tienes a Bree, y vives también con tu suegra. Además, ¿Qué va a decir el tío John de que lleves a casa tres bocas más que alimentar?.

-Ya hablé de esto con vuestro tío y él está de acuerdo conmigo. Sé que Bree estaría feliz de teneros en casa, ella os adora. Y sé también que a mi suegra no le importaría.

-Pero … - empezó a replicar Emmett, pero yo lo ataje antes.

-Emmett cariño, ya lo sé que no hay ningún testamento que lo aclare, y que tú para la ley eres el tutor legal de tus hermanos, pero tienes apenas 18 años, es mucho peso para llevarlo en un solo par de hombros. Les propongo entonces otra cosa, si ustedes que ya tienen vuestra vida aquí no quieren venir a San Francisco, entonces que se venga a vivir conmigo solo Edward. El próximo año tú irás a la universidad, y mientras tanto, Alice te podrías venir a quedar conmigo, hasta que sea también tu momento de ir a la universidad, después de todo son solo unos pocos años. Y Edward se podría quedar con nosotros mientras tanto. ¿Qué dicen?

-No lo sé – me contestó Emmett dudoso, tomé su mano y se la apreté en un gesto de apoyo.

-No te voy a obligar a nada, pero prométeme solo que te lo vas a pensar – pedí.

-De acuerdo.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como un sueño, se necesitaron exactamente 16 días para que Edward fuese dado de alta del hospital. Durante todo ese tiempo, el niño no había hecho más que preguntar por Carlisle y Esme, y sus hermanos lo que hacían era darle siempre largas. Frases como _"Estuvieron aquí mientras dormías", "Hoy no van a poder venir porque están muy ocupados" o "Seguro que más tarde vienen"_, eran las respuestas que recibía. Edward no replicaba nada, aceptaba lo que le decían y callaba. Pero por su mirada, yo creo que en el fondo ya lo empezaba a sospechar. Ese niño era demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien, una cualidad que había heredado de su madre.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que nos podíamos marchar a casa y en el que sabíamos que teníamos que decir toda la verdad. Recogí todas sus cosas, lo ayudé a lavarse y a vestirse, y , cuando llegó el momento, Emmett se dio a la tarea de contarle lo que había sucedido. Le habló del accidente, que había ocurrido mientras volvían de Port Ángeles el día de su cumpleaños, que había estado en coma, y que ese día sus padres habían muerto. Trató de justificarse y explicar los motivos por los cuales no le habíamos dicho la verdad, pero creo que el ese momento sus razones parecían demasiado débiles incluso a sus oídos.

Edward no les dijo nada, les lanzó una mirada herida y de desprecio a sus hermanos, antes de agachar la cabeza, juntar sus manos en el regazo y apretar fuertemente la mandíbula. Creo que ellos no escuchaban sus palabras, porque estaban del otro lado de la habitación, pero yo lo tenia al lado.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no – balbuceaba repetidamente. A mi se me aguaban los ojos, solo de pensar en su dolor.

Emmett se acercó a él.

-Eddie, yo … - depositó una mano sobre su hombro, pero Edward se apartó enseguida, casi como si su contacto quemase. Levantó la cabeza y observo a su hermano con la más fría de las miradas. Emmett se interrumpió y retrocedió un paso, como si estuviese aterrorizado.

Edward se bajó de la cama y vino hacia, tomó mi mano y empezó a tironear de ella.

-Vamos tía Elizabeth, quiero volver a casa – me pidió.

Me giré a ver a Emmett, se veía herido por la reacción de Edward, pero parecía también resignado. Alice trataba de contener las lagrimas, de la misma manera que yo.

-Si quieren váyanse adelantando. Iré a firmar los papeles de salida de Edward y Alice me acompañará, también porque tengo alguna duda sobre su tratamiento y me gustaría que ella también escuchase la explicación.

Le asentí, entendiendo que en realidad lo que hacían era darle a Edward el espacio que necesitaba. Salí con él del hospital y fuimos en dirección de los aparcamientos. Cuando llegamos a mi coche, abrí una de las puertas de atrás para que Edward pudiese subir, mientras yo se la sostenía. Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que jamás olvidaría, tendría impresa en la memoria por el resto de mi vida la expresión de pánico que tenía Edward mientras observaba el asiento posterior. De repente empezó a temblar y a derramar gruesas lagrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño? - pregunté alarmada.

¿Sería que estaba reaccionando por la muerte de sus padre solo en ese momento?

-Por favor tía , por favor. No me quiero sentar atrás, déjame sentarme adelante contigo. Por favor – me suplicaba entre lagrimas.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba claro que era algo serio. Decidí que tenia que complacerlo sin dudarlo. Lo tomé de la mano y lo ayudé a sentarse en el asiento delantero.

-Claro que si, siéntate aquí si eso deseas. Ya está, cariño, ya está … - le dije, mientras él se sentaba.

Una vez ocupado su lugar, se calmó lo suficiente para lograr cercar el llanto, pero no dijo nada más. Unos minutos después llegaron Emmett y Alice, y yo simplemente les dije que Edward iría en el puesto del copiloto. Ellos parecieron entender que era mejor no decir nada, y se sentaron en los asientos posteriores. Yo me subí en el lugar del conductor y dejamos el hospital atrás …

_**Edward PoV**_

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación. Pero no quería ver ni a Emmett ni Alice, no tenia ganas de hablar con ellos. Así que solo ignoré lo que escuchaba y continué mirando la foto que tenia en las manos.

-Edward cariño, soy yo – escuché que me llamaba la tía Elizabeth de la otra parte de la puerta.

-Adelante – le dije.

No me quería levantar del sillón frente de la ventada-pared en el que estaba sentado. Me dolían aun los brazos y las piernas para poder moverme.

Escuché que la puerta se abría.

Mamá se hubiese molestado porque la tenia cerrada, no quería, me decía que era algo que tenia prohibido. Decía que si me pasaba algo y la puerta estaba cerrada, ella podía no darse cuenta. Siempre se preocupaba mucho por mi, al igual que papá. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que antes me llamaban "El bebé del milagro".

-Te he traído la cena, cariño – dijo mi tía Elizabeth, colocando una bandeja con comida sobre mi escritorio.

-No tengo hambre – contesté.

No quería comer, no quería hablar, ni ver a nadie. Solo quería que mi mamá y mi papá entraran en la habitación y me dijeran que era mentira todo eso que me había dicho Emmett antes. Pero mi tía Elizabeth se parecía mucho a mi mamá y era muy buena conmigo, con ella no podía ser malo. No podía estar molesto con ella, como lo estaba con mis hermanos. Ellos me habían mentido, me habían hecho creer que mamá y papá estaban bien, y no era cierto. Pero yo tenia una mala sensación, algo en mi estómago me decía que era mentira, pero no le podía hacer caso, mamá y papá _tenían_ que estar bien.

No me acordaba del accidente, solo recuerdo que estábamos en la tienda de música de Port Ángeles y papá y mamá dijeron que teníamos que volver a casa. Nos subimos en el coche y yo me acosté en el asiento de atrás. Después cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital.

Ella se acercó a dónde yo estaba y se sentó en el brazo de mi sillón.

-Tienes que comer algo si quieres reponer fuerzas y ponerte bien – me dijo tía Elizabeth, mientras me acariciaba los cabellos de la misma manera que lo hacia mamá, cerré los ojos y me imaginé por un momento que se trataba de ella.

-No me quiero poner bien.

No tenia ganas de mejorar.

-No digas eso. Yo sé que ahora estás muy triste y lo entiendo.

Traté de ignorarla y seguí viendo la foto. La había tomado Alice en navidad, estaba yo con mi mamá y mi papá . Mi tío Jonh había bromeado diciendo que los tres parecíamos modelos de revista en esa foto, y mi mamá la había puesto en un porta retratos para ponerla en mi mesita de noche.

-Pero todo va a ir bien, vas a superar éste momento.

Levanté la vista para mirarla a la cara. Quería saber si estaba mintiendo en lo que decía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no puedes estar segura de que lo que dices es cierto.

Los adultos piensan siempre que tienen la razón, pero se equivocan, solo ahora me doy cuenta que ellos también se equivocan.

-Porque tengo fe – fue lo que me contestó.

-Yo tenía fe en mi papá, pensaba que él siempre tenia razón y nunca me mentía, pero ya ves que él también se equivocó.

Me había prometido que iríamos juntos a la tienda de música de Port Ángeles, me lo prometió. Pero no cumplió con su promesa y ya nunca podrá hacerlo. Quería llorar, sentía que mis ojos picaba, pero no podía hacerlo delante de la tía Elizabeth, ni con ella ni con Emmett y Alice.

La tía Elizabeth dio un suspiro antes de levantarse el brazo del sillón.

-Está bien, ya he entendido que no tiene caso continuar con éste momento, lo que quieres es estar solo y te voy a complacer. Pero por lo menos trata de comer un poco.

-Después – prometí.

Ella asintió y se agachó para darme un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho – susurró.

-Yo también.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando de repente se detuvo y se giró otra vez a verme. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cadena con un objeto brillante colgando de ella. Era el corazón que mi mamá llevaba siempre al cuello. Sentí ganas de llorar otra vez, tuve que morderme el labio para no hacerlo, en cuanto lo vi. Mamá una vez me contó que papá se lo había regalado el día que yo nací y que desde entonces nunca se lo había quitado. Ella decía que podíamos perder la casa y todo nuestro dinero, pero que siempre y cuando continuásemos siendo una familia, a ella no le importaría. Pero que ese corazón era su objeto más querido, porque le recordaba a su tesoro más valioso. Yo. Y que el día que lo recibió, fue el día que su familia estuvo completa. Me hizo prometer también que no le contaría nada de esto a mis hermanos. Que ellos no lo entenderían, y que sería nuestro secreto.

-Estoy segura de que tu mamá habría querido que lo tuvieses tú – me dijo en tono suave.

Lo tendió en frente mio, y yo lo tomé con la mano.

-Es tuyo.

-Gracias – susurré.

Ella me asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Yo dejé de aparte la foto para observar fijamente el corazón brillante, en ese momento me di de verdad cuenta de lo que significaba realmente haber perdido a mamá y papá. Dos lagrimas que no pude controlar salieron y las limpié con fuerza para borrarlas de mi cara. Tenia que estar con ellos, ir a verlos. Emmett antes me había dicho que mientras yo estaba en coma, los habían enterrado en el cementerio. Ya sabia a dónde tenia que ir, iría solo y tenia que ser ésta misma noche.

Me obligué a comer casi toda la comida para que mi tía Elizabeth no se pusiera triste. Me acosté temprano, dándole la espalda a la puerta para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba despierto, me tapé hasta arriba con las cobijas, así que cuando vinieran a controlar si ya dormía, no podrían decir que no me había quitado la ropa. Esperé hasta que todas las luces estuvieron apagadas y no se escuchó ningún ruido para bajar hacia la cocina, y salir por la puerta trasera. Tomé mi bicicleta y empecé a conducir en dirección al cementerio, papá siempre había dicho que yo me sabia mover muy bien, y era casi imposible que me perdiese, aunque no conociese el lugar, decía que tenia algo que ver con el instinto.

Después de pedalear mucho, llegué al cementerio, dejé la bicicleta a un lado, y empecé a buscar el lugar en el que se encontraban mamá y papá. No sé cuantas vueltas di, caminé muchísimo, pero nada. Ya me empezaban a doler mucho las piernas, y me sentía muy cansado. Cuando vi un árbol gigante al otro lado, y fui hacia allí, era cómo si me estuviese llamando. La encontré. Allí estaba una foto de mamá y papá, la habían hecho el mismo día que la foto de mi mesita de noche. Estaban escritos sus nombres, y fue en ese momento que lo entendí.

Empecé a llorar mucho, tanto que si Emmett estuviera aquí, se estaría riendo de mi. Pero no me importó. Me dolieron tanto las piernas, que me tuve que poner de rodillas para no caerme. Solo pensaba en una cosa.

Me habían dejado.

-Mamá, papá – los llamé. Seguro que desde aquí ellos podían escucharme – vuelvan, por favor. Papá me prometiste que iríamos a la tienda de música juntos, ¡Lo prometiste!. Y dices siempre que un hombre tiene que cumplir con su palabra. Y todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender con el piano, te necesito mamá. Tienen que volver.

Tenía que conseguirlo, tenia que haber alguna manera. Ellos no se podían haber muerto, ¡No podían!

"_Muchas veces las personas mueren porque Dios los necesita"_, me había dicho mamá en esa ocasión que vimos una película en la que la protagonista muere al final. Me quedé pensando en eso, y se me ocurrió que tal vez esa era la solución, tal vez era capaz de convencerlo a _él_. Levanté la vista al cielo y empecé a gritar lo más fuerte que podía, esperando que me escuchase.

-¡Devuélvemelos! Por favor, quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá. Yo los necesito más que tú . Por favor. Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá.

Me puse a llorar más y me sentí más cansando que antes, ahora no solo me dolían las piernas, también el resto del cuerpo. Me acosté en la grama para tratar de descansar un poco. Pero no me podía rendir, tenía que seguir intentándolo …

-Vuelvan … vuelvan … vuelvan … - seguí repitiendo, y no sé cuando todo se quedó negro.

_**Emmett PoV **_

Entré en la cocina, y no sé por qué esperaba a encontrarme a papá, era siempre el último en irse a dormir en las noches y el primero que se levantaba las mañanas. Me serví un café y noté el periódico que estaba al lado de la cafetera, alguien lo había recogido del porche, seguramente la tía Elizabeth. Era el periódico que leía papá todas las mañanas, tantas cosas me hacían falta de él, y de mamá. No estaba acostumbrado a no escuchar mamá que tatareaba alguna canción mientras cocinaba o hacía algún quehacer de la casa.

Suspiré profundo para no llorar. Todo esto era culpa mía. ¿Qué había hecho?. _"__No sabes lo que daría por evitar esa conversación"_. Eso había dicho esa fatídica noche, me había salido con la mía al fin y al cabo, pero al enorme precio de la vida de mis padres. Había firmado sin querer su sentencia de muerte.

Era el peor hijo y hermano de la historia. Solo en éste me daba cuenta de que tenían absolutamente razón en todo lo que decían. Me creía el rey del mundo, y me había caído de mi trono. Y cómo habían cambiado las cosas en éstas semanas; ahora lo daría todo, absolutamente todo, hasta mi vida para poder ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo e impedir ese accidente.

Pero no importaba todo el dolor que sentía dentro de mi, toda la desolación que comprimía mi pecho. Sabia que había alguien que estaba sufriendo más que yo. Mi hermanito, Edward. El cruel destino, junto con nuestro egoísmo, le había arrebatado a sus padre, él que era la luz de los ojos de ambos. Un niñito de mamá y de papá. Su pequeño bebé del milagro. Yo por lo menos podía decir que los había tenido conmigo hasta los 18 años, y Alice hasta los 16. Pero ocho años no era precisamente la edad más indicada para perder a ambos progenitores. Y quedar bajo la custodia de su hermano mayor.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de la cocina, tomé un sorbo del café y apoyé la cara sobre mis manos. Tratando de pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía y lo que era correcto hacer. Legalmente tenia que ocuparme de Alice y de Edward. Pero ¿tenía yo la capacidad suficiente para hacerme cargo de él?. Alice no me preocupaba tanto, ambos podríamos arreglarnos perfectamente solos sin necesidad de darle fastidio a la tía Elizabeth. Pero Edward era todavía un niño, y yo no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo se criaba a un niño. Era por estás motivaciones que la propuesta de mandarlo a San Francisco resultaba tan tentadora. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Carlisle y Esme, ¿Ellos qué habrían querido?, ¿Se sentirían aun más decepcionados de mi si renunciaba a mi responsabilidad para con él?. Y lo más importante aun : ¿Cómo lo tomaría él si lo alejaba de nosotros?.

-¿Edward? - escuché que llamaba la tía Elizabeth desde el segundo piso - ¿Edward? - repitió - ¿Edward?, ¿Edward?

Parecía una llamada llena de miedo, y se escuchaba por toda la casa. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

-Edward, cariño. ¿Dónde estás?

Esa fue la frase que me hizo entrar en pánico. Me levanté y fui en dirección de la sala, que era de dónde parecía provenir la voz de la tía Elizabeth.

-¿Qué sucede tía Elizabeth? - preguntó Alice parándose a su lado.

-No encuentro a Edward – contestó con una voz temblorosa – Fui a llevarle el desayuno y no estaba en su habitación y no lo consigo por ninguna parte de la casa.

Apenas terminó de hablar, nos pusimos los tres a buscarlo por toda la casa. Nada. Me estaba asustando, pero casi me da un ataque de corazón cuando Alice nos dijo que también su bicicleta había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? - pregunté atónito, temiendo una confirmación positiva.

-No está – repitió Alice, con los ojos aguándose.

_Oh no._

-Debió de haberse fugado de casa – susurró aterrada la tía Elizabeth.

Reaccioné de manera automática, tomé el teléfono y marqué el numero de la jefatura de policía. Me contestaron al segundo repique.

-Aquí el jefe Swan – escuché que decían de la otra parte de la linea.

-Jefe Swan, soy Emmett Cullen. Tenemos un problema, necesitamos que venga inmediatamente – dije atropelladamente.

-Emmett, hijo calmate – me interrumpió – Dime qué ha ocurrido.

Tomé una larga bocanada antes de hablar.

-Edward ha desaparecido, no está por ninguna parte de la casa, ni tampoco si bicicleta. Y no sabemos hace cuánto que se fue.

-Muy bien, voy enseguida para ya. Traten de mantener la calma – me contestó serio, y con eso terminó con la llamada.

Nos quedamos los tres sentado en los sofás esperando, el silencio se estaba haciendo demasiado insoportable y la angustia nos estaba consumiendo. Alice fue la primera el ceder y explotó en un fuerte sollozo, su cuerpo se convulsionó por los temblores y se abrazó a si misma.

-¡Todo esto es un desastre! - dijo entre lágrimas - ¡Todo se va a pique!

Me levanté de inmediato y fui a sentarme a su lado, para cogerla fuerte entre mis brazos y tratar se consolarla.

-Va ir todo bien hermanita – le susurré en el oído, de repente me sentí como la tía Elizabeth, tratando de dar ánimos a todos. Pero entendía por que lo hacía – Ya verás que si.

Sonó el teléfono y la tía Elizabeth, que era la que más cerca estaba, lo tomó para contestar.

-Si – hubo un rápido silencio – Si, dime Charlie. ¿Qué?, ¿En dónde? - Alice y yo nos pusimos alertas por esas palabras – Si, vamos para ya.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Ha encontrado a Edward – sonaba feliz y esperanzada.

-¿En dónde?

-En el cementerio.

-¿En el cementerio? - la tía Elizabeth solo me asintió.

-Oh hermanito … – susurró Alice, empezando a llorar una vez más.

Tenia que haberseme ocurrido. Si, era muy de él que fuese a buscar a mamá y papá.

-Vamos para allá.

Nos subimos en el coche de la tía Elizabeth y en el curso de unos minutos habíamos llegado. El jefe Swan nos estaba esperando cerca de tumba de Carlisle y Esme. Estaba él solo, la tía Elizabeth se le acercó y lo saludó. Después de un rápido intercambio con Alice y conmigo, tragó saliva y nos apuntó el lugar en el que reposaban mis padres.

-No sé por qué, pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que ustedes llegaran y no despertarlo.

¿Despertarlo? Me giré hacia donde indicaba su dedo y la imagen que encontré me detuvo el corazón. Edward estaba acostado justo encima de la tumba, cabeza abajo, completamente dormido y con las mejillas aun húmedas.

"_Oh Edward." _, pensé con dolor. Había estado llorando. Tanto, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.

De inmediato me acerqué a él y con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, lo cogí en brazos. Pero no lo conseguí, porque el movimiento lo alertó y abrió los ojos. En cuanto pareció reconocer quién lo había tomado, se abrazó fuertemente a mi, sus bracitos me apretaban el cuello y daba la impresión de que para él yo fuese lo único que impedía que pudiese caer de un precipicio. Su cuerpecito empezó a temblar y sentí mi camisa mojarse debajo de mi cara. Mi corazón de comprimía más por cada lagrima que él derramaba. De repente empezó a murmurar algo, y tuve que agudizar el oído para poder entender lo que decía.

_-_Por favor Emmy, yo sé que tú sí puedes, yo no pude pero tú sí. Traelos, por favor – pedía repetidamente.

Me tomó un segundo entender a qué se estaba refiriendo : me estaba pidiendo que trajese a vuelta a mamá y papá. Lo único que no era capaz de darle, y que yo mismo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero al final, no hay mal que por bien no venga, como solía decir Esme. Porque ese episodio me sirvió a tomar mi decisión, ahora lo veía todo tan claro, ya no concebía ni siquiera la idea de que Edward creciera apartado de nosotros. Eramos una familia y continuaríamos juntos como tal, y sé que nuestros padres se encargarían de cuidar de nosotros desde el cielo.

Abracé a Edward con más fuerza y fui vagamente consciente de que Alice se unía a nosotros.

-No puedo Eddie, me temo que no puedo. Pero si te prometo que todo va a salir bien, yo me voy a encargar de eso hermanito.

Creía al cien por cien de que mis palabras era ciertas. Íbamos a salir adelante, el camino sería duro, pero al final lo conseguiríamos.

**¿Creen que con éste capitulo podamos superar los 300 reviews?, yo espero que si ;)... Ahora solo falta el siguiente outtake, que será el punto de vista de Edward y seguro que más de uno lo espera, y volvemos otra vez con la historia XD**

**Ya saben lo que quiero para continuar... Reviews, reviews y más reviews...**

**Besos, Ros.**


	15. Outtake 3 : El Cuidador de tumbas

**Rectifico lo que dije con anterioridad, éste ha sido el capitulo más difícil de escribir de la historia. Pero al final lo he conseguido. El tan deseado punto de vista de Edward sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Es bastante largo, casi 20 páginas y espero solo que haya logrado hacer que la lectura no sea tan pesada. En teoría, éste capitulo ésta catalogado como un Outtake, pero a mi parecer es tan importante como cualquier otro capitulo normal de la historia... Bueno, sin más nos leemos abajo.**

**Ustedes ya saben cómo va la cosa con la historia original, que en parte fue inspirada por un capitulo de la serie "Entre Fantasmas". Pero éste outtake (aparte de los personajes, obviamente) es todo mio.**

**El Cuidador de tumbas**

_**Edward PoV**_

Mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen, nací en Forks el 20 de Junio de 1992, mis padres se llamaban Carlisle y Esme Cullen y murieron en esa misma fecha, ocho años después. Tengo dos hermanos mayores que se llaman Alice y Emmett, ellos están casados con Jasper y Rosalie, respectivamente, quienes a su vez son también hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos. Y en el pueblo se me conoce como El Cuidados de tumbas.

Eso es básicamente lo que la gente de Forks sabría decir sobre mi, si alguien preguntara información. Nada más. No sabrían decir cosas tan banales, como que mi color preferido es el azul, que me encanta el chocolate y soy alérgico a los cacahuetes, que el crepúsculo es mi momento preferido del día y que la música, sobre todo tocar el piano, es mi gran pasión. Ni mucho menos podrían contestar a cuestiones más esenciales cómo la importancia que tiene para mi la familia, que considero a Jasper y a Rosalie como si fuesen también mis hermanos, que cuando era pequeño quería ser doctor porque deseaba ser cómo Carlisle, y que la pasión por el piano fue algo que me trasmitió Esme. Ni mucho menos saben que no he superado del todo la muerte de mis padres. Solo les interesa que soy El Cuidador de tumbas, no las circunstancias que me llevaron a serlo.

Lo más curioso de todo es que ellos no tienen ni idea de que yo sé cómo me llaman y lo que se dice de mi cuenta, ni siquiera mi familia sospecha que yo lo sé. Pero lo que ellos no comprenden es que a mi no me importa, que por mi pueden decir lo que quieran, yo no tengo por qué avergonzarme de lo que hago.

Es estos diez años, una sola vez me permití acercarme y confiar en alguien que no fuese de mi familia, y digamos que no terminó bien. Cuando empecé las clases, después de ese horrible verano del 2000, todo había cambiado, ya no veía a mis amigos y mis compañeros de clases como antes. En ese momento no sabia si era un problema de ellos o mío, pero caracterialmente me sentía años luz de mis coetáneos, así que me terminé apartando y me dediqué a cosas que para mi eran de vital importancia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fui isolado por todos.

Tenia once años cuando a Forks se mudó una nueva familia, personalmente no le habría dado importancia, si a los dos días el hijo de dicha familia no se me hubiese acercado para dar a entender que quería ser mi amigo. Carlisle y Esme me habían enseñado a ser educados siempre y yo me comporté de consecuencia. Acepté la compañía de Mike Newton y terminé incluso disfrutando de ella, un día él me preguntó sobre mis padres y yo tuve la confianza suficiente para hablarle de ellos y decirle lo que yo hacia. Se rió en mi cara, me llamó Cuidador de tumbas y se alejó con los demás en la cafetería. Después descubrí que había incluso grabado esa conversación y que todo no había sido más que una apuesta. Fue el día que descubrí cómo me llamaban. Rosalie fue la única en enterarse, visto que vivía conmigo a la época, me sostuvo toda una tarde mientras lloraba, y la obligué a prometerme que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

Desde entonces me terminé apartando por completo de todos, excepto de mi familia y me juré a mi mismo que una cosa así no iba volver a ocurrir. Contrario a lo que se decía, mi vida no tenia nada de extravagante. Iba al instituto como cualquier estudiante normal, ayudaba en casa y daba una mano en la tienda cada vez que podía, practicaba todos los días con el piano y, cuando la inspiración se presentaba, componía mi propria música. Y naturalmente pasaba tiempo con mi familia, lo que incluía a mis padres. Lo que empezó como una manera de ir a hacerles compañía porque no quería que se sintiesen solos, había evolucionado. Los echaba terriblemente de menos, y aparte de esa primera motivación, mi ingenua mente infantil creyó que si iba a estar con ellos en el lugar en el que se encontraban sus cuerpos, de alguna manera podía sentirlos más cerca de mi. Así fue que empezó todo, que nació la costumbre del Cuidador de tumbas de ir a pasar todas las tardes en el cementerio.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

No sé exactamente en qué momento de estos últimos años, mi necesidad de ir al cementerio cambió. Ya no lo hacia porque quería estar con ellos, o porque no quería que se sintiesen abandonados. O bueno si, pero había algo más. Todo eso hacia parte de mi, de lo que yo soy. Para mi era como respirar, caminar o pestañear. A veces siento que lo hago de una forma inconsciente, pero si algún día no soy capaz de ir, me siento un enorme nudo en el estómago y en el pecho, y me siento incompleto.

Todo eso era lo que Alice y Emmett no podían entender. Ellos querían mucho a mamá y papá, eso lo sé. Pero yo tenia una especie de conexión única con mis padres. Sus ojos brillaban más cuando me veían a mi. Con eso no quiero decir que a ellos no los quisieran, solo que yo era el niñito especial de mamá y papá. Ellos no comprenden lo a gusto que yo me encontraba en la soledad, mi familia siempre me animaba a que intentara acercarme a los demás, pero la única compañía que yo deseaba era la de ellos.

Hasta ahora.

Había permitido que otra persona lograse entrar en mi alma, y ésta vez de una manera más real y definitiva. Su nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que la llamen Bella, es hija del jefe Swan y la primera vez que supe de ella fue cuando Alice comentó una noche en la cena, que su padre había ido a la tienda y le había dicho que su hija pronto volvería a Forks para vivir con él.

Pero al parecer ella y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado antes, era esa misma niña que había conocido las navidades que estuve con una pierna y un brazo fracturados. No me acordaba de su nombre o muy bien de su cara, pero esa niña había tenido tal efecto en mi, que nuestro encuentro sí que no había podido olvidarlo. Fue Bella después quien me dijo que ella también se acordaba de mi. Una vez que supe que se trataba de ella, todo tuvo más sentido.

La primera vez que la vi en la clase de historia, no le di mucha importancia, naturalmente que sabia quien era, en el instituto no habían hablando de otra cosa, tanto que hasta yo había escuchado un par de cosas. Ella me saludó y yo solo me limité a corresponder, antes de volver a la nueva canción que estaba componiendo para Esme, me faltaba muy poco para terminarla ; Si todo iba bien, para el próximo fin de semana se la tocaría.

La noté de verdad unos días después, estaba entrando en la clase de historia y por el rabillo del ojo noté que alguien se estaba cayendo, alargué la mano por instinto para impedir que esa persona llegase al suelo, y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo a través de la mano; fue una sensación desconocida, pero a la vez increíble.

Cuando levantó el rostro, fue que me di cuenta de que se trataba de ella, de la chica nueva, Bella Swan. No mentían los que decían que su nombre no le hacia justicia, era de verdad hermosa. Tenia la piel tan blanca como la mía, sobre la que resaltaban unos profundos ojos color chocolate, unas facciones finas y delicadas, y un sedoso cabello castaño que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Pero más allá del aspecto físico, había algo en su aura que atraía, irradiaba bondad y fuerza. Y cuando luego ella me preguntó qué instrumento tocaba, yo no pude evitar especificarle que había sido mi madre quien me había enseñado. Con el pasar de los días, me descubrí a mi mismo deseando contarle todo sobre mi vida, quería que ella lo supiese todo de mi.

Quería acercarme a ella, de verdad que si, pero estaba tan prevenido en contra de la gente, que no me sentía con el valor suficiente para iniciar una conversación con Bella y solo me limitaba a saludarla. Y esperaba en secreto a que viniese ella a buscarme.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese momento, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo "Utopía" y rememorando esas noches de conversación con mi padre, su mundo ideal, el cual al final se terminó volviendo también el mio. Cuando escuché su voz …

_-¿Está ocupado éste lugar? - me preguntó, parándose detrás de la silla que estaba en frente mio. _

_En un primer momento me sobre salté, y sentí mi corazón acelerado por el pequeño susto recibido, estaba convencido que estaba solo en la biblioteca, como todos los días. Alcé la mirada para verle el rostro, su tono había sido amigable y cortés, y quería estar seguro de que sus intenciones eran iguales. Traté de estudiar sus facciones, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en los labios, pero no sabia decir si era sincera o menos. Esa era otra cosa que me llamaba la atención de ella, no era capaz de leerla como a los demás. Después se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez sí había alguien más en la biblioteca aparte de nosotros y era a esa otra persona que ella estaba hablando, me giré a controlar. Nada, el lugar estaba desierto. Así que al final decidí que le daría una oportunidad, y ya veríamos lo que pasaría._

– _No, no lo está. - le contesté, señalando la silla. _

_-¿Entonces no te molesta si me siento contigo? _

_¿Hacía falta que lo preguntase?, por supuesto que no me molestaba si se sentaba conmigo._

_-Adelante – fue lo único que me limité a decirle._

_Ella se sentó, y yo simplemente volví a mi libro. No necesitaba hablar, pero disfrutaba de la compañía que tenerla sentada a mi lado representaba._

_- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio._

_Yo en lugar de contestarle, lo que hice fue levantar el libro para que ella leyese la portada. Tengo que reconocerlo, en realidad lo que quería era comprobar si ella era de verdad tan lista como me habían dicho Emmett y Jasper. Y me sorprendió, porque vaya y si lo reconoció._

_-¿Lo estás leyendo para literatura? - parecía sorprendida._

_La sola idea de que mis compañeros de clase pudiesen estar leyendo algo como "Utopía" me resultaba bastante graciosa, pero logré contener la risa al contestarle._

– _No, para nada. Es solo que me gusta leerlo. _

_-Nunca había conocido a nadie de nuestra edad que dijese algo así _

_-Si, bueno. Mi padre solía leerme éste libro en las noches, cuando me llevaba a dormir. En lugar de leerme historias como "Los tres cerditos" o "Hanzel y Grettel". Compartía conmigo sus sueños sobre un lugar perfecto, y me decía que nadie había sabido expresarlo mejor que Moro. Le gustaba leerme un capitulo nuevo de Utopía y después yo le contaba lo que sería para mi un mundo ideal. - confesé en un susurro. Aquí estaba otra vez, como cuando le dije lo del piano, esa sensación de querer contarle sobre mi, sobre todo de mis padres._

_-Y por eso le tienes tanto cariño al libro – afirmó. Solo le asentí y bajé la vista al libro, incapaz de hablar._

_Y me sentí una vez más asombrado. Me estaba leyendo como si yo fuese un libro abierto. Ese fue el momento en el que pensé por primera vez que si yo se lo permitía, Bella podía llegar a conocerme mejor que nadie. Y decidí que una vez por todas tenia que aclarar qué estaba haciendo ella en la biblioteca._

_- ¿Bella? - hice acoplo de todo mi valor para verla directamente a la cara - De verdad, no puedo resistirme, tengo que preguntarlo – le solté. Después de eso dudé un momento y me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de plantear mi pregunta._

_-Dime – me animó para que hablara._

_Respiré hondo y una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza. Pensé que lo mejor era si lo decía de manera directa, Alice me había dicho una vez que a mi edad a la mayoría de los adolescentes lo único que de verdad les importa es su reputación. Quizás ella era uno de ellos._

_- ¿No arruinarás tú reputación sentándote aquí conmigo? _

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica antes de contestarme..._

– _Creo, que ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No te parece? _

_Esa respuesta me dejó todavía más confundido. Ésta chica era de verdad una incógnita. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? - quise saber._

_-No a nada – hizo un simpático gesto con la mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Y yo decidí que era mejor si por el momento dejaba estar el tema - Pero si tanto te molesta mi compañía, me puedo ir a sentar en otra parte. No pasa nada. _

_Eso me tomó desprevenido, ¿Qué quería decirme? ¿Que se quería levantar?, a mi no me molestaba su compañía, todo el contrario..._

_-No, no me molesta tu compañía – aseguré – Todo lo contrario – susurré al final, y sentí mis mejillas aumentar en temperatura. O qué bien, éste es precisamente el mejor momento para sonrojarme, claro que si - Además éste es un país libre, y tú debes poder sentarte donde quieras. Yo no tengo ningún derecho de obligarte a nada. _

_Le sonreí para sostener mi punto y traté de calmar mis nervios con esa sonrisa. Ella me correspondió y mi corazón se aceleró ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?_

_- Me gusta como razona tu mente – me dijo._

_-Gracias, y a mi me gusta la tuya. - sentí mi garganta secarse y mi voz que se estaba poniendo ronca. Saqué una botella de agua de la mochila y bebí un poco, más me valía que para cuando volviese a historia ya se escuchase normal mi voz, si Jasper tenia aunque fuese la sospecha de que aún estaba un poco enfermo, era perfectamente capaz de llevarme a casa es ese mismo instante y no dejarme salir por el resto de la semana. Y yo no podía permitirlo, tenia que ir ésta tarde al cementerio, había faltado los últimos dos días y hasta que no volviese sentía que me faltaba algo en el pecho._

_- No deberías hablar tanto estando como estás, lo único que haces es esforzar la garganta – aconsejó. Parecía de verdad preocupada por mi._

"_No, por favor Bella, tú también no". Pedí, ya bastante que tenía con las cuatro personas con las que vivía, que la mitad del tiempo me trataban como si fuese aun un niño de ocho años._

_-Estoy bien – dije con frustración – Es solo un simple refriado, me quedé fuera durante la tormenta del sábado y éstas son las consecuencias – expliqué sin pensarlo._

_-Si, lo sé._

_¿Lo sabia?_

_-¿Cómo? - pregunté extrañado. _

_-¿Cómo qué? - fue su respuesta._

_-¿Cómo sabes que estaba fuera el sábado durante la tormenta? _

_-Estaba en la tienda de tu hermana cuando ella estaba hablando contigo por teléfono, y la escuché cuando lo dijo. De hecho me temo que escuché cuando ella habló contigo y también cuando te llamó el sr Cullen. Una indiscreción por mi parte, lo siento. _

_Parecía plausible como explicación, había ido a pedir trabajo en la tienda y Alice la había contratado. Claro, no había parado de hablar de ello durante toda la noche, y de cómo aprovecharía ésta oportunidad para convertirla en su amiga. _

_-Bueno, hay que ver cuál de las tantas fue que tú escuchaste, porque no hicieron más que llamarme durante todo el día de ayer – dije con ironía._

_Ella me sonrió con ternura. _

– _Se ve que te quieren mucho, y también el sr Hale y Rosalie. Quizás me equivoque, pero tengo como la impresión de que para ellos eres como su eterno niñito por ser el menor. _

_Vaya, qué bien nos había calado._

_-Si, ese es precisamente el problema – mascullé, y ella se rió._

_La campana sonó y nos levantamos juntos para ir a clases de historia. Durante el camino, empecé a hablarle de su nuevo trabajo y me di cuenta de que en realidad ella no tenia ni idea de los planes que Alice y Rosalie tenían para ella. Al terminar el día, ella me acompañó a la tienda. Tenia que quedarme esperando a que salieran Jasper o Emmett para irme con uno de los dos, estaba desesperado, quería buscar de una vez las facturas, para poder ir a visitar a mamá y papá. Cuando ella vino y se ofreció a acompañarme y yo sin pensarlo acepté. _

Después de ese día, me terminéacostumbrandomucho a su presencia, añoraba estar con ella y esperaba todos los días la hora de la comida para que pudiésemos hablar. Me encantaba como funcionaba su mente y debatir con ella era una de las cosas más interesantes que había hecho. Mi familia es estupenda, pero ellos son inteligentes en sus ámbitos, en realidad el único de ellos con el que puedo tener una conversación académica era con Jasper ; así que hablar con Bella era como volver atrás en el tiempo y revivir esas tardes pasadas junto a Carlisle, discutiendo un poco de todo y confrontando nuestras opiniones. Era la manera en la que él me enseñó a aprender.

Ese sábado fue que me di cuenta que ella se había vuelto mi amiga. De alguna manera confirmé esa sensación que tenia en mi pecho de que ella no mentía y sus intenciones eran buenas. El mal tiempo nos había arruinado a Emmett, Jasper y a mi nuestros planes de ir a jugar al baseball, y por si eso fuera poco, ellos estaban aprovechando el inventario en la tienda, para tenerme encerrado en la oficina y que no fuese a mojarme otra vez en el cementerio. Esperaba solo que a mamá y papá no les importase. No estaba tan mal quedarme en la oficina, aquí nadie me atosigaba y me relajaba trabajar en los registros.

Hasta que abrí la puerta y recordé que el turno de Bella era de mañana y estaba ella también en el almacén. Tenia que reconocerlo, de haberlo sabido, habría estado en el almacén todo éste tiempo. Sin importarme soportar las típicas bromas de Emmett y Jasper en esos momentos, o los consejos de belleza y moda de Alice y Rosalie, esos que te arriesgaban a la metro sexualidad. Eso sin contar los despliegues públicos de afecto de las dos parejitas.

Cuando después ella apuntó a mi investigación sobre las células madre para Carlisle, me sorprendió descubrir que no sabia que mis padres habían muerto, era sincera en lo que decía. Tuve que casi morderme la mejilla para no contarle todo, lo que quería hacer todo éste tiempo, pero siempre me detenía en el último momento. Saber lo que había hecho por mi, escuchar lo que decían Jessica y Lauren fue el evento definitivo, se había vuelto mi amiga. Y un día tendría la confianza y el valor suficiente para decirle todo de mi y que conociese quien soy de mis labios.

La noche en la que el jefe Swanse las arregló para que fuésemos a cenar juntos, fue cuando empecé a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, la importancia que ella tenia en mi vida iba en otra dirección. Cuando su padre sugirió ( en forma muy poco sutil, a pesar de lo que a él le gusta pensar) que por qué no íbamos juntos al restaurante que estaba al lado del super, mi corazón dio un brinco. Era una magnifica idea y era lo que yo quería hacer, así que lo que hice fue coger la oportunidad al vuelo. Solo que al final no le permití que fuese él quien pagara, ¿Dónde se ha visto una cosa de ese tipo?, en lo que a mi respecta, había sido yo al final quien la había invitado, así que era normal que pagase.

Una vez más, traté de reprimir las ganas de hablarle de mi, sentía que aun no era el momento. Pero si había una cosa que yo deseaba más que mostrarle mi alma a esa chica, era que ella me contase la suya. Me encantaba cuando me contaba detalles de su vida en Phoenix, para ella podían ser pequeñas cosas sin importancia, pero para mi eran vitales. Cada insignificante relato me ayudaba a conocerla un poco más y a saber que no me había equivocado con ella.

Cuando luego la acompañé a casa, sucedió lo que no me esperaba. Jasper vino a por mi a su casa con el coche de Emmett, cuando estaba por despedirme, ella se acercó a mi, seguramente para darme un beso en la mejilla, de eso estaba casi seguro. Pero no sé por qué hice lo que hice, quizás mi cuerpo había cobrado vida propria, porque en el último momento giré el cuello y nuestros labios se encontraron. ¡Estaba recibiendo mi primer beso! Sentí una fuerte descarga recorriendo mi cuerpo. Empezaba a darme cuenta que cada vez que Bella y yo teníamos alguna clase de contacto físico, me ocurría eso. Me aparté de ella y vi que su cara estaba sonrojada de una forma muy tierna, y por el calor de mis mejillas, sospechaba que yo iba por el mismo camino. Creo que lo último que le dije fue tartamudeando, tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que fue, y sin más subí la bicicleta en el maletero, y me subí yo en el coche.

Vi a Jasper apretando los labios y temblando como tratando de controlar la risa.

-_ "Si sabes lo que te conviene, no digas nada" _- murmuré entre dientes, sabia que él igual me escucharía.

- _"No lo haré"_ - prometió serio, pero la mirada tan pícara que me lanzó, me dijo mucho sobre lo que pensaba en estos momentos. No confiaba en que Alice no terminara enterándose de todo en cuanto volviésemos a casa.

En cuanto llegamos, me fui sin más a mi habitación. No quería correr el riesgo de estar allí si Jasper les decía algo a los demás. Me dije a mi mismo que los evitaría a todos durante los siguientes dos días. Me cambié el pijama y me acosté en la cama, esperando dormirme a la primera. Pero en cuanto apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos, vi en mi mente la imagen de dos orbes color chocolate, y empecé a escuchar una nueva melodía formándose. Era dulce y relajante, era más de estilo clásico, pero tenia una nota de pasión. No me cabía duda de quien había sido mi musa y mi inspiración : Bella. Ella sola estaba trastornando mi vida.

Me levanté de inmediato y fui hacia el teclado para empezar a componer. Tenia suerte que el instrumento que tenia en la habitación estaba conectado a unos cascos, y eso me permitía pasar muchas noches tocando, sin que a nadie en la familia le diese fastidio. Las notas se acumulaban en la cabeza, tantas melodías, tantas posibles combinaciones. Sentía la ya más que conocida adrenalina que estaba siempre allí cada vez que componía y sin darme cuenta pasé toda la noche sentado frente al teclado.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a clases, empecé a sentirme un poco nervioso. No sabia muy bien cómo me podría acercar a Bella, qué le podía decir, y más importante aun, ¿Ella cómo se sentiría por lo ocurrido?. No podía dejar de mirarla durante la hora de educación física, mis ojos viajaban hacia ella sin que yo lo pudiese controlar. Pero ella parecía no notarlo y que quizás ese pequeño e insignificante beso, que para mi había representado el mundo, para ella no era más que un simple accidente y por ello no le estaba dando importancia. Así que decidí que lo que tenia que hacer era esperar, esperar a que fuese ella quien decidiese el momento en el que hablaríamos de lo que ocurrió. Pero ese momento nunca llegó y Bella no sacó el tema a colación, así que yo solo me ocupé de seguir con la composición.

Esa tarde fue la primera vez que les hablé a mis padres de Bella. No lo había hecho hasta ahora, sentía que quería guardarme solo para mi su amistad. Pero empezaba a descubrir eso que me estaba haciendo sentir ella. Y necesitaba más que nunca a mis padres, Emmett y Jasper son geniales, pero ésta es la clase de cosas que le cuentas solo a tu padre, esperando obtener un consejo sobre cómo tienes que actuar. Y Esme me hubiese dado esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba y ya me la podía imaginar con lágrimas en los ojos porque a su niñito le gustaba alguien. Sí, era ésta la suerte que mis hermanos habían tenido y yo no, los tuvieron a ellos en su adolescencia; en cambio yo había tenido que vivir éstas etapas preguntándome o imaginando lo que hubiesen dicho, o cómo habrían reaccionado por todos los eventos ocurridos en mi vida.

El día siguiente no la vi. Faltó a clases y yo por primera vez en todos estos años, empezaba a sentirme de verdad solo en el instituto, aunque nos mantuviésemos en silencio, su compañía era algo que ya empezaba a necesitar como el oxigeno. Pero más allá de eso, me empecé a sentir preocupado, Bella no había faltado ni un solo día desde que llegó a Forks, tenia que haberle ocurrido algo para que ella hubiese decidido no venir. Lo sabia, de alguna manera lo sentía. Pasé toda la mañana preguntándome dónde estaba, si se encontraba bien o menos, y esperando ardientemente por que la respuesta fuese positiva.

…

"_Estúpido, qué estúpido he sido" - _me repetí una y otra vez. Había ocurrido de nuevo.

Estaba en el cementerio, había llegado solo unos segundos atrás, cuando algo llamó mi atención, era un aparatito rectangular negro al lado de la lápida. Era un móvil. Preguntándome de quién sería, lo cogí y empecé a explorarlo. En la imagen de fondo del display estaba la foto de un perro y un gato durmiendo juntos, la había visto antes, era una imagen que circulaba en Internet. Fui hacia la agenda y empecé a leer los nombres.

_Angela, casa, casa Charlie, Charlie, Phil, Renée, Tienda Esme _

Esas eran las únicas personas salvadas y no me llevó ni un segundo atar los cabos y saber a quién pertenecía. Enseguida sentí la sangre que abandonaba mi rostro, y creo que de haber tenido cerca un espejo, hubiese visto que en estos momentos me veía como un fantasma. Me habían vuelto a engañar y ésta vez había sido incluso peor que la anterior. Le he abierto mi corazón y mi alma, y ella se había esculpido allí un lugar permanente. Qué buena actriz era, claro que si. Me había engañado y yo como un tonto le había creído, y lo peor de todo era que una parte de mi aun confiaba en ella.

Bella Swan, esa chica que ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, y que empezaba a sospechar tenia el poder de destruirme como nadie más en éste mundo. Me senté en la grama y apoyé la espalda sobre el mármol de la lápida.

-Cierto que haz sido estúpido Edward – me murmuré duramente.

Nunca en mi vida he estado tan molesto como ahora. Me sentía herido y traicionado como nunca antes en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Emmett y Alice me ocultaron la muerte de mamá y papá, o cuando sucedió lo de Mike, o ese invierno que Alice hizo que cayera por las escaleras y tuve que estar todas esas fiestas postrado en una cama por su culpa. Todo eso no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no pude evitar preguntarme. Cuales habían sido sus motivaciones, era también ésta vez una apuesta, me veía como un bicho raro y quería divertirse un poco conmigo o era que sentía lástima por mi. Pero después realicé que en realidad al final no me importaba tanto el por qué, eso no cambiaba que me había engañado y que yo había picado.

-Estúpido, qué estúpido he sido – me repetí una vez más.

Y yo aquí, como el tonto que era, pensando en que quería contarle todo de mi, y estaba hasta sospesando la posibilidad de traerla al cementerio, para que ella misma viese con sus propios ojos eso que yo hacia, y cómo me había ganado ese apodo tan bonito con el que el pueblo me llamaba.

Escuché la melodía de "Viva la vida" de Coldplay y su móvil se iluminó.

"_Casa Charlie", _leí en el display. Sonreí irónico sin poder evitarlo, mientras observaba cómo la llamada continuaba.

-¿Estás buscando tu telefonito, Bella? - dije sarcástico en voz alta, como si ella se encontrase a mi lado y me pudiese contestar.

La melodía terminó y después de un par de minutos, empezó a sonar una vez más.

-Si, ya lo vas a encontrar – le dije al aparato.

Me quedé en silencio contemplando el crepúsculo, estaba seguro que por ésta vez Carlisle y Esme perdonarían mi falta de conversación. La tercera vez que el móvil sonó, el identificador decía "_Renée_", y ésta vez yo solo lo ignoré y lo guardé en el bolsillo. La cuarta vez la melodía era diferente, y se trataba de mi móvil. Lo saqué y contesté, sin molestarme en ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Si?

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás? - casi enseguida escuché la fuerte voz de Emmett del otro lado de la linea, sonaba entre preocupado, molesto y aliviado. Éste era mi hermano, señoras y señores.

Si, tenia que haberme esperando que llamasen de un momento al otro. Ya era de noche y yo aun no había ido a la tienda.

-En el cementerio – contesté, sin molestarme en explicar nada.

-¿Aun? - preguntó confundido.

-Se me pasó el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta – dije seco – Ya voy para allá.

-Rose y Alice ya han cerrado la tienda – me atajó.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en casa.

-No, ya voy yo a buscarte.

-Emmett por Dios, estaré bien. Ya vuelvo a casa con la bicicleta.

-Edward he dicho que voy para allá. Esperame en la estrada – y así sin más terminó la llamada, sin darme la oportunidad de replicar.

Me levanté, y salí del cementerio. Unos pocos minutos después llegó el coche que estaba esperando. Apenas subí, Emmett arrancó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Emmett, cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, viendo mi rostro con un ceño preocupado.

-Claro que estoy bien. No veo por qué no iba de estarlo – contesté.

-De acuerdo – dijo lentamente, dando a entender que era obvio que no me creía, pero que lo iba a dejar estar. Lo odiaba cuando me hablaba así, era algo que había aprendido de papá, y siempre tenia la impresión de que me veía solo como un simple crío en esos momentos – Muy bien, Dime entonces cómo es que no nos dijiste que te ibas a quedar hasta más tarde con mamá y papá. No es típico de ti no avisar.

-Te lo dije antes, no me di cuenta de que ya era de noche. Eso es todo.

-Eddie ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy extraño.

Llegamos a casa y Emmett aparcó el coche al lado del BMW de Rosalie.

-¡He dicho que estoy bien! - espeté, elevando la voz. Abrí la puerta y me bajé - ¡Y deja de llamarme de una buena vez Eddie! - grité a mis espaldas. Hoy no era precisamente de esos días en los que me sentía benévolo. Quizás todo lo contrario.

Apenas llegué a la casa, Alice salió de la cocina y me sonrió.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos – dijo limpiándose las manos en el delantal, y vi dentro de la cocina a Rosalie que removía algo en una olla.

-No tengo hambre.

- Tienes que co – pero yo la interrumpí.

-¡No tengo hambre!, ¡Estoy bien! - le dije a Emmett que entraba en ese momento en la casa - ¡Y no quiero hablar con nadie! - atajé cuando vi que Jasper se acercaba a mi, eso era lo que siempre quería hacer cuando yo estaba de mal humor. Hablar de lo que me ocurría para que me desahogarse -¡Por una vez en vuestras vidas, dejadme en paz!

Subí las escaleras y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo en cuanto entré en mi habitación. Una vez más se volvió a escuchar "Viva la vida" y saqué el móvil del bolsillo. Era su madre. Lo dejé en la mesita de noche y me fui directamente al teclado. Empecé a tocar con bastante energía cualquier cosa que se me viniese a la mente. Canciones de Mozart, de Debussy , de Beethoven. O canciones mías, incluida esa última que aun no está terminada, y cuya inspiración es el motivo por el que ahora me encuentro así.

Cuando un par de horas después volvió a sonar de móvil de Bella, me levanté para ir al lavabo. Al volver noté que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Era de Renée, su madre.

"_¿Dónde andas?, llevo toda la tarde llamando y no me contestas. Ahora voy a tomar un avión con Phil, pero espero encontrarte cuando te vuelva a llamar mañana. De lo contrario te juro que me voy a Forks a buscarte"_

A pesar de todo, no pude evitar que me hiciesen gracia esas palabras. Ese mensaje podía haberlo escrito perfectamente uno de mis hermanos. Bella y yo ciertamente teníamos algunas cosas en común. Sacudí la cabeza, para alejar de mi cabeza toda esa clase de pensamientos.

-Para ya – me reprendí – Tú no tienes nada en común con una mentirosa como Bella Swan.

Después de eso volví a mi música, después leí un poco, después otra vez al teclado, vi un poco de televisión. Intentaba desesperado ocupar mi mente, hacer lo que fuese, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en ella.

Para cuando llegó el alba, me sentía verdaderamente cansado, pero saqué las fuerzas para ducharme, cambiarme e ir al instituto. La verdad es que estaba más molesto que agotado, y más que cualquier otra cosa, quería decirle a Bella lo que opinaba de ella.

Me la encontré un par de veces, pero la ignoré. Quería que hablásemos en privado y no delante de todos en los pasillos. No estaba dispuesto a volver a vivir esa misma humillación, con la última vez había tenido más que suficiente. A la hora de la comida, me fui a la biblioteca y me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre, a esperar a por ella. No me desilusionó, después de unos minutos de espera llegó y sentó en frente mio.

-Edward – me llamó - ¿Qué... - pero yo la interrumpí.

-De verdad que no exagerabas cuando me dijiste que tu madre puede llegar a ser paranoica, es igual que mi familia. Anoche te llamó tres veces, a la tercera te dejó un mensaje bastante elocuente, si no te encuentra para ésta noche, creo que tendrá un ataque de pánico – Me metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué su móvil. Para después colocarlo sobre la mesa – Y por supuesto también están las dos llamadas de casa de tu padre, aunque supongo que eras tú llamándolo para ver en dónde estaba – dije con mi mejor voz monótona.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? - preguntó en un susurro. Parecía de verdad asustada y por un momento me convenció y sentí casi pena por ella. Pero después recordé que no era más que una mentirosa, y me limité a contestarle eso que estaba seguro ella ya sabía.

-En el mismo lugar que te imaginas. Justo al lado de la lápida de mis padres.

-Edward yo... - Si, aquí llegan las explicaciones, a llenarme de más mentiras.

"_Ya no más Bella"_ - pensé.

Levanté una mano para silenciarla y la atajé.

-Guardártelo Bella. No quiero escuchar ninguna de las excusas que tienes que darme, sea cual sea. Pero no creas que tampoco me interesa oír la verdad, esa también te la puedes ahorrar. No me interesa saber si tu motivo fue la lástima, o si hiciste una apuesta con los otros de que lograrías ganarte mi amistad, o si después de obtener mi confianza, tenias solo intenciones de reírte en mi cara por lo que hago. Ya he pasado por eso, y te aseguro que no me apetece repetir la experiencia – espeté.

Parecía verdaderamente herida por mis palabras. Y el gusanillo de la duda me picó. Nadie podía ser así de bueno actuando …

-A mi jamás se me pasó por la cabeza nada así - dijo indignada.

-¿De verdad? - contesté con ironía.

-Por supuesto que te digo la verdad – insistió – Somos amigos Edward, eso lo sabes.

_¿Lo eramos?_

-No, lo cierto es que no lo sé, y solo ahora me estoy dando cuenta. No puedo creer que confiara tanto en ti, me había prometido a mi mismo que no ocurriría otra vez. Y lo peor es que aun te considero como un soplo de aire fresco... Vamos si hasta creo que estoy... - me interrumpí de inmediato, ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? - Si, muy bien Edward. Confiesale tus sentimientos para que se ría de ellos en tu cara – murmuré para mi, mientras sentía mis mejillas ardiendo. ¡Odiaba cuando reaccionaba de esa manera!

-Me acerqué a ti porque quería ser tu amiga, solo por eso – _Dios, con esa forma de hablar parecía tan sincera _– Jamás he tenido otras intenciones, tienes que confiar en mi

Levanté el rostro para estudiar el suyo. Tenia los ojos húmedos y parecía cerca de querer llorar. Y mi corazón se encogió al verla así, parecía desesperada y triste. Resistí el impulso de cogerla entre mis brazos y abrazarla. Quería creerle, claro que si. Ella me había defendido, se había puesto a todos en contra en el instituto por mi, eso tenia que contar para algo ¿no?. Quería seguir mi primer instinto, ese que me dijo la primera vez que la vi de verdad, que en ella podía confiar. Decidí darle un poco el beneficio de la duda, y dejarla que me explicase todo.

-¿Por qué estabas en el cementerio? - pregunté en un susurro.

-Estaba visitando a tus padres - ¿No me digas?, eso ya lo sabia. Pero no es esa la pregunta de la quiero respuesta.

-Te pregunté el por qué, no qué estabas haciendo – dije con impaciencia.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, hasta el martes ni siquiera sabia que habían muerto, y ayer en la mañana quise ir a visitarlos, se los debía.

¿Se los debía?, ¿Eso qué quería decir?. Después me di cuenta que había tenido razón en mi suposición, ella no tenia ni idea de sus muertes, pero si yo no tuve la oportunidad de contárselo ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste ?

-Tuve un accidente el martes por la noche, y mientras estaba en urgencias vi la dedicatoria a tu padre.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Un accidente?. A ella no podía haberle pasado nada, no. Creo que en mi caso era más que comprensible, pero para mi los accidentes eran un tema delicado. Y pensar en Bella herida, hizo que se me helara la sangre.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

-Nada serio – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Me caí de una moto, eso es todo.

_¿Nada serio?_

-¿Eso es todo? - repetí sarcástico – Claro, qué estúpido – murmuré - ¿Por eso fue que no viniste ayer al instituto? - Me asintió. Mi mano se movió sin que yo la controlase, y cuando me di cuenta, ya la tenia acariciando la pequeña herida en su sien, noté también que estaba temblando - ¿Estás segura que no es nada? - No importaba si estaba molesto con ella, en ese momento supe que ella me seguiría importando por encima de eso, y quizás de otras cosas más. Ya no podía negar lo evidente, por lo menor no conmigo mismo.

-Si – aseguró – Ya ni me duele.

Pasé una última vez la mano por la herida, y después la bajé. Ambos nos sonrojamos y el silencio se hizo presente. Después de un poco, ella carraspeó y habló una vez más.

-Edward, tú... - pero yo no lo soporté y la volví a interrumpir. Necesitaba estar seguro de ella, que me dijese lo que sabia, y hacerme una vaga idea de lo que me podía esperar.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Solo lo que me contó Alice.

¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto? Al menos que … _Oh no_.

-¿A-Alice? - balbuceé - ¿Hablaste con Alice?

Hubo un solo asentimiento por su parte.

-Me la encontré en el cementerio, y me invitó a tomar algo, porque dijo que deseaba que hablásemos.

¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir?. Si eso era muy de Alice. Solté una carcajada sarcástica. Si es que esas existen.

-Tenía que haberme imaginado algo así, seguro que mi hermana te ha hecho una biografía completa mía ¿a que si?

-Ella solo se preocupa por lo que es mejor para ti - Si, pero lo que ella cree que es mejor para mi, no siempre coincide con mi opinión.

-Para mi, el fin no justifica los medios. Ella eso lo sabe muy, y también no deseo ser el tema de conversación.

-Por favor Edward, no discutas con ella por mi culpa – pidió y mi corazón de encogió.

¿Estaba preocupada por mi relación con mi hermana? ¿Le importaba? Eran esos los detalles que me gritaban que tenia que creerle. Pero ¿Por qué tenia que hablar de mi a mis espaldas?, yo quería contarle todo de mi, ella no tenia ni idea de cuanto. Y lo único que tenia que haber hecho era perdirmelo y yo no me hubiese callado nada.

-Si querías saber algo de mi, solo tenias que preguntar – espeté.

-¿Me habrías contado sobre ti y el accidente? - parecía excéntrica y tenia que reconocer que tenia sus motivos – Tú mismo acabas de dar a entender que no querías que supiera esas cosas de ti.

-No es eso – murmuré – Pero esperaba a ser yo quien te lo contase.

La campana sonó y Bella se levantó de su lugar. Yo me quedé dónde estaba. No tenia ganas de ir a hacer ninguna lección, sabia que era inútil, no tenía la cabeza para ello. Confiaba solo que Jasper lo entendiera.

-Edward, necesito saber que me crees, nunca tuve segundas intenciones.

-Necesito tiempo Bella. Pensar en ello – Pedí. Pero ella en realidad no sabia lo cerca que yo estaba de creerle una vez más. Era arcilla en las manos de ésta chica.

-¿No vas a venir a clases? - negué con la cabeza.

-De cualquier manera es inútil

Con otro asentimiento se dio la media vuelta, para salir de la biblioteca.

-Hasta luego Edward – dijo girando ligeramente la cabeza.

Decidí que por el momento podíamos congelar ésta conversación, aun habían muchas cosas que aclarar, pero podían esperar. Todas menos una …

-¿Bella? - llamé, ella se giró para verme – Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa más.

-Dime.

-Todo eso que descubriste ayer, no hace que sientas lástima por mi ¿Cierto?

Odiaba la lástima, más que la burla, que el desprecio, o incluso la indiferencia. No sabia decir por qué, pero así era.

-En ningún momento – me aseguró y con eso salió de la biblioteca.

Yo me quedé sentado solo un minuto más, después de eso supe que tenia que salir de allí, ahora. Fui a la sala de profesores a buscar a Emmett y avisarle. Y de paso pedirle que me diese mi bicicleta, la cual aun estaba en el maletero de su coche. Por extraño que pareciese, mi hermano no replicó y me acompañó hasta el aparcamiento, por la forma en la que mi miraba, sabia que de verdad necesitaba ir a verles. Lo único que hizo fue encomendarme que llegase temprano a la tienda, yo solo le asentí y me puse en camino.

En cuanto llegué me senté en la grama y observé la foto de ellos. Ésta siempre será mi preferida, eran muy fotogénicos, pero más que en las otras, en ésta se les veía como eran cuando estaban en vida. Además con esa forma de sonreír y cómo estaban abrazados, no era difícil ver cuánto amor se tenían.

-Nunca he dejado de echarles de menos – les dije – Eso ustedes lo saben ¿Verdad?. Creo que en el fondo jamás dejaré de ser ese niñito de mamá y papá. Pero es en momentos como éste que de verdad los necesito aquí. Hay tantas cosas que se han perdido, las graduaciones de Emmett y Alice. Sus matrimonios, siempre he estado seguro que hubiesen adorado a Rosalie y a Jasper. Y mi vida, se están perdiendo mi vida. Y los necesito. Papá hoy por primera vez creo que entendí cómo te sentiste cuando viste a mamá esa tarde en ese parque de Londres, - cuando supe que Bella había tenido un accidente, me di cuenta que no sería capaz de alejarla de mi vida, ya no – y no sé que hacer. Ésta chica de la que les hablé, Bella, es todo un enigma, y yo me encuentro en un conflicto enorme. Porque por una parte quiero seguir mi corazón y creerle, pero por otro mi mente me grita que ella es como los demás. - Sonreí irónico, mientras me daba cuenta de una cosa – Creo que estos diez años han dejado en mi, más cicatrices de las que imaginábamos.

Después de eso, no dije más nada. Saqué mi teclado plegable y empecé a tocarles la canción que estaba componiendo para Bella, para ver si de ésta manera podían entender lo que ella me hacia sentir. Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol, guardé mis cosas en la mochila y me dirigí a la tienda.

-Mike suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño – escuché que decían mientras me acercaba a la entrada. Era una voz que yo conocía demasiado bien, y esas palabras me asustaron. Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con que Mike tenia a Bella cogida del brazo, y parecía que le estuviese haciendo daño. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero él solo apretaba más fuerte.

-Vamos Bella, sabes tan bien como yo que lo deseas – dijo lascivo, pero ¿Cómo se atreve?

Mi sangre empezó a hervir, y por primera vez en mi vida odié verdaderamente a alguien. A Michael Newton. Ni siquiera lo hice 7 años atrás, pero con solo ver el daño que le estaba haciendo a Bella, ya estaba automáticamente en mi lista negra.

-N-no – balbuceó, mientras el asqueroso apretó un poco más. Allí ya no aguanté más, tenia que intervenir.

-Te ha pedido que la sueltes – dije y me acerqué a ello hasta quedar en frente de Mike. Tiré la bicicleta al suelo para así tener las manos libres – Ya la escuchaste. Quiere que la sueltes, y yo que la dejes en paz.

Yo nunca había sido una persona violenta, más bien estaba al cien por cien a favor de la paz. Pero no podía negar las fuertes ganas que tenia de partir en dos la mandíbula de Newton.

-Pero mira quién ha llegado, se trata de nuestro caballero de doraba armadura – dijo Mike con mofa – Estoy conversando con tu chica, seguro que no te molesta compartirla. La verdad Edward, has escogido muy bien, un ejemplar de primera.

-Suéltala – espeté entre dientes. Ultima oportunidad Mike.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué me vas a hacer?, ¿Llamar a tu hermano y tu cuñado para que te ayuden?. Yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Bella, si se queda contigo corre el riesgo de terminar como tu pobre mami y papi. Muerta y fría.

Y ésta había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. No solo estaba mancillando a mi Bella, también se atrevía a decir esas cosas de mis padres, y yo no se lo iba a permitir. Levanté el puño y le di con todas mis fuerzas en la mejilla, creo que lo hice bien, porque el muy enclenque cayó al suelo y todo.

-Rata asquerosa – murmuré.

-¿Pero como te atreves friki perdedor? - bramó Mike indignado, levantándose del suelo. Yo podía ser un friki perdedor, pero él era un cerdo sin cerebro.

-¿Te tengo que recordar quién es el padre de Bella _Swan_? - Dije sarcástico – No creo que quieras tener problemas con la Ley, si no es que ya los tienes...

Mike me miró con rabia, pero sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Escuché que estaba murmurando algo para sí mismo, pero no le dí más importancia de la que de verdad se merecía. Me giré hacia Bella y tomé el brazo que Mike había cogido, levanté la manga de su chaqueta y pasé la mano sobre la marca rosa de su antebrazo. Esa conocida corriente eléctrica una vez más me atravesó.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté.

-Si – aseguró – Es probable que haya sido más el susto que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Segura?

Me asentió, y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. En ese momento tomé mi decisión y me di cuenta que antes había pensando en ella como en _mi_ Bella. No había más nada que pensar, ni analizar. El corazón había ganado.

-Quisiera poder decirte que no era necesaria tu intervención y que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero agradezco que estuvieses aquí para ayudarme.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un encantador tono rosa y yo alejé la mano con la que inspeccionaba su brazo para posarla sobre su mejilla. Qué bien encajaba, eran como las dos piezas de un puzzle.

-Yo no permito que nadie te ponga un dedo encima Bella. Ni mucho menos que te insulte. Absolutamente nadie – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le abrí mi corazón a alguien que no pertenecía a mi familia.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, en el pueblo se me conoce como El Cuidador de tumbas, y estoy enamorado de Bella Swan.

**¿Qué les ha parecido?, modestia aparte a mi me gusta el resultado, pero vamos a ver qué opinan ustedes. Cómo ven Edward ha estado tan, o quizás más confundido que Bella. Esperemos solo que ahora que los dos saben lo que siente el uno por la otra no se demoren mucho en confesárselo... Vamos a ver qué ocurrirá ;) …**

**Con el siguiente capitulo ya volvemos a la historia original, después de éste maravillo interludio, que espero les haya servido para entender mejor a los personajes … Solo digo lo de siempre … que tardaré menos, si hay más comentarios :P**

**Besos, Ros.**

**PS modifiqué la edad en la que Mike se muda a Forks con su familia, para que cuadrase en la historia... solo por si alguien lo nota...**


	16. El verdadero primer beso

**Lo lamento muchísimo. No saben cuanto. Como ven estoy viva, ya empezaba a recibir mensajes de personas preocupadas por mi salud :P... Es solo que he estado increíblemente ocupada. Sé que ésta es una excusa que se suele usar mucho, pero es cierta. A malas penas tenia tiempo para dormir, y cuando me proponía escribir algo, me quedaba en blanco. Menos mal por estos días de puente que pude descansar y ponerme al día con la historia. **

**Ahora los dejo con el capítulo, recordando siempre que los personajes son propriedad de la Meyer. Y mi inspiración sobre la historia la encontré en un capitulo de la serie "Entre Fantasmas"**

**El verdadero primer beso.**

Sentí algo calentando mi rostro y molestando mi ojos cerrados, al final el disturbo fue tanto que terminé despertando por completo y abrí los ojos. Entonces lo entendí. Era el sol. Era la primera vez desde que estaba en Forks que el sol salía a primera hora de la mañana, por lo general si algún día llegábamos a verlo, era por la tarde, y solo unas pocas horas. Me estiré como un gato, con una perezosa sonrisa en mis labios, mientras permitía que los rayos del astro rey me calentaran.

Me sorprendió descubrir lo bien que había dormido y lo descansada que estaba. Era una sensación que llevaba días sin tener, la mayor parte de las noches las había pasado despierta, y esas en las que lograba dormir, me dejaban más cansada de lo que estaba al acostarme en la cama.

Era extraño ¿verdad?, sentirse tan relajada y tranquila, considerando lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. No es como si todos los días te das cuenta que estás enamorada, y no estoy hablando de la simple sensación de mariposas en el estómago o las manos sudadas. No era decir solamente que había encontrado a esa otra persona especial. La realidad era que descubrir que se ama a una persona que no sea de tu familia, de una manera diferente de el cariño que se puede tener por los amigos, es algo que te cambia la vida. Era como enterarte de una verdad esencial en éste mundo que solo unas pocas personas entienden, pero que no lo comparten con nadie por el simple hecho de que no lo entenderían. Fue como darme cuenta de que en mi vida, a partir de ahora siempre existiría un antes y un después, como era yo antes de conocer a Edward, y como soy ahora. Quizás era por ello que me sentía así, porque lo había admitido, no con el mundo, pero si conmigo misma, y al hacerlo me había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Pero no pude evitar preguntarme el cuánto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?, pensando en Edward de esa manera y ni me había dado cuenta de ello. Él ocupó mis pensamientos desde el primer día que le vi. Solo anoche reconocí el cambio, pero creo que en realidad éste se había efectuado ya tiempo atrás.

Fui al baño, y al darme cuenta que tenia bastante tiempo antes de ir a clases, me tomé la libertad de darme un baño más largo. Mientras el agua caliente escurría por mi cabello, los eventos de la noche anterior atacaron mi mente. Por primera vez se me ocurrió pensar en lo que podía haberme hecho Mike si en ese momento Edward no hubiese llegado, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando pensé en la reacción que Edward había tenido y como se había comportado. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, y no conmigo. Parecía enfurecido por la sola idea de que Mike me estuviese tocando. ¿Sería que él también sentía algo por mi?. No tenia ni idea de estar completamente segura, pero seguramente la forma en la que su mano se había posado sobre mi mejilla, y la fiereza con la que brillaban sus ojos cuando me habló tenían que contar para algo. Por lo menos un poco tenia que contar para él, y con eso por el momento creo que era capaz de contentarme.

¿Qué habría sucedido en ese momento si su hermano no nos habría interrumpido? ¿Habría hecho o dicho otra cosa?. Nos habíamos quedado así, estáticos en ese lugar, con su mano aún en mi mejilla. Yo no había logrado decirle nada más, la epifanía de mis sentimientos me había dejado sin palabras. No supe con precisión cuánto tiempo pasó, bien podrían haber sido minutos u horas.

Cuando escuchamos a alguien que carraspeaba la garganta a nuestro lado y nos tensamos de inmediato. Al girarnos nos encontramos con la figura de Emmett Cullen , imponente como siempre. Su rostro tenia una máscara de serenidad que no delataba lo que estaba pensando, pero sus ojos si que gritaba todo eso que nos quería decir. Alternaba la mirada entre su hermano y yo, mientras sus ojos color miel aumentaban en brillo. Edward sin decir ni una palabra se alejó de mi, para entrar rápidamente en la tienda, no lo hizo corriendo completamente, pero sí caminaba más veloz que cualquier persona que hubiese visto antes. Después de eso me giré a ver a Emmett, él elevó una ceja en un gesto de curiosidad, pero continuó sin decir nada. Yo siguiendo el ejemplo de Edward, me alejé de él y me subí en la camioneta. Tuve la impresión de que estalló en risas en el momento que mi coche empezó a moverse, pero no estaba muy segura de ello.

Una vez vestida, con el cabello casi seco y la mochila preparada, bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo. Encontré una nota en la mesa, cuando apoyé mi tazón de cereales, era de Charlie.

"_Bells, olvidé decirte ayer por la noche que iba a estar el fin de semana fuera acampando y pescando con Billy, nos vemos el domingo por la noche. Ya hablaremos, papá."_

Bueno, por lo menos uno de los dos tenia planes para el fin de semana, en cambio mi mayor aspiración para estos días era pasarlos leyendo y hacer la colada que se me había acumulado durante la semana. La única ventaja de estar sola en casa era que no me tenia que preocupar por hacer la comida y la cena.

De la misma manera que me había tomado tiempo para ducharme, desayuné con bastante calma y salí de la casa para ir al instituto. Llegué cuando el aparcamiento empezaba a llenarse, me estacioné en mi lugar de siempre, y cuando me bajé de la camioneta tuve esa sensación de que alguien te está observando. Levanté la vista y me encontré de inmediato con la mirada enfurecida de Mike, si las miradas matasen … Alternaba sus ojos de mi persona a otra mirada del aparcamiento, y cuando seguí su mirada, noté a quién más estaba dirigida su furia. El porsche amarillo se estaba estacionando en ese momento, Edward iba en el puesto del copiloto y estaba abriendo la puerta para bajarse. El Jeep blanco de Emmett se para a su lado. Un escalofrío heló mi espalda y tuve un mal presentimiento, de esos que tienes cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar. Pero intenté sacudir esa idea de mi cabeza, yo no tenia poderes premonitores, no puedo ver el futuro. Seguro que estoy siendo dolo paranoica, con esos últimos pensamientos entré en el instituto.

Mi día fue básicamente aburrido, dentro de poco estaba por terminar el año y los profesores y los alumnos aprovechaban ahora para intentar recuperar algunas notas, como mis puntuaciones eran bastante buenas, yo no necesitaba esas oportunidades, así que el pocas palabras, la mayoría de los profesores me ignoraban. Todo esto obviamente hasta que llegó la hora de educación física.

-Hoy vamos a probar algo diferente – nos dijo el señor Cullen a todos – El departamento me exige que hagamos lecciones teóricas por lo menos un par de veces por trimestre, así que los siguientes días vamos a hablar un poco de nuestro cuerpo y la resistencia. No voy a evaluar sobre el tema – con esto los más exhibicionistas de la clase empezaron a aplaudir y el señor Cullen tuvo que alzar las manos en un gesto en el que exigía que se callaran – Esto para que vean lo guay que puedo llegar a ser como profesor. Pero puedo siempre cambiar de opinión y si me hacen perder la paciencia, no duraré en ponerles en examen sorpresa algún día de estos sin avisar. Así que quiero que presten atención.

Todos nos dispusimos a sentarnos en el suelo del gimnasio, y como no, yo terminé sentada al lado de Edward. Los ojos de su hermano no se apartaban de mi, y tenía una sonrisa pícara danzando en los labios. Yo solo podía imaginarme lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Edward y yo no hicimos ni a tiendo de saludarnos que la lección empezó sin más, aunque claro ¿Qué se supone que le podría decir?, _"Edward estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de ti". _Si, seguro que eso estaría bien.

No tuve ni idea de qué fue lo que dijo en señor Cullen durante su lección, me parece que algo sobre los músculos y su función, no estoy muy segura. Si de verdad nos tocaría hacer un examen al final, yo me lo iba a ver bien mal. Si, no habían palabras entre nosotros, pero eso no impedía que toda mi atención estuviese puesta sobre él. La tensión que había era palpable, se podía casi cortar con un cuchillo, y todas las palabras del señor Cullen se redujeron a un murmullo que se escuchaba a lo lejos, como dentro de un túnel. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho ésta mañana?, ¿Qué me sentía tranquila y relajada?. Si eso no había sido más que la ilusión del momento, en estos instantes estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

La cosa no mejoró al finalizar de la hora, cuando salí del baño, me encontré con Edward que me estaba esperando y yo sentí mis mejillas arder. Una vez más no articulamos palabra, pero no hicieron falta. Solo necesitaba verle allí, parado en frente mio, con las manos en sus bolsillos, una ligera sonrisa torcida en sus labios y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todo eso mientras me observaba a mi, con sus ojos que brillaban más de los que los había visto brillar hasta ahora. Nunca le había visto tan guapo … si, desde el primer momento en el que le vi, pensé que Edward era un Dio griego o algo por el estilo. Pero había algo en su aura de hoy, en su porte o quizás en su mirada, pero le veía mil veces más hermoso, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Vamos? - me preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible cuando llegué a su lado.

-Si – fue mi simple respuesta.

Después de eso los dos nos dimos la media vuelta y salimos del gimnasio en dirección a la biblioteca. Todo bajo la encantadora mirada del señor Cullen.

Esa ha sido sin duda la conversación más locuaz que hemos tenido. Pensé con sarcasmo. Llegamos a nuestra acostumbrada mesa y nos sentamos. Después de cinco minutos, el silencio ya se había vuelto incómodo. Así que abrí la boca para acabar con él …

-Edward yo...

-Bella – dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que yo.

Ambos nos callamos y empezamos a reír por lo ridículo de la situación. O bueno, por lo menos esa era mi motivación.

-Tú primero – me dijo Edward con un gesto de la mano. Caballero como siempre.

Me detuve en el acto ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir?. Nada, la verdad es que no tenia planeado nada.

-Quería volver a darte las gracias por lo de anoche – dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Yo no podía permitirle a ese gusano que continuara – volví a ver brillar la misma furia que estaba en sus ojos la noche anterior, y de repente me encontré agradecida de que no estuviese dirigida a mi – Pero si te hace sentir mejor, de nada.

Sonreí esperanzada por sus palabras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? - pregunté, antes de poderme controlar. Sentí el impulso de llevarme la mano a los labios para taparlos. Pero me aguanté y retuve la respiración esperando a su respuesta.

Él se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-No – me dijo, sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara.

-¿No? - me sentí desmoralizada y con el alma en los pies, pero tenia que ser fuerte. No podía permitirme llorar delante de él, ya llenaría mi almohada de lagrimas cuando llegase a casa.

-No, porque en realidad no tengo nada que perdonarte.

_Un momento, ¿Qué?_

-¿Qué? - pregunté confundida.

-No hiciste nada con mala intención, eso ya lo sé. Quizás no tenias que haberme ocultado lo que sabias, pero entiendo por qué lo has hecho. Puede que tal vez sea yo quien deba pedir perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer.

-No por favor, no lo hagas. Estabas en todo tu derecho y lo cierto es que me sorprende que aún me hables.

-Estoy hablando en serio Bella, lo siento.

-Yo también – susurré - ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora todo está bien entre nosotros? - me aventuré a preguntar.

Él me asintió con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, y yo no pude evitar que los míos proprios también se curvasen hacia arriba. Levantó una mano temblorosa y la acercó en mi dirección, tomó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de la coleta y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

-Nunca un nombre había descrito tanto a una persona. Qué _bella_ eres …

Si antes pensaba que mi corazón latía con demasiada velocidad, no tenia de verdad idea de lo rápido que podía llegar. Con esas simples palabras por parte de Edward, se había desbocado y tenia la impresión de que lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos eran sus _bum bum_ … Yo me había quedado allí, estática en mi lugar. Quería agradecerle el cumplido, o tratar de restarle importancia como haría si se hubiese tratado de uno de mis padres, incluso quizás decirle que él también era hermoso. Pero nada de eso salió de mis labios.

Edward se inclinó milímetro por milímetro hacia mi, como si su cuerpo estuviese en trance, como si no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces sentí mi propio cuerpo hacer lo mismo. En la parte posterior de mi cabeza entendí lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, nos íbamos a besar, y ésta vez no sería por accidente. Aparentemente era una cosa que deseábamos ambos, porque no sé con cuánta magnitud él, pero en mi caso vaya si yo lo deseaba. Pero traté de ignorar los nervios que estos pensamientos me provocaban. Solo quería perderme en la magia del momento.

Hasta que mi móvil sonó...

Él pareció ser el primero en regresar a la realidad y se apartó de mi, murmurando algo que no alcancé a comprender. Tenia la ligera sospecha que se trataba de blasfemias, pero no podía estar segura. Me miró expectante por un momento y cuando yo no hice el menor amago de moverme, elevó una ceja...

-¿No piensas contestar?

-¿Eh?, ah si – salí por completo de mi estado de ensoñación, y tomé el móvil de mi bolsillo para ver de quién se trataba – Es Alice – le dije estupefacta.

-Pues entonces te conviene contestar antes de que salte el buzón de voz, te puedo asegurar por experiencia que mi hermana se vuelve un poco paranoica cuando no localiza a alguien a la primera llamada, o puede que se trate solo de mi …

Hice lo que me decía y le di al botón verde para contestar la llamada...

-¿Hola?

-_¿Bella?, Hola._

-Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?

Estaba un poco confundida, seguro que si hubiese sucedido algo alarmante, habría llamado a su marido o a unos de sus hermanos antes que a mi …

-_¿Estás ocupada?, ¿Puedes hablar?_

- No, tranquila. Claro que puedo hablar contigo – le dije, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse al pensar en lo que de verdad había interrumpido.

_-Tengo que pedirte un favor._

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

-_Sé que hoy no te toca venir a trabajar, pero ¿podrías hacerlo de igual manera?. Rosalie aún tiene muchas cosas que explicarte, y nos gustaría que pudieses tomar tu puesto como encargada apenas terminen las clases. _

-Por supuesto, allí estaré. En mi horario de siempre.

Tanto, no tenia nada que hacer, y éste fin de semana estaría sola en casa. Ir a trabajar hoy, sería un incremento en mi vida social.

-_Gracias, naturalmente que se te pagarán las horas extras. _

-No lo estoy haciendo por eso Alice.

-_Lo sé, pero aun así te las pagaremos. Nos vemos más tarde._

-Hasta luego Alice.

Estaba por terminar la llamada, cuando Alice me frenó.

-_¿Bella?_

-¿Si?

-_¿Está mi hermano allí contigo?_

-Si, - me giré a observar a Edward que me veía con curiosidad - ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

_-¡Lo sabia!_ - dijo enigmática – _No, no va a ser necesario. Solo era para constatar un hecho. ¿Y me podrías hacer otro enorme favor?, éste te lo pido como amiga._

-Dime.

_-Cuando veas a Jasper luego, dile que yo tenia razón._

Y así sin más cortó la llamada, sin darme tiempo de decir otra cosa. Guardé nuevamente el móvil en mi bolsillo y volví a centrar toda mi atención en Edward.

-Tu hermana es extraña – solté.

Edward empezó a reír, y yo decidí automáticamente que su risa entraba en la lista de las 10 cosas más bellas de éste mundo. Después de su rostro, sus ojos y su voz.

-¿Solo ahora te das cuenta? - preguntó, limpiando las lagrimas que descendían por su mejilla a causa de la risa.

-No, lo sospeché desde el primer momento. Pero solo ahora lo estoy confirmando.

-En realidad los Cullen somos todos un poco extraños. Mi madre solía decir que era parte de nuestro encanto.

Sentí algo revoloteando en mi estómago cuando me percaté que ésta era la primera vez que me hablaba de uno de sus padres, y que yo sabía que ellos ya no estaban entre nosotros. Era un gran primer paso hacia adelante, pero yo no quería presionar más de lo que debía, sentía que aun no estaba listo. Él mismo me lo diría cuando deseara hablar del tema de sus padres, así que solo volví al sarcasmo por el que soy bastante conocida.

-Si esos son los encantos, no quiero ni pensar en cuales serán los defectos.

Él volvió a reír, pero ésta vez de forma más moderada.

-¿Y para qué te llamó Alice? - preguntó al cabo de un momento.

-Quería pedirme que fuera a trabajar hoy a la tienda.

Asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo empiezas a trabajar como segunda al mando?

-Alice me ha dicho que quieren que empiece a partir del final de las clases, así que dentro de unos días y … un momento, ¿Tú lo sabias?

-Bella, es el negocio de mi hermana y mi cuñada.

-Ah, claro – contesté, sintiéndome un poco estúpida en honor a la verdad.

-Alice y Rosalie tienen planes para ti desde el día que fuiste a llevar tu currículo.

-¿Qué? - ¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?.

-En circunstancias normales no habría dicho nada, pero visto que mi hermana se sintió con la libertad suficiente para hablar de mi, no veo por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Alice tiene una gran intuición, y desde el primer momento sintió que eras la indicada para el puesto de responsable. Lo tenia decidido desde que te contrató.

-Vaya, no sé que decir – me sentía de verdad muy alagada.

-Que te lo mereces, eso es todo.

El timbre sonó y nosotros nos levantamos de nuestros asientos.

-¿Bella? - me llamó Edward antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-Dime.

-No vuelvas a mentirme nunca más – me pidió.

Yo solo le asentí, no volvería a hacerlo. No podía volver a correr el riesgo de sentir que estaba a punto de perder su amistad como me había sucedido ayer. Pero en realidad si había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero eso tampoco se lo podía contar por ese mismo motivo. ¿Qué sucedería si yo le decía lo que sentía por él y no me correspondía?. Si, lo mejor era si por el momento me lo guardaba para mi. Omisión de verdad y mentir no son la misma cosa, ¿cierto?.

Llegamos a nuestros lugares en el aula de historia, nos sentamos y entonces le susurré :

-Te lo prometo.

El señor Hale pronto llegó y el tema se terminó allí.

-Señor Hale – le llamé en cuanto terminó la hora de historia, parándome detrás de su escritorio.

-Dime Bella – me dije con una cálida sonrisa, esa que le caracterizaba. Sentí a Edward que se detenía a mi lado.

-No sé exactamente qué significa, pero Alice antes me ha pedido que te dijera que ella tenia razón – dije en un medio susurro, de manera que los curiosos que nos observaban en ese momento no llegasen a oír.

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y sobre sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Genial – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué va todo esto? - preguntó Edward desconfiado.

-He perdido una apuesta con tu hermana gracias a ti – le explicó.

-¿A mi?

-Aunque claro, tratándose de tu felicidad, creo que en fondo no me desagrada perder – dijo enigmático – Además, en el fondo creo que el pago me va a gustar más a mi, que a ella – guiñó un ojo con picaría, y Edward cambió su expresión por una de repulsión, como si tuviese arcadas. Y lo cierto es que yo tampoco deseaba saber de qué se trataba.

-Yo mejor me voy, llego tarde a mi siguiente hora – soltó de repente Edward, y salió del aula con la misma velocidad con la que anoche entró en la tienda.

No volví a coincidir más con él en el instituto, la profesora de química me retuvo al terminar las clases y cuando salí al aparcamiento, ya habían desaparecido el Porshe y el Jeep. Me subí a la camioneta y me fui en dirección de la tienda.

-Hola Rose – la saludé, cuando fui hacia la caja registradora donde estaba ayudando a Irina con una clienta.

-Bella cariño, hola – me saludó con una sonrisa y salió del mostrador – Gracias por haber venido, aunque no te tocaba.

-No es nada – le quité importancia con un gesto de la mano, porque en realidad no me importaba estar aquí.

Empezamos a encaminarnos juntas hacia la oficina.

-¿Has comido? - me preguntó.

-Eh … no – admití.

-Muy mal – me regañó – Suerte para ti que tengo un bocadillo extra en la oficina.

Entramos y nos sentamos en el escritorio, al cabo de un momento me pasó el bocadillo del que hablaba.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-¿Y cómo sigues de tu resfriado? - pregunté después de haber tragado un bocado.

-¿Resfriado? - preguntó confundida, después pareció recordar algo – Ah si, ya estoy mucho mejor. Era solo un virus pasajero.

Empezamos a trabajar y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había pasado casi cinco horas encerrada en la oficina. Alice entró en un par de ocasiones, pero no tuve oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella, aparte un cordial saludo. Volvió a entrar cuando yo estaba por recoger mis cosas y marcharme a casa, solo que en esa ocasión no venia sola. Edward iba a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a su presencia.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo ridículo, está bien que estaba enamorada de él, pero era como si de alguna manera perdiese el control de mi cada vez que le veía, y tenia que recuperar el dominio. YA.

-¿Grades planes para ésta noche, Bella? - me preguntó Alice con simpatía.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Si por grandes planes entiendes pasar la noche acostada en el sofá con un buen libro, y una manta calentita sobre las piernas? Entonces si. Mi padre se ha ido de pesca el fin de semana y estaré sola en casa. La verdad es que creo que ni me apetece cocina la cena.

-Entonces tienes que venir a cenar en nuestra casa. Absolutamente. Debería ser pecado capital pasar un viernes por la noche sola en casa.

-Yo … - Estaba por decirle que no, cuando ella me interrumpió.

-No lo intentes que tanto es inútil. Vas a venir a cenar en nuestra casa y no se discute – vaya, sí que daba miedo con ese tono de voz, las manos en las caderas y su mirada seria.

-Hazle caso Bella, vivirás mejor – me aconsejó Edward, lo dijo en lo que parecía ser un tono de broma, pero en sus ojos había algo que no lograba descifrar con certeza. Parecían suplicantes, como si me estuviese rogando que aceptara ir a su casa a cenar … Inútil decir que la sola perspectiva inundó mi corazón de una sobredosis de alegría.

-Muy bien – accedí – dejame solo llamar a mi padre para avisar.

-No va a ser necesario – me atajó, al ver mi mirada curiosa explicó – Ayer me encontré con él y me dijo que saldría de pesca y que ibas a estar sola. Entonces yo le propuse que vinieras a cenar con nosotros. A él le encantó la idea y obviamente que te dio permiso.

Me quedé atónita por sus palabras, definitivamente ésta pequeña mujer era toda una fuerza de la naturaleza. Dios o el diablo ayudaran a quién era tan estúpido como para interponerse en su camino.

Salimos los cuatro de la oficina, y por el rabillo del ojo no pude evitar notar la radiante sonrisa que llevaba Edward, esa que estaba intentando ocultar, pero fracasaba en su propósito. ¿Sería que el motivo de su felicidad era el mismo que el mio?, eso no podía saberlo. Rosalie y Alice se apresuraron en hacer el cierre la tienda y cuando salimos, fueran estaban sus maridos, esperándolas con sus respectivos coches.

Edward se acercó a dejar su bicicleta en la entrada de la tienda, antes de que Rosalie cerrara la puerta y activara la alarma.

-Me han dicho que ésta noche te vamos a tener como invitada de honor Bella, ¿Es eso cierto? - me preguntó el señor Cullen, después de haberle dado un beso a su mujer.

Vi a la otra pareja haciendo lo mismo, y me sentí bastante incómoda. ¿Eran siempre así con las demostraciones de afecto en público?. Pobre de Edward si la respuesta era positiva. Él como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, o es que quizás había reparado en mi expresión, me asintió una sola vez con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Eh, si señor. Así es – respondí, recordando la pregunta que me había hecho.

-Emmett, Bella. Fuera del instituto llámame Emmett – me recordó.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-Procura solo que no vuelva a ocurrir. Y para lo que cuenta me encantará tenerte en casa ésta noche. Y te puedo asegurar que no soy yo el más ilusionado con la idea – me guiñó en ojo y sentí mi rostro arder por su implicación - ¿No es así Eddie? - le preguntó despreocupado a su hermano.

Edward murmuró algo por lo bajo que no logré descifrar muy bien, tengo la impresión de que fue algo como _"Callate y deja de llamarme Eddie"_. Pero ¿Quién sabe?.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, el señor Hale- o Jasper- intervino para salvar la situación. Ya solo por eso me caía mil veces mejor.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?, ¿Nos sigues con tu camioneta Bella? - me preguntó.

-Si, supongo que si – era la solución mejor.

Todos nos empezamos a dirigir a nuestros coches, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la camioneta escuché a Rosalie que exclamaba …

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Me giré a ver de qué se trataba y me encontré con Edward que estaba por subirse al lugar del copiloto del Jeep pero se había detenido a observar a Rosalie extrañado que lo miraba con reproche y tenia las manos en las caderas. Si antes pensé que Alice daba miedo en ésta postura, era porque no había visto a Rosalie …

-Um, ¿Me estoy subiendo en el coche? - le contestó inseguro, más a forma de pregunta.

-Deberías ir con Bella – apuntó en mi dirección – La pobre no sabe en dónde está la casa y no me parece que su camioneta pueda seguir la velocidad del Jeep y el Porsche. Ve con ella para que le indiques en camino.

-No va a ser nec... - pero Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Lo digo en serio Bella, no me gustaría que te perdieras.

Me callé enseguida, era todo el argumento que necesitaba para ir en coche a solas con Edward.

-Está bien – accedí – Si a Edward no le molesta, claro – dije en su dirección.

-Por supuesto que no le molesta – dijo Emmett por él. Edward era como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras.

-Anda ve – le dijo Rosalie, dándole un ligero impulso en la espalda. Lo suficiente para que caminara hacia mi. Después entró ella en el Jeep – Nos vemos allá – nos dijo, y los dos coches se alejaron de nosotros a una velocidad asombrosa.

Edward sacudió un poco la cabeza como si estuviese aclarando sus ideas, me sonrió y se acercó a mi puerta. La abrió y su sonrisa aumentó.

-Adelante.

-Gracias – subí en el coche y él cerró la puerta. Trotó hacia el otro lado y se subió en el lugar del copiloto.

Arranqué el coche en cuanto su puerta se hubo cerrado.

-Tienes que salir del pueblo, en dirección a Port Ángeles – me explicó, asentí y seguí sus indicaciones.

-Creí que Rosalie iba a arrancarte la cabeza antes – bromeé después de un poco, para acabar con el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

Él rió por lo bajo por mis palabras.

- Si, sé que a veces puede dar esa impresión cuando se comporta así. Pero no sería Rose si actuara de forma diferente. Además es su forma de demostrarte que le importas – iba a contestar a su comentario, pero él me lo impidió señalando algo en la carretera - ¿Ves ese sendero por la derecha? - asentí – Tienes que girar por allí.

Hice lo que me dijo y no pude evitar notar lo mucho que nos habíamos alejado de Forks. No daba la impresión de que los Cullen-Hale tuviesen algún vecino cerca. A cada lado del camino que había tomado habían dos filas de luces que lo iluminaban y terminaban en lo que parecía ser una casa, pero aun no lo podía distinguir bien.

-¿Hay algún motivo para que viváis por aquí? - pregunté antes de poder refrenar mi curiosidad.

-Fue el terreno que le compró mi padre a mi madre cuando llegaron a Forks –. explicó – Supongo que conoces la historia detrás de su matrimonio – me dijo, con lo ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo lo que me contó Charlie – admití – Lo siento.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

- En fin, cuando volvieron de Londres, Carlisle le dijo a Esme que no la iba a apartar de su familia, pero que quería que ella viviese en una casa digna de una reina, y que tenia que estar cerca del bosque y la naturaleza, porque cuando tuviesen hijos tenían que salir a explorar juntos cada semana, cosa que después hizo con los tres.

Llegamos al final del camino y me aparqué al lado de un BMW rojo que había visto antes fuera de la tienda, era de Rosalie si no me equivoco. Sentí mis ojos agrandarse y mi mandíbula caer a ver la morada que se presentaba frente a mi.

-Si, ésta es mi casa – me dijo Edward en tono avergonzado.

¿Casa?, ésto no se podía definir casa. Dónde yo vivía era una casa. Ésta construcción como mínimo era una enorme mansión o un pequeño castillo.

- Ya te lo dije que mi padre quería que mi madre viviese como una reina.

- Si, y deduzco que consiguió su propósito – contesté aun asombrada.

Era una "casa" de tres plantas, blanca y rectangular, que se levantaba imponente sobre el bosque. El porche estaba iluminado y Edward y yo subimos las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada. Como era de esperarse, él abrió y sostuvo la puerta para mi mientras entraba.

Por fuera me la esperaba igual de sobrecogedora, pero no fue así. Sí, la decoración era elegante, pero a pesar del tamaño del lugar, la estancia te hacia pensar en un hogar. El color de los muebles y las paredes era bastante claro, el más oscuro era una pared que estaba pintada de marfil. En cambio el comedor era de madera de caoba, era el contraste lo que lo volvía sofisticado.

Era a ambiente único y con mucha iluminación, me di cuenta de que ésto se conseguía gracias a que la pared sur de la casa estaba completamente sustituida por ventanales que iban desde el suelo, hasta el techo. Había flores frescas en todas las mesas, todas blancas. Rosas y tulipanes, al igual que las que había ese día en la tumba de Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

-Eran las flores preferidas de mi madre – me dijo Edward, el cual pareció entender el sentido de mis pensamientos al seguir la dirección de mi mirada – Siempre había cuando ella estaba viva y nos hemos encargado de que siga así después de su muerte.

Asentí, sin saber cómo contestarle. Continué inspeccionando la sala, el objeto que más predominaba sobre los otros era sin duda el piando negro de cola que se encontraba orgullosamente colocado sobre una elevación.

-Ese es tu piano, supongo – apunté.

- Si, me lo regalaron cuando cumplí cinco años. Esme quería comprarme uno más pequeño, pero Carlisle le dijo que si al final me iban a comprar uno grande, tanto valía hacer el gasto de una vez. Los razonamientos de mi padre.

Me acerqué al instrumento y pasé mis dedos sobre la madera barnizada, sobre éste había varias fotos y no pude evitar que mis ojos se posaran en cada una de ella. La primera era de una señora rubia y con los ojos azules muy oscuros, era hermosa como una modelo, se parecía mucho a Rosalie pero algo me decía que no era ella.

-Es la madre de Jasper y Rosalie – me confirmó Edward – se llamaba Lillian.

-Se parece mucho a Rosalie – comenté.

Había otra de una señora con una cierta edad, tenia ya bastantes canas, pero se podía distinguir que de joven su cabello había sido rojizo, tenia unos llamativos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Edward o a los que en vida había tenido su madre. Supuse que se trataba de su abuela, pero no quise preguntar nada y sonar más entrometida de lo que en estos momentos debía de parecer.

Continué observando las fotos, había dos de Alice y Emmett en el día de su matrimonio junto con Jasper y Rosalie respectivamente. Después había una foto con una gran familia en ella. En el centro estaban Esme y Carlisle, eran ellos sin duda, solo un poco más jóvenes que la foto de su lápida o como se encontraban en mi sueño. Ella llevaba en brazos un bebé que a lo mucho debía de tener un año, con el cabello muy rubio y los ojos verdes, vestido con un traje de marinero. A su derecha habían dos niños con el cabello de negro y pálidos, el niño tenia unos once años y la niña nueve. Eran Emmett y Alice. A la izquierda estaba otra pareja, la mujer se parecía mucho a Esme, con la misma tonalidad de cabello y ojos, a su lado había un hombre bastante atractivo, con el cabello castaño y los ojos grises, llevada en brazos una niña de unos cuatro años que se parecía mucho a él. Todos miraban sonrientes la cámara, incluso el bebé. La tomé entre mis manos para poder verla más de cerca.

-¿Tú eres el bebé? - le pregunté.

-Si, ese fue el día de mi primer cumpleaños.

-Qué rubio eras – admiré – Y también muy mono.

Edward empezó a sonrojarse antes de contestar.

-Gracias. Todos se pensaban que tendría los cabellos de mi padre, pero cuando tenia tres años se empezaron a oscurecer, resultó que había heredado no solo sus ojos, también el cabello de mi madre … Esa es mi tía Elizabeth y mi tío Jonh, y la niña es mi prima Bree – me apuntó a las personas de la foto que yo no había reconocido.

-Tu tía se parece mucho a tu madre, ¿Es su hermana?

Asintió y yo volví a colocar la foto en su lugar. Me giré y me percaté de la chimenea incrustada en la pared opuesta al piano, la cual en éste momento se encontraba apagada obviamente. Sobre de ella se encontraba un retrato familiar con los cinco miembros de la familia Cullen, por el aspecto que tenían Edward, Alice y Emmett se podía deducir que había sido tomada poco antes de la muerte de sus padres. Esme estaba sentada en un sillón con Edward sentado en sus piernas, Alice sentada en el brazo del mismo. Detrás de ellos estaban Carlisle y Emmett de pie. Sobre el alfeizar de la chimenea había varias fotos más, algunas de los chicos de pequeños, o de Carlisle y Esme juntos. Me sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos empezaron a picar, eran los recuerdos de una familia.

Quería comentar algo, pero no sabia qué. Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo le podía decir a Edward que de verdad sentía que hubiese perdido a sus padres, cuando ya habían pasado diez años desde entonces?. Al final no tuvo oportunidad de abrir boca, Rosalie y Alice se acercaron a nuestro encuentro después de haber salido de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-La cena va a tardar un poco – me comentó Alice – Cómo era de esperarse.

Edward, al ver mi ceño confundido, explicó …

-Siempre nos turnamos para hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, y hoy es el turno de cocinar de Emmett y Jasper. Como habrás entendido, no son precisamente los mejores cocineros. De hecho me sorprende que invitaras a Bella a cenar, sabiendo que muy probablemente no habría comida que ofrecerle – le acusó a su hermana.

- Si ese es el problema, yo puedo cocinar para ustedes – me ofrecí – De hecho es algo que me gusta hacer.

-Bella, cualquiera de nosotros tres puede cocinar perfectamente – me contestó Rosalie – Pero tenemos que ayudar todos en casa, que no se crean esos dos que por el solo hecho de ser hombres se libran de esas tareas – dijo en tono bastante alto, seguramente con la intención de que su marido y su hermano escuchasen sus palabras – Además, en el peor de los casos, ya tengo el teléfono y el número del restaurante preparado.

-¿Por que no le enseñas a Bella el resto de la casa mientras tanto, Edward? - cambió el tema de la conversación Alice – Parece que vamos a esperar todavía bastante.

-Eh … si, si claro – medio tartamudeó Edward – Vamos Bella – le lanzó una mirada significativa a su hermana y salió de la sala, esperando que lo siguiera.

Primero me llevó a la sala de juegos, ¿Una casa que tiene sala de juegos?, increíble. En realidad era más una especie de mini cine, pero Edward me explicó que cuando era pequeño era verdaderamente una sala de juegos, cuando creció la modificaron, pero aun tenia ese nombre. Tenia dos enormes sofás, situados frente a un plasma de alta definición, un DVD y una consola de juegos. Y dos estantes llenos de películas y video juegos.

Al lado de ésta estaba la biblioteca, la cual sus padres habían usado también como estudio. Nunca había visto tantos libros juntos en mi vida, ni siquiera en una librería. Los estantes iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y no había ni un solo espacio vacío. Algunos parecían encuadernados en cuero, y se veían bastante antiguos y valiosos. En una esquina había un pequeño sillón para sentarse a leer, y en medio de la estancia un elegante escritorio de caoba. Definitivamente si ésta fuera mi casa, no saldría nunca de ésta habitación.

Me acompañó hasta la segunda planta y me señaló a quién pertenecían cada una de las habitaciones, la primera era la de Emmett y Rosalie, en frente de la de ellos estaba la de Alice y Jasper. Después habían dos habitaciones de invitados y en medio la que había pertenecido a Carlisle y a Esme Cullen, la cual mantenían casi siempre cerrada. Por último llegamos a la última habitación de la derecha, Edward sin decir nada abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara.

Estaba divinamente decorada en tonos dorados y borgoña, con una pared sustituida por los ventanales. En el centro había una enorme cama de cuatro postes con un edredón dorado. Un sofá negro de cuero en frente, y en una pared estantes repletos de CDs y un equipo de sonido, incrustada en la pared una televisión, un escritorio con un portátil y un teclado. Se veía todo bastante ordenado y limpio.

-Eh … ésta es mi habitación – me dijo Edward detrás de mi tímido.

-Es fantástica – cumplimenté – De seguro que todo el segundo piso de mi casa entraría en ésta habitación – bromeé.

De repente me sentí más osada de lo que soy normalmente y fui a sentarme en la cama. Me percaté de que la única foto que había en la habitación era la que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama. Era una foto de Edward con sus padres. No pude evitar notar que ellos dos llevaban las mismas ropas que en la foto que se encontraba en su lápida. Edward definitivamente ese día estaba muy perceptivo, porque se vino a sentar a mi lado y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos para pasármela.

-Nos las tomamos el día de navidad, ese mismo día se tomaron la foto que ésta en sus tumbas – observó un segundo la foto, antes de que en sus labios se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica - Los echo tanto de menos, ¿Sabes? Han pasado diez años y aun los echo de menos. Como el primer día.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundo para infundirme el valor que necesitaba. Cuando los volví a abrir acerqué una mano hacia la de Edward y la tomé para darle una fuerte apretón, una vez más la descarga se hizo presente entre nosotros.

- Lo siento mucho Edward – le susurré – Siento muchísimo todo por lo que has tenido que pasar.

Él me sonrió.

-Gracias.

Una lágrima que no pude controlar cayó y rodó por mi mejilla. Edward estiró su mano para acercarla a mi cara y limpiarla. Me di cuenta que en ese momento se detuvo mi respiración.

-¿Quién eres tú Bella Swan? - me preguntó con un brillo que no supe distinguir en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? - contesté con otra pregunta confundida.

Tomó la fotografía de mis manos y la volvió a posar sobre la mesilla de noche.

-El otro día les hablé de ti – cambió el tema. Me tomó solo un momento entender de quién hablaba.

-¿De mi? - ¿Les había hablado a sus padres de mi?

-Si, les hablé de ésta chica maravillosa que ha trastornado mi mundo. De lo hermosa que es y que tiene una personalidad fantástica. Es fuerte, pero nunca dominante. Compasiva, simpática, divertida, inteligente y que me tiene hecho un lío.

Me había dejado muda con sus palabras, pero más que todo era porque deberían ser cosas que tendría que decir yo, no él. Se estaba describiendo a sí mismo, no a mi.

-¿Yo estoy trastornando tu mundo? - pregunté en un susurro, cuando fui capaz de articular palabra.

Un lado de su sonrisa aumento más, dándole un pequeño toque irónico y una mano se posó en mi mejilla.

-Tú no tienes ni idea, pienso en ti noche y día. Estás haciendo de mi una persona diferente, mejor. Te estás volviendo algo indispensable en mi vida y creo que si no te beso en éste mismo momento me voy a volver loco …

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Él me quería besar?, ¿A mi?

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? - pregunté no reconociendo mi propria voz.

-Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien. Creo que estoy esperando tu permiso.

-Eso no te detuvo la última vez – quise morderme la lengua. Bonita forma de arruinar el momento. Pero él solo continuó sonriendo.

-La última vez fue una especie de accidente, maravillo eso si. Pero aun así un accidente. Ésta vez quiero que sea premeditado, y que consideremos éste nuestro verdadero primer beso.

Me acerqué los pocos centímetros que me separaban de él, envalentonada por sus palabras. Él cambió la mano de mi mejilla a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y la enterró en mis cabellos. Miré sus carnosos labios una última vez antes de hablar, era ahora o nunca.

-Entonces bésame de una vez – murmuré un segundo antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

_Continuara..._

**Lo sé, lo sé... otro capitulo que termina en un beso. Pero me gusta pensar que éste en realidad es diferente. El mismo Edward lo ha dicho. En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, no demasiado cursi espero.**

**Quiero prometer que no tardaré tanto en el siguiente capitulo, pero nunca puedo estar segura. Mejor prometo que lo voy a intentar ;)... pero se sabe siempre que los reviews motivan, así que no se olviden de dejarme uno para saber lo que piensan del rumbo que está tomando la historia …**

**Besos, Ros. **

**PS. autopublicidad :P... estoy preparando un OS entre Carlisle y Esme que será publicado pronto, no se olviden de leerlo los que son también fans de ésta pareja ;)**


	17. Novios

**¡Feliz año a todos!, siento mucho la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado tan desmotivada que no tenia ganas para nada, ni para escribir. Pero tengo que recordarme siempre que hay que ponerle buena cara a mal tiempo y ver el vaso medio lleno … así que aquí estoy. Espero solo que les guste … **

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Novios.**

Extrañamente no habían nervios, no escuchaba campanas en la distancia o nada por el estilo. Era solo un beso, con el chico del que estaba enamorada. Era dos labios que se habían juntado, mis manos en sus mejillas y las suyas enterradas en mis cabellos. Y la sensación de estar completa por primera vez en mi vida, y eso sin saber que antes me faltaba algo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, perdidos en mi pequeño pedacito de cielo, cuando empecé a escuchar la canción de "Viva la vida" de Coldplay y mi bolsillo izquierdo vibrar, traté de ignorarlo pero eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Edward, como si despertase de un sueño. Poco a poco se apartó de mi, pero solo para quedar a un centímetro de mi cara. Sentí nuestras respiraciones agitadas en medio de los dos.

–Está sonando mi móvil – susurré con afán.

–No puedo creer que haya ocurrido otra vez – dijo con ironía y se apartó de mi, hasta quedar apoyado en el cabezal de la cama. Noté sus mejillas sonrojadas y por el calor que sentía en las mías, estaba casi segura que le ganaba.

Me levanté de la cama y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo.

"_Oh vaya"_

–Es mi madre – informé. Había olvidado llamarla y estaba sorprendida que aun no hubiese avisado a la policía o a seguridad nacional. Respiré hondo un momento para tratar de calmar mis nervios antes de contestar –. Hola mamá – Saludé lo más normal que pude sonar, sospechaba que había fracasado en mi intento.

–No me llames mamá – Escuché por la otra parte de la línea –. No me puedes llamar mamá después de haberte olvidado de mi por tantos días, yo aquí preocupa por mi única hija, por mi tesoro; pensando que le podía haber pasado algo y ella ni se acuerda que tiene una madre que la quiere.

Mi madre, dramática y manipuladora en todo su esplendor.

– Renée – La llamé con su nombre de pila, remarcando que no quería que la llamase por su titulo –, lo siento mucho, de verdad. He … – me giré a observar un momento a Edward – estado un poco ocupada. Me han ascendido en el trabajo y estamos al final del año, además tengo en mente otras … cosas. No lo he hecho apropósito y sabes que nunca podría olvidarme de ti.

Escuché una risita detrás de mi y cuando me volví a girar, noté la mirada pícara con la que Edward me observaba.

–Está bien cariño, no pasa nada – dijo casi apenada –. Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco exagerada.

–¿Solo un poco? – pregunté con retórica y, a pesar de que sabia que no me podía ver, elevé un ceja. Escuché su risa.

–Vale de acuerdo, lo reconozco. Soy muy exagerada. Pero solo porque te quiero.

–Yo también.

–Y cuéntame – Oh no, ese tono me sonaba a que quería que le hiciera un resumen detallado de todo lo que había vivido en estos días – ¿Cómo es eso de que te ascendieron en el trabajo?

–Si, mis jefas quieren que apenas empiecen las vacaciones de verano, sea la responsable de la tienda, segunda al mando después de ellas.

Me tuve que alejar el teléfono del oído, para protegerme del grito que soltó mi madre.

–Eso es fantástico cariño, una muy buena noticia. Sabia que se iban dar cuenta de lo capacitada que estás, lo sabia.

– Tu instinto materno nunca falla – contesté con sequedad –.Y ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Phil?

–Ah no, no me vas a cambiar el tema. Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi. Y quiero que me expliques por qué te escucho así.

–¿Así cómo? – pregunté alarmada.

–Vamos Bella. Estás feliz, emocionada, me doy cuenta en tu voz.

–¿Lo estoy?

Sabia lo bien que me conocía esa mujer y lo perspicaz que es, pero ¿Tanto así se me notaba lo bien que me sentía en estos momentos para que ella lo detectara a través del teléfono?

–Seguro que tú lo sabes mejor que yo – contestó –. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico del que me hablaste la otra vez? – fue directa al punto.

Lancé una mirada de soslayo nerviosa a Edward y mentalmente me visualicé lo roja que me había puesto, al reparar en su expresión curiosa. ¿Será que sabia de quién estaba hablando Renée?

–Si, algo – admití. Nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada y no creo que pudiera comenzar ahora.

–¡Estaba segura! – dijo triunfal –. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me dijeras que te habías hecho novia de ese chico.

–No somos nada de eso – aclaré.

–¿Y entonces qué son? – preguntó confundida.

–Aun no lo sé. Hay que discutirlo – Esperaba solo que pudiésemos hacer eso en cuanto terminara la llamada. Tenia que saber en qué punto nos encontrábamos, necesitaba saberlo. No podía dejar de pensar en que él me había besado y en todo aquello que había dicho antes, eso tenia que ser una buena señal, pero hasta no saberlo con claridad no podía estar segura.

–Pero te ha besado, ¿cierto?

–Er … si – contesté, sintiéndome azorada.

–Eso ya es un paso, pero sabes que estaba pensando que …

– Oye mamá – le interrumpí –, ¿Te acuerdas el verano pasado, el día de la Independencia? – esperaba que entendiera la indirecta, le estaba haciendo referencia al hecho que ese día yo la estaba llamando para saber por dónde andaba y resulta que ella estaba buscando un poco de intimidad con Phil.

– Si – contestó insegura –, ¿Por qué lo … Oh, ya veo. ¿Estás con él ahora?

Por fin.

–Si.

–Bueno, entonces te dejo cariño. Le daré tus recuerdos a Phil. Y quiero saber todo lo que pasa luego.

Y sin darme el tiempo de contestarle, me cortó el teléfono sin más.

–Yo también te quiero mamá – dije con sarcasmo a nadie en particular, y guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo. Me giré hacia la cama y me encontré con Edward que hacia esfuerzos increíbles por controlar la risa –. Lo siento – me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el lugar que antes había dejado vacío.

Edward negó con la cabeza y soltó otra pequeña risita.

–No pasa nada, la verdad es que creo que me cae muy bien tu madre.

–Si, ella es todo un personaje.

Se alejó del cabezal de la cama y se acercó lentamente a mi.

–Estoy seguro que si. Pero ya hablaremos de ella más tarde, mucho más tarde – dijo en un medio ronroneo, mientras su rostro se acercaba centímetro por centímetro al mío.

Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y yo no pude evitar sonreír por sus palabras.

–Qué osado estás señor Cullen – bromeé –, no te hacia así cuando te conocí.

–Es todo merito tuyo señorita Swan, tú me estás volviendo así.

–Pues entonces nos estamos cambiando mutuamente, porque yo tampoco era así – aclaré, antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran una vez más.

Éste era incluso mejor que el anterior, si era posible, Edward había perfeccionado su arte de besar. Ésta vez fui yo quien enterró las manos en sus cabellos, eran tan suaves y sedosos como me los había imaginado. En cambio Edward colocó ambas manos en mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Nos apartamos cuando el oxígeno se echó en falta y Edward empezó a darme besos en la mandíbula. Cuando entendí su intención, eché hacia atrás la cabeza para que él tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello, mientras él me dejaba un rastro de fuego a su paso.

–Qué bien hueles – me susurró en el oído, y a pesar de haber sentido el calor de su aliento, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció –. ¿Cómo haces para oler siempre a fresas?

–Champú c-con aroma de fre-fresas – expliqué de forma entrecortada.

Sentí la sonrisa de Edward contra mi piel, antes de que él me contestara.

–Adoro tú champú con aroma de fresas.

Levantó la cabeza y volvió a besarme en los labios; envalentonada por la situación, mordí suavemente el labio inferior de Edward, jugueteando un poco con él. Por el suspiro complacido que se le escapó, tengo que suponer que le había gustado.

De repente escuchamos un solo golpe seco sobre la madera y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

–¡Oh mis ojos! – escuchamos la exclamación de una voz profunda – ¡Mis ojos, mis pobres e inocentes ojos!

Edward y yo nos apartamos enseguida, yo sentí todo mi rostro en llamas y sabia que debía de tener la misma expresión de una niña a la que habían descubierto en medio de su travesura. De Edward no sabría decir si estaba más azorado o molesto, mientras observaba a su hermano. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Emmett Cullen, con una mano apoyada en el pomo y la otra cubriendo supuestamente sus ojos, en el rostro tenía una mueca de fingido horror.

–Estoy traumatizado – se quejó.

–Emmett – le reprochó Edward –, ¿Que nos sabes tocar antes de entrar en una habitación ajena?. Cualquiera diría que mamá y papá no te enseñaron nada.

–He avisado, no es culpa mía si estabais los dos distraídos y no me escucharon – contestó a la defensiva, como si él tuviera la razón. Si solo había llamado una vez –. En fin, Rosie ha dicho que mi estofado no se lo comería ni un perro hambriento. Así que vamos a ordenar unas pizzas, tú la misma de siempre ¿no, Edward? – su hermano asintió, después se giró a mirarme –, ¿A ti cómo te gustaría, Bella?

Me lo pensé un momento, antes de contestar.

–Una vegetariana, por favor.

–Pero mira qué coincidencia, igual que nuestro Eddie.

–Emmett – murmuró Edward a forma de advertencia.

–Te aguantas – lo atajó su hermano –, algo tengo que recibir a cambio, por el horror que acabo de presenciar – y con eso me volví a sonrojar –. Bueno tortolitos, ya les avisaremos cuando llegue la cena – no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–Ahora soy yo quien lo siente – dijo Edward a mi lado y me giré a ver la expresión apenada que tenia, se estaba también mordiendo el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Aunque aveces tengo que reconocer que me sorprende el cambio de personalidad que sufre cuando está fuera del instituto, y no es el profesor o el entrenador Cullen – admití.

Edward se dejó el labio y sonrió por mi comentario.

–Mi hermano es muy polifacético – confirmó –. Se puede comportar peor que un niño de diez años, pero cuando se le necesita, siempre estará allí para ti – habló con un brillo de admiración en los ojos, el cual desapareció en solo un segundo y fue sustituido por algo más primitivo –. Pero remandemos también éste argumento, ¿En qué estábamos?.

En ésta ocasión me encontraba más lúcida, lo suficiente para colocar una mano sobre sus labios e impedirle que acortara la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros. Si empezábamos una vez más, de seguro que me olvidaba otra vez de mundo, y no podía volver a hacerlo si antes no sabia hacia dónde nos iba a llevar todo esto.

–Edward – le detuve y bajé la mano de su cara.

–¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado y herido. Me sentí horrible al pensar que había sido yo quien le causó ese dolor –. ¿No quieres besarme?, ¿Es que no te gusto?

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me podía preguntar algo así?, ¿No se daba cuenta de todo lo que me hacia sentir? Y él no tenia ni idea de las ganas que yo tenia de repetir besos como los de hace un momento atrás.

–Me gustas, me gustas mucho – confirmé y la más hermosa de las sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –. Pero necesito saber que los dos nos encontramos al mismo punto, quiero estar segura de que nuestros sentimientos sean mutuos. Creo … no, no creo. Lo sé – rectifiqué –. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a tener el valor de declararme a alguien, ni tanto menos ser yo la primera que dijese esas palabras, sin estar segura de lo que él sentía. Pero lo había hecho y me sentía genial, me sentía libre. Independientemente de la respuesta de Edward, ahora le había dicho mi verdad al mundo y no me arrepentía de ello, porque sería como avergonzarme de ser yo misma.

Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente durante un buen minuto. Abrió los labios un par de veces, pero enseguida los volvía a cerrar, quizás pensándoselo mejor antes de empezar a hablar. De repente se sobre saltó y se levantó de la cama para ir hacia su escritorio. Yo me quedé sin palabras, aquí confesándole cómo me siento, y mira él como se comporta …

–Eso es – dijo triunfal, pero era como si estuviese hablando solo y con conmigo –. Si, eso es. Prefecto, ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

–¿Edward? – le llamé, casi preocupada. Me levanté de la cama y fui a su lado. Para cuando llegué, él tenia entre las manos unas partituras y parecía estar buscando un lápiz –. ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Eso logró llamar su atención, se giró a verme y me asombró su expresión determinada y feliz. ¿Serán así todos los músicos?.

–Dame un minuto Bella, solo eso te pido. Te prometo que enseguida todo tendrá sentido para ti. Por favor.

Yo solo le asentí y Edward volvió a la caza de algo con lo que escribir, encontró un lápiz debajo de un cuaderno y empezó a escribir notas en los pentagramas de las partituras. Al cabo de unos minutos, pareció estar satisfecho con el resultado y dejó caer el lápiz sobre el escritorio, apretó las partituras con una mano, y con la otra tomó una de las mías.

–Ven conmigo Bella – dijo, y empezándome a sacar de su habitación.

Yo no le dije nada, solo le seguí. Salimos al pasillo y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la sala, me llevó a su piano y esperó a que yo me hubiese sentando en el banco, antes de sentarse él a mi lado. Escuché la risa de Emmett a lo lejos, junto con la de los otros tres un poco más moderada. Por la dirección de dónde provenía, supuse que se encontraban en la sala de juegos. Pero todo eso perdió importancia en el momento en el que Edward empezó a reproducir notas en su piano.

Nunca antes había escuchado esa melodía, pero sin duda era la más hermosa que existía. Tenia un toque de ternura, de fuerza, pasión, melancolía, y dicha. Después de unos tres minutos las notas llagaron a su fin y culminaron en armonía, trasmitiendo paz. Para cuando me di cuenta, tenia las mejillas mojadas por la emoción que me hacia sentir la canción. Edward levantó una mano de dónde la tenia apoyada sobre las notas y secó mis lagrimas.

–Tú eres esa canción – me susurró.

–¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

–Esa canción es para ti. Tú la has inspirado con todo lo que me haces sentir, le faltaba el final, pero tus palabras me lo han hecho llegar y es perfecta, como tú – sonrió un momento irónico, antes de continuar –. Pensaba que había quedado claro antes de besarte, pero tal parece que no. ¿Lo has entendido con mi canción?

–Si, por supuesto que si – contesté con emoción.

–Solo para estar seguros, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Ahogué un sollozo emocionado por sus palabras y me lancé a sus brazos, con una confianza que no sabia que poseía. Y por primera vez esa noche, fui yo quien empezó un beso, solo por eso, éste fue el más dulce. Él me correspondió de inmediato y usó sus manos para atraerme más a sí, yo me deslicé hasta sentarme en su regazo y profundicé el beso. Ahora si escuché el ruido de una campana, pero lo ignoré; en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, registré que se trataba de un timbre, pero no me importó. Yo solo quería continuar y alargar éste momento lo más que podía.

Hasta que escuché el sonido de alguien que se aclaraba la garganta detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos enseguida. Esto ya era increíble, ¿Otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces más nos podían interrumpir? Apoyé la frente en el hombro de Edward, ocultando mi rostro de Jasper Hale, que nos observaba con una expresión seria. A pesar de no hacer ver nada, sentía la chispa y la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo temblase con la risa que intentaba reprimir, sentí la mano de Edward que subía y bajaba por mi espalda, intentando calmarme.

–Acaban de llegar las pizzas – anunció Jasper, fingiendo que no había visto, ni interrumpido nada.

– Está bien, ya vamos para allá – contestó Edward, con el mismo tono jovial que yo sentía.

Jasper solo asintió y se dirigió a lo que supongo era la cocina; lo digo porque era la única parte de la casa que Edward no me había mostrado o indicado. Esa y el ático.

–Supongo que las interrupciones están al orden del día hoy – susurró Edward en mi oído.

–Eso mismo creo yo – respondí, apartándome de su hombro.

Me fijé en la sonrisa soñadora que Edward mostraba y en lo feliz que se le veía, estaba segura de que yo debía de tener la misma expresión, solo quizás un poco más tonta.

–Tienes una familia de cotillas – comenté como si nada.

Edward asintió.

–Al final terminarás queriéndoles, incluso con esos defectos.

Tomó mi mano y ambos nos levantamos del banco.

–Ya seguiremos hablando más tarde, por el momento vamos a cenar. Antes de que Emmett se termine comiendo también nuestras pizzas. Te lo juro, es peor que un pozo sin fondo.

Reí.

–Cualquiera diría que las chicas y tú estabais seguros que al final terminarían ordenando comida.

Asintió.

–Si, básicamente. Esos dos son capaces de quemar hasta el café.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué los juntan para cocinar? – pregunté confundida –. Si tan malos son, ¿No sería lógico que uno de ellos cocinara con uno de ustedes tres, que obviamente se saben mover mejor en la cocina?.

–Antes lo hacíamos – confirmó –. Solíamos organizar los turnos por una especie de sorteo. El problema era que siempre se aprovechaban de que sabia cocinar, o cuando tocaban juntos una de las dos felices parejas, lo que menos hacían era la comida, créeme – había una expresión de horror que me recordó tanto a la que tenía su hermano antes, que solté una risotada.

–¿Han traumatizado alguna vez tus pobres e inocentes ojos? – pregunté con ironía, haciendo referencia al comentario de antes.

–Más de una vez – dijo con fingido pesar.

Levanté la mano que tenia libre hacia su rostro y aparté de su frente los cabellos que le habían caído.

–Oh pobrecito.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Ésta es una casa llena de amor, fue construida de esa manera y por eso, según Alice, es destino que dentro de sus habitaciones ocurran escenas de ese tipo. O por lo menos, esa fue la explicación que dio la primera vez que los sorprendí a ella y a Jasper.

–Muy original – me cumplimenté.

–¿Verdad que si?. Por eso los turnos están de esa manera y al final decidimos que Emmett y Jasper se quedaran con la cena del viernes por la noche, porque se esa manera terminamos ordenando siempre algo para comer. Ahora si, ¿Vamos?

–Por supuesto, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Yo también.

Rodeamos el banco y Edward lideró el camino para salir de la sala. Llegamos a la habitación contigua, que era el comedor. Dominado por una enorme mesa ovalada de madera de roble para diez personas, con otras tantas sillas. Emmett y Jasper estaban colocando los cubiertos, las servilletas y los vasos en la mesa ; cuando nosotros entramos, desviaron la atención de lo que estaban haciendo a nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero no dijeron nada. No hizo falta, sus miradas traviesas ya hablaban por ellos.

–¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – pregunté un poco incómoda. Jasper fue quien me contestó.

–Puedes ayudar a las chicas en la cocina – hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, indicando la puerta que seguramente llevaba a la cocina.

–Si, claro – dije, agradecida de tener un pretexto para poder escabullirme del escrutinio de estos dos hombres. Confiaba solo que con las chicas fuera más fácil.

Muy a mi pesar me solté de la mano de Edward, sintiendo aun una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo, incluso ahora que no había contacto físico entre nosotros. Me encaminé a la cocina con una cierta rapidez, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezarme con nada.

-Eddie se puede quedar con nosotros a organizar los vasos, ¿Verdad que si hermanito? – anunció Emmett con una evidente falta inocencia, mientras pasaba por su lado.

No me quedé a esperar la respuesta.

Llegué a la cocina. La cual, al igual que el resto de la casa, era preciosa, como la de los famosos, esas que se ven en las revistas. De color azul eléctrico y gris claro, daba quizás hasta lástima cocinar, solo por el hecho de que había que ensuciarla. Alice estaba sacando refrescos y zumos de la nevera, y Rosalie unos platos de la despensa.

–He venido a dar una mano – anuncié desde el umbral de la puerta, las dos se giraron a verme.

–Por supuesto – contestó Rosalie con una sonrisa –. Puedes ayudarme a colocar las pizzas en los platos. ¿Puedes coger un par de paletas de aquel cajón de allá?

Asentí y fui hacia donde me indicaba. Tomé las paletas y me uní a ellas, en la mesa del centro. Alice sacó tres cervezas de la nevera y las puso junto a las otras botellas. Supuse que debían de ser para los hombres y Rosalie, porque evidentemente ella no podía en su estado, y era ilegal que lo hiciésemos Edward y yo.

–Yo tampoco quiero, Alice – le dijo Rosalie –. Hoy me apetece más un zumo.

–Está bien – cogió una y la volvió a guardar en la nevera. Cuando la cerró, se giró a observarme con una sonrisa –. Bienvenida a la familia, Bella – me dijo con un guiño de ojo. Inevitablemente yo me sonrojé y bajé la vista un tanto avergonzada.

–Alice, deja de azorar a la pobre chica – reprochó Rosalie –. Con lo roja que se ha puesto, cualquiera diría que está a punto de sufrir una combustión humana espontánea.

–Lo lamento si te estoy agobiando Bella. Oh, ¿Pero qué digo?. No es cierto – se acercó en dos pasos a mi y me abrazó –. Es que me encanta tenerte aquí – dijo cuando se separó de mi –. ¡Eres tan perfecta para mi hermano!

Se dio la media vuelta, yo no sé cómo, cogió todas las botellas entre sus brazos y salió de la cocina como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dejándome de piedra parada donde estaba. Rosalie rió de lo que seguramente debía de ser mi expresión en esos momentos y alargo los brazos para quitarme las paletas que yo aun tenia en las manos.

–Discúlpala, ella al igual que todos nosotros, solo quiere lo mejor para Edward.

Eso logró sacarme de mi estado de mutismo, me giré hacia ella y me encogí de hombros.

-No pasa nada.

Tomé un plato de la pila que tenia en frente y se lo pasé, cuando entendí que su intención era usar las paletas para sacar la pizza de la caja y colocarla en el plato.

–Sé que en teoría la pizza se come con las manos, pero no soporto que más gente de la necesaria toque la comida que después uno se va a comer – me explicó, como justificando sus acciones. Yo solo le asentí. Desvió la atención un momento de las pizzas y me sonrió –. Justo para que quede en acta, yo también estoy muy contenta por vuestra relación.

¿Relación?, ¿Qué relación?. Aun no habíamos hablado de nada de eso. Aunque claro, considerando lo que había sucedido antes, supongo que ese era el siguiente paso.

–Gracias – murmuré y continuamos con nuestra labor.

–Edward es como un hermano menor para mi, al igual que Alice. Antes de conocer a Emmett, Jasper y yo solo nos teníamos el uno a la otra. No me voy a poner a aburrirte con historias que pertenecen al pasado, pero en ésta casa encontré a mi familia y un hogar.

Yo sabia parte de esa historia, pero no se lo podía decir, no podía traicionar la confianza de Edward de esa manera, así que solo asentí para que supiera que la estaba escuchando.

Cuando terminamos de colocar las pizzas en los platos, yo empecé a juntar las cajas en una pila para tirarlas luego, mientras Rosalie se dio la media vuelta para dejar las paletas en el lavaplatos. En el movimiento hizo caer una bayeta al suelo, y cuando se volvió hacia mi, me lazó una mirada de falsa exasperación que me causó gracia. Se agachó a recogerlo, pero cuando se levantó otra vez, me alarmó. Pareció haberse mareado y tiró la bayeta sobre la mesa, para apoyarse sobre la espalda de la silla que tenia en frente.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Rose? – pregunté preocupada, parándome a su lado y colocando la mano sobre su espalda.

–Si, claro – se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó suavemente –. Me levanté muy deprisa, eso es todo.

–¿Segura? – Alejé la mano de su espalda, pero me mantuve cerca por si acaso.

–Si – me aseguró y se apartó de la silla.

Una vez que estuvimos las dos seguras, tomamos dos platos cada una y fuimos al comedor.

-Osito, acuérdate que soy tu dama en apuros – le dijo Rosalie a Emmett.

Él salió hacia la cocina y volvió con los platos que faltaban. Nos sentamos en la mesa y cada uno tomó el plato con su propia pizza.

–Antes de empezar – dijo Jasper –, a los negocios, Emmett.

Alargó el brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa y le tendió la palma a Emmett. Él gruñó algo ininteligible y sacó un billete de veinte dolares del bolsillo, que colocó sobre la mano de Jasper. Él sonrió triunfal y se guardó el dinero, alzó su vaso con cerveza y observó a Edward.

–A tú salud, Edward.

–Déjame adivinar. ¿Otra apuesta? – Preguntó Edward con sequedad.

–Si, pero ésta la gané yo.

–Estoy orgulloso – contestó con ironía.

Nunca me había divertido tanto durante una cena, para cuando terminamos de cenar, me dolía a horrores el estómago y no sabría decir si era porque había comido demasiado, o por toda la risa.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa – dije cuando terminamos de recoger los platos y estos se estaban lavando en el lava vajillas.

–Oh no, tú no vas a conducir con ésta lluvia – me detuvo Alice.

–¿Está lloviendo? – Pregunté confundida.

–Está lloviendo desde hace más de una hora – apuntó a lo obvio.

–No lo sabia – admití.

–Si, ya me doy cuenta – contestó con ironía –. Comprendo perfectamente.

–¿Ah si?

–Si, el comedor está en la parte interna de la casa y no se escucha el temporal, y considerando que estabas con mi hermano cuando empezó a llover … – no terminó la frase y solo dejó el significado al aire.

–Alice – dijo Edward a forma de advertencia, entrando en la cocina y parándose a mi lado.

–Solamente estoy comentando lo evidente – dijo con inocencia y mostró una carita que parecía la de un pobre cachorro degollado, tan buena que se me hizo imposible estar molesta con ella.

–Estoy seguro que si – comentó Edward con sequedad, quizás y era inmune a esa mirada de su hermana.

–Pero hablando seriamente – cambió el argumento Alice –. No voy a permitir que salgas con éste tiempo.

–Ni yo – secundó Edward.

–¿Cómo que no? Tengo que volver a casa, ¿En dónde voy a dormir si no?

–Oh vamos Bella, aquí tenemos lugar más que de sobra para un invitado más – ofreció Alice.

–¿Qué? Alice, muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero no puedo aceptar.

–¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Edward.

–No tengo ropa para cambiarme, además mañana tengo que trabajar, tendría que levantarme muy temprano para volver a casa y cambiarme, si no quiero llegar tarde a la tienda … – expliqué.

–Tenemos ropa que prestarte – atajó Alice –, te puedes duchar aquí mañana en la mañana. Además, te quedarías en casa de tus jefas, sería casi imposible llegar tarde al trabajo.

–Pero – empecé a protestar, pero Edward me interrumpió.

–¿Entiendes por qué no queremos, verdad? – había un brillo de pánico y tristeza en sus ojos, por supuesto que lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Le asentí –. Por favor quédate – me suplicó. Y ahora supe por qué no pareció afectarle la mirada Alice antes, porque la suya era la versión perfeccionada.

–Está bien – cedí ligeramente derrotada, pero en el fondo reconociendo que no me molesta el resultado final.

Ambos me mostraron sonrisas tan similares que me dejaron sin palabras. Rosalie me prestó un pijama, que me cambié en el baño de la habitación de invitados que me habían dejado. Era un vestido de tirantes celeste, que de seguro a ella le caía a mitad de los muslos, pero visto que yo era varios centímetros más baja, a mi me llegaba a nivel de las rodillas.

Bajé las escaleras y fui hacia la sala de juegos, que era en donde sabia que me estaría esperando Edward, antes quedamos que veríamos una película antes de ir a dormir. Cuando entré, lo encontré cerca de la pared-ventana, viendo la lluvia que caía. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se giró a verme y me sonrió, yo sonreí a cambio. Llevaba un pijama de pantalón y camisa manga corta color gris, me había dicho que se iría a dar una ducha, tenia los cabellos mojados y estos le caían sobre la frente; se veía mucho más sexy de lo que tenia derecho cualquier otro ser humano.

–¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunté cuando me di cuenta que estábamos solos en la habitación.

–Se han ido a la cama, siempre se acuestan temprano, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Levanté una mano para detenerle.

–Si, por favor no continúes.

Él rió por mis palabras. Yo fui hacia el sofá y me senté en él, era más cómodo de lo que parecía.

–¿Qué película te apetece ver? – Fue a uno de los estantes y esperó mi respuesta.

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – reprimí un bostezo –. Creo que al final no me importa, lo más probable es que me duerma en medio de la historia. Estoy que me caigo del sueño.

Estaba agotada, no solo físicamente, todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy me había dejado exhausta también a nivel mental.

–Bueno, entonces tengo la película perfecta para ti – cogió una del estante y colocó el CD en el DVD.

Cuando la imagen partió vi que era un dibujo animado, una película de la Disney.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me pasó el estuche del CD. Reí incrédula cuando leí el titulo.

–¿ "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"?

–Te aseguro que te hará dormir antes de que te des cuentas. Mi padre decía que era mi somnífero particular, siempre me dormía antes de que terminara.

–Nunca la he visto – admití.

–¿En serio?

–Si, no lo sé por qué. Supongo que nunca había tenido ocasión.

–Yo llevaba años sin verla, era la película preferida de Alice, creo que era porque tiene el mismo nombre del personaje principal. Y cuando era niño, me obligaba a verla cada vez que podía.

La historia pronto comenzó y nosotros nosotros nos quedamos callados, viéndola. Edward tenia razón, porque entre el conejo blanco, los gemelos idiotas, un chiflado adicto al té y un gato que aparecía y desaparecía, no tardé en sentir mis párpados caer. Eso sin contar con el sonido de la lluvia, que me arrullaba como si fuese una canción de cuna.

–Bella, ven para acá.

Edward llamó mi atención, tenía los brazos abiertos en una invitación a que me acercara. No esperé una segunda petición y fui hacia él, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y colocó la manta que estaba en el brazo del sofá sobre nuestras piernas. Yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré un momento los ojos.

–Después me cuentas cómo termina – dije con una ligera sonrisa.

–Es todo un sueño.

–Y yo que pensaba que se había golpeado la cabeza – bromeé.

–Es también plausible como explicación – rió.

–Yo espero solo que cuando me despierte mañana por la mañana, todo esto no sea un sueño.

–No lo será – me aseguró – ¿Bella?

–_Mnf_ – Era la mejor manera para decirle que tenia mi atención, ya no poseía ni fuerzas para hablar.

–Yo también estoy por dormirme – admitió –. Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta.

–¿Cuál es? – medio murmuré.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mi corazón se aceleró y sonreí.

–Si – contesté sin dudarlo. Edward depositó un beso sobre mi frente y Morfeo me acogió entre sus brazos.

_Continuará …_

**Como ven es bastante romántico y ligero … Lo quería hacer de esa manera, porque ahora llegara un poco de drama, hasta les estoy dando spoiler ;)...**

**Hacedme saber lo que piensan …**

**Besos, Ros. **


	18. Cumpleaños parte 1

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Cumpleaños parte 1.**

Me acerqué al escritorio de Charlie, estaba tan sumergido en los reportes que estaba leyendo que ni se había percatado de mi presencia. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, levantó la cabeza y me miró, mostró una sonrisa irónica cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó fingiendo que de verdad no me conocía.

-Papá – dije con exasperación.

Ya bastante que tenia con la manipuladora de mi madre y sus constantes comentarios sutiles.

-Ah, pero si es mi hija. Esa que no veo tanto como me gustaría y que últimamente solo vuelve a casa para dormir, aunque tiene su propia habitación en la casa de los Cullen. Menos mal por lo menos por eso, porque si fuera lo contrario empezaría a sospechar del pequeño Cullen.

Intenté inútilmente no sonrojarme por sus palabras. Sus afirmaciones no eran del todo equivocadas, desde esa noche en casa de Edward, consideraba más mi hogar, en un cierto sentido, la mansión de los Cullen que la casa de Charlie. Me invitaban a cenar prácticamente todas las noches después del trabajo, y Emmett había terminado bautizándome "La Cullen honoraria".

- Tú sigue así y ésta será la última vez que te traigo la cena a la jefatura – le amenacé.

Él por lo menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse asustado ante esa posibilidad.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No quiero arriesgar mi cena, intentaré reducir al mínimo mis comentarios.

Sonreí, esto para él ya era un gran paso, y le coloqué la bolsa con comida, que le había traído, sobre la mesa. Charlie hizo todo un espectáculo de deleitarse con el olor.

-¿A qué horas terminas ésta noche? - pregunté.

-No lo sé, me parece que voy a tener que hacer un turno doble, tenemos personas de baja por enfermedad y no hay casi oficiales para ésta noche.

-Bueno, entonces ten mucho cuidado. Nosotros seguro ya nos vamos mañana.

Elevó una ceja.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que ésta noche voy a trabajar en la tienda? - se lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir – Hoy ha llegado la nueva mercancía de verano y hay que hacer inventario antes de colocarlo todo en exposición.

-De acuerdo Bells, me fío de ti. Solo espero que te paguen esas horas extras.

-Sabes que si, Rose y Alice con muy correctas.

-Si, eso lo sé.

Miré el reloj, tenía exactamente quince minutos para llegar a la tienda.

-Yo ya me voy, papá – anuncié – nos vemos luego.

-Hasta mañana hija, espero no despertarte cuando llegue a casa.

Salí de la jefatura de policía sin decir nada más. No podía decirle che Edward me había propuesto che al finalizar el inventario, podía irme a pasar la noche en su casa, y yo le había dicho que si, sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Me subí en mi camioneta, suspirando cuando pensé en Edward.

Ya llevábamos casi tres semanas que eramos novios, pero en ocasiones me parecían años, con la intensidad con la que estábamos viviendo nuestra relación. Cuando no estaba con él, mi mente estaba llena de su presencia. Eramos también la noticia del día el Forks, cualquiera diría que después de todo éste tiempo, ya se tenían que haber acostumbrado. Pero aun nos veían como ese primer día en el cafetería del instituto.

**Flash back**

_Estábamos de pie fuera de las puertas cerradas de la cafetería, teníamos las manos cogidas y su pulgar estaba trazado círculos en mi dorso, qué sensación tan agradable. Recibimos las esperadas miradas indiscretas de todos los que por allí pasaban, y esto solo era el aperitivo, aun nos faltaba el plato principal._

_Edward miró un momento las puertas y se mordió el labio inferior, en un claro signo de nerviosismo._

_-¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer? - quise confirmar – Porque si no es así, podemos volver a la biblioteca o ir a mi camioneta – sugerí._

_Éste era nuestro primer día de clases después de ese viernes y nuestra primera hora de comida como pareja. Edward desde ayer me había comunicado su intención de que fuéramos a comer hoy en la cafetería, que todos se enteraran de nuestra relación. Pero ahora ya no parecía tan convencido._

_Cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró, antes de volverlos a abrir y contestarme._

_-Si, claro que quiero – me sonrió._

_Levanté la mano que tenía suelta y le aparté los cabellos que habían caído sobre los ojos, nunca dejaría de asombrarme lo suaves que son._

_-No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, ya nos han visto así que la noticia no tardará en llegar a los oídos de todos; para cuando vayamos a historia, ya lo sabrá hasta el señor de la limpieza._

_Negó con otra ligera sonrisa._

_-No se trata de eso Bella, no quiero que se enteren de nuestra relación solo como un rumor. En esto quiero dejar de esconderme, quiero gritarlo al mundo, quiero que todos me miren a la cara y lean en mis ojos lo importante que eres y todo lo que significas para mi._

_Sentí mis piernas de gelatinas y sin darme cuenta me apoyé en la mano de Edward para no caerme. Él se acercó y rozó suavemente mis labios. Compartía sus sentimientos, yo también quería gritarle que le amaba, que se había vuelto mi todo. Pero sabia que no era el momento, Edward aun no estaba preparado. Él no me había dicho esas dos palabras en concreto, sabía que las sentías, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no estaba listo para ellas, ni para oírlas._

_-Lo único que quiero es que no te sientas presionada- susurró en mi oreja._

_Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla._

_-Yo también quiero hacerlo, y siempre y cuando sea importante para ti, también lo será para mi._

_Apretó mi mano._

_-Vamos allá._

_-Si._

_Usó su otra mano y empujó las puertas. Como el caballero que era, la sostuvo permitiendo que yo entrara primero y después lo hizo él. El murmullo de nuestros compañeros cesó de inmediato cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia, en particular cuando repararon en nuestras manos entrelazadas._

_Nosotros fingimos que no nos habíamos percatado de nada y avanzamos hacia la cola para comprar la comida. En diez minutos ya la habíamos escogido y nos fuimos a sentar en la única mesa completamente vacía, esa en la que se sentaba Edward en mis primeros días de clases._

_-¿Será así que se sienten los famosos? - dijo Edward con ironía después de beber un sorbo de su coca cola._

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-Una podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esto – le quité la lata y tomé un poco yo también – Es una lastima que el año termine en unos días._

_Empezamos a hablar como siempre y pronto nos olvidamos de todas las miradas a nuestro alrededor, del silencio, o de que cuando hablaban, claramente lo hacían de nosotros._

_-Te dije que debíamos comprar dos - le regañé cuando la coca cola de la que estábamos bebiendo se terminó._

_Él me mostró una expresión que parecía casi la de un niño y sonrió._

_-Es que me me encanta compartir las cosas contigo. No pasa nada – le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, el mismo que yo usaba y que él imitaba por diversión – ya voy a comprar otras, eso es todo – se levantó y fue a comprarlas._

_Yo me quedé un momento observándole mientras se alejaba de mi, antes de volver a mi pizza. Alguien ocupó el lugar de Edward y me extrañó, no pensaba que volvería tan pronto, pero cuando levanté la vista comprobé que no se trataba de él. Era Mike Newton. Fruncí el ceño y ni me molesté en ocultar la mueca de disgusto que tenerlo al lado me provocaba. Si después de lo que ocurrió con él la semana anterior había terminado con la poca simpatía que sentía hacia su persona; lo que me contó Edward sobre lo que le hizo años atrás, lo agregó de inmediato en mi lista negra._

_Las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo a Lauren cuando hablaba mal de Edward, no eran nada en comparación a lo que sentía en estos momentos. Estaba controlando mis manos para que no atacaran su cuello y le hiciera como se les hace a las gallinas. _Ugh_,_ pobres gallinas.

_Él me sonrió como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida._

_-Hola Bella._

_-¿Qué quieres Mike? No recuerdo haberte invitado a sentarte conmigo – le solté lo más calmada que me fue posible._

_-Oh vamos Bella, somo amigos ¿Recuerdas?_

_-No, lo cierto es que no lo somos._

_Él sonrió como si nada._

_-Así que tú y Cullen ¿eh?. No me gusta._

_-No veo por qué tú opinión me tendría que importar._

_Pareció no afectarle mi respuesta y continuó._

_-Es que parece que no te das cuenta de con quien has empezado una relación, sinceramente creo que puedes aspirar a alguien mejor._

_-¿Cómo quién?, ¿Cómo tú? - pregunté con retórica._

_-Precisamente, cualquiera diría que no me has visto bien, o que no le has visto a él. Es el Cuidador de tumbas, Bella – y prensaba que ya con eso lo estaba explicando todo._

_Yo por mi parte tuve que respirar profundo en un intento por calmarme antes de responder._

_-Primero Mike y repito, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo. Y segundo y más importante, vuelve a llamar a Edward de esa manera y te juro que no respondo._

_Estaba por decirme algo más, cuando yo me percaté de la presencia de Edward detrás de él. Mike siguió la dirección de mi mirada y se giró a verle._

_-Newton – dijo con una calma que escupía miedo – estás sentado en mi asiento._

_-No veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte – contestó desafiante._

_Edward sonrió triunfal._

_-Veo que el morado de la mejilla casi ha desaparecido y ya sé la mentira que has contando a todos sobre cómo te lo hiciste – Mike se tensó en seguida por sus palabras - ¿Qué va a pasar con tu reputación cuando todos se enteren que ha sido El Cuidador de tumbas en hacértelo?_

_Mike se levantó despacio con un gesto que supongo pretendía ser de amenaza._

_-Ésta me la vas a pagar._

_-Tú lárgate ahora si no quieres que todos aquí conozcan al verdadero Mike._

_Newton, como el cobarde que era, se alejó de nosotros in decir ni una sola palabra. Pero había algo en su expresión furiosa y herida que, no sé por qué, me causó un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda. Una sensación como la que tuve el viernes, cuando nos veía en el aparcamiento. Edward se sentó en su lugar y me entregó una de las latas._

_-Gracias._

_-De nada - murmuró, aun girado viendo con el ceño fruncido a Mike que se alejaba – No me gusta verlo cerca de ti – me dijo cuando se giró._

_Sonreí y apoyé una mano sobre su mejilla. _

_-¿Mi novio está celoso? - pregunté con diversión._

_Él tomó mi mano y le dio un beso en la palma._

_-No necesito leer la mente para saber lo que provocas en Newton, pero me fío de ti. _

_Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y apreté su mano._

_-Y haces bien – aseguré – Pero en realidad soy yo la que no soporto cuando está cerca de ti o lo que dice – volvió a reaflorar la rabia que hervía dentro de mi unos minutos atrás._

_Ésta vez fue Edward quien sonrió._

_-Mi novia, la sobre protectora – medio bromeó._

_-Lo digo muy en serio Edward – contesté._

_-Cariño, estoy bien. Te lo prometo._

_- Tú solo ten cuidado – murmuré, tratando de sacudir todos los pensamientos oscuros que estaba teniendo. _

**Fin flash back.**

Él año escolar terminó hace una semana atrás y desde entonces veíamos a nuestros compañeros de instituto cuando alguno venía a comprar a la tienda, pero como era de esperar, no nos hablaban más de lo estrictamente profesional.

Para gran consternación de Alice, tanto Edward como yo nos negamos a ir al baile, porque vamos hubiese sido una perdida de tiempo y dinero, ninguno de los dos nos encontrábamos a gusto con esas personas, no nos gustan las fiestas, eso sin contar que no yo bailo, nunca; y Edward me apoyaba en mi decisión. Por el contrario la pasamos muy bien en su casa, fue una noche de juegos en familia y después nos dedicamos a ver películas.

Me aparqué cerca de la entrada de la tienda, detrás del Jeep de Emmett. A pesar de que ya estaba cerrado para los clientes, aun había luz dentro del local. Apagué la camioneta y me bajé. Entré en la tienda y fui directa hacia la oficina, saludando de pasada a Zafrina, una de las empleadas del turno de mañana. Como sospechaba, las demás no habían tomado del todo bien que yo ahora fuera su supervisora directa, pero en el fondo no tenían de otra, así que procurábamos llevarnos bien, para mantener un ambiente de trabajo agradable.

Usé las copias de las llaves que me había dado Rosalie y abrí la puerta de la oficina. Adentro me conseguí con Alice que estaba buscando algo que los archivos.

-Hola Alice – saludé.

Se giró a verme y me sonrió.

-Hola cariño, ¿Lista para la noche de trabajo que nos aguarda?

-Tan lista como podría estar de que me saquen las muelas.

-Ese es el espíritu – rió y me entregó unas hojas - ¿Me puedes comprobar los códigos de estos pedidos?

-Si, claro – tomé la lista – Tú solo procura no esforzarte demasiado, mamá – le dije un momento antes de disponerme a salir de la oficina.

Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-Bella, espera un momento – me llamó cuando estaba por posar mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Me giré.

-Dime.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pareció insegura un momento antes de contestarme, era una Alice a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada.

-Es una cosa bastante delicada.

-Alice, sabes que si se encuentra en mis manos, haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

-Se trata de Edward.

Me tensé cuando escuché su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?

-Su cumpleaños es en unos días.

-El veinte, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

-Nos gustaría tanto darle una pequeña fiesta, pero él se niega.

Y comprendía perfectamente por qué.

-Alice, es su decisión y es normal. No solo es su cumpleaños, también es otro aniversario.

-Lo sé, créeme que sé perfectamente qué otra cosa ocurrió ese día. Pero han pasado diez años, jamás olvidaremos a nuestros padres, eso es evidente. Pero quiero que Edward deje de vivir en el pasado, que festeje sus dieciocho años, es un momento muy importante de su vida.

-Está bien, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿para qué exactamente necesitas mi ayuda.

-Tienes que convencerlo.

-¿Yo? - pregunté incrédula.

-Tú te has vuelto el centro de su universo, hará cualquier cosa que le pidas, incluso lanzarse por un precipicio.

Me ruboricé toda.

-Yo no voy a obligarlo a hacer nada.

-No se trata de eso, en el fondo él lo quiere, yo lo sé. Por favor Bella, por favor.

Suspiré derrotada ante esa mirada, aun necesitaba mucha práctica antes de logar ser capaz de resistirla.

-Muy bien – accedí y Alice se acercó a mi para darme un abrazo, yo levanté una mano y la detuve – Lo voy a intentar, eso es lo único que te prometo. Al final de todo respetaré la decisión que Edward tome, sea cual sea.

Ella cortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y vino a abrazarme de igual manera.

-Aun así te lo agradezco – dijo cuando nos separamos.

Después de eso salí de la oficina, tenía trabajo que hacer. Llegué al almacén y me encontré con Jasper que movía algunas cajas. ¿Cómo era que decía Alice? Ah si, "Hay que aprovechar a los hombres para que se encarguen de los objetos pesados."

-Hola Jasper – saludé cuando llegué en frente suyo.

Él me regaló su cálida sonrisa y un brillo amigable en sus ojos.

-Bella. Siempre es un placer pasar tiempo en tu compañía.

Me sonrojé y sonreí apenada, estaba por contestarle cuando unos fuertes brazos me cogieron por detrás y me abrazaron, solté un corto grito asustado, mientras daba vuelta con esa persona.

-Aquí está mi otra hermanita – dijo Emmett con su voz grave, riendo.

-Emmett, te juro que a veces eres un bruto – le reprendió Rosalie – baja a Bella de una buena vez, podrías hacerle daño.

Emmett por fin me bajó, pero su risa no aminoró.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, pero por su tono sabía que menos no podía sentirlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Jasper.

Comprobé que hubiese ya recuperado el equilibrio y respiré para controlar el ritmo desbocado de mi corazón.

-Si – aseguré – poco a poco me voy acostumbrando – era cierto, cada vez que nos veíamos, me saludaba de la misma manera.

Emmett me pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Sabia que eras la indicada – anunció la mar de feliz.

-Lo sabíamos todos Emmett – contestó su mujer – Ahora déjala y ven conmigo, que tenemos mucho trabajo – se empezaron a alejar de nosotros - Y recuerda que necesito que hagas gran parte del trabajo, que yo no puedo – medio susurró y supuse que nadie más tenia que escuchar esas palabras.

De repente supe el motivo del malestar que estaba sufriendo Rosalie últimamente.

Me giré hacia Jasper.

-¿Has visto a Edward? - pregunté sin andarme con rodeos.

Él era el único con el que me sentía cómoda haciendo esa pregunta, porque a diferencia de los otros, no hacia ningún comentario que me dejara completamente azorada. Solo la típica mirada pícara, y con esa era capaz de lidiar sin problemas. Lancé una rápida mirada al almacén, buscando esa cabellera cobriza que yo tanto amaba. No le veía por ninguna parte.

-Estaba aquí hasta hace unos diez minutos, debe estar por la tienda – explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Gracias – contesté, y salí del almacén a buscarlo.

Sé que sonaba un poco cursi, y quizás hasta infantil, pero no podía empezar a trabajar si antes no le veía, así de sencillo. Esperaba tanto estos momentos. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones y empecé a trabajar a tiempo completo, tenia la idea de que Edward y yo nos íbamos a ver con más frecuencia, pero pronto descubrí que él quería seguir con su rutina de visitar a sus padres durante las mañanas o las tardes, y mi trabajo como responsable requería más atención de la que suponía. Pero cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de la tienda... Oh esos eran los momentos más dulces.

-¡Ah! - exclamé sorprendida cuando una pálida mano tiró de mi brazo y ambos quedamos escondidos detrás de unos estantes, uno de nuestros lugares preferidos para nuestros "encuentros" durante mi horario de trabajo.

Al fin y al cabo estos encuentros los manteníamos en la clandestinidad, él era familia de las dueñas, pero yo trabajaba aquí. Que fuera una de las responsables y tuviera tan buena relación con mis jefas, no quería decir que no fuer una empleada más.

Enseguida los suaves labios de Edward rozaron los míos, para luego dejar un rastro de besos por mi mandíbula y cuello.

-Hola – susurró, sentí su sonrisa en mi piel mientras me saludaba.

Enterré la mano en sus cabellos y los acaricié.

-La próxima vez podrías evitar darme ésta clase de sustos – pedí en un tono de falso reproche.

Él se apartó en mi cuello y me miró a los ojos, regalándome su adoraba sonrisa torcida.

-Es que me encanta sorprenderte, eso los sabes – explicó.

-Si, claro que lo sé – me levanté sobre las puntas y empecé otro beso, él colocó las manos sobre mi cintura y me ayudó en mi posición elevada.

Hasta que el aire se hizo en falta.

-Deberíamos volver al trabajo – anuncié aun con la respiración elaborada.

Él reprimió un momento un gemido de protesta.

-No me lo recuerdes. Aunque podría siempre hablar con Alice para convencerla de que te libere del inventario- sugirió esperanzado.

- No quiero un trato privilegiado. Además se supone que yo tengo que dar el ejemplo – contraataqué.

Él me sonrió y me dio otro pequeño beso.

-Mi novia, la responsable.

-Siempre pareces agregarme otro titulo, después de definirme tu novia – bromeé.

-Es que tienes muchas cualidades con las que definirte – explicó.

-Pero ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de esas definiciones? - él se quedó expectante de mi respuesta – Que siempre me llamas tu novia.

-Eso es lo que eres.

-Aun así me gusta escucharlo decir.

-Y a mi me encanta decirlo y que lo seas.

Reí como las "sin cerebro" que en ocasiones tanto criticaba.

-Somo los peores cursis que hay.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Los he visto peores.

-Ahora sí que deberíamos ir a trabajar – volví a recordar.

-¿Ésta noche te quedas en mi casa?

-¿Tú qué crees? - contesté con una pregunta retórica.

-Entonces hasta más tarde – me dio otro beso y ambos salimos de nuestro escondite, para ir a dónde nos requería el trabajo de inventario. Tuve que recoger del suelo los papeles que había dejado caer en medio del momento.

No pudimos coincidir más de esa manera durante las horas siguientes, pero nos bastaban las miradas que nos lanzábamos cada vez que nuestros caminos se encontraban. Terminamos poco después de la media noche y todos se marcharon a casa, felices de que ahora era domingo. Decidí dejar la camioneta en ella tienda e irme con ellos en el Jeep de Emmett, ya la buscaría por la tarde. Me senté en el asiento trasero junto a Rosalie, mientras Emmett ocupaba el lugar del piloto y Edward el del copiloto. Había notado que era un patrón que se repetía cada vez que se subía en un coche, pero aun no lo había hablado con él. Quizás antes era más importante tocar el tema de su inminente cumpleaños.

Entre conversaciones sin importancia, llegamos pronto a la mansión Cullen. Alice y Jasper se nos habían adelantado y ya estaban dentro. Entramos en la casa con bastante calma, aprovechando que el cielo estaba despejado y no se esperaban lluvias, por lo menos hasta mañana. No me recordaba muy bien del clima en Forks durante el verano, pero aparentemente durante estos escasos meses, la lluvia daba una tregua a sus habitantes y logramos ver el sol más seguido.

Apenas atravesamos la entrada, me llegó el olor a comida china, que Alice había comentado antes que comprarían de camino a casa, suerte que el único restaurante chino del pueblo abría hasta pasada la una los fines de semana.

-Algo huele muy bien – dije en voz alta, esperando que mi comentario llegase hasta la cocina.

-Espero que si, llevo horas cocinando – fue la respuesta de Jasper.

-Ese sería un milagro que me gustaría presenciar – me susurró Edward, sin molestarse en bajar lo suficiente el tono de su voz para que no le escuchasen.

-Lo he oído – fue la respuesta de su cuñado.

-Esa era mi intención.

Queriendo evitar alguna especia de semis-discusión familiar, tomé su mano y llamé su atención.

-¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? - pedí cerca de su oreja, de modo que solo él escuchase mis palabras.

Su expresión se suavizó enseguida y sus ojos brillaron de excitación. No habíamos llevado nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, y por el momento no teníamos intenciones de hacerlo, aun no estábamos preparados. Pero eso no quería decir que los besos que nos dábamos en la intimidad, cuando sabíamos que nadie nos observaba, no fueran más apasionados.

Subimos juntos las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera habitación de invitados de la segunda planta, la que ahora se podía considerar como mía. Con la extraña aprobación de Charlie, ya era una ocurrencia normal que yo pasara la noche en ésta casa, así que había traído un pijama de repuesto, un pequeño neceser y ropa para cambiarme. Entré en la habitación y me cambié los zapatos por las zapatillas que estaban debajo de la cama, y encima de ésta dejé mi chaqueta. Mi padre no necesitaba saber que en realidad dormía en la cama de Edward. Me giré y le vi apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté cuando noté que no tenía intenciones de apartarse y sus ojos nunca abandonaban mi figura.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te estaba esperando para pedirte que me acompañaras a un parte.

-¿A dónde? - pregunté curiosa e interesada.

Tendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

-Tú solo ven conmigo.

Hice lo que me pidió y salimos al pasillo, para subir por las escaleras que llevaban al ático, uno de los dos lugares de la casa en los que aun no había entrado. Abrió la puerta y me sorprendió el aspecto de la habitación, me esperaba un lugar lleno de polvo, con las cosas de los hijos Cullen de cuando eran niños y muebles viejos; en sustancia, el aspecto que tienen los áticos en la mayoría de las casas. Éste estaba perfectamente limpio, con el suelo lleno de mantas, cojines y almohadones, como preparado para una fiesta en pijamas. Era la única habitación que, a pensar de encontrarse en la parte sur de la casa, no tenía una pared sustituida por vidrio, pero si tenia parte del techo de esa manera, proporcionándole una vista panorámica.

-Tú casa nunca deja de asombrarme – comenté admirada.

-Te he dicho ya que a mi padre le gustaba llevarnos a acampar ¿Cierto? - asentí – Pero como imaginaras el clima de Forks no siempre te da esa oportunidad, así que mis padres pensaron en inventarse esto. Además, con el techo trasparente puedes disfrutar de la maravilla de cielo que hay en las noches de verano en las que no está nublado, y eso estando calentito dentro de casa.

En la última parte de su discurso, habló como si se tratase de un anuncio de ventas y me reí con él. Se recostó sobre los almohadones y abrió sus brazos para que me uniese a él, no esperé a que hiciese la petición en voz alta para complacerle.

Una vez recostada sobre su pecho, Edward pasó una mano sobre mis hombros y me atrajo más a él, mientras en silencio nos dedicábamos a ver las estrellas. Eran hermosas, brillaban tanto y se veían tan cerca que daba la impresión que con solo alargar el brazo podía cogerlas. Si, definitivamente me podía pasar todas las noches de éste verano deleitándome con su vista.

-Tus padres sí que pensaron en todo cuando construyeron ésta casa – dije.

Sentí como Edward asentía antes de hablar.

- Recuerdo que cuando era niño, solíamos pasar muchas noches aquí en familia, y me divertía de verdad tanto. Pero un día Emmett y Alice ya eran demasiado mayores y guay para esas cosas, así que poco a poco se fue perdiendo esa tradición. Aunque mis padres me traían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, quizás no fueron tantas veces como a mi me gusta pensar, pero aun así son recuerdos que atesoro mucho.

No dijimos nada más en varios minutos y yo volví a mi contemplación, mientras permitía que el armonioso sonido del corazón de Edward me arrullase. Después de un poco me pregunté por cual motivo los demás aun no nos habían llamado para bajar a cenar, ¿Sería que pensaban que nos habíamos quedado dormidos?. O era tal vez que nos quería dar un poco de intimidad, no, muy poco probable. Luego pensé que a lo mejor Alice esperaba que yo estuviese usando estos momentos para hablar de su cumpleaños, y por eso nos estaban dejando solos. Cosa que muy claramente no estaba haciendo, y me recordaba lo que había acordado con ella horas antes. Así que no había mejor momento como el presente.

-Edward – le llamé, intentando ocultar lo mejor que podía la tensión que ésta futura conversación me hacía sentir. Sospechaba que era una mala idea, pero la parte racional de mi no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con Alice, Edward merecía festejar sus dieciocho años como cualquier otro chico.

-Dime – me contestó.

-¿El veinte es tu cumpleaños?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-Eso es lo que pone en mi acta de nacimiento – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme gracias a los demás? - no quería acusar a nadie, pero estaba segura que Edward ya había entendido que si yo sabia ésta fecha, era por algún miembro de su familia.

-Porque no tiene importancia, por eso – atajó.

Me aparté de él para sentarme y así poder verle la cara mientras le contestaba, él siguió mi ejemplo y ambos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Café contra esmeralda.

-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿Cómo no va a tener importancia? - repuse incrédula. Si ya lo sé, yo soy la primera que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, pero más que nada por la atención que recae sobre mi ese día. Incluso yo le doy la importancia que se merece.

No me contestó y desvió la vista de mis ojos a sus manos.

-¿Edward? - le proporcioné a mi voz el tono más dulce y paciente que podía adoptar. Nada - ¿Edward? - volví a intentarlo. Alargué una mano y la posé sobre una de las suyas. Eso pareció romper con su barrera, levantó la cara y me miró una vez más.

-Porque el hecho de que ese día muriesen mis padres hace que pierda todo su significado para mi, por eso – me soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello repetidas veces, claro signo de que se encontraba estresado.

-Eso lo sé. Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo?. Pero cariño, la vida sigue. Lo reconozco, en éste momento sueno cínica, pero es así. Tu familia te quiere dar una fiesta. Vas a cumplir dieciocho años una sola vez y desean que los festejes como se debe. Piensa en tus padres, pienso que a ellos nos le gustaría saber que te has quedado atrapado en el pasado, tienes que mirar hacia el futuro y seguir siempre adelante...

-Eso hago – me interrumpió – Eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace diez años.

-¿Y es por ese motivo que no eres capaz de sentarte en el asiento trasero de un coche o no tienes intenciones de aprender a conducir, porque has dejado atrás el pasado? - no pude evitar apuntar y me llevé enseguida una mano a los labios, horrorizada cuando me di cuenta de lo que había apenas dicho. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿En qué momento la conversación se salió tanto de control? - Edward yo … - Empecé a disculparme pero él me interrumpió.

-No comprendo qué es lo que te da el derecho de estarte inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no son tuyos – contestó con dureza.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme callar, me dolió, tengo que admitirlo. Sus palabras me hirieron más que cualquier golpe físico que podía haber recibido. Soy su novia, pensaba que ese simple hecho me daba todo el derecho que necesitaba, aparentemente no era así. Me aparté ligeramente de él y giré el rostro, para no hacerle ver la mueca de dolor que en esos momentos debía de tener. Respiré hondo y me sentí complacida al ver que había logrado detener esas lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

-Tienes razón, estos son solo problemas tuyos. Lamento mi indiscreción – susurré.

-Bella, lo siento – podía escuchar el remordimiento en su voz – Oh Dios, soy un imbécil. Siento tanto haberte dicho eso. Dios acabo de arruinarlo todo.

Escuché su voz sofocada y su respiración acelerada y por inercia me giré hacia él otra vez. Tenía el rostro enterrado en las manos y parecía el retrato de la desesperación. Alargué una mano y acaricié sus cabellos, él bajó las manos con mi gesto, y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi sus ojos humedecidos.

-Tú eres lo más importante para mi, y quiero que hagas parte de cada aspecto de mi vida. Pero a veces me resulta tan difícil – terminó con voz quebradiza.

Eso fue suficiente para que saliera a relucir la nueva Bella, esa que había visto la luz desde que conocí a Edward. Gatoneé los pocos pasos que me separaban de él y me puse a horcadas sobre su regazo, con cada rodilla a un lado. Tomé su cabeza, dándole un suave beso en la frente y la apreté sobre mi pecho. Sus brazos enseguida rodearon mi cintura.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé – murmuré contra su cabello.

-No puedo pensar en festejar ese día, simplemente no puedo. ¿Cómo voy a disfrutar si ellos no están aquí? La última vez que quise festejar mi cumpleaños, mis padres terminaron muertos – dijo de forma atropellada.

-_Shh_ – le silencié – Ya está bien. Le aclaré a tu hermana que respetaría tu decisión y lo voy a hacer. Ya no hablemos más del tema.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije – alzó los ojos y me miró - ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?

-Por supuesto que sí. Además tú me personaste a mi la última vez que yo te herí.

-Eso no tiene punto de comparación con lo que yo acabo de hacer.

-Si, porque lo mio fue mucho peor – Estaba por contestarme cuando yo puse un dedo sobre sus labios – No quiero más dramas por ésta noche, quiero volver a lo que estábamos antes.

Él sonrió y se acercó para depositarme un beso.

-Eres mi luz al final del túnel.

Volvimos a ver las estrellas y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jasper nos vino a buscar para que bajásemos a cenar. ¿Era que nos habían estado escuchando?

Así como yo lo pedí, la noche pasó sin más drama, pero no todo el fin de semana. Cenamos tranquilamente y después de eso volvimos otra vez al ático, que fue en dónde terminamos pasando la noche, hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por eso despertamos pasado el medio día del domingo.

Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos y bajamos a la sala, ya llegaba el olor desde el comedor de la comida que habían preparado las chicas.

-Tuve que mentirle al jefe Swan – dijo Emmett apenas llegamos a la mesa del comedor, sin molestarse siquiera el saludar – No sabes lo culpable que eso me hace sentir – siguió con una fingida expresión de pesar.

-¿Ah? - fue mi inteligente respuesta.

-Tu padre llamó ésta mañana – explicó Alice – quería saber si habías pasado la noche aquí. Y obviamente si habíamos controlado que tú y Edward durmieran en habitaciones separadas – culminó de manera significativa, a lo que me puse roja como un tomate, pero Edward apretó mi mano a mi lado.

-Gracias – le contestó a sus hermanos diplomático.

-De eso nada – fue la respuesta de Emmett – nuestro silencio tiene un precio – mostró una mueca de superioridad y malicia.

-Si, y que te lo has creído – replicó Edward, mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares.

-Eddie, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría si él supiera que le he mentido?

Respondí por él, después de todo era yo la que le estaba engañando...

-Él no tiene por qué enterarse, después de todo lo que no sabe, no puede afectarle. Pero en el caso remoto de que alguien se lo fuera a decir. ¿De verdad piensas que no se fiaría de la hija que siempre lo ha mantenido orgulloso? - contraataqué.

Sé que no soy una santa, pero nunca he defraudado a mis padres. Además Edward y yo no hacíamos nada malo, no tenía por qué avergonzarme de nada.

La mesa se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que la risa de Emmett resonó por toda la habitación y se convulsionó en su asiento.

-Esa ha estado de verdad muy bien – se cumplimentó – Mis felicitaciones Bella, por fin alguien capaz de competir contra Eddie, y quizás incluso ganar.

-Emmett cierra tu bocaza de una buena vez – murmuró Edward entre dientes. A lo que todos en la mesa reímos, incluido Edward.

Pasamos a otros temas para acompañar la comida, cosas sin importancia que aun así era muy interesantes de discutir. Hasta que llegó el momento del postre y Alice carraspeó fuerte para llamar la atención de todos. Nos giramos a verla.

-Tengo algo que anunciar – dijo con una sonrisa.

Enseguida entendí a qué se refería. Tarde o temprano tenia que decirlo, no era algo que pudiera ocultar en eterno. Alice miró un momento a Jasper y éste le sonrió, antes de que ella continuara.

-¡Estoy embarazada! - soltó y yo escuché algo metálico caerse a mi lado.

Cuando me giré, me encontré con Edward que había dejado caer la cucharilla sobre el plato y él estaba completamente petrificado, como si fuese una estatua. No hice tiempo a preguntarle si estaba bien, que escuché a Rosalie hablar.

-¿En serio?, ¡Yo también!

¡Lo sabía!, pensé triunfal. A éste punto ya estaba casi segura que ese era el motivo de sus malestares.

El ambiente se volvió un aglomerado de festejos, las mujeres se abrazaron, los futuros padres chocaron los cinco y los cuatro empezaron a reír. Hasta que el ruido de una silla arrastrándose lo silenció todo.

-Disculpen – dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación con paso constante, pero aun así veloz. Sus hermanos y sus cuñados se miraron un momento preocupados, antes de girarse hacia mi. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba de pie, aparentemente me había levantado en el mismo momento en el que Edward lo hizo.

-Sabia que no lo iba a tomar bien – murmuró Alice más para ella misma, pero eso no impidió que los demás escuchásemos.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa?- le preguntó Emmett, pero ella le ignoró y continuó observándome.

-Bella, ¿Puedes ir a ver cómo está? Tengo el presentimiento de que en éste momento solamente te escucharía a ti – pidió.

Asentí, no tenia ni que pedírmelo. El corazón y el cerebro se habían juntado y me estaban gritando que me moviese y fuese a ver qué había ocurrido. Creo solo que aun estaba esperando alguna especie de permiso por parte de ellos.

-Para lo que puede contar, estoy muy contenta por ustedes. Felicidades – les dije antes de salir por la puerta.

-Gracias – contestaron cuatro voces a mis espaldas.

Subí al segundo piso, directa a la habitación de Edward, solo que durante mi camino encontré una puerta abierta que no me esperaba, aun no había estado allí, era la habitación que perteneciera a Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Entré en ella por instinto. Estaba decorada de manera armoniosa, con colores crema y dorado, siguiendo el mismo patrón del resto de la casa, sencilla pero elegante. Estaba tan llena de fotos como la sala, pero dos en particular dominaba sobre las otras, las que estaban sobre la peinadora.

Una era de ellas dos, abrazados mirando el objetivo, se les veía bastante jóvenes, quizás de unos veinte años antes de que todo ocurriese. La segunda era de toda la familia Cullen al completo, estaban los cinco recostados, o cerca de lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital, en el centro de ella estaba Esme Cullen junto con su marido a su lado. Ella sostenía a un bebé recién nacido, con la piel rosada y los ojitos cerrados, era Edward sin lugar a dudas. A cada lado de ellos estaban sus dos hijos mayores, Emmett y Alice, de diez y ocho años respectivamente. Era indiscutible la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba la cara de los padres.

Aparté la mirada de las fotos y la centré en la cama a cuatro postes que dominaba la habitación, tal parece que los Cullen tenían cierta predilección por éste tipo de camas. Allí era dónde se encontraba sentado Edward, enfrente mio pero no parecía ni haberse percatado de mi presencia. Tenia la mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo, pero era evidente que lo que veía en su mente eran los recuerdos.

Me senté a su lado y posé una mano sobre su hombro, pero no le dije nada, preferí aguardar a que él estuviese listo para hablar. No tuve que esperar tanto, a los dos minutos escuché su suave y aterciopelada voz. No se giró a verme, aun así su mirada recuperó la lucidez, había vuelto al presente.

-Se están perdiendo tantas cosas – murmuró y tuve que agudizar el oído para escucharle bien - ¡No es justo! - una sola lagrima descendió por su mejilla, y tuvo que limpiarla con fuerza – A veces me gustaría gritarles que no es justo que se hayan ido.

Se me partió el corazón de verlo así, esto era aun mucho peor que la noche anterior.

- Oh cariño – le susurré.

Lo atraje hacia mi y recosté su cabeza sobre mi pecho, la ultima vez había funcionado, así que no veo por que ésta tenia que ser diferente. Me apoyé en el cabezal de la cama y respiré profundo para retener mis lagrimas, no podía ponerme a llorar, tenia que ser fuerte para Edward, él me necesitaba.

Empecé a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Ahora tenemos dos cosas más que agregar a la lista de todo eso que se están perdiendo. Dos nietos, dentro de poco nacerán sus primeros nietos y ellos no van a estar aquí para verlo y festejarlo junto a sus hijos. ¡No es justo! - repitió.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé – contesté con voz ahogada.

-Los hecho de meno Bella, diez años y aun los hecho de menos.

No sabia qué decirle, ¿Tenia que repetir otra vez "Lo sé"?. Así que solo deposité un beso sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy muy feliz por mis hermanos, claro que si. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en mis padres. Es lo que llevo haciendo estos años, con cada evento nuevo que vivimos siempre termino recordando que ellos no están aquí para verlo. Tú también estás incluida, nunca te los voy a poder presentar, nunca van a conocerte como mi novia, como la chica que amo.

Mi corazón dio un brinco por sus palabras. ¡Me había dicho que me amaba! Lo había hecho. Aunque no había sido consciente, no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero para mi había sido igual de hermoso.

-Edward, cariño. Mírame a los ojos – le pedí mientras me sentaba derecha y lo apartaba de mi. Él lo hizo y yo sostuvo su rostro entre mis manos - ¿Por qué vas a visitar a tus padres todos los días? - pregunté - ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual en el pueblo se te conoce como El Cuidador de tumbas?

Él me contestó enseguida, sin siquiera pensar en su respuesta.

-Porque lo necesito, lo necesito como el aire, la comida, o a ti.

Asentí, sintiendo mis mejillas herviendo.

-¿Y qué haces cuando les visitas? - no podía decirle que yo lo sabia, que Alice me lo había dicho (aunque quizás lo sospechaba), o yo misma lo había visto. Necesitaba que él mismo me lo dijera.

-Les hago compañía, hablo con ellos y les cuento todas las cosas que han ocurrido.

Allí era dónde yo quería llegar.

-¿Y no crees que lo haces porque crees que ellos te pueden escuchar y por lo tanto lo saben todo? Yo no quiero pecar de presunción diciendo que imagino por lo que has pasado, la única persona que he perdido en mi vida en mi abuelita Marie, y sé que no hay punto de comparación; pero quiero tener fe, por ti y por mi. Me gusta pensar que ella no me ha dejado todo éste tiempo, que me ha acompañado en cada paso y cuida de mi. Y seguro que tus padres hacen lo mismo con ustedes. Sé que tú también lo crees, de lo contrario no irías a visitarlos todos los días. Eso quiere decir que ellos no se están perdiendo nada, están aquí y seguro que están festejando la noticia de sus nietos.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, solamente mirándome a los ojos, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar; pero antes de que le preguntara si se encontraba bien, él se acercó y depositó un beso apasionado sobre mis labios. Uno que me dejó sin aliento.

-Ya no sé qué seria de mi vida sin ti, simplemente ya no lo sé – me dijo con la respiración entrecortada cuando se apartó de mi. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos increíbles para obligar mi corazón a que calmara sus latidos erráticos.

Acaricié su mejilla con una sonrisa segura.

-No quiero que pienses en eso, nunca.

-Tengo que ir a felicitar a mis hermano.

Asentí.

-Te acompaño, yo también tengo que dar una felicitación como se debe.

-Pero antes, ¿Sabes qué me acabo de dar cuenta que quiero hacer? - preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero festejar mi cumpleaños – anunció.

-¿Éstas seguro? - pregunté asombrada.

-¿La verdad?, no completamente. Pero sí lo suficiente. Tienes razón, tengo que darme una oportunidad, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Sonreí orgullosa.

-Así es cariño.

-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

-¿Sería?

-Que te quedes a mi lado todo ese día.

-Claro que si – contesté segura.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento me di cuenta de que quería estar al lado de Edward, pero durante toda nuestras vidas.

_Continuará..._

**Lo siento muchísimo... de verdad no saben cuanto lamento todo lo que tardé en publicar éste capitulo. Pero la vida como se sabe llama, y ella es la prioridad.**

**Aunque como ven, en compenso les he dejado un capitulo bastante largo y con todo un poco. Incluso spoilers para los futuros capítulos, veamos si alguien ha sido capaz de encontrarlos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y la próxima vez tendremos la fiesta de Edward. No se olviden de hacerme saber qué les ha parecido.**

**Besos, Ros. **


	19. Cumpleaños parte 2

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Cumpleaños parte 2.**

Su pecho cubierto por una sábana blanca subía y bajaba a un ritmo regular, la noche anterior hubo una tormenta bastante fuerte y había hecho un poco de frío, por lo cual nos tuvimos que terminar arropando. Su rostro estaba relajado y sereno, cuando dormía siempre le adornaba una expresión de paz. Sus cobrizos cabellos sobresalían en la almohada blanca en la que tenia apoyada su cabeza. Una pestañas tan largas que, ahora que tenia los ojos cerrados, parecían reposar sobre sus mejillas. Proferí un suspiro haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarle.

Siempre me había considerado una persona romántica, pero frases como "Es tan guapo que hasta te duele" o "Sabes que amas de verdad a una persona, cuando puedes pasar toda la noche viéndola dormir" o incluso la de "Mi vida comenzó el día que te conocí" las consideraba cursis y hasta falsas. Qué equivocada estaba. Ahora como penitencia por creer eso antes, yo como una tonta tenia constancia de que todas eran ciertas.

Me había levantado creo hace un par de horas atrás, no estoy muy segura, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, para ir al baño, y cuando volví me encontré con que no fui capaz de apartar la vista de la forma dormida de Edward. Era difícil aceptar que un solo ser humano poseyera tanta belleza, pero así era, y cuando dormía se veía incluso más hermoso. Un Dios griego descansando, Eros.

-¡Jasper, eso es sal, no azúcar! - escuché la estridente voz de Alice proveniente del primer piso, de la cocina creo.

Me giré a ver a Edward, preocupada de que seguramente esto sí lo despertaría. Pero mis miedos se disiparon enseguida, no movió ni un músculo. Hacía ya rato que se escuchaba bastante ruido y desorden de abajo, supongo que su familia se estaba esforzando por prepararlo todo para cuando él bajara a desayunar. Todos estaban muy emocionados ante la idea de festejar su cumpleaños, según Emmett y Alice no había querido festejar ninguno después de sus ocho años, y para Jasper y Rosalie ésta era la primera vez. A veces tengo como la impresión de que la fiesta es más para ellos que para Edward.

Como había prometido, la noche anterior había venido a pasarla en la mansión de los Cullen. En realidad no me costó mucho convencer a mi padre, me bastó solo pedirlo y decirle que lo hacía porque hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward, para que Charlie me contestara "De acuerdo Bells, claro que puedes ir. Diviértete y dile a Edward feliz cumpleaños de mi parte". No sé qué había hecho Edward, pero prácticamente tenia a Charlie comiendo de la palma de su mano, sabia que antes le tenía en muy alta estima, pero ahora que era mi novio, era como si él hubiera ganado otro hijo.

No es precisamente la reacción que una se espera de su padre hacia su primer novio, pero no me puedo quejar.

Edward se removió un poco y terminó girándose a un costado. Yo alargué la mano y retiré los cabellos que le habían caído sobre la frente. Qué pequeño y frágil se veía en éste momento. Sabia que no había tenido una buena semana, mientras más nos acercábamos a éste día, más crecían y se oscurecían las bolsas debajo de sus ojos; no me lo había dicho, pero yo tenia la sospecha de que la razón de su falta de sueño eran pesadillas. Por eso fue que anoche, cuando subimos al ático y el sonido de la lluvia nos empezó a arrullar, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido, sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la cocina, seguramente algo se había caído al suelo. Me giré hacia Edward, mordiéndome el labio inferior, no había manera de que no se despertara ante ese ruido. Efectivamente empezó a fruncir el ceño, hasta que abrió los ojos.

"_Muy bien hecho quien quiera que haya sido"_ pensé con sarcasmo. Con lo cansado que estaba Edward anoche, hubiese preferido que durmiera un poco más.

Sus penetrantes esmeraldas se posaron en mi y me regaló una perezosa sonrisa. Una que correspondí como lo que soy, una tonta enamorada.

-Buenos días – me dijo con un susurro rasposo y perezoso. Se levantó y me dio un suave roce con los labios.

Esto se me hacía tan de vida cotidiana, como si fuésemos una pareja que llevaba años casados. Pero era una sensación bastante agradable y acogedora.

-Buenos días cumpleañero – su ceño se frunció por un solo segundo, antes de que cualquier expresión de incomodidad desapareciera de su rostro. Sabia lo difícil que ésto era para él. Pero por lo menos estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para festejar el día, y eso ya era un gran paso – Feliz cumpleaños cariño – le di otro beso – también de parte de Charlie.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Se acercó lentamente a mi, y en su mirada intensa entendí lo que tenia intenciones de hacer. Me aparté un segundo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos. Me observó herido y confundido por mi reacción al hecho de que estaba por besarme.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó en un susurro.

Le sonreí y levanté una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-No quiero que te ofendas, y en realidad lo digo más por mi que por ti. Pero ¿podemos primero lavarnos la cara y cambiarnos antes de besarnos de esa manera? – pedí.

Se me quedó mirando como si de repente me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Si ya lo sé, soy así de quisquillosa. Pero yo también tengo mis manías y mi aliento por las mañanas no huele precisamente a rosas.

-¿Edward? - le llamé cuando se me hizo claro que no contestaría, eso lo hizo reaccionar y estalló en una sonora carcajada, tanto que terminó con lagrimas en los ojos – Me alegra saber que mi vergüenza te divierte tanto – le contesté secamente.

-No, no es eso – dijo, secándose los ojos. Al ver mi expresión escéptica, enmendó – Bueno, un poco en parte. Pero me estoy riendo también de mi mismo. Yo aquí pensando en cuál podía ser el motivo de tu rechazo, y tú que me sales con la más tierna de la excusas.

-Es solo que no me siento cómoda así – expliqué.

Asintió y se levantó, me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Está bien, vamos a lavarnos y a cambiarnos y retomaremos en dónde lo hemos dejado – dijo con diversión y picardía oculta en sus ojos.

A lo que yo asentí y bajé prácticamente corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, para poder empezar finalmente eso que yo le había interrumpido. Nunca había hecho parte del grupo de las típicas niñas o adolescentes que cuando se lavan y se arreglan se tardan horas antes de estar lista, de hecho, siempre era yo la que tenia que esperar a Renée. Pero en ésta ocasión batí cualquier clase de récord personal que pudiera tener, honestamente no creo que haya tardado más de dos minutos en hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas, lavarme la cara, cepillarme el cabello y levantarlo en una coleta y vestirme con unos tejanos y una camisa manga larga que Alice había insistido en que cogiera de la tienda, y que me la pusiera hoy para Edward, porque según ella "el azul es mi color". Sus palabras, no mías.

Cuando fui a la habitación de Edward, él aun estaba en el baño lavándose, de su equipo de sonido salía la música de _Muse _y yo me fui a sentar en la silla de su escritorio a esperar a que estuviera listo. Cuando los papeles que estaban sobre la madera llamaron mi atención: eran folletos, folletos de universidades. Y de las mejores del país, estaba Pricenton, Yale, Standford, George Town, y otras más que no pude llegar a ver, porque de repente la música desapareció y me alertó de la presencia de Edward.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó con recelo a mis espaldas, aun teníamos que trabajar sobre su confianza y el hecho de que no estaba del todo cómodo con que yo invadiera su espacio, pero íbamos por buen camino.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Estaba aquí, y no pude evitar verlos –. le expliqué, levantando los folletos para que viera a qué me estaba refiriendo – Es una lista bastante larga de opciones – comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él frunció un momento el ceño antes de contestarme.

-En los últimos días me los he estado encontrado por toda la casa, supongo que es la manera "sutil" que tiene mi familia de decirme la lista de universidades de dónde quieren que escoja.

-¿No es un poco temprano para eso? - pregunté confundida –. Quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos empezado aun el último año.

-Supongo que prefieren empezar con tiempo – dijo con gesto de resignación – Si esto es lo que hacen ahora, no me quiero ni imaginar dentro de unos meses.

-De acuerdo, pero éstas son las universidades que quiere tu familia. Pero, ¿Tú qué quieres? - pregunté con un nudo en la garganta que me tuve que tragar, cuando caí en la cuenta de que nuestros caminos se podían separar llegados ese momento.

Si, ya sé. Aun falta más de un año para que llegue ese momento, pero la sola idea de estar separada de Edward hace que se forme un hueco en mi corazón. Así de enamorada estoy.

-Aun no tengo ni idea – me dijo con honestidad – No me he detenido a pensarlo siquiera – Bajó un momento la cabeza y yo tuve que agudizar el oído para lograr ser capaz de escuchar lo que decía – La verdad es que hace ya diez años que no salgo de Forks por más de dos días, y solo pensar en un año entero me aterra … - confesó.

No me llevó mucho entender cual era el verdadero problema para él, sus padres. No quería separarse de ellos, dejar de visitarlos. Y supongo que después de diez años siguiendo esa rutina, ir a estar con ellos en el cementerio se había convertido en una seguridad para él.

Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa, que esperaba fuese comprensiva, y posé una mano sobre su mejilla.

-No tienes por qué angustiarte pensando en esas cosas todavía, tienes un año entero para analizarlo todo a consciencia y decidir el camino que quieres tomar. En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas. Hace un año atrás yo ni siquiera sospechaba que iba a estar viviendo en Forks, por elección propia ni más ni menos. Y con la persona más maravillosa del mundo como novio.

Me mostró una radiante sonrisa, y cuando entendió que yo estaba por ponerme de puntillas para besarle, él se agachó y recortó las distancias entre nosotros. Y esto era lo que yo había estado esperando desde ésta mañana, eso que había interrumpido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho exactamente?, ahora no lograba recordarlo. Todos mis pensamientos racionales se iban por la ventana cuando Edward me besaba de esa manera.

-Eso está mucho mejor – susurró Edward cerca de mi oreja, cuando se apartó de mi. Yo solo me limité a asentir, él tenía razón después de todo.

-Feliz cumpleaños – volví a repetir, enterrando una mano en sus cabellos.

Él alejó su rostro del mio y sonrió.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No importa, tengo intenciones de repetirlo cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Se volvió a acercar y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Pues entonces gracias otra vez.

-De nada.

-Y ya que estamos – comentó en tono serio – Tú no me haz dicho tu opinión sobre la cuestión de las universidades, ¿Tienes ya una preferida o sabes lo que te gustaría estudiar?

Le resté importancia a todo el asunto con un gesto de la mano.

-Por favor Edward, yo no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que voy a comer mañana. Mucho menos saber en dónde me voy a encontrar dentro de un año y medio – dije en broma.

La verdad era que tenia bastante claro lo que me gustaría estudiar, y si habían un par de universidades que estaban en mis preferidas y esperaba ser aceptada en una de ellas. Pero hoy no quería tener esa conversación con Edward, hoy era un día de festejos, no un día para hablar de cosas serias como lo es la carrera que definirá el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Vamos a bajar – sugerí – me estoy muriendo de hambre, y me gustaría probar esa sorpresa que te estaba preparando tu familia. Después de todo el escándalo que han tenido ésta mañana, espero solo que sea minimamente comestible.

Rió entre dientes y me tendió la mano para que la tomara, pero no dijo nada más. Bajamos hacia el comedor, la enorme mesa estaba llena por cada rincón, platos y platos con tortitas, que la verdad tenían un aspecto para chuparse los dedos, fruta cortada y jarras con zumos. Detrás de la mesa, en frente de nosotros se encontraban los otros, con una expresión ansiosa en sus rostros, como esperando la reacción de Edward.

Él a mi lado observó la escena con una sonrisa nostálgica, y por su mirada desenfocada, me atrevería a pensar que su mente estaba más perdida en los recuerdos, que en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Típico – le escuché susurrar, aunque lo dijo tan bajo que no estaba segura de ello.

Tal perece que no había sido la única en escucharle hablar, porque esa sola palabra fue suficiente para lograr mover a su familia y se acercaron a felicitarle.

La primera fue Alice, que se tuvo que poner de puntillas para poder estar a la altura de darle un beso en la mejilla, aun estaba con las zapatillas de casa y no con los tacones que suele usar todos los días, por lo tanto estaba en su estatura natural. Le susurró algo en el oído, lo que provocó que Edward riera.

-Gracias – le dijo a su hermana.

-De nada – le contestó alargando el brazo hasta alborotarle los cabellos.

Después se acercó Jasper, que le pasó un brazo por la espalda, tenia una sonrisa bastante pícara en el rostro, muy extraña en él la verdad.

-Hoy es un día muy importante Edward – anunció de manera concisa.

-¿Ah si? - preguntó Edward elevando una ceja.

-Claro, hoy cumples dieciocho años, eres oficialmente un hombre. A partir de hoy te puedes alistar en el ejercito si quieres, puedes beber legalmente en algunos países, aunque éste no sea el caso, para eso tienes que esperar otros tres años. Y ya te podrías casar sin ningún problema.

A su comentario sentí mis mejillas hirviendo. ¿De qué se supone que estaba hablando?.

-Claro que es un día importante en tu vida – continuó - ¿Cómo te sientes ante ésta idea?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que me siento igual que ayer. No noto ninguna diferencia a cuando tenia diecisiete.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende – dijo Jasper – Oh en fin, ya nos encargaremos tu hermano y yo de hacerte ver luego todas las opciones que tienes a partir de hoy.

-¡Pero claro que si! - exclamó Emmett.

Ambos recibieron miradas de desaprobación de sus mujeres, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en hacerle más caso. Jasper envolvió por fin en un abrazo a Edward, y cuando se separaron le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños chico – le dijo.

-Gracias – fue la respuesta de Edward.

Luego fue el turno de Rosalie, que se acercó a Edward hecha un manojo de lágrimas. Se limitó a abrazar a Edward y habló solo cuando se apartó.

-No me puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, el día que Emmett nos trajo a pasar acción de gracias aquí en Forks. Era un niñito tan pequeño, tan tierno. A malas penas me llegabas al pecho, y ahora mírate. Jasper tiene razón, estás hecho todo un hombre – volvió a sollozar.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor Rose, yo sé que las hormonas te tienen toda descontrolada. Pero hoy no podría soportar lágrimas, sería demasiado duro – pidió.

Rosalie le asintió y se secó la comisura de sus ojos. Lo cierto era que el embarazo la estaba volviendo muy sensible, y se echaba a llorar por cualquier cosa que la conmoviera. Para nosotros era bastante extraño ver a una mujer como ella, con un carácter de acero, fuerte e independiente de ésta manera. Y mientras que Alice estaba teniendo los antojos más extraños que una se podía imaginar (para gran tortura de Jasper), Rosalie se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas viendo _Dumbo_.

-Anda que ahora es mi turno – pidió Emmett, se abrió paso entre los otro y quedó en frente de Edward. Le posó una mano sobre su hombro - ¿De verdad pensabas que se nos iban a olvidar las tortitas? - preguntó de manera retórica. Pero aun así Edward contestó.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera yo me acordaba de ellas, así que no se me pasó por la cabeza de que las ibais a hacer.

-Tonterías – dijo Emmett acompañado con un gesto de la mano – Es una tradición que no podía faltar, el día de tu cumpleaños se desayuna tortitas, no hay nada más que pensar o discutir.

Cogió a su hermano y lo envolvió con su más que conocido abrazo de oso. Hasta que Edward empezó a quejarse y murmuró que no podía respirar.

-Lo siento – le dijo cuando lo soltó, sin hacer desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa que hacia que se le dibujara en sus mejillas esos hoyuelos tan adorables.

-No pasa nada – aseguró Edward tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Feliz cumpleaños Campeón – le dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Algo en esa felicitación hizo reaccionar a Edward de manera diferente, sus ojos se humedecieron con lagrimas y parecía que de repente tuviera un enorme nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar.

-Gracias – contestó en un susurro sin fuerzas – Vamos a comer ¿no? - pidió cuando el silencio bajó entre nosotros y todos se habían quedado expectante de ver qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a desayunar. Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió lo buenas que estaban las tortitas, eran las mejores que había probado en mi vida. Y yo, siendo tan delicada como soy, no pude evitar soltar el comentario sin controlarme.

-¡Por el amor de todo lo que es divino! - exclamé – Están deliciosas.

-Vaya, Bella – dijo Emmett con mofa – cualquiera pensaría que acabas de tener un orgasmo.

Sentí mi cara en llamas y Edward se atragantó con el zumo de naranja que estaba bebiendo, hasta que empezó a toser.

-¡Emmett! - le gritó Rosalie.

Jasper se acercó a su cuñado y empezó a darle ligeros golpecitos en la espalda. Después de un par de minutos, consiguió su cometido y la tos de Edward cesó.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Bella – dijo Alice, como si todo lo que había desencadenado el ultimo comentario de su hermano mayor no hubiese ocurrido – Es una vieja receta de familia, Esme era bastante conocida por sus tortitas especiales.

-Saben igual que las suyas – admiró Edward, finalmente comiendo otro bocado.

-Me alegro haberlo conseguido – contestó su hermana, añadiendo a sus tortitas mayonesa. ¿No había contado ya de sus extraños antojos?

-Tienes que darme la receta – pedí, emocionada con la idea de poder prepararle yo misma a Edward algo que le gustaba tanto.

-Claro, encantada – me dijo después de haber tragado.

Cuando habían pasado unos veinte minutos y ya estábamos por terminarnos de comer todo aquello que estaba en la mesa, sonó el teléfono. Emmett, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó y fue a contestar a la sala.

-¡Edward! - llamó después de un poco - ¡Ven aquí, que es para ti!

Edward, sin decir nada, se levantó de su lugar y fue en dirección de la sala. Unos segundos después entró Emmett y se volvió a sentar en su asiento. Ante la mirada de curiosidad de su familia, contestó a la pregunta que nadie había hecho.

-Es la tía Elizabeth – explicó – como es obvio ha llamado para felicitar a Edward.

La tía Elizabeth. La hermana de Esme que vivía en San Francisco. Recordé.

-No podía faltar – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa – Todos los años llama a felicitarle – me explicó – No importa qué tanto Edward nos diga que no va a festejar nada y que quiere que nos comportemos como si hoy fuera cualquier otro día. La tía Elizabeth siempre lo llama e ignora sus peticiones, y Edward la quiere demasiado como para hacerle un desplante. Hasta ahora era la única que lo podía felicitar, sin correr el riesgo de que él le arrancara la cabeza – dijo con una risilla.

Yo sonreí dudosa, ¿Tendría que interpretar su última frase como una broma o era que estaba hablando en serio?. Conociendo el carácter de Edward, no me sorprendería si se trataba de la segunda opción.

-Creo que es porque le recuerda a mamá – razonó Emmett con seriedad – Las dos se parecen mucho – ahora me hablaba a mi – los mismos ojos esmeraldas, piel de porcelana y expresión tierna. Podían pasar por gemelas, las únicas diferencias relevantes eran que mamá era unos centímetros más baja y más delicada de figura, y su cabello era varias tonalidades más claro, el cabello de la tía Elizabeth es más como el de Edward. Seguro que para Edward, cada vez que ve o habla con la ella, de alguna manera es como si estuviera otra vez con mamá. Por lo menos a mi me pasa en muchas ocasiones.

-Si, tienes razón. A mi también me pasa – le comentó Alice

-Parece una gran mujer – dije con una sonrisa. Pensando en que me gustaría mucho conocerla.

-Lo es –. confirmó Alice – Estoy segura que tú le caerás muy bien.

En ese momento Edward volvió a entrar en el comedor y el silencio descendió sobre todos. No sabría decir si él se dio cuenta de que hacia parte de nuestro reciente tema de conversación y había decidido ignorarlo, o de verdad no se había percatado de ello. Pero cuando se volvió a sentar en su asiento, habló de otra cosa.

-La tía Elizabeth os manda saludos – anunció a todos los que estaban en la mesa – y también el tío Jonh y Bree.

Todos asintieron y el tema terminó allí. Pronto terminamos de desayunar y recogimos la mesa y las mujeres lavamos los platos, mientras que los hombres estaban en la sala de juegos, viendo el partido de no sé qué. ¿No hay todos los domingos un partido de algo?. Cuando terminamos de limpiarlo todo, llegó la hora de los regalos.

Ese había sido otro gran tema de debate con Edward. El muy cabezota había anunciado que no quería ninguno, y mientras que sus peticiones me recordaban mucho a las que yo misma hubiese hecho, tenia que quitarme el sombrero y reconocer que él era mucho peor que yo. Al final había accedido, poniendo como condición la cantidad máxima que podíamos gastar en su regalo. Dicha cantidad era bastante pequeña, y no daba muchas opciones sobre lo que se podía comprar con ella.

Para mi había sido todo un quebradero de cabeza escoger qué regalarle. ¿Qué se le puede regalar a una persona que lo tiene todo y no quiere nada en especial?. Por lo menos nada material, porque si hay algo que a mi me encantaría darle y sé que él quiere con toda su alma, son sus padres. Pero no puedo. Después una noche, en medio de mis sueños, me acordé de algo que él me había dicho, y que para él tenia mucha importancia ; de inmediato supe lo que le podía dar. Era algo insignificante que a mi no me iba a costar ni un céntimo, pero confiaba en que a él le encantaría.

Entramos en la sala de juegos y Jasper se levantó de su asiento en el sofá, para dejar que yo me sentara en el lugar, al lado de Edward. Rosalie se sentó en el regazo de Emmett, y Alice y Jasper en el otro sillón, ella acurrucada en los brazos de su marido. Sobre la mesilla auxiliar al lado del sofá, estaba un regalo, una carpeta y varios papeles.

-Ahora vamos a la mejor parte del día – dijo Emmett en tono jovial, tomó el regalo de la mesa y se lo tendió a su hermano – Los regalos.

Edward lo cogió y con una expresión escéptica empezó a romper el papel de regalo.

-¿Éste de quién es? - preguntó en voz alta.

-Termina de abrilo, y después te lo decimos – le contestó su hermano.

Él hizo lo que se le decía y terminó de liberar el regalo de su envoltura. Resultó ser un cuaderno en cuero, que en la portada tenia en dorado las iniciales _EAC, _Edward pasó un momento la yema de los dedos sobre las letras y me lo entregó para que yo también pudiera verlo. Al pasar las paginas, me di cuenta de que se trataba de pentagramas, no era un cuaderno cualquiera, era para componer.

-Es demasiado caro – dijo cuando se le volví a entregar – esto obviamente supera de mucho el límite que había puesto para un regalo.

-Ah, pero es allí que está la cuestión – dijo Alice en tono triunfal – Ese regalo es de parte de los cuatro – explicó – Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y entre todos te lo hemos comprado y mandado a hacer el grabado de tus iniciales. Así que técnicamente no hemos faltado a tu condición, porque cada uno se gastó precisamente lo que tú marcaste como límite. Nunca especificaste que no podíamos hacer nada por el estilo.

Él empezó a reír por la explicación que le ofreció su hermana y meneó la cabeza como gesto de resignación.

-Tenia que haberseme ocurrido – dijo.

-Pero te gusta, ¿cierto? - preguntó Rosalie con ansiedad y un toque de miedo. Si, éste era otro de los efectos que las hormonas del embarazo estaban teniendo en ella.

-Por supuesto que me gusta – le aseguró Edward – me encanta. Muchas gracias.

-Son para tus composiciones más importantes – le dijo Jasper – No pude evitar notar que te habías quedado sin cuadernos para componer. La última vez vi que lo estabas haciendo en una simple hoja blanca.

-Sabemos que tienes muchas como para que allí entren todas – siguió su mujer – Pero ese cuaderno es para las que más significado tienen. Como tu primera canción, las que has escrito para mamá y papá, las que tocaste en nuestros matrimonios o … la de Bella – culminó con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. A lo que me puse toda colorada.

"_Muchas gracias Alice"_, pensé con sarcasmo. Hasta que escuché a Edward murmurar a mi lado las mismas palabras.

-Muchas gracias Alice – dijo con mordacidad.

-Bueno, ahora falta Bella – dijo Emmett.

Todos se giraron a ver cual iba a ser mi regalo. La única cosa era que no lo tenia aquí conmigo.

Tomé la mano de Edward y la apreté.

-Tu regalo te lo daré más tarde – le dije.

Él me sonrió, acercó mi mano a sus labios y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos. Después se acercó a mi oído, lo suficiente para que solamente yo escuchara lo que tenia que decirme.

-Tú ya eres mi mayor regalo – susurró y yo me estremecí todas por sus palabras.

-Oh en fin, - siguió Emmett – tenia curiosidad por ver el regalo de Bella, pero si es así. Entonces sigamos.

Tomó la carpeta de la mesa y se la dio a Edward. Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Que no se supone que al final resultó ser solo un regalo? - preguntó extrañado.

-En realidad no es un regalo –. contestó Emmett – Como ha dicho Jasper antes, a partir de hoy tienes derecho a muchas cosas, y me gustaría que conocieras todos los que recibes al llevar el apellido Cullen –. le dijo con seriedad – A partir de hoy ya tienes acceso a tu fideicomiso de la herencia de papá, y que hasta ayer administraba yo por ser tu tutor legal. Como sabes un tercio de la casa y la propiedad te pertenece, así como de las acciones. En la primera pagina está el monto al que asciende todo lo que es tuyo hermanito.

Edward abrió la carpeta y sus ojos se abrieron cuando leyó su contenido. Alcancé a leer la cifra por encima de su hombro y sentí la sangre que abandonaba mi rostro. Juro que nunca en mi vida había visto tanto dinero junto.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tanto – dijo Edward en un hilo de voz, me consolaba saber que no había sido la única sorprendida.

Emmett le sonrió.

-Papá siempre se preocupó de que los tres tuviéramos un futuro asegurado.

Si, ya me doy cuenta de ello.

-Y ahora hay algo que me gustaría entregarte –. dijo Alice con emoción. Se levantó del sillón y sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un papel, se arrodilló en frente de Edward y tomó su mano con la que tenia libre – El día que supe que estaba embarazada, me sentía un poco nostálgica y entré en la habitación de mamá y papá. Me puse a buscar entre sus cosas, para encontrar ropas que aun conservaran su olor, y encontré esto en la mesita de noche de mamá –. le entregó el papel doblado que tenia en la mano – Es para ti cariño, no sé exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí guardada, pero después de todo mamá escribió ésta carta para ti, así que es tuya. Estaba solo esperando el momento indicado para dártelo, y ¿qué mejor momento que hoy?. Espero solo que no te moleste que lo haya leído.

Edward no le contestó nada enseguida, solo se quedó observando fijamente el papel que tenia en la mano, y parecía como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizado con él.

-Bueno yo creo que deberíamos dejar a Edward un momento de privacidad, mientras leer la carta – anunció Jasper ayudando a levantar a Alice.

Todos asintieron, y pronto solo quedamos nosotros dos en la sala de juegos. Yo también me levanté, y estaba por seguir el ejemplo de los otros, cuando la mano fría y temblorosa de Edward aprisionó mi muñeca. Su mirada era vidriosa y su expresión suplicante.

-Quédate por favor – me pidió, no necesité más. Le asentí y me volví a sentar a su lado. El silencio reinó entre nosotros por varios minutos, hasta que Edward pareció volver a encontrar las fuerzas para hablar – No creo que logre leerla – susurró.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? - me ofrecí. Sabiendo que en éste momento yo tenia que ser fuerte para él.

Asintió y yo tomé la carta de su mano. Empecé a leer.

_21 de junio 1992_

_Mi querido niño. _

_Aun no comprendo qué es lo que estoy haciendo, creo que las hormonas siguen haciendo fiesta conmigo porque no puedo parar de llorar, y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte. Hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero y que agradezco que hayas llegado sano y fuerte. Hemos apenas superado una batalla fuerte tú y yo, dónde nos hemos ganado el más grande de los premios : tu llegada._

_No puedo ni contarte con palabras lo feliz que estoy el día de hoy. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ayer fui madre por tercera vez, tú llegaste a nuestras vidas y no sabes la gran sorpresa que fuiste para todos. Mi pequeño bebé del milagro. Porque eso es lo que eres, tus hermanos han sidos unos regalos maravillosos en la vida de papi y mía, pero tú eres un milagro, un hermoso milagro. Y eres el pequeño más hermoso que hay, y no es porque sea tu madre, pero estoy segura que tu belleza no hará otra cosa que crecer junto contigo._

_Temí tanto no verte llegar, que no lo lograrías, más de una vez me diste un gran susto. Pero que equivocada estaba, naturalmente. Tú eres un luchador, un vencedor, era obvio que lo ibas a conseguir, que ibas a nacer. Por eso no creo que pudiera escoger mejor nombre para ti, Edward es nombre de guerrero. _

_Eres un pequeño muy afortunado, tienes una familia que te adora. Dos hermanos que han esperado ansiosos tu llegada y tienen una lista larga de cosas que quieren hacer contigo, y unos padres de los que te haz vuelto la luz de sus ojos. Papi te quiere tanto, estaba él también tan asustado, aunque por mami quería hacerse el fuerte. Ahora está contigo, yo lo sé. A mi me dijo que bajaba a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer, pero yo sé que en estos momentos te está viendo, babeando a través del vidrio, a tu mami no se escapan esas cosas. _

_Tengo que irme mi niño, la tía Elizabeth acaba de llegar con tu tío Jonh, tus hermanos y tu prima. Espero solo que pronto vuelva papi contigo, así podrás estar junta ésta familia que tú acabas de completar._

_Recuerda que mami te quiere muchísimo y que siempre serás su pequeño bebé._

_Esme Cullen._

Para cuando terminé de leer fue que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y mi voz ya empezaba a temblar. Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, se limpió enseguida las lagrimas y me observó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Le volví a entregar la carta y pasé mi mano por sus desordenados cabellos, acariciándolos.

- Lo siento tanto cariño – le susurré.

-No, no. En realidad estoy bien, mejor que bien. Ha sido un regalo maravilloso, solo que no me lo esperaba. Eso es todo – me aseguró.

Le sonreí y me acerqué más a él, poniéndome de rodillas en el sofá de modo que quedaba más alta que él y nuestros labios se conectaron. Él sonrió contra mi beso y acarició mis cinturas con sus manos, mientras que las mías se enterraban en sus cabellos. Estos eran de esos besos que me dejaban sin aliento, que me contaban la pasión que se podía esconder detrás de Edward, y me demostraban con simples gestos cuanto me ama.

Una hora después estábamos saliendo todos de la mansión Cullen, aprovechando que finalmente había parado de llover. Íbamos todos en dirección del cementerio. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward. Cierto, pero no había que olvidar que hace diez años atrás Carlisle y Esme Cullen perdieron la vida en un accidente. Y mientras que Edward no permitía festejar su cumpleaños, hoy los tres conmemoraban el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Y como familia, iban todos los años en éste día a visitarlos. Tal parece que ahora yo también era parte de la familia, porque iba con ellos.

Decidimos irnos con los tres coches, aparentemente después iríamos a Seattle a comer, y Alice y Rosalie se nos querían adelantar porque deseaban visitar una tienda al mayor, de cuya ropa estaban interesadas para vender en la tienda. A mi me costó mucho más tiempo que ellos conseguir aparcamiento, mi camioneta parece un tanque de guerra en comparación a sus coches, necesitaba mucho más espacio que el _Porsche_ o el _BMW_ de Rosalie. Así que para cuando Edward y yo nos bajamos de mi camioneta, los demás ya llevaban varios minutos dentro del cementerio.

Edward bajó antes que yo, y vino al lado del conductor para abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Tomó mi mano y empezamos a encaminarnos a la entrada, había encontrado puesto bastante lejos, así que era bastante lo que había que caminar. Me acercó más a él, hasta que sus labios se posaron cerca de mi oreja.

-¿Te he agradecido ya que aceptarás venir hoy? - susurró.

-No quiero que me lo agradezcas, yo estoy encantada con la idea de que me consideren parte de la familia y quieran que venga con ustedes – le contesté.

-Eres mi novia, por supuesto que eres parte de la familia, tan importante en ella como yo.

Se acercó más a mi rostro y rozó sus labios con los míos. Estaba por profundizar el beso, cuando nos interrumpieron, y no era precisamente alguien que me gustaría ver en éste momento.

-Pero mira quién está aquí –. escuché la petulante voz de Mike Newton – Es nuestra feliz pareja.

Edward y yo nos volteamos a verle, no estaba solo. Se encontraba en compañía de Jessica y los dos estaban en condiciones bastante deplorables. Él tenia un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, con la ropa bastante arrugada y desalineada, y más de un botón fuera de lugar. Sus cabellos parecían que no hubiesen visto un peine en días y olían bastante a alcohol, incluso a pesar de lo temprano que era. Quizás habían empezado en el desayuno ésta mañana o puede que aún no han acabado de la cena de anoche. Pero como sea, al final no es asunto mío.

-Mike, Jessica – murmuré con intenciones de pasar por su lado y zanjar aquí el encuentro. Edward ni siquiera se molestó en pronunciar sílaba.

Pero se ve que ellos nos tenia los mismos deseos que nosotros.

-Pero qué sorpresa tan agradable – dijo Jessica con fingido entusiasmo – No me esperaba que nos íbamos a encontrar.

¿Que no sentía arcadas al hablar?, ¿O era yo la única que las sentía al escucharla?

-¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? - siguió con inocencia.

-¿Qué no es obvio cariño? - le respondió Mike – El personaje más famoso de Forks, El cuidador de tumbas quiere compartir su hobby con Bella.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando le escuché hablar, era una reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo. Métete con Edward y sentiré el impulso de querer sacarte los ojos. Edward entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo y apretó mi mano, no sé si lo hizo para hacerme saber que no le importaba o para impedir que cometiera un homicidio, pero de cualquier manera funcionó.

-Lo que nosotros hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es de vuestra incumbencia Newton – fue su calmada respuesta.

-Oh Bella, ¿Que no te lo dijimos Lauren y yo?, esto es lo que pasaría si te metías con él – le habló Jessica con tono de compasión – Tú misma te las buscado todo lo que te ha ocurrido al escogerlo al él.

Esto ya era el colmo, hasta aquí había llegado mi paciencia. Lo sentía mucho por Charlie, un padre no se merecía eso. Pero pronto tendría que arrestar a su propia hija por haber atacado dos de sus compañeros de clase. Estaba por dar el primer paso hacia ellos, cuando la voz de Edward, impasible y segura, me detuvo.

-Tienes razón Jessica, Bella ha renunciado a mucho para estar conmigo. Es maravillosa, sencillamente maravillosa, la mejor persona que puede existir. En ocasiones pienso seriamente que no me la merezco, y no logro entender cómo es que me ha elegido a mi, pero así es y doy gracias por ello. Ha traído tanta luz a mi vida, tanta felicidad que ya no sabría qué hacer si no estuviera a mi lado. Y sé que hay muchos hombres que darían lo que fueran por estar en mi lugar y saben lo afortunado que soy, empezando por tu novio que desde que ella llegó a Forks, no ha hecho otra cosa que babearse detrás de sus huesos y suplicarle migajas. Pero Bella se ha dado cuenta de la clase de enclenque que es, así que lo ha rechazado. Por lo tanto él no ha tenido más remedio que conformarse contigo, que eres su plato de segunda mesa – culminó de la misma manera tranquila que había empezado.

Yo no tenia palabras. _WOW_. Los había puesto en su lugar, nos había defendido, los había insultado, me había puesto en un pedestal y me había impedido de cometer en crimen; todo en el mismo discurso.

Jessica estaba tan sorprendida como yo, pero quizás para ella era más por la noticia que había apenas tenido de su novio. Después de todo, según la información que le había dado Lauren, era yo la que estaba detrás de Mike. Mientras que él estaba completamente rojo, y por su expresión se podía deducir que era por la ira y quizás también por la vergüenza. Se apartó de Jessica y apretó los puños, parecía listo para atacar, y Edward a mi lado parecía preparado para algo. Nunca entenderé el código de comunicación de los hombres.

-¿Hay algún problema? - nos interrumpió la grave voz de Emmett, parándose al lado de Mike, cogido de la mano de Rosalie. Detrás de ellos venían su hermana y su cuñado. Los cuatro tenían la misma expresión de curiosidad y escepticismo en el rostro.

Mike abandonó su posición de ataque, pero la tensión seguía acumulada en sus facciones y músculos.

-No, por supuesto que no señor Cullen – le contestó Jessica por él – Nos encontramos por coincidencia con nuestros compañeros y nos estábamos poniendo al día, visto que estamos de vacaciones y no nos vemos.

Emmett se giró a mirarnos y elevó una ceja desconfiado.

-¿Es eso cierto Edward? - le preguntó a su hermano. Era obvio que no se creía ni una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Jessica.

-¿No se fía de nosotros señor Cullen? - se fingió herido Mike – Soy su mejor estudiante y estrella del equipo después de todo. Sabe que en mi puede confiar.

-Perdona la franqueza Newton, pero no. No me fío de ustedes, y aquí no son mis estudiantes. Como Jessica ha apuntado antes, ahora están de vacaciones. En éste momentos son dos jóvenes que están hablando con mi hermano y su novia, y que desde fuera no me gusta como se ve la conversación.

Vaya. Los Cullen saben ser bastante elocuentes cuando están molestos, pero te hablan con esa calma que da miedo.

-Va todo bien Emmett – le dijo finalmente Edward – de verdad que si. Simplemente estábamos intercambiando opiniones, eso es todo – aseguró.

-Solo queríamos estar seguros, Edward – le dijo Jasper, parándose al lado de Emmett.

Daban miedo, los tres con esa posición amenazante pero tranquila. Y eso que yo no era el receptor de esa rabia, solo podía imaginarme como Mike debía de sentir que estaba a punto de hacerse encina en estos momentos. Y no me equivoqué, porque no aguantó mucho tiempo. De repente tomó la mano de Jessica y murmurando un casi ininteligible "Adiós", y una última mirada de desprecio a Edward, se alejó de nosotros, arrastrando con él a su novia.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Jasper a Edward, una vez que ya los habíamos perdido a vista.

-Claro que estoy bien, no veo por qué no iba a estarlo.

Los dos hombres asintieron satisfechos.

-Por cierto esa respuesta ha estado muy bien – admiró Emmett.

-Si – corroboró Rosalie - Me ha encantado el rostro de Jessica cuando le has dicho que Mike en realidad está interesado en Bella.

-¿Lo han escuchado? - pregunté sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta que llevaban tanto tiempo cerca.

-Oh si –, me contestó Emmett – absolutamente todo. Llegamos en el momento en el que estabas por saltar sobre sus cuellos. Por cierto me hubiese tanto gustado ver el ojo negro que le ibas a dejar a Mike. No sé por qué la detuviste Edward.

Me acaloré toda. Ahora me daba cuenta del ridículo que iba a hacer atacando a dos personas.

Edward se encogió de hombros antes de contestar, y apretó mi mano.

-No quería que Bella se ensuciara tocando la piel de alguien como Newton, aunque sea solo por dos segundos.

Todos empezaron a reír por su ocurrencia. Un momento después Alice se quejó que llegarían tarde a la tienda y la encontrarían cerrada. Nos despedimos y ellos se adelantaron hacia Seattle, con planes de encontrarnos allá en el restaurante.

Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la tumbas de sus padres en silencio, aun cogidos de la mano. Cuando llegamos él se agachó y arrancó un par de malas hiervas que estaban en la esquina, yo me senté a su lado y me quedé observando fijamente las flores que Alice había traído antes. Rosa y tulipanes, todas blancas.

-Muchas gracias por las cosas tan bonitas que dijiste de mi antes – le dije, sin apartar la vista de las flores.

-Son todas verdad – soltó mi mano y sentó detrás de mi, apoyando mi cuerpo sobre su pecho y pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-No sabia que tuvieras esa opinión de mi, y de nosotros. En todo caso soy yo la que debería pensar eso. Tú eres demasiado bueno para mi.

-Bella no digas tonterías – dijo como si yo le hubiese apenas dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-¿Por qué no? - me giré un poco hasta poder verle el perfil - ¿Que no te das cuenta que entre los dos, eres tú el que está a años luz de mi que …

-Bella, por favor – me interrumpió –. No vayamos a empezar una discusión sobre quién de los dos tiene razón. No ahora, ni aquí, en frente de la tumba de mis padres. De cualquier manera sabes que yo ganaría, eso está más que descontado – me dio un beso en la mejillas y apoyó mu mentón sobre mi hombro.

- De acuerdo – accedí, no era más que arcilla en sus manos – Vamos a dejarlo estar por el momento. Pero solo por respeto a tus padres. Que quede claro, esto no se acaba aquí.

-No, claro que no – dijo con una risilla.

-En fin, ahora mi gustaría darte mi regalo.

-Pensé que ya habíamos acordado que tú eras mi regalo.

-Eso lo dijiste tú, en ningún momento me escuchaste darte la razón – aclaré.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Cuál es entonces?

Suspiré profundo antes de empezar mi discurso.

-El otro día dijiste que lamentabas que tus padres se estuviesen perdiendo tantas cosas, y que te gustaría tener la oportunidad de presentarme como tu novia.

-Si – contestó, no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

-Bien, pues ahora lo puedes hacer. Estamos aquí los dos, en su tumba. Presentame y diles quién soy yo.

Sonrió contra mi piel y me volvió a besar en la mejilla.

-¿Lo ves?, por eso es que eres maravillosa – se giró hacia la lápida y habló con seriedad – Mamá, papá – dijo después de un suspiro – Ella es Isabella Swan, la chica de la que les hablé. Mi novia.

Sonreí feliz de saber que mi idea le había gustado. Y me dirigí a mis suegros, como si de verdad los tuviera en frente.

-Es un verdadero placer, por todo lo que he escuchado de ustedes, estoy segura que nos hubiésemos llevado muy bien. Tienen unos hijos fantásticos, muy educados y simpáticos, pero si duda mi preferido es el pequeño. Deben saber que es el dueño de mi corazón.

-Y tú del mio – susurró Edward en mi oído –. Gracias, ha sido un gran regalo.

-Me alegro.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, viendo la foto de los dos. Cuando varias gotas empezaron a caer y nos tuvimos que levantar. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que quizás no había sido tan buena idea sentarnos en la grama, tenia casi todos los pantalones mojados. Menos mal que por lo menos y camioneta tenia calefacción, esperando que para cuando llegáramos a Seattle ya se estén secos.

Nos subimos en la camioneta, riendo de lo tontos que debíamos de vernos corriendo debajo de la lluvia y yo arranqué el motor para partir. Intenté conducir a una velocidad moderada y prestar el triple de atención, pero incluso a pesar de que no llovía tan fuerte, la carretera mojada era bastante resbaladiza. A un cierto punto la camioneta empezó a patinar y yo perdí de control el volante. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, sé solo que al final terminamos chocando contra un árbol. Cuando acabó yo controlé mentalmente mis daños, sabia que estaba bien, solo tenia un ligero fastidio en la muñeca y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Edward que gritaba mi nombre fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme.

_Continuará …_

**No tengo excusa, espero solo que se me perdone la tardanza. Pero entre los estudios, el trabajo, mi vida personal y la falta de inspiración, éste capitulo tardó más de lo previsto en llegar. No estoy del todo convencida del resultado, pero no sé qué más hacer. Espero solo que se me perdone. Y no se preocupen que no voy a abandonar la historia... **

**Ya saben a comentar... ¿Ustedes qué creen que va a ocurrir ahora?, ¿Estarán bien Edward y Bella?**

**Besos, Ros. **


	20. Maldición

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Maldición. **

Tenia un dolor de cabeza tremendo, era como si me estuviesen golpeando con un mazo o algo por el estilo. Cuando volví lentamente de la inconsciencia, reconocí que estaba acostada en una cama, tenia una cómoda y mullida almohada debajo. Pero lo agradable que se encontraba mi cuerpo, no aminoraba el sufrimiento de mi cabeza. Despegué lentamente los parpados, los tenia tan pesados que casi parecía que los tuviese pegados. Después de haberlo intentado como por décima vez, cuando por fin conseguí abrirlos, una luz me cegó y tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente enseguida. Una fuerte mareo me atacó.

Se me ocurrió pensar que era así que debía de sentirse tener resaca, y me hice la promesa de que nunca en mi vida bebería. ¿Cómo habían personas capaz de soportar esto cada vez que salían de fiesta?. Escuché murmullos a mi alrededor que parecían provenir de lejos, como a través de un túnel. Cuando se me hizo bastante claro que no iba a ser capaz de dormir una vez más, agudicé el oído para intentar comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Intentar escuchar todo lo que se estaba diciendo.

Era una voz femenina, cantarina y melodiosa. Yo la conocía, pero con lo aturdida que estaba tardé un poco en entender que se trataba de Alice. Se le escuchaba un tanto agitada y preocupada, y eso no podía ser bueno para su estado y para el bebé.

-Emmett escúchame bien, no quiero que te apartes de él ni por un momento – casi gritó, quizás se había olvidado de mi por un segundo, o puede que supiese que ya estaba despierta y sabia que no corría más el riesgo de despertarme – No, no estoy siendo paranoica, lo conozco y sé como reacciona ante éstas situaciones, y sabes que tengo razón – hubo un breve momento de silencio, antes que de que volviera a hablar – Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos. Y dile a Jasper que te ayude, sabes que él tiene una gran capacidad para calmarle – silencio otra vez – Claro, te llamo apenas se despierte, adiós.

Hubo de nuevo un largo silencio, que fueron llenados por algunos suspiros, hasta que otra voz femenina habló, en ésta ocasión la reconocí enseguida, se trataba de Rosalie.

-¿Qué te dijo? - le preguntó me parece que a Alice. No sabia si ellas eran las únicas que estaban conmigo.

-Tu marido es un cabezota, pero sabe que al final yo siempre tengo razón – fue su única respuesta.

-¿Y Edward cómo está? - hizo otra pregunta Rosalie.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi amor, todos mis sentidos se activaron y de repente ya dejó de tener importancia el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia, o el hecho de que me sentía como si me hubiesen apenas drogado. A mi mente llegó la imagen de la camioneta que patinaba en la lluvia, mientras nosotros íbamos dentro. Habíamos tenido un accidente y enseguida me preocupé por Edward. Yo estaba bien, de eso estaba segura, pero y ¿Edward?. ¿Dónde estaba él? Y ¿Por qué escuchaba a Rosalie y Alice tan preocupadas?

-Emmett ha dicho que se ha encerrado en la habitación de mamá y papá desde que llegaron, y no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que se fueron de aquí. Rosalie no sé qué hacer, lo conozco y tengo una vaga idea de qué es lo que está pensando en estos momentos, y cómo se debe de estar sintiendo.

-Alice vamos un paso a la vez, ¿De acuerdo? - escuché el ruido sordo de movimientos y se me ocurrió pensar que se estaban abrazando – Por el momento vamos a esperar a que Bella despierte y la dejen marchar a casa, y después analizaremos la situación de Edward.

¿Qué situación?, no entendía nada, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?. Comprendí que haciendo creer que estaba dormida y escuchando la conversación que ambas estaban teniendo no iba a darme las respuestas que yo necesitaba y quería. Así que decidí que era el momento de "despertar" definitivamente. Solté un pequeño suspiro incómodo que esperaba fuese suficiente para llamar su atención y lentamente abrí los párpados, preparada en ésta ocasión para la luz que me encontraría. Escuché el sonido de tacones contra el suelo, y de repente Alice y Rosalie aparecieron en mi campo de visión.

-Oh menos mal – dijo Alice con alivio - ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? - me preguntó.

Pensé un momento en la respuesta a esa pregunta … Pero por supuesto que me encontraba bien, lo único que a mi me interesaba en éste momento era saber en dónde estaba Edward, y si era _él_ quien estaba bien.

-Bastante – contesté finalmente, mi voz un poco ronca por el sueño. Ambas sonrieron por mi palabra.

-Gracias a Dios – me dijo Rosalie – Mira que nos has dado un buen susto – casi me reprendió.

Hasta aquí había llegado mi paciencia, basta con los formalismos. Yo lo único que quería era respuestas a mis preguntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - pregunté por fin.

-Edward y tú habéis tenido un accidente con la camioneta – me explico Alice. _Eso ya lo sabia – _Han tenido suerte – habló de manera sombría – para tener esa clase de accidente y salir solo con una muñeca dislocada y un pequeña contusión, debes de ser la suerte personificada Bella.

-¿Ah? - pregunté confundida, ¿Qué muñeca dislocada?. Ya lo sospechaba que tenia una contusión, el fuerte dolor de cabeza que no me abandonaba tenia que ser indicativo de eso. Pero no me había percatado de nada más. Bajé la vista al resto de mi cuerpo y solo entonces noté que no era en una cama que me encontraba, era una camilla, pero no por eso dejaba de ser increíblemente cómoda. Tenia el brazo derecho enyesado, de hecho era extraño que no lo hubiese notado antes, porque ahora que sabia que estaba allí, me pesaba mucho esa extremidad – Oh – fue lo único que dije, sabiendo que mi boca había formado el arco perfecto de una _O_.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que las dos mujeres que estaban conmigo en el pequeño cubículo de urgencias del hospital, se me quedaron viendo como esperando no sé qué. Cuando yo lo único que deseaba era preguntar por mi novio, pero de repente tenia miedo de hacerlo. Era como la cuestión filosófica del gato dentro de una caja, que hasta que no se abría la tapa, el gato estaba sea vivo que muerto. Así que ahora había la misma posibilidad de que Edward estuviese bien o no, y no me gustaba pensar en que la respuesta pudiera ser negativa.

Pero la cobardía no lleva a ninguna parte, así que inhalé una larga bocanada de aire antes de hacer la tan temida pregunta.

-¿Y Edward? - susurré.

No obtuve una respuesta enseguida y eso me asustó aun más, había escuchado a Alice decir que Edward estaba en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, pero eso no hacia que estuviese más tranquila. Y ¿Si había imaginado todo y en realidad esa conversación nunca había tenido lugar?. Pero cuando estaba por entrar en pánico y repetir la pregunta, Rosalie me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, aunque el gesto no llegó del todo a sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Bella, a Edward no le pasó nada serio. De hecho tú estás más herida que él, solo un pequeño corte en la ceja. Unos puntos, nada más.

Un enorme alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y de repente me sentí veinte kilos más delgada. Edward estaba bien.

-¿Estás seguras? - quise confirmar - ¿En dónde está?.

Ante esa pregunta, cualquier rastro de sonrisa que pudiesen tener las dos en los labios desapareció, y fue sustituido por una mueca de preocupación.

- Estaba aquí hasta hace una media hora, pero … – me contestó Rosalie nuevamente, que de repente se detuvo, como tratando de pensar bien las palabras que quería decir – tuvimos que mandarlo a casa.

Eso no aminoró mis sospechas.

-No me mientan – exigí con toda la autoridad que era capaz de trasmitir en estos momentos – Sé que me están ocultando algo.

Ésta vez fue Alice la que habló.

-No te estamos mintiendo Bella, es la verdad – Ante mi mirada escéptica siguió – Déjame que te explique un poco lo que ocurrió desde nuestro punto de vista. Cuando estábamos en el restaurante esperando a por ustedes, nos llamaron de urgencias para decirnos que habían tenido un accidente y estaban aquí en el hospital. Aparentemente Edward llamó a una ambulancia después que chocaron. Apenas llegamos nos encontramos con tu padre y él nos contó que estabais bien, que Edward sufrió solo un pequeño corte y tú estabas descansando porque te habían dado un sedante. Nos dijo que Edward estaba aquí en el cubículo haciéndote compañía. Y así era, estaba qui a tu lado, sentado en ésta misma silla.

Me apuntó a la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla en la que me encontraba.

-¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? - pregunté - ¿Por qué tuvieron que mandarlo a casa? - sospechaba que no me iba a gustar la pregunta.

Otra vez la expresión sombría se hizo presente.

-Parecía no querer apartarse de tu lado – continuó Alice – Hubiese sido algo muy tierno y romántico si no fuera porque su estado nos alarmó a todos.

-¿Qué estado? - sentía la preocupación bullendo dentro de mi otra vez.

-No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, Charlie nos dijo que estaba así desde que llegó y los para-médicos lo encontraron de esa manera – respiró un momento hondo, como tratando de controlar lagrimas que quisiesen escapar – Después de un poco nos empezamos a preocupar, temíamos que hubiese caído en un estado en shock, y el doctor sugirió que quizás era mejor mandarlo a casa, que al fin y al cabo tú te encontrabas bien y no era necesario que él estuviese aquí. No costó mucho conseguir que Emmett y Jasper se lo llevaran, prácticamente parecía un zombi.

Ya estaba, eso era todo lo que podía escuchar. Me senté en la camilla, con la clara intención de levantarme, pero Rosalie me lo impidió por completo colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros cuando estaba por tocar el suelo con los pies.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó como si yo fuese una niña de solo tres años, lista para ser reprendida. De repente me sentí mal por el bebé que estaba esperando, iba a tener una madre demasiado sobre protectora.

-Me voy a buscar a Edward, - apunté a lo obvio – es evidente que en éste momento él me necesita y no pienso quedarme aquí acostada mientras lo pasa tan mal.

- No te puedes ir del hospital hasta que el doctor te dé el alta, además te recuerdo que tienes una pequeña contusión. No puedes ir por allí caminando como si nada – me regañó – si tanto estás preocupada por Edward, piensa en él. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si te desmayas en frente suyo?.

Y tuve que reconocer que en esto tenia razón. Aunque acepté la derrota de mala gana.

-Entonces ¿Podéis ir a buscar al doctor por favor? - casi supliqué.

-Charlie está hablando con él, no deben de tardar mucho en volver – me contestó Alice.

Y como si esa hubiese sido la señal, la cortina que separaba mi cubículo de los otros o del pasillo se descorrió, y entraron Charlie y otro hombre que yo ya había visto antes. Era el doctor Marco Volturi, el mismo que me había atendido cuando tuve el accidente con la moto, esa noche que descubrí a quien pertenecía esa tumba que Edward visita todos los días. Ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo en posar sus ojos sobre mi, y darse cuenta que yo ya estaba despierta y sentada en la camilla.

-Ah señorita Swan – me dijo el doctor en tono afable – Qué bueno ver que ya se ha despertado.

Charlie se acercó a mi, y con un gesto muy poco propio de él, retiró los cabellos que me habían caído sobre la frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bells? - me preguntó con una extraña voz, y supe que de verdad había estado muy preocupado por mi. Pobre Charlie.

-Me siente bastante bien, la verdad – le contesté, y después me dirigí hacia el doctor - ¿Cuándo me puedo ir a casa?

El doctor Volturi me sonrió compresivo y se acercó hacia mi.

-Enseguida, solo déjeme comprobar un par de cosas – acercó la luz de una linterna a mis ojos e hizo los chequeos de pupila que se hacen siempre en estos casos – Muy bien, ya está. De verdad señorita Swan que no sé que ángel deben de tener usted y el joven Edward, mire que tener un accidente como el que ustedes tuvieron y salir con heridas que son prácticamente mínimas. Eso si que es tener suerte.

-Si, supongo que es suerte - Contesté con una sonrisa insegura.

-Ya se puede marchar a casa – firmó unos papeles que había traído consigo y se los entregó a Charlie – Pero apenas sienta algo, como un mareo o nauseas, quiero que vuelva de inmediato aquí, por favor.

-Claro doctor – le dije bajándome por fin de la camilla y tratando de acostumbrarme al peso que mi brazo enyesado representaba.

El doctor lanzó un asentimiento en dirección de Charlie, murmuró un "Hasta luego" y se alejó de nosotros. La siguiente fue Rosalie.

-Si me disculpan, voy a llamar a Emmett para decirle que ya te dieron de alta Bella, y que pronto llegaremos a casa – y con eso ella también se alejó, marcando unas teclas en su móvil y llevándoselo a su oreja.

-Vamos a casa Bella – me dijo Charlie, caminando a mi lado.

Yo le negué con la cabeza, y me giré a mirar a Alice.

-Yo me voy contigo – le dije a la pelinegra.

-¿Que? - fue la respuesta simultánea y asombrada de los dos.

Al parecer no entendían mis motivaciones, cuando para mi era más que evidente, así que me apresuré a explicárselas.

-Tengo que ir con Edward – más simple que eso.

El rostro de Alice fue de comprensión, cariño y agradecimiento, y si no supiese ya que ella me aceptaba como la novia de su hermano, seguro que con esto me la hubiese ganado.

-Bella créeme que te entiendo, de verdad que si. Yo también estoy muy preocupada por Edward. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, y espero que nunca se lo digas a los demás, Emmett tiene razón. Mi hermano en éste momento lo que necesita es estar solo, sospecho que todo lo que le ha ocurrido le ha abierto las heridas de hace diez años atrás, y necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Además recuerda lo que te dijo Rose, primero tienes que pensar en tu salud. Lo que deberías hacer ahora es ir a casa y descansar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su razonamiento no daba lugar a discusiones.

-Está bien – accedí, y le asentí a Charlie para hacerle saber que sí me iría con él.

-Cuidate mucho – me dijo Alice, y se acercó para darme un abrazo – Y haznos saber cualquier cosa – siguió después de haberse apartado de mi.

Asentí.

-Lo mismo digo – le pedí, esperando que entendiera que hablaba de su hermano.

Claro que lo hizo, porque me contestó con su manera característica : un guiño en el ojo.

-Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo Charlie posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-No hay de qué jefe Swan, nos vemos pronto.

Y con eso Charlie y yo nos alejamos de ella, caminando hacia la salida. Mientras ella se quedaba esperando seguramente a Rosalie.

Cuando salimos del hospital, noté lo oscuro que se había puesto el cielo y la cosa me sorprendió. ¿Tan tarde así era?, cuando Edward y yo salimos del cementerio era apenas la una de la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el hospital?.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - le pregunté a Charlie.

Él se giró a observarme.

-Unas cuatro horas, minuto más, minuto menos – al ver la cara de asombro que seguramente debía de tener en esos momentos, soltó una risotada – La verdad es que despertaste en un par de ocasiones, pero no hacías más que decir incoherencias, y después te volvías a dormir. No te acuerdas de nada ¿verdad?.

Negué con la cabeza, aun sorprendida.

-Supongo que es normal cuando uno se golpea la cabeza de esa manera, aunque el golpe haya sido tan pequeño como el tuyo – siguió hablando, hasta que llegamos a su coche patrulla.

-Siento mucho el susto que te di – murmuré después de habernos subido en nuestros asientos.

Él sonrió como con pesar.

-Hija, lamento decirte esto, pero a mi parece que tu segundo nombre debería haber sido "accidente" - dijo con ironía, y tengo que admitir que lo prefería así a angustiado.

- Eso ya lo sé – contesté con falsa resignación.

Charlie sonrió un momento, antes de volver a ponerse serio.

-Doy solo gracias de que no fue nada grave.

Arrancó el coche y solo en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que íbamos a volver a casa con _su_ coche, justo lo que intentaba evitar siempre : ir por la ciudad con el coche oficial del jefe de policías.

-¿Dónde está mi camioneta? - le pregunté.

Todos no paraban de decir que era una suerte que Edward y yo hubiésemos salido casi ilesos después del accidente tan fuerte que tuvimos. Y eso me hacia pensar en mi camioneta, ¿Cómo había quedado la pobre?.

Charlie soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento Bells, pero la tuvieron que llevar al desguace.

_Oh no. _

-¿Tan grave así es?

-Me temo que si, no hay nada que hacer. Lo siento mucho hija, ya te compraré otro coche. Podemos ver si Jacob está dispuesto a reconstruirte otro – ofreció.

-No pasa nada, papá. Son cosas que pasan, lo entiendo – traté de restarle importancia, pero tenia que reconocer que me dolía haber perdido a mi pequeña. Después de todo fue mi primer coche.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, continuando con la conducción.

Estuvimos en silencio varios segundos, antes de que se me ocurriera otra cosa.

-¿Se lo has dicho a mamá? - pregunté en tono de alarma.

A Renée la paranoica, a mi madre la que exageraba todo, la que cuando me corté la uña con un cuchillo a los 14 años se acusó de ser una mala madre, porque no había estado a mi lado para impedirlo. Si sabia lo que me había ocurrido, sería una emergencia de estado para ella.

Charlie sabia de lo que estaba hablando, a qué me refería. Pero parecía reacio a darme la razón.

-Intenté llamarla al móvil, pero parece no tener cobertura. Después me acordé que me habías dicho que hoy tomarían otro avión, así que supuse que era por eso. Pensé en dejarle un mensaje, pero al final decidí que era mejor esperar a que despertaras, para que ella misma pueda comprobar que estás bien. Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa, la llamaremos.

Bien, aun podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Mejor que no se lo digamos – pedí, con mis mejores ojitos de cachorro. Esos que había aprendido de Edward y Alice.

Pero sabia que aun me faltaba practica, porque él me miró perspicaz.

-Bella, no puedo hacer eso. Es tu madre, tiene derecho de saber. Ya la ultima vez me dejé convencer, pero hoy … - no le dejé seguir y le interrumpí.

- Papá tú la conoces, sabes como es ella. Si se enterara, por mucho de que yo hablara con ella y le asegurara que estoy bien. Es muy capaz de venirse para Forks, y aparecer mañana por la mañana en la casa para cuidar de mi.

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era chantaje puro y bueno, pero era mi ultima carta. Se quedó callado un buen momento, y pensé que no iba a contestarme más, pero al final soltó un suspiro resignado y asintió.

-Está bien, lo dejo a tu juicio. Decide tú si se lo quieres decir o no.

No pude evitar sonreír por la victoria.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones – me atajó con un murmullo – Pero si se llega a enterar, que conste que cargaras tu con la culpa.

-De acuerdo – acepté su compromiso.

Llegamos a casa y Charlie apagó el motor del coche. Bajamos sin más y entramos. Yo tenia bastante claro lo que tenia que hacer ahora. Fui a coger el teléfono y marqué un numero que ya me sabia de memoria, era bastante incómodo hacerlo todo con la izquierda.

Repicó dos veces antes de que alguien me contestara.

-¿Diga? - era la voz de Jasper.

-Jasper, soy Bella.

-Oh Bella – escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz – Ya Rosalie nos llamó para decirnos que te habían dado de alta, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy perfectamente, te aseguro que parece más de lo que es.

-Me alegro mucho escuchar eso, nos has dado un buen susto a todos.

Asentí y después recordé que él no podía verme.

-Lo siento mucho, pero de verdad que estoy bien. ¿Rosalie y Alice ya han llegado?

-No, han dicho que pasarían antes por el restaurante para comprar algo de comida, como entenderás aquí nadie tiene ganas de cocinar nada.

Claro que lo entendía, porque a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Suerte que la nevera estaba llena de sobras, porque eso era lo que íbamos a cenar Charlie y yo. Pensé que hasta aquí habían llegado las conversaciones educadas, había un solo motivo por el que había llamado.

-¿Y Edward? - pregunté en un hilo de voz, esperando que me hubiese escuchado de todas formas.

Lo escuché suspirar.

-Supongo que Alice y Rose te han contando lo que ocurrió en el hospital, ¿Cierto?.

-Si.

-Se ha encerrado en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme desde que llegamos, y aun no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Estoy muy preocupado por él, Bella – habló como si me estuviese confesando algo.

-Yo también – fue lo único que logré decir.

Cambió el tono de su voz a uno más alegre cuando me volvió a hablar.

-Estoy seguro de que únicamente necesita tiempo, pronto volverá a ser el de siempre. Ya verás – me dijo de manera alentadora, pero tenia la sospecha de que ni él mismo creía en sus propias palabras.

-De acuerdo – aun así las acepté – Pero prométeme que me vas a llamar si ocurre cualquier cosa – pedí.

-Sabes que sí, eso no hace falta ni que lo digas.

-Te tengo que dejar Jasper – le dije cuando vi a Charlie bajando las escaleras con el chandal que usaba para estar en casa y una camiseta blanca, seguro que tenia hambre.

-Claro, descansa Bella. Ya hablamos.

-Hasta luego – Y con eso terminé la llamada.

Me fui hacia la cocina y calenté algo para Charlie, después comí hasta que mi estómago protestó. Me tomé un par de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y decidí que necesitaba un buen baño caliente. Que el agua relajara todos mis músculos, lavarme el cabello y acostarme limpia.

Cubrí mi yeso con plástico y una bolsa y me fui hacia el baño de arriba. Abrí el grifo de la ducha, para que el agua se calentara mientras me quitaba la ropa. Cuando me metí en la ducha, el agua estaba que hervía, pero mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida a esa sensación. No estoy muy segura de cuanto tiempo tardé en ducharme, pero creo que incluso más de una media hora. Siempre se tarda más cuando se tiene la mano dominante imposibilitada, hacia ya varios años que no me encontraba en ésta situación. Pero al final supongo que esto es como conducir en bicicleta, nunca se olvida, porque después de un poco conseguí lavarme el cuerpo y el cabello con la mano izquierda.

Cuando acabé mi piel emanaba humo de lo caliente que estaba el agua, salí del baño y me sequé. Me vestí con un pijama que básicamente consistía en un pantaloncillo corto y una vieja camisa. Bajé las escaleras con la ropa sucia hecha una bola debajo de mi brazo derecho, y un cepillo para el cabello en la otra mano. Estaba entrando en el lavandero cuando escuché llamar a la puerta, pero dejé que fuera Charlie quien contestara, al fin y al cabo él estaba en la sala viendo en la tele el partido del día.

-Edward hijo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - escuché que decía Charlie desde la sala.

Al escuchar su nombre, dejé la ropa sucia en el suelo del lavandero, sin preocuparme por meterla en la lavadora, y me di la media vuelta para volver hacia la sala. ¿Había escuchado bien?, puede que a lo mejor no, quizás mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba imaginando cosas, puede que …

Me paré en seco al llegar a la entrada, Charlie lo había dicho bien, allí estaba él … Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, jadeando y sudando como si hubiese apenas corrido la maratón, con los cabellos más desordenados que nunca, noté en seguida la tirita blanca que protegía los puntos que tenia en la ceja derecha, seguro que le dejaría una cicatriz.

-Edward – modularon mis labios, pero la habitación estaba tan en silencio que se escuchó como si lo hubiese gritado.

Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, porque atravesó el espacio que nos separaba casi corriendo, hasta que me abrazó. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con fuerza, no me hacía daño pero aun así el apretón era bastante firme, y enterró su rostro en mis cabellos mojados. Mis brazos automáticamente se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello, teniendo mucho cuidado con mi yeso. Estaba temblando, a simple vista no era perceptible pero yo lo tenia entre mis brazos, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba suavemente. Tracé un unos cuantos círculos en su espalda, que esperaba fuesen de consuelo, antes de encontrar la voz para volver a hablar.

-Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - repetí la pregunta de Charlie.

Él se apartó de mi, pero no me contestó, solo se me quedó mirando a los ojos. Recordé la primera vez que vi los ojos de Edward, en ese momento pensé que parecían no tener vida; ahora en cambio estaban llenos de sentimientos. ¿Cuántas emociones eran capaces de contener esas hermosas esmeraldas?. Había amor, alivio, dolor, adoración … ¿culpa?.

Cuando entendí que no iba a obtener una respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho, pensé que quizás podía cambiar de táctica y probar con otra.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - aunque en el fondo sabia que no me iba a gustar la respuesta a ésta en particular.

-Con mi bicicleta – me dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y no me equivoqué en lo que había pensado antes. Ahora, yo no me quiero comportar como Renée, Charlie, o incluso como su familia. Pero ¿Es que estaba loco?. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir cruzar toda la ciudad en su bicicleta a éstas horas de la noche? Forks tenia un bajo indice de delincuencia, pero la gente asquerosa vive en todas parte. Y si no era una cosa, era la otra. Se veía que estaba por empezar a llover nuevamente dentro de poco, y podía haberle cogido la tormenta.

Me mordí la lengua antes de empezar a regañarle como se merecía, yo era su novia, no su _madre_. Pero aun así me costó bastante conseguirlo. Aunque al final fue él mismo que hizo que me olvidara de todo, cuando posó su mano en mi mejilla y la ahuecó. Después de lo que pareció un largo minuto, con el pulgar empezó a acariciar mi pómulo y habló.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella – susurró, con lo que parecía remordimiento.

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida, ¿Qué podía lamentar él?.

-¿Por qué? - pregunté.

Pero nuevamente no me respondió, y me continuó mirando como si yo fuese una divinidad a la que él rinde culto. Hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclarándose la garganta a nuestras espaldas, y nos encontramos con Charlie al girarnos. Vaya, había hasta olvidado que estaba aquí.

-¿Sabe tu familia que estás aquí, Edward? - preguntó Charlie. Daba la impresión que se encontraba incómodo en nuestra presencia, y creo que puedo entenderlo. Me imagino solo la clase de imagen que trasmitíamos Edward y yo hace un segundo.

-Si – contestó Edward de inmediato, quizás demasiado de prisa … cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró antes de volverlos a abrir – No – rectificó – Puede que sí. No lo sé, si ya se dieron cuenta que no estoy, seguro que imaginan que vine para acá. Pero si no han notado mi desesperación, entonces no saben nada.

Ésta vez fue Charlie el que suspiró, aunque el suyo más bien parecía de cansancio, como si los eventos vividos el día de hoy lo hubiesen envejecido diez años.

-Entonces voy a llamarlos para avisarles, antes de que me llamen ellos a mi – dijo, alejándose de nosotros para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de llegar se dio la media vuelta y nos miró – Para lo que puede contar chico, Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo a Edward.

Edward hizo una mueca imperceptible antes de contestar.

-Muchas gracias Jefe Swan, y lamento el susto que pasó el día del hoy.

Charlie le sonrió con comprensión.

-Lo importante es que los dos estáis a salvo – volvió a girarse y entró por fin en la cocina.

Una vez más, volví a centrar toda mi atención sobre Edward, aun me parecía increíble que estuviera aquí.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté, recordando lo que me habían dicho sobre cómo se encontraba. ¿Había salido ya de su estado de shock?.

Él me sonrió con ironía.

-Esa pregunta debería haberla hecho yo, después de todo tú fuiste la que se llevó la peor parte – dijo nuevamente con esa sensación que trasmitía culpa.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-¿Lo dices por esto? - pregunté en tono jovial, mientras levantaba el brazo que tenia enyesado – No es nada a lo que ya no esté acostumbrada, de hecho lo único que lamento es que se ha roto el récord que tenia sin ninguna extremidad enyesada, pero para el resto me da igual.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que el récord se rompió por mi culpa? - pensaba que debería ser una pregunta hecha a forma de broma, pero la seriedad con la habló y la intensidad con la que me miraba, me pusieron en estado de alerta.

Algo en mi estómago se comprimió, y supe que las cosas no iban bien. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle alguna otra pregunta, él me quitó el cepillo que yo tenia en la mano, el cual había olvidado que estaba allí.

-¿Me dejas peinarte? - me preguntó con timidez.

Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando recordé que mis cabellos estaban hechos una completa maraña, seguro que tenía un aspecto espantoso. Le asentí, sin ser capaz de decir nada, y Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a uno de los dos sofás que se encontraban en la sala. Una vez que estuve sentada, él lo hizo a mis espaldas y empezó a peinarme. Sus movimientos eran tiernos y delicados, incluso cuando se encontraba con algunos de esos nudos que mi cabello era bastante famoso por crear, y pronto me encontré relajada con mi espalda casi apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras él continuaba con su labor.

Hasta que volvió a aparecer Charlie de la cocina y nos interrumpió.

-Acabo de hablar con tu hermano, Edward – dijo Charlie – Has tenido suerte, ni siquiera se habían enterado de tu desaparición. Le he dicho que si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí. En el sofá – me especificó, cuando vio la cara que asombro que yo tenia por su ofrecimiento – mientras tú Bella, dormirás en tu habitación. Después de todo ha empezado a llover bastante fuerte. Emmett ha dicho que no hay problema, pero que si cambias de opinión, llames y alguien vendrá a buscarte. Ha dicho también que mañana él pasará a recogerte sobre las nueve de la mañana.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Charlie asintió a su agradecimiento.

-Me voy a acostar, mañana tengo que madrugar. Pero que no se les ocurra a ustedes dos pasarse de listos. Ésta casa es bastante pequeña, y las paredes en ocasiones parecen de cartón. Tengo la habilidad de dormir con un ojo abierto, una pistola y poseo permiso para usarla.

Suprimí una risa avergonzada, esto era más del Charlie que yo conocía.

-Papá – me quejé con un gemido.

-Lo digo en serio Bella.

-No se preocupe señor, yo jamás sería capaz de propasarme con su hija – le aseguró Edward.

-Eso lo sé, y por eso es que te permito pasar la noche en mi casa. Pero las advertencias nunca están de más, un día lo entenderéis – suprimió un bostezo – En fin, ahora sí me voy a la cama. Buenas noches chicos – nos dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

-Buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches señor.

Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

Cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos, Edward reanudó lo que estaba haciendo y el silencio reinó entre nosotros, mientras él terminaba de peinar los últimos mechones de mi pelo que faltaban por ser desenredados. Al acabar, dejó el cepillo sobre la mesilla que estaba en frente del sofá, y lo sentí acercar su rostro a mi cuello. Inhaló profundamente y depositó un beso en la base de mi nuca.

-Dios, cómo voy a echarte de menos – lo escuché murmurar, y tuve como la impresión de que yo no tenia que haber escuchado nada, que hablaba para sí mismo.

Sentí la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, ¿De qué estaba hablando?. Algo no iba de verdad bien, ya estaba segura de ello. Éste no era mi Edward, por lo menos no del todo. Algo estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya, y sea lo que sea, sabia que no me iba a gustar.

Me giré hacia él, y me aseguré que observaba directamente sus ojos mientras le hablaba.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? - le pregunté.

Él me miró sorprendido, evidentemente no se esperaba que yo captaría sus palabras. Se mordió un momento el labio inferior, dudoso. Aunque después volvió a cerrar los ojos y a suspirar, por la expresión de su rostro, cualquiera diría que se estaba preparando para ir al pabellón de fusilar.

-Primero que nada Bella, necesito que me perdones.

-¿Perdonar qué? - Yo no tenia nada que perdonarle a él.

-Todo lo que te he hecho pasar desde que nos conocimos – dijo con remordimiento – Los malos momentos, las peleas en el instituto, que te hayan apartado de todos. Tú no te merecías nada de eso.

-Edward, por Dios. Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya – lo corté con exasperación.

Pero él parecía no haberse ni percatad de la interrupción, porque siguió hablando como si nada.

-Y lo que es peor aun, perdoname por lo que ocurrió hoy. Perdoname por el accidente, podías haber muerto y todo ha sido culpa mía . Esto es lo que me pasa por querer festejar mi cumpleaños otra vez – concluyó y desvió la atención de mis ojos a sus manos.

A éste punto no lo aguanté más, ¿Qué clase de tonterías estaba diciendo?. Posé la mano "buena" sobre su mejilla para llamar su atención, y parece que tuvo resultado porque volvió a levantar el rostro, y noté que sus ojos estaba brillosos, con lagrimas que estaban amenazando con querer escapar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que el accidente ha sido culpa tuya? - pregunté de manera retórica – Nada de todo eso que has dicho es culpa tuya, y tanto menos el accidente. De cualquier manera, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, esa debería ser yo. Era yo la que conducía, la que perdió el control de la camioneta y si nos hubiese pasado algo, si tú hubieras mu-muerto – un espantoso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda solo de pensar en esa idea, y me obligué a ignorarlo. Edward estaba bien, no había pasado nada – la culpa sería solo mía. Debería ser yo la que pida perdón.

No sé si mis palabras fueron registradas por su cerebro y simplemente las estaba ignorando, o si de verdad tenia la cabeza en otra parte. Porque lo siguiente que dijo no tenia nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, y me dejó de piedra.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar nuestra relación.

Literalmente pude sentir como la sangre desaparecía de mi rostro, y bajaba la mano. Por un momento pensé que tendría que volver al hospital, porque sentí unas nauseas terribles. ¿Había escuchado bien?. Ésto tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Edward desvió la mirada y continuó …

-Esto no va a ninguna parte, y creo que es mejor para los dos y acabamos las cosas aquí.

Quizás soy demasiado presuntuosa, quizás tengo el auto-estima muy alto, pero supe que era una mentira en el mismo momento en el que las palabras salieron de sus labios. Volví a levantar la mano, solo que ésta vez la llevé a su barbilla para obligarlo a girar la cara en mi dirección, necesitaba verle los ojos.

-Mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decirme eso último que has dicho. Dime que no me quieres Edward, que no sientes nada por mi, que éste tiempo que hemos estado juntos no tiene ningún significado para ti. Dímelo y te prometo que te dejo en paz, que yo misma accederé a terminar nuestra relación – nunca había hablado con tanta fiereza en mi vida, pero necesitaba saber. Que él fuera honesto conmigo.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Y si me había equivocado?. Si Edward no mentía, ¿Sería yo capaz de cumplir con lo que había prometido?.

Me pareció que estuve esperando horas por su respuesta, pero seguramente se trató solo de segundos.

-Yo … n-no … y-o no... Yo no te … - empezó a tartamudear. Hasta que pareció darse por vencido y soltó un suspiro derrotado, volvió a desviar la vista de mi a sus mano.

Yo solté el aliento que no sabia que estaba reteniendo.

-Dime por favor qué es lo que te pasa, y ésta vez sé honesto conmigo – pedí, casi supliqué.

-¿Que no lo entiendes que lo hago por tu propio bien! - casi me gritó, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar como un animar enjaulado por la sala.

Parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Charlie en el piso de arriba. Esperaba solo que esto no llamara su atención, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una interrupción por parte de mi padre.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? - por poco igualé su tono de voz, de la desesperación. Pero logré controlarme. Me levanté yo también y caminé hacia él, para pararme a su lado y detenerlo en su andar frenético.

-Estoy maldito, Bella – me dijo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Las lagrimas que antes estaba aguantando había ganado la batalla, y ahora había dejado un rastro de humedad en sus mejillas.

De todas las explicaciones que yo no me podía haber imaginado, lo que es evidente es que ésta no es una de ellas.

-¿Qué? - pregunté en un susurro confundida. La verdad, cada vez entendía menos.

-Estoy maldito – repitió, como si no lo hubiese escuchado ya la primera vez – Estoy destinado a hacerle daño a las personas que yo más quiero en éste mundo. A matarlos … - concluyó, y puso toda mi piel de gallina.

-No digas eso – pedí, notando que mis propias mejillas estaban más empapadas que las suyas.

_Mi pobre Edward. _

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que yo fui un niñito de mamá y papá? - preguntó, yo solo le asentí. Preguntándome internamente qué tenía esto que ver con nada – Supongo que tiene que ver con las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, pero mis padres me veían de una manera especial, casi diferente de como miraban a Emmett y a Alice. Y yo los adoraba, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo quería yo a mis padres. Quería a toda mi familia, por supuesto. A mis hermanos, a mis tíos, a mi prima, incluso a los amigos que tenia en esa época. Pero nadie ocupaba el lugar de mis padres, ellos estaban en lo alto de mi lista de afectos.

-Entonces los perdí. Y no lograba entender por qué, ¿Por qué si yo los quería tanto, la vida tenia que habérmelos arrebatado?. Pero lo que nunca comprendí fue la verdad, los detalles que antes se me escapaban. El día de mi cumpleaños, que se fuesen los dos casi a la vez, que de ese maldito coche, solamente yo saliese con vida. No lo vi claro hasta el día de hoy, fue todo por mi culpa. Yo maté a mis propios padres.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! - ahora sí que grité, estaba al punto de la histeria – Fue un accidente, y tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, hazlo a ese conductor borracho que se atravesó en vuestro camino. Él tiene toda la culpa de todo, de que ellos ya no estén aquí con ustedes, de lo que has sufrido y todo lo que has tenido que vivir en los últimos diez años.

Sonrió con ironía a través de la lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? - me habló como si yo fuese una niña de tres años – La vida está empeñada en quitarme todo lo que yo más quiero en éste mundo. Porque primero fueron mis padres, y mis hermanos tuvieron que sufrir por mi maldición, y ahora estás tú. Porque mientras que cuando era pequeño, mis padres eran las personas que más amaba. Ahora tú eres el centro de mi universo. Te amo, Bella. Te amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a nadie. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada célula te pertenece. Y no puedo permitir perderte. No voy a dejar que sufras por algo que no es para nada culpa tuya. Aunque me mate, prefiero verte viva lejos de mi, que muerta en mis brazos.

Si mi corazón hasta éste punto no estaba ya acelerado, con sus palabras llegó a la velocidad de a mil por hora. Me amaba, había dicho que me amaba con la palabras claras. Y mientras que las circunstancias en la que lo había hecho no eran precisamente de las mejores, una parte de mi no podía dejar de sentirse dichosa ante esa revelación. Pero ahora mismo tenía otro problema entre manos, tenia que hacerle entender todo lo absurdo que era eso que estaba diciendo. Bueno, menos la parte en la que me amaba.

Volví a levantar la mano y la ahuequé en su mejilla.

-¿Edward te estás escuchando? - le hablé con ternura – Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. El accidente que tuvimos hoy fue precisamente eso, un accidente; no el resultado de una maldición. Y la culpa ha sido mía, no tuya. No permitas que nada de lo que ocurrió hoy te haga creer todo eso. Son cosas que pasan, y tenemos que dar gracias a Dios, y quizás a tus padres y a mi abuela, que estamos bien y salimos casi ilesos. Y mirar hacia adelante, eso es todo.

Él me miró por un largo rato, como perdido.

-Yo no podría soportar perderte – me dijo en susurro, como si todo los eventos del día lo hubiesen dejado agotado, y ahora se sintiese derrotado.

Sonreí, deseando poder prometer que nunca lo haría, pero sabia que sobre esas cosas uno no tiene control. Pero si podía hacerle ver las cosas desde otras perspectiva.

-A mi me pasa igual, ¿sabes?. Yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi ser. Y antes cuando me dijiste que querías terminar conmigo, por un momento sentí que me moría.

-Y ¿si el accidente de hoy es una advertencia?, ¿Si la próxima vez es peor?. ¿Si te pasa de verdad algo por mi culpa? - lo volvió a intentar.

Coloqué el dedo indice sobre sus labios para silenciarlo, y fui a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, enseguida sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras yo me deleitaba con su embriagado aroma.

-Quiero correr mis riesgos, estando a tu lado todo vale la pena. Si se trata de eso, de que quieres dejarme porque crees que es lo mejor para mi, no es un motivo suficiente. Y te equivocas, tú eres mejor para ni, yo lo sé. Por lo menos deja que sea yo la que tome esa decisión. ¿Lo harás?

Levanté el rostro para mirar es suyo, mientras me daba su respuesta. Él solo me asintió.

-Yo te amo Edward, y ahora que sé que tú también me amas, eso es lo único que tiene importancia para mi.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero aun así era la primera sonrisa sincera que le veía mostrar esa noche.

-Te amo – fue lo único que me dijo, antes de descender para darme finalmente el beso que estaba esperando desde que lo vi en la puerta de mi casa.

No tenia ni idea de lo que nos aguardaba el destino, qué nos encontraríamos en el mañana. Pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba. Lo importante era el hoy, nosotros y el amor que compartíamos. Todo lo demás podía espera.

_Continuará …_

**Lamento todo lo que tardé, no saben cuanto. Pero así como ocurrió el año pasado en ésta época, estaba en exámenes y rara vez tenia tiempo para escribir. Pero por fin he regresado y lo hecho de la mejor manera posible, publicando el capitulo nuevo en el cumpleaños de Edward. ¿A que es maravillosa la coincidencia :P? De verdad que no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unas horas de que encajaba perfectamente de esa manera...**

**En cuanto a éste capítulo, sé que muchas se esperaban ésta reacción por parte de Edward. Y es como yo creo que Bella tenia que haber reaccionado en Luna Nueva cuando él la deja. Pero bueno, es mi opinión. **

**En unos días estoy de vacaciones, y tengo una nueva meta para el verano : Lograr terminar la historia en estos meses. Faltan unos cuatro capítulos para el final. Espero solo cumplir con lo prometido :P..**

**No se olviden de comentar y hacerme saber lo que piensan... ¿Ustedes qué creen que ocurrirá ahora?. Yo ya lo tengo planificado, pero estoy abierta a las ideas ;). **

**¡Con éste capítulo llegamos a los 500 reviews!, nunca imaginé esto cuando empecé a escribir la historia... ¡Sois los mejores!**

**Besos, Ros. **


	21. La flor y el jardinero

**¡Qué trabajo me ha dado éste capítulo!. No pensaba que me iba a tardar tanto, pero me ha pasado una cosa de lo más extraña : tenia bastante claro lo que quería que ocurriera, pero no sabia como convertirlo en palabras :P. Fue todo un proceso, pero tengo que decir que ahora que lo he conseguido, ha sido bastante gratificante. Espero solo que les guste ;)**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**La flor y el jardinero. **

-Esto es absurdo, aun sigo sin entender qué es lo que estamos haciendo todos aquí – se quejó como por lo que parecía la millonésima vez Edward, con todo y morro.

Hice lo mejor que pude por reprimir la risa que se subía por mi garganta, en estos momentos Edward parecía tener más ocho años en lugar de dieciocho.

-Creo que me parece obvio, ¿Qué se puede estar haciendo en un concesionario de coches? – Replicó Rosalie con un sarcasmo no requerido.

-¡Te vamos a comprar tu propio coche! - anunció Alice, como si fuese necesaria una explicación, dando saltitos en su lugar emocionada.

A esa mujer simplemente le encantaban las compras, no importa de qué tipo fueran o si ella no se iba a comprar nada. Por un momento me preocupé por su estado, con tres meses y medio ya se empezaba a notar los síntomas de su embarazo, pero el doctor le había asegurado que el bebé estaba perfectamente y ella por el momento podía seguir con su ritmo de vida habitual.

-Si, eso ya lo sé – Edward puso los ojos en blanco – Si se prestaba atención a lo que dije antes, os habríais dado cuenta de que quería saber por qué tenemos que venir _todos_ – hizo énfasis en la última palabra – Con que me hubiese acompañado Bella ya era más que suficiente – apretó la mano por la que estábamos cogidos y giró el rostro para lanzarme una mirada llena de amor y complicidad.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, era en momentos como éste que me sentía la chica más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

-Alguien tiene que conducir tu coche de vuelta a casa, Edward – le explicó Jasper, con la paciencia que utilizarías para explicarle a un niño pequeño cosas como por qué el sol desaparece cuando se hace de noche; el día de hoy Edward se estaba comportando bastante como un niño.

Creo que era una buena cosa, que de vez en cuando recuperara esas etapas de su vida que no había atravesado, visto que para él su infancia terminó hace diez años atrás.

Según Edward, Peter le había advertido que cosas por el estilo ocurrirían. Finalmente se estaba abriendo y afrontando sus miedos, y era normal reaccionar de esa manera ante de lo desconocido, sobre todo si se trataba de cosas que se llevan una década evitando. El día que Edward me pidió que lo acompañara a su consulta porque Peter quería probar una terapia conmigo presente, fue la primera vez que su terapeuta nos informó que comportamientos como el de hoy eran normales. Aunque tengo que reconocer que Edward parece haber avanzado mucho en las tres semanas que lleva visitando un psicólogo.

Esa fue una conversación interesante, la primera vez que le sugerí que fuera a terapia.

**Flash back. **

_Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cuello, de esos que no te permiten mover la cabeza hacia un lado o hacia el otro, dependiendo de donde era que dolía. Produje un sonido parecido entre un bufido y un suspiro, mientras me desperezaba, feliz de que no hubiese nadie aquí que me pudiera escuchar. Como si no fuera suficiente el yeso que desde ayer me inhabilitaría por las próximas tres semanas. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, busqué mi alarma para ver qué hora era y me asombré al descubrir que ya era el medio día pasado. _

_No estaba muy acostumbrada a despertarme tan tarde, y aun así no me sentía del todo descansada. Será porque la noche anterior no era que hubiese dormido mucho que digamos, la necesidad de mirar me lo impedía, lo cual era también el motivo por el cual ahora tenia dolor de cuello, mejor no entremos en detalles. _

_Me levanté y bajé hacia la cocina para desayunar o comer algo, ya no sé muy bien cual de los dos términos se aplicaba mejor. Estaba sola en la casa, sabia que Edward ya no estaría, ayer Charlie le había dicho que Emmett lo pasaría buscando hacia las nueve de la mañana y seguramente eso es lo que pasó, pero aun así lamentaba no haberme despertado ésta mañana para saludarle antes de que se marchara. _

_Era una suerte que hoy entrara a trabajar a la una, porque de lo contrario llegaría tarde con varias horas de retraso. Me comí una tostada con un vaso de leche, y después de garabatear un nota para Charlie en la que le decía que había lasagna en la nevera, por si tenia hambre cuando llegara de la comisaría y yo aun no estaba en casa, subí hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme._

_Cuando salí de la casa, me acordé que me había quedado sin medio de transporte, casi quise maldecir a todo pulmón : ya iba a llegar tarde y ahora encima tenia que caminar yo no sé cuantas cuadras. Me puse a caminar intentando no perder tiempo, agradeciendo a que por lo menos no daba la impresión de que fuera a llover por el momento. _

_¡Diez cuadras!, diez largas e interminables cuadras era la distancia que separaba mi casa de la tienda, en coche el trayecto parecía más corto. Para cuando llegué a la tienda, ya estaba agotada y con un humor de los mil demonios. Está bien, de acuerdo, puede que tal vez estuviera exagerando en mis quejas, pero es solo que se me había olvidado lo que era moverse a pie a todas partes. Incluso cuando aun vivía en Phoenix, desde que cumplí los 16 Renée me había dejado usar su coche para moverme por la ciudad, visto que su trabajo quedaba bastante cerca de la casa. _

_Había una cosa que me había quedado clara, necesitaba otro coche. _

_Entré en la tienda, lista a disculparme por el retraso con el que estaba llegando. _

_-Lo siento, lo siento – me apresuré a decir cuando me crucé con Rosalie cerca de las cajas. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - fue lo que me contestó, una pregunta hecha con bastante brusquedad si tengo que dar mi opinión. _

_-Eh … eh... ¿Vine a trabajar? - mi respuesta sonó más a interrogación, pero ese era el efecto que tenia Rosalie en la gente cuando estaba molesta. _

_-No te quiero aquí – dijo tajante. _

_Me quedé de piedra, ¿No me quería aquí?._

_-¿Me estás despidiendo? - casi chillé al preguntar._

_Esto tenia que ser una broma. _

_-¿Qué!, ¡No! - ella sí que chilló, llamando la atención de varias de las clientas a nuestro alrededor. _

_Solté el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo. _

_-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Bella, ¿Se te ha olvidado tu mano?. No puedes trabajar en éstas condiciones. Alice y yo simplemente dimos por hecho que no vendrías – se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de mi en dirección a la oficina – Vete a casa y descansa – dijo a sus espaldas._

_¿De verdad se esperaba que me iba ir así, sin rechistar?. La seguí a poco distancia. _

_-Rosalie, de verdad estoy bien. Sé que no puedo estar en caja o levantar cosas pesadas, pero podría hacer trabajo de oficina, revisar los pedidos. Yo qué sé._

_Había llegado detrás de ella, mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y esperaba su respuesta. Pero ésta nunca llegó, porque en cuanto la puerta se abrió y entramos, escuché la voz de Alice. _

_-¿Bella, qué estás haciendo aquí? - me preguntó._

_Iba a contestarle, pero Rosalie se me adelantó._

_-No te preocupes, Bella ya se iba. Ya lo hemos hablado – le aseguró Rosalie. _

_-No, hablaste solamente tú. Yo no he podido replicar nada – sabia que me estaba comportando como una terca, pero era parte de mi naturaleza – Te lo aseguro, puedo trabajar. _

_-Bella, te propongo esto. O te vas a casa a descansar esa mano, o te despido – dijo Rosalie – Ya no es aconsejable que discutas con una mujer embarazada, no te digo con dos. _

_-Está bien. Cuando lo pones así – murmuré con sequedad, pero por su sonrisa, sabia que me había escuchado. _

_-Lo decimos por tu bien – me dijo Alice, levantándose de la silla del escritorio y acercándose a nosotras – apenas estés bien puedes venir a trabajar todo lo que quieras, en ese momento no te voy a detener. Pero por ahora no te preocupes, aquí tenemos todo cubierto. Nos la podemos arreglar unos días sin ti. _

_Bueno, si no me quedaba de otra. Dos contra una era bastante injusto. _

_-El problema es que ahora no sé cómo volver a casa, - suspiré – tuve que venir andado y estoy agotada. Y la verdad, no me apetece hacerlo una vez más. Además en casa me voy a aburrir toda sola – intenté jugar mi última carta. _

_-No hay ningún problema, - me atajó Alice – yo voy de salida. Tengo cita con el doctor, y de camino al hospital te puedo dejar en tu casa. _

_-¿En serio? - me asintió – Porque si quieres te puedo acompañar al doctor, no tengo ningún problema. _

_De verdad, no tenia ganas de aburrirme en casa. _

_-No te preocupes cariño, Jasper me está esperando en el consultorio. De hecho – se miró el reloj de muñeca – voy con un poco de retraso, seguro que se está preguntando dónde estoy – se giró hacia su cuñada – Bueno nos vemos en una hora. _

_-Claro, buena suerte – le sonrió. _

_Después Alice se giró otra vez hacia mi. _

_-¿Nos vamos? - le asentí y salimos de la oficina. _

_-Nos vemos Rosalie – le dije antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de nosotras. A malas penas escuché su saludo sofocado detrás._

_Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a su Porsche amarillo. Cuando entramos en el coche, me esperaba que lo encendiera enseguida, pero se quedó en silencio como esperando algo._

_-Eh, ¿Alice? - la llamé insegura. _

_-¿Sabes?, Edward está solo en casa y seguro que él también se está aburriendo. Podría llevarte a mi casa, así se hacen compañía mutuamente y seguro que pasarían un buen rato juntos – culminó con un guiño del ojo, y una sonrisa bastante sugerente. _

_Pude sentir como hasta los dedos de mis pies se sonrojaban por lo que había apenas dicho. _

_-¿Te has dado cuenta que es de tu hermano de quien estás hablando, verdad? - fue mi seca respuesta. _

_-Que sea mi hermano, no quita que no sea también un hombre; de hecho desde ayer ya es libre de hacer lo que él quiera oficialmente._

_No contesté a eso, ¿Cómo podías decirle a la hermana mayor de tu novio que habían tomado la decisión mutua de no dar aun ese paso?_

_-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?. ¿Te llevo a mi casa?. _

_-Como si yo necesitara un pretexto para querer ver a Edward – murmuré por lo bajo. _

_-¿Qué has dicho? - su voz sonaba realmente solícita, pero por la sonrisa de sus labios y el brillo que ocultaban sus ojos, estaba claro que había escuchado perfectamente. _

_Como si yo le fuera a dar la satisfacción de caer en su trampa. Así que en cambio le dije : _

_-Si, claro. ¿Por qué no? - me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. _

_Cuando la verdad es que por dentro estaba hecha todo un remolino. No veía a Edward desde la noche anterior, nos habíamos quedado dormidos los dos en el sofá de mi sala. Después de que él llegara a mi casa con la intención de dejarme, porque estaba convencido de que le había caído una maldición y quería protegerme de ella. _

_Luego, en medio de la madrugada me desperté acurrucada contra su cuerpo en una posición bastante incómoda (de allí el origen de mi dolor de cuello), porque tenia que ir al baño. Cuando volví me di cuenta que no era capaz de volver a dormir, porque verlo a él mientras lo hacía era algo que me gustaba mucho más; y eso fue lo que me quedé haciendo durante las siguientes horas. Incluso preocupándome en un par de ocasiones cuando le veía removerse, seguramente preso de alguna pesadilla. Hasta que noté que faltaban pocos minutos para que Charlie se despertara, y pensé que lo mejor era ir a mi cuarto a dormir, si no quería que mi padre me sorprendiera viendo a mi novio dormir como una psicópata. _

_Solo que el sueño no llegó a mi de inmediato, porque no me podía sacar la imagen de Edward revolviéndose en sueños. Y se me ocurrió una idea que podría ayudarle, aunque no sabia si él la iba a aceptar tan bien como yo deseaba. Pero por lo menos tenia que intentarlo. _

_-Ya llegamos – la voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y noté que efectivamente ya habíamos llegado a su casa. _

_Vaya, ni cuenta me había dado luego del momento en el que había encendido el motor de su coche. _

_-Supongo que te vas directamente al hospital – le dije, abriendo la puerta para bajarme. _

_Asintió._

_-Supones bien. Si necesitas, ya uno de nosotros te acompañará a tu casa más tarde. _

_-Muchas gracias, Alice. _

_-No hay de qué._

_Me bajé del coche, y antes de cerrarla me agaché para saludarla. _

_-Espero que vaya todo bien con el doctor – le deseé._

_-Gracias, y yo espero que te vaya bien con mi hermano – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. _

_-No tienes remedio – le dije cerrando la puerta. _

_Y mientras el coche se alejaba, podía ver su perfil mientras se reía de mi. _

_Respiré hondo y subí los escalones que estaban en el porche de la mansión de los Cullen. Cerré un momento los ojos para tranquilizarme, y cuando los volví a abrir llamé al timbre de la puerta. Tuve que llamar otras dos veces antes de que hubiera respuesta dentro. _

_-Ya voy, ya voy – escuché la voz de Edward y sus pasos acercándose. _

_Giró el pestillo de la puerta desde adentro, y ésta se abrió, apareciendo Edward en frente mio en todo su esplendor. Como siempre, mi corazón se detuvo cuando reparé en su aspecto. Muy probablemente había apenas salido de la ducha, porque las gotas de agua aun chorreaban por su cabello mojado, que ahora se veía de un castaño mucho más oscuro de lo habitual. Tenia las mejillas arreboladas, como si el agua caliente o quizás las prisas por contestar al timbre, las hubiesen puesto así. Unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa negra manga corta, que le daban un aspecto de modelo para firmas como Calvin Klein._

_Tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para conseguir que mi mandíbula no se cayera. _

_-¿Bella?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó con voz asombrada Edward. _

_Sabia que era una pregunta con justa razón, y no tenia nada de malo. Pero es que ya ésta era la tercera vez que alguien me la hacia el día de hoy, y escucharla de los labios de Edward, había tocado una fibra sensible de mis nervios. _

_-Me gustaría que la gente dejara de preguntarme eso – contesté con brusquedad. _

_Y se ve que lo tomé desprevenido, porque me miró sin entender. _

_-¿Cómo dices? - incluso quizás parecía hasta un poco herido. _

_-No nada, estaba divagando – me apresuré a improvisar, restando importancia con un gesto de la mano – Me trajo tu hermana, aparentemente tengo prohibida la entrada en la tienda hasta que no me quiten esto – bromeé levantando la mano que tenia enyesada. _

_-Así que pensaste que para pasar el tiempo, podías venir a hacerle compañía a tu novio, que te echa tanto de menos – adivinó con una media sonrisa – Por el momento estoy solo en casa, no tenia intenciones de salir hasta más tarde – dije, sin especificar a dónde iría, aunque no era necesaria esa explicación._

_-Si, algo por el estilo – me encogí de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que claramente no sentía. _

_-Bien, entonces pasa – se hizo a un lado y sostuvo la puerta abierta para dejarme pasar. Cuando ya estaba dentro cerrá la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a mi lado, se agachó hasta depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios – Hola – susurró a dos centímetros de mi rostro. _

_-Hola – contesté. _

_La máxima expresión de elocuencia jamas existida. _

_-¿Ya has comido algo? - preguntó – estaba por prepararme algo, y no me molestaría cocinar también para ti – sonrió con anticipación. _

_-Picoteé algo antes de salir de casa, pero lo cierto es que empiezo a temer hambre otra vez – mi estómago gruñó ante la mención de comida. _

_Edward rió por lo bajo y después de hacerme un elegante movimiento con el brazo para decirme que me adelantara a la cocina, me siguió. A insistencia suya me senté en una de las sillas, mientras él rebuscaba entre los estantes y la nevera, y sacaba diferentes ingredientes._

_-¿Y exactamente, qué es lo que piensa cocina el chef el día de hoy? - pregunté, viéndole trabajar. _

_-Había pensado en una ensalada César, es algo simple y además sé que te gusta mucho. _

_La emoción me invadió, se acordaba de detalles como ese. La primera vez que habíamos salido a cenar (cuando Charlie nos organizó una cita improvisada), me había pedido una ensalada César, y la verdad era que me había gustado tanto, que las otras dos veces que habíamos vuelto a ese restaurante, me había vuelto a pedir el mismo plato. _

_-Si, así le – le sonreí. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo le veía cocinar y moverse con una elegancia digna de un felino. Muy pronto estuvo lista la ensalada y le ayudé a preparar la mesa para los dos y empezamos a comer. _

_-Edward, esto está delicioso – le dije después de haber tragado mi primer bocado. _

_Un ligero rubor tiñó sus pómulos. _

_-Em... gracias. _

_Lo adoraba cuando se veía así. _

_-Ésta mañana cuando me desperté ya no estabas más en la sala – me dijo después de dos minutos de silencio. _

_Tragué con calma el bocado que estaba masticando y después bebí un buen sorbo de agua. Todo con tal de ganar un poco de tiempo. _

_-Huh … si. Ésta madrugada me desperté para ir al baño y se me ocurrió que era mejor si me iba a dormir a mi cuarto, no fuera que Charlie nos descubriera – no era mentira lo que estaba diciendo, pero tampoco contaba toda la verdad. _

_-Ya veo. Si, hiciste bien – pareció pensativo por un momento – Es solo que me hubiese gustado saludarte ésta mañana, antes de irme. _

_Sonreí. Apoyé mi mano izquierda sobre la suya, que estaba a su vez encima de la mesa. _

_- Pero ahora aquí me tienes. _

_Él maniobró su mano hasta que nuestros dedos quedaron entrelazados. _

_-Ahora aquí te tengo – repitió mis palabras. Y se acercó para darme un beso. _

_Cuando volvió a comer, me quedé un momento pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, había tocado el tema de la noche anterior. Edward sin saber me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a colación el tema del que deseaba hablar. _

_-¿Edward? - le llamé con cautela. _

_-Mnn … dime – murmuró distraído, más absorbido por la comida que por cualquier otra cosa. _

_Puse los ojos en blanco, en ese momento me recordaba tanto a Charlie o incluso a Emmett. En fin, supongo que todos los hombre son iguales en determinados aspectos. _

_Suspiré para infundirme valor. _

_-He estado pensado en una cosa bastante delicada, que me gustaría comentar contigo._

_Eso pareció ser suficiente para lograr capturar su atención. _

_-¿De qué se trata? - me miró con el ceño preocupado. _

_Dudé un segundo antes de hablar. _

_-Creo que deberías ir a ver a un psicólogo – susurré, pero aun así sé que me escuchó, porque su semblante se endureció de inmediato. _

_-No – dijo con bastante rotundidad, y enseguida volvió a fijar su atención en el plato que tenia delante. _

_Sabia que era una respuesta que tenia que haberme esperado, pero aun así no pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando le escuché. _

_-¿Por qué no? - pregunté. _

_Él soltó el tenedor que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa con bastante brusquedad. _

_-Se me ha ido el hambre – espetó, se levantó de la mesa y guardó su plato, lleno con la ensalada que no había llegado a comerse, en la nevera. Cogió su vaso y sus cubiertos y los llevó al lavavajillas. _

_Todo eso mientras me daba la espalda. Todo su cuerpo parecía bastante tenso. Me levanté yo también y fui hasta él. _

_-Edward – dije su nombre, sospechaba que era lo único que me permitiría decir. _

_Él se giró con rapidez e interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener, mostrándome unos ojos que delataban vulnerabilidad. _

_-¿Crees que estoy loco? - me preguntó de sopetón, eso me dejó sin habla. _

_Parecía herido, furioso, desmotivado y temeroso, todo al mismo tiempo. Si es que eso era posible. _

_-¿Qué?. ¡NO! - chillé, casi sin poder creer la absurdidad de su pregunta – Pero creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda para superar todo lo que te ha ocurrido._

_-Yo no tengo nada que superar, eso es ridículo – dijo convencido, y apartó la vista de mi rostro. Pero por lo menos ésta vez no se alejó de mi, no pude evitar pensar que eso tenia que ser una buena señal. _

_-Estoy segura de que en todos estos años no has hablado con nadie del tema – continué insistiendo. _

_Él me miró otra vez, ahora con incredulidad. _

_-¿Pero qué dices?. Si yo hablo de ello todo el tiempo, incluso lo he hecho contigo. _

_-Me refiero a alguien especializado, alguien que te pueda ayudar. _

_-Yo no necesito ayuda, gracias – apretó la mandíbula y parecía querer que el argumento terminara aquí. _

_Parecía que no me conociera, como si yo me fuera a rendir con tanta facilidad. _

_-¿Lo sabias que anoche tuviste pesadillas? - probé con otra técnica. _

_Me miró sorprendido, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando. _

_-¿Lo dices en serio? - casi susurró. _

_-¿No lo recuerdas? - contesté con otra pregunta. Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar – Si, y creo que fueron bastante vividas. Supongo que eso es uno de los síntomas que sugieren que aun no has superado lo que pasó hace diez años atrás, sin contar que es muy probable que el accidente de ayer haya abierto viejas heridas. _

_-Pude haber soñado con cualquier otra cosa – dijo con terquedad. _

_Yo casi pierdo la paciencia. _

_-Vamos Edward, los dos somos bastante inteligentes como para saber que no es así – repuse. Y, a pesar de que no me contestó, pude ver como mis palabras iban haciendo poco a poco mella en su resolución – Y si piensas que las pesadillas no son argumento suficiente, entonces permítete que te muestre otros. ¿Te parece poco tu reticencia a subirte en el asiento trasero de un coche, o a aprender siquiera a conducir?. Eso sin contar la reacción que tuviste ayer, y la extraña conclusión a la que llegaste de que todo lo ocurrido había sido culpa tuya, que tenias una maldición – sabia que mis palabras estaban siendo duras y me sentía fatal por ello, pero a la larga esto le ayudaría. Tenia que seguir recordándomelo – Eso sin contar la reacción que tienes a los cambios._

_Seguía sin contestarme. Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y posé la mano suavemente sobre su mejilla. _

_-Edward – dulcifiqué el tono de mi voz - ¿Me puedes decir por que te niegas tanto a considerar al menos mi sugerencia?. _

_Él me miró otra vez y se mordió un momento el labio inferior antes de contestar. _

_-Porque ir a ver un psicólogo sería como admitir que soy una persona débil – dijo casi con vergüenza. _

_Me dejó de piedad. ¿Débil?. ¿Débil él?. Lo abracé lo mejor que pude, teniendo en cuenta mi yeso. _

_-Cariño te puedo asegurar que tu eres muchas cosas – susurré cerca de su oído – Eres guapo, inteligente, bueno, simpático, educado, caballeroso, divertido, honrado, cortés, terco, y muchos otros adjetivos que ahora no me vienen a la mente, pero definitivamente débil no es uno de ellos._

_Cuando nos separamos, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa triste. _

_- Yo no estoy muy seguro de ello. _

_-Eres simplemente una persona a la que necesita que le echen una mano, no hay nada de malo necesitar ayuda de vez en cuando. _

_-Tú pareces no necesitarla nunca – dijo con convicción – Eres tan fuerte. Eres como mi pilar, y yo ya no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti. _

_-Eso es por ti – me miró confundido – Tú y solo tú me has hecho fuerte, y aunque en éste momento no te lo creas, tú también lo eres. _

_-Puede ser, pero a veces tengo como la impresión de que las cosas están disparejas entre nosotros. Que soy siempre yo en tener problemas, que me derrumbo en mil pedazos cada dos por tres, y tú eres la que tiene que recogerme y volver a armarme. _

_Sonreí, mientras levantaba otra vez mi mano, solo que ésta vez me dediqué a acariciar sus cabellos. _

_-Eso es porque tú eres mi flor – solté sin pensarlo. Y apenas me di cuenta de ello me quise morir, que me tragara la tierra. _

_Edward empezó a reír._

_-¿Qué? - preguntó entre risas y las lagrimas que se escapaban con éstas._

_Respiré otra vez profundo, supongo que al fin de cuentas no tenia importancia si me humillaba un poco más. Edward se merecía una explicación. _

_-Cuando Renée empezó a salir con Phil – narré – le dio por comprar libros de auto-ayuda sobre las relaciones. Un día estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió que podía leer uno de esos para pasar el tiempo. El libro decía que para que una relación funcionara, muchas veces uno de los dos tiene que cuidar del otro, como un jardinero cuida de su flor. _

_Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sonado. ¿Cómo se me ocurriría comparar a Edward con una flor?. _

_Pero él solo continuó sonriendo. _

_-¿Así que soy una flor? - preguntó con diversión, y pensé que si a él no le había molestado, entonces no tenia por qué preocuparme. _

_-Bueno si lo prefieres, puedes ser un árbol, o un arbusto. Lo dejo a tu elección – bromeé. _

_-No, no. La flor me parece perfecto. Queda bien dentro de la alegoría. Aunque con una sola condición – pidió. _

_-La que tú quieras – se acercó a mi y depositó otro beso sobre mis labios. _

_-Yo también quiero ser el jardinero de vez en cuando. Siempre que tú lo necesites. _

_Sonreí. _

_-Te llamaré cada vez que necesite que me rieguen. _

_Reímos juntos, olvidando por un momento todo lo que nos llevó a éste momento. Ayudé a Edward a recoger la mesa, cuando estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a comer nada más, y cuando el lavavajillas estaba en funcionamiento, pensé que tenia que asegurarme que había conseguido mi propósito. _

_-Prométeme que por lo menos vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho – no hizo falta que especificara nada, los dos sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando. _

_Me miró seriamente y profirió un pequeño suspiro antes de contestar: _

_-Te lo prometo – y por el momento era todo lo que yo quería. _

_Sonrió una vez más con un deje de diversión. _

_-Justo para satisfacer mi curiosidad – empezó - ¿Qué clase de flor soy exactamente?. _

_Sonreí yo también. _

_-Aun no lo he decidido. Tengo que pensarlo bien. _

_-¿Una rosa? - preguntó. _

_Fingí que lo meditaba un momento. _

_-No. _

_-¿Un girasol?_

_-No. _

_-¿Un tulipán?_

_Ésta vez simplemente negué con la cabeza, con la risa que estaba conteniendo se me hacia imposible hablar. _

_-Tarde o temprano lo descubriremos._

_-Estoy segura que si._

**Fin Flash Back. **

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella? - me sacó Edward de mi ensoñación – Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza.

-Si, si. Es solo que me quedé pensando en una cosa y supongo que me encanté sola.

Frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño mientras me veía.

-Mi reino a cambio de saber tus pensamientos – declaró con dramatismo.

Me reí.

-Te aseguro que mis pensamientos no valen tanto, es más ni siquiera valen un céntimo.

-Eso es una cuestión de opiniones. Para mi tus pensamientos son infinitamente valiosos.

-Si tú lo dices – me encogí de hombros, como si no me importara lo que decía. Pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que por dentro un calorcillo agradable estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo.

-Claro que lo digo – pareció pensar en algo un momento – Pero al final no me has dicho que fue lo que apartó tanto tu mente de éste mundo.

Cuando se comportaba de esa manera, siempre pensaba en que ahora entendía la frase "Un perro que no quiere soltar su hueso". Edward nunca lo dejaba estar hasta que no conseguía lo que buscaba, en eso somos muy parecidos. Puede que si existía alguien más terco que él, esa era yo.

-Me estaba acordando del día que me preparaste esa ensalada César tan sabrosa – no iba a especificar nada más, sabia que él entendería que en realidad me refería a lo que hablamos después.

Sus ojos brillaron con el reconocimiento del recuerdo.

-Ah - Y ese "Ah" encerraba todo un mundo de significados - Esa fue una conversación interesante.

-Si, eso mismo pienso yo.

Inútil decir que al final accedió y ya llevaba más de un mes visitando un psicólogo, que había sido colega de su padre en el hospital. Y hoy, sábado 31 de julio Edward estaba dando un gran paso : se estaba comprado su proprio coche. Había dicho que aun no tenia intenciones de aprender a conducirlo, pero ya bastante que estaba haciendo.

Sonrió con picardía antes de hablar.

-¿Una azucena? - preguntó.

Casi elevo los ojos al cielo en un gesto de falso fastidio.

-No.

-¿Un lirio?

-No

-¿Una violeta?

-No

-¿Una dafne?

-No.

-Ya empiezo a quedarme sin flores – me informó – Tarde o temprano tendrás que escoger alguna.

-Lo intento, pero ninguna es la idónea – bromeé.

Desde ese día en el que le había hablado de la idea que tenia de nuestra relación, Edward había inventado el juego que querer descubrir qué flor era. Y cada tanto volvía a retomarlo, citando una larga lista de todas las flores existentes, en realidad he descubierto nombres de flores que ni siquiera sabia que lo eran. Y yo me divertía diciéndole que no a todas, aunque supongo que al final tendré que escoger alguna.

Su melodiosa risa llamó la atención de varias de las personas a nuestro alrededor, y su familia, que se nos había adelantado varios pasos, se giró a vernos con el interrogante escrito en el rostro.

-¿Por qué os habéis quedado atrás? - nos preguntó Emmett.

-Porque estamos hablando de cosas privadas – fue la respuesta de su hermano.

Emmett y Jasper no nos dejarían en paz si se enteraban de que yo había comparado a Edward con una flor.

-Pues las conversaciones de novios empalagosos y enamorados ya las dejan pasa después – dijo tajante –.Es tu coche el que venimos a comprar Edward, ten por lo menos la decencia de venir a verlos para que escojas uno – parecía agotado, y yo no lo culpaba.

Éste ya era el tercer concesionario que veíamos. Pero aparentemente era difícil encontrar un coche che satisficiera las exigencias de los cinco. Aunque a la hora de la chiquita, Edward era el que menos estaba opinando; y eso que, como había apuntado Emmett antes, se trataba de su coche.

-Ya te lo dije, Emmett. Aquí no lo vamos a encontrar – dijo con determinación Alice – ninguno de estos animales de coches es el indicado para Edward.

Emmett se enfurruñó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un Jeep, perdóname? - preguntó a la defensiva.

Después de haber tratado con Emmett lo suficiente, había llegado a la conclusión de que habían tres cosas que para él eran sagradas : Rosalie, su familia y finalmente su Jeep. Y meterse con una de ellas era prácticamente entrar en su lista negra.

-Para un troglodita como tú, nada – le contestó, y se ganó otra mirada asesina de Emmett – Pero Edward necesita algo diferente, algo que vaya más con su personalidad. Que combine con él.

Emmett soltó un bufido.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron de furia.

-Tengo un máster en estilismo y personal shoper. Yo mejor que ninguno de ustedes me entiendo de éstas cosas.

-Te entenderás cuando se habla de ropa y accesorios. Pero aquí estamos hablando de coches – le recordó.

-Es el mismo principio. Hay que intentar siempre que todo lo que tengamos y usemos vaya en concordancia con nosotros.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Sabes qué te digo?. Vete a …

-Muy bien, - se apresuró a interrumpir Jasper, antes de que ocurriera un fratricidio entre Emmett y Alice, y aun no estaba muy segura de cual de los dos iba a saltar primero sobre el cuello del otro – ya estamos todos de acuerdo que aquí no encontraremos el coche para _Edward,_ – recalcó su nombre – así que sugiero que intentemos en otra parte. ¿Estás de acuerdo Edward? - se giró a preguntarle.

Edward había permanecido callado durante toda la discusión y no me sorprendía. En una ocasión me había comentado que cuando sus hermanos se ponían de esa manera, por lo general él prefería mantenerse al margen, porque no quería arriesgar de que uno de los dos lo acusara luego de comportarse como el abogado del diablo, por ponerse de parte de uno de ellos.

-Si - corroboró su respuesta con un asentimiento – de cualquier manera no es que me sienta muy cómodo con los coches grandes.

-¿Lo ves? - le dijo con aire triunfal Alice a Emmett, hundiendo aun más el dedo en la yaga.

No, en serio. ¿Quién de los tres es el menor en realidad?.

- Lo siento Emmett – le susurró Edward casi apenado, porque sin querer había terminado tomando partido por uno de los dos.

La mirada de Emmett se suavizó enseguida.

-No pasa nada – le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano – Pero vamos de una vez al siguiente concesionario, cuanto antes encontremos el coche ideal, antes terminaremos.

-Si, vamos – le dijo su mujer, que tomó su mano y nos empezamos a encaminar los seis hacia la salida.

-Aunque no entiendo por qué nos está resultando tan difícil – volvió a hablar Emmett, a nadie en particular –. Con el coche de Bella no nos costó tanto. En media hora entramos, los escogimos, Edward pagó y salimos.

-No me lo recuerdes – repicó Alice, con residuos de resentimiento en la voz – Aun no os he perdonado que no hayáis dicho nada, y no pude ir de compras con ustedes.

-Habrá sido por eso – contestó Edward por lo bajo, y todos, excepto Alice naturalmente, reímos por su comentario.

Ah, mi coche. ¿Qué no lo dije antes?. Edward me había regalado un coche. Menuda sorpresa la que me dio ese día.

**Flash back.**

_Blanca … de color … blanca … blanca … blanca … de color … de color … blanca … de color … _

_Estaba dividiendo la ropa para hacer la colada, con todo lo que se había acumulado tendría que hacer como mínimo tres lavadoras. Por suerte ya me quedaban solo dos días para que me quitaran el yeso, ya no podía más con él. _

_Creo que la primera cosa que haré, cuando tenga finalmente la mano libre será ponerme a limpiar a fondo. En cada rincón, bajo cada mueble y sobre todas las superficies. La casa estaba hecha un verdadero estropicio, era una suerte que Edward se hubiese ofrecido a venir a ayudarme en varias ocasiones. El problema era que con la mano inhabilitada como la tenia, era muy poco lo que podía hacer para mantener el trabajo que él había hecho. _

_Suspiré mientras empezaban a meter la ropa blanca en la lavadora, echaba terriblemente de menos a Edward. Me había dicho que tenia que hacer yo-no-sé-qué y que el día de hoy no nos veíamos. No tuvo importancia cuantas veces insistí, no logré sonsacarle qué era lo que tenia que hacer o a donde iría, me dijo que solo que tuviese confianza en él y que ya hablaríamos más tarde. _

_Ahora bien, yo sé que me había propuesto no ser de esas novias acosadoras, que parecen no poder vivir sin sus novios y necesitan saben qué es lo que hacen y dónde están las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero eso no podía evitar que no lo extrañara o que no añorara su compañía. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a él. _

_Cuando ya había activado la lavadora y le había agregado el detergente, tomé nota mental de que se estaba acabando el suavizante. Aun quedaba suficiente para las lavadoras de hoy, pero pronto tendría que comprar otro. Salí del cuarto de lavado para ir a la cocina y agregarlo en a lista de la compra, escribiendo garabatos más que letras con la mano izquierda._

_Cuando escuché el sonido de una bocina que provenía de la calle, y por un momento me pregunté qué había ocurrido. Pero no le di importancia y continué buscando cosas que hacer. Hasta que el sonido continuó y ya me empecé a alarmar. ¿Por qué tanta persistencia?. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal para ver qué sucedía. _

_Solo que no me esperaba lo que encontré afuera. _

_En la entrada al garaje de mi casa estaba aparcado un Toyota Auris (lo supe porque leí el nombre en el maletero del coche, no es que yo me entienda mucho de éstas cosas) color granate, parecía nuevo de fabrica. Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto con una media sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos de mi. Rosalie se bajó del lado del conductor y fue hasta Edward a entregarle algo. _

_-Gracias – le murmuró Edward. _

_-De nada – se giró hacia mi y me saludo con aire jovial – Buenas tardes Bella – pero no esperó a recibir respuesta y se empezó a alejar de nosotros. Hasta que entró en el Jeep de Emmett, dónde él la estaba esperando, el cual estaba aparcando en la acera en frente de mi casa. _

_-Hola cariño – dijo Edward llamando mi atención, mientras se apartaba del coche y se acercaba a mi con paso tranquilo. _

_-¿Qué es esto? - murmuré, sin molestarme primero en decir cualquier otra cosa. _

_-¿Me dejas hacerte una pregunta? - contestó con otra pregunta, hablando con bastante seriedad. _

_Alcé una ceja desconfiada. _

_-¿Que sería? - no me gustaba su cambio de argumento. _

_-Objetivamente hablando, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de éste coche?. Míralo bien antes de contestar. _

_Eso levantó todas mis sospechas. Pero decidí complacerlo y contestarle con la verdad. Mi giré a ver otra vez el coche. _

_-Está muy bonito, lo reconozco. Y aunque no me entiendo mucho de marcas de coche, tengo entendido que la Toyota es una de las mejores, que son muy seguros. _

_Su sonrisa se volvió radiante en medio segundo. _

_-¿Entonces te gusta?_

_Cada vez me gustaba menos como sonaba todo esto. _

_-Si, la verdad es que me gusta – dije con cautela. _

_-Perfecto. Es tuyo – dejó caer lo que tenia en la mano y de forma instintiva alargué la mía para cogerlo. _

_Cuando abrí la palma, noté que se trataba de un par de llaves de coche. Y mi cerebro tardó su buen minuto en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hasta que los hechos me golpearon como si de un boxeador se tratase. _

_... _

_-¡Estás loco! - exclamé casi al borde de la histeria y tomé su mano, para volver a depositar sobre la palma las llaves. Con bastante fuerza, tengo que añadir con orgullo. _

_-¿Y eso por qué? - me dijo él, como si ya se esperaba mi reacción y se hubiese planificado todo lo que iba a decir – Tú necesitas un medio de transporte y yo tenia deseos de hacerte un regalo._

_-¡Me has comprado un coche! - parecía demasiado denso como para entender la magnitud del asunto. _

_Él se encogió de hombros. _

_-Comprado, regalado, viene a ser lo mismo. Es solamente un detalle que quise tener contigo, nada más. _

_-¿Un detalle! - casi chillé – Edward, esto es demasiado – intenté razonar._

_Él puso los ojos en blanco. _

_-Bella, tú sabes que lo que me costó éste coche, no me volverá pobre. La verdad es que en un primer momento había pensado en un Mercedes o en un Audi, pero sabia que entonces no tendría ninguna posibilidad de que lo aceptaras – y tenia razón – pero Rosalie me aseguró que éste en un excelente vehículo y cumpliría todas tus necesidades. Sus palabras, no mías._

_-Pero es que yo no puedo aceptarlo. _

_-Mira te lo voy a dejar muy claro – habló con determinación – O aceptas el coche, o yo termino contigo. _

_Mi mandíbula cayó por la sorpresa de sus palabras, pero una vez que las había asimilado no pude evitar cruzarme de brazos, tratando de tener mucho cuidado con mi yeso. _

_-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? - pregunté con desafío. _

_Edward se mordió el labio inferior y me mostró una sonrisa apenada. _

_-¿Y si te digo que si, aceptarás el coche?. _

_-No. _

_-Entonces no – contestó con resignación. _

_-Esa ha sido una jugada muy sucia – le regañé._

_-Lo sé, pero es tu culpa. _

_-¿Mi culpa? - pregunté con incredulidad._

_Asintió con dramatismo._

_-Si, no me estás dejando otra opción. _

_-Te estoy dando la opción de aceptar que yo no acepto el coche. Vaya, me estoy haciendo un lío – dije cuando me di cuenta de que había caído en la redundancia. _

_-Vamos Bella, en realidad no te estoy pidiendo mucho. Si quieres prueba por una semana y si no te gusta, aceptaré que me lo devuelvas sin rechistar. Te lo prometo – me propuso – No me quites eso, por favor. _

_Estaba por decirle que no, porque ya sabia lo que vendría a continuación. Me mostraría esos ojitos de cachorro que nadie sabe hacer tan bien como él, ni siquiera Alice. Y que sabia que yo no podría resistir. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Allí estaban en su máximo esplendor, haciéndome sentir como si yo fuese la mala del cuento, solo por no aceptar su regalo. _

_Suspiré con derrota. Esos ojos iban a ser mi perdición, estaba segura de ello. _

_-Está bien – accedí. _

_Él sonrió una vez más, y volvió a posar las llaves sobre mi mano. Después se acercó y me depositó un suave beso en los labios. _

_-Muchas gracias – susurró cerca de mi oído. _

_Casi pongo los ojos en blanco. _

_-Ah no – le atajé – eso sí que no. No tergiverses las cosas. Permiteme que esas palabras las diga yo. _

_Me puse de puntillas y junte las manos detrás de su cuello. Un momento antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran, le dije : _

_-Gracias a ti – y lo besé con bastante efusión. Él me ayudó asiéndome por la cintura, para tener un mejor acceso. Para cuando nos separamos, los dos respirábamos con dificultad y no parecíamos muy inclines a acabar con el beso, pero el oxigeno se estaba echando en falta. _

_-Ven, vamos para que lo pruebes – le dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia el coche – Ya sé que no puedes conducir con la mano así, pero por lo menos conocerlo por dentro, y así te empiezas a familiar también con él. _

_Asentí, aun estaba bastante arrebolada por el beso y no era muy capaz de articular palabra. Hasta que noté que el Jeep de Emmett seguía estando en el lugar en el que lo vi la última vez, y ellos aun estaban dentro. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Me sonrojé aun más al pensar en que ellos habían sido testigo de todo. Desde la pelea, hasta el beso, pasando en medio por mi derrota. _

_Entramos en el coche, y tuve que admitir que por dentro era mucho más espacioso de lo que me imaginaba, y bastante cómodo además. No era ni demasiado ostentoso, pero tampoco rústico. Digamos que era el punto justo entre elegancia y utilidad. _

_-¿Qué te parece? - me preguntó Edward a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto. _

_-Vaya … - fue lo único que logré decir, apoyando mis manos sobre el volante. _

_Edward sonrió. _

_-Si, "vaya" está muy bien. Es un respuesta que me gusta más. _

_Le sonreí, pero no dije nada. Estuvimos en silencio durante un par de minutos, antes de que él volviera a hablar : _

_-Entonces, ¿Una margarita? - preguntó. _

_Reí antes de contestar. _

_-No._

_-¿Una orquídea?_

_-No._

_-¿Una gardenia?_

_-No._

**Fin Flash Back. **

Tres horas y otros tres concesionarios luego, yo ya estaba agotada y por sugerirle a todos que nos rindiéramos. No sabia como era posible que ningún coche entre la Ford, Toyota, Jeep, Mercedes, Audi y la BMW hubiese conseguido la aprobación de los cinco. Si no era porque Emmett no lo encontraba lo suficientemente masculino, era que a Jasper no le parecía práctico, si no era porque Alice consideraba que no iba a juego con la personalidad de Edward, a Rosalie no le convencía el motor. Y Edward simplemente dijo que no a unos cuantos, sin dejar lugar a argumentos.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a realizar un tour por los concesionarios de Seattle, habría traído una cámara. Cuando entramos en la Volvo, el séptimo ni más ni menos, rogué en mi interior porque éste fuese el afortunado. Porque de lo contrario era muy posible que terminara haciendo una pataleta en frente de todos, como si fuera nuevamente una niña de dos años que solo quiere ir a casa.

-Oh Bella – me dijo Alice parándose a mi lado – se me había olvidado decirte una cosa.

-¿Cosa?.

-Visto que la tienda estará cerrada las próximas dos semanas por vacaciones, te quería decir que por qué no vienes con nosotros a la playa éste lunes, es una tradición nuestra pasar un día entero todos juntos en la playa. Y naturalmente tú estás más que invitada. Sé que Edward te lo iba a decir él, pero por una vez quiero que seas mi invitada – dijo, viendo puntualmente a su hermano para asegurarse que no la estaba escuchando.

Aunque no corría tal peligro, Edward estaba más ocupado inspeccionando un coche que había llamado su atención.

Le sonreí.

-Claro Alice, me encantaría.

Ella me correspondió la sonrisa y estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo más, cuando fuimos interrumpidas por Edward.

-Éste – apuntó al coche que tenia al lado – éste es el que quiero.

Era un s60R de color plata (una vez más especifico que supe el modelo que se trataba, solo porque sé leer), que era bastante elegante y moderno. Y estaba de acuerdo con Edward, de alguna manera no podía dejar de pensar en que parecía estar hecho para él.

A mi lado Alice ahogó un asombro y empezó a dar saltitos en su lugar, parecía una niña en Disneyland.

-¡Ese es! - exclamó emocionada y se acercó a Edward para ver mejor el coche.

Edward le sonrió.

Pronto el coche recibió el visto bueno de todos; incluido el mio, porque aunque parezca absurdo, Edward preguntó también mi opinión. Y antes de que me diera cuenta Jasper ya lo estaba conduciendo de vuelta a Forks.

Entonces es cierto eso que dicen : el siete es el numero de la suerte. Fue en el séptimo intento que Edward había encontrado su coche.

Su coche.

Hace algún tiempo atrás no creía posible que algo así pudiera pasar. Pero ahora era una realidad. Edward se había comprado un coche.

_Continuará …_

**Hacedme saber lo que pensáis ;)**

**Besos, Ros. **

**PS : estoy consciente de los recientes eventos que han ocurrido con la Toyota, pero desde el inicio de la fic había decidido que ese sería el coche que le regalaría Edward a Bella, y la verdad es que no me apetecía cambiarlo. Así que vamos a fingir que nada de eso a sucedido en ésta realidad ;)**


	22. Desaparecido

**Lo sé, no tengo palabras ni disculpas. Simplemente una vida muy ocupada, y la inspiración para éste capitulo se había escapado por la ventana. Fue un proceso muy duro escribirlo, y de gota en gota, por decir que la última escena la escribí antes, la del medio de último y cosas así, y después lo armé como si se tratara de un puzzle. Pero ahora por fin ya está aquí, y no me voy a alargar más, espero solo que les guste. **

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias. **

**Desaparecido.**

Di la enésima vuelta en la cama … levanté la vista hacia el reloj, marcaba las 00:53. Llevaba ya dos horas intentando dormir sin éxito, supongo que no tenia que haber tomado tanto té helado en la cena. Era eso, o simplemente estaba emocionada por el día que me esperaba en unas horas, junto con Edward y su familia en la playa.

Ya sé que parece una tontería, pero estaba nerviosa ante la idea de que Edward me viera en bañador, sobre todo considerando el que Alice había escogido para mi. Era bastante bonito, eso si, de un azul Rey que tengo que reconocer le sienta muy bien a mi piel tan pálida; pero cuando me vi en el espejo de uno de los probadores de la tienda, me di cuenta de que las dos piezas del bañador no dejaban espacio a la imaginación, no sé si me explico.

Pero la única moraleja de todo esto es que no tienes que discutir con una mujer embarazada, mucho menos con dos. Porque tanto Alice, como Rosalie no me dejaron otra opción más que llevarme ese, ningún otro. Solamente logré convencerlas a que lo acompañaría con un pareo; mi única victoria.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y yo me apresuré en salir de la cama para contestar antes de despertar a Charlie, tenia una ligera idea de quién era y no me entusiasmaba que mi padre supiera que hablábamos a éstas horas de la noche. No sé cómo se lo iba a tomar, a pesar de la gran opinión que tenia de Edward.

Sonreí un segundo al leer su nombre en el identificador de llamadas, y presioné el botón verde para contestar.

-Podría haber estado durmiendo, ¿Sabes? - le dije mientras volvía a la cama.

-Es un riesgo que tenia que correr – podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz – Además yo suelo saber cuando duermes, incluso aunque esté cada quien en su casa.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y cómo es eso? - No estaba muy segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Roncas peor que un camionero con enfisema.

-¿Qué!, ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamé sin poderme controlar, después me acordé de Charlie que dormía del otro lado del baño y rogué por que no se hubiese despertado.

-Claro que si – prosiguió Edward – Declinas también los dientes. A veces te escucho desde aquí.

-¡Edward! - le reprendí, pero ésta vez procuré no levantar tanto la voz.

-Es una cosa muy tierna, en realidad. Como una mujer tan hermosa y delicada como tú puede hacer esos sonidos mientras duerme.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - repetí horrorizada.

¡Oh Cielos!, no voy a ser capaz de dormir otra vez en su presencia. Qué vergüenza.

Hasta que la risa de Edward se escuchó de la otra parte de la linea.

-Estoy bromeando cariño – me dijo – Es una lástima que no esté allí, me encanta la cara que pones cuando estás enfadada y apenada a la vez, es muy bonita.

Mi rostro se encendió.

-No es motivo para que digas esas cosas, ahora me has puesto la duda – admití y él volvió a reír.

-Te lo aseguro Bella, dices una que otra palabra sin sentido. Pero no te he escuchado roncar ni una sola vez.

-Bueno reconozco que no me sorprendería si ronco, quiero decir tanto Charlie como Renée parecen locomotoras.

-¿Renée también? - preguntó incrédulo.

-Oh, ella es la peor de los dos – no pude evitar reírme al recordar que incluso el mismo Phil no era capaz de dormir en sus primera semanas de casados. Le conté de lo que me estaba riendo y un par de anécdotas más y él también empezó a reír, estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que el silencio cayó.

-Ahora en serio – volví a hablar - ¿De verdad sabías que yo también estaba despierta?

-Ya te lo dije, era un riesgo que tenia que correr. Además era una corazonada, tenia la esperanza de que tú también estarías dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en mi.

-Qué presuntuoso es usted señor Cullen – le tomé el pelo – Reconozco que estaba despierta, pero ¿Qué te hace cree que estaba pensando en ti?

-Porque yo también estaba pensando en ti, y eso es porque te quiero. Por eso tenia la sospecha de que tú también te encontrabas en mi misma situación.

Por cada palabra que decía, sentía mis labios ensanchándose en una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, está bien. Tienes razón, estaba pensando en ti, como siempre – reconocí.

-Si, yo también sufro de esa enfermedad llamada amor.

-Somos dos enfermos que no deseamos la cura.

Volvimos a reír, qué buen humor teníamos ésta noche. No dejaba de asombrarme y de gustarme lo mucho que se había abierto y relajado en las últimas semanas. Tiene una chispa que cuando él entra en una habitación, incluso sin querer llama tu atención. El Edward que siempre ha existido y estaba escondido. Fue por ese motivo que me atreví a sacar el tema a colación.

-Hoy en la cena Charlie lanzó su primera indirecta sobre la universidad – comenté como si nada.

Retuve el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Qué alivio sentí cuando por fin habló.

-¿No es aun un poco pronto? Quiero decir ni siquiera hemos empezado el último año – dijo con nada más que confusión.

-¿Y lo dices tú? - continué – Es tu familia la que lleva meses diciéndote las universidades a las que quieren que vayas.

-No, es distinto – especificó – aun no me lo han dicho abiertamente, solo me han dejado folletos en cada rincón de la casa para que yo sepa su preferencia. Espérate a septiembre, al primer día de clases, ya me lo estoy imaginando : Tendremos una conversación en la mesa que durará como mínimo dos horas, habrá gritos, discusiones, risas, algunas lagrimas y hasta abrazos. Tengo solo que prepararme mentalmente para ello.

-Me suena a una típica escena de una familia moderna – bromeé, aunque sabia que es muy probable que Edward hubiese acertado en su predicción.

-Ya conoces a mi familia.

-Si, ya los conozco – sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Charlie? - preguntó con curiosidad, prosiguiendo con el tema.

-Me hizo saber que no me tenia que preocupar, que entre los ahorros de él y Renée, ya tengo mis estudios cubiertos. Y aunque reconoció que hay mejores universidades, me dijo que le haría muy feliz si escogiera la universidad de Wasington.

-Osea que en pocas palabras, quiere que te quedes cerca cuando vayas a la universidad.

-Si, básicamente. Solo tengo la sospecha de que Renée me dirá lo mismo cuando se establezca en Florida – le dije.

La ultima vez que hablamos, me había contado que a Phil le habían ofrecido el puesto de entrenador en un instituto de Jacksonville, y que empezaría a trabajar una vez terminada la temporada. Así que volvían a establecerse en una ciudad. Ya Renée me había dicho que deseaba que me fuera a vivir con ellos, pero desde el inicio sabia que era la batalla perdida, ya me había acostumbrado a Forks y a la compañía de Charlie, eso sin contar a Edward; quien obviamente desnivelaba de mucho la balanza.

-¿Y tú qué quieres en realidad? - me preguntó con una ternura que casi me derrite el corazón.

-No lo sé realmente – admití – Supongo que la universidad de Washington está tan bien como cualquiera. Quiero decir, en realidad no estoy muy segura de qué voy a estudiar.

-¿En serio? - dijo incrédulo.

-Bueno creo que podría estudiar filología, la literatura siempre ha sido mi mayor pasión. Y ya después me dedicaría a ser profesora o quizás editora, pero es solo una idea, ya veremos. Después de todo, hemos repetido ya varias veces que aun falta un año.

-Si, creo que te quedaría perfecto, te veo trabajando como profesora. Tienes la paciencia de una santa. Solo hay que ver como has aguantado hasta ahora conmigo y mi familia.

Reímos un par de minutos por su comentario, porque vamos a ver, en el fondo tenia razón. A veces creo que cuando esos cinco están juntos, le harían perder la paciencia hasta a Mary Poppins.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Tienes las ideas más claras que yo?. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que querías ser doctor como tu padre – me sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre arenas movedizas, no sabia cómo podrían afectarle mis palabras.

Pero él solo suspiró antes de contestar.

-No, eso no ha cambiado. Aun sigo queriendo ser doctor. Es cierto que mi primera motivación cuando lo decidí era que deseaba ser como él, aun lo quiero. Pero ahora también me gusta la medicina, la ciencia es mi fuerte y quiero ayudar a la gente, salvar vidas.

Y si no hubiese estado ya completamente babeada por él, en éste momento me habría conquistado. Siempre, con cada palabra que decía, terminaba pasando lo mismo.

.Si, te quedaría perfecto. Te veo trabajando como doctor, tienes el corazón de un santo – repetí sus palabras, ajustándolas a él.

-Dios Bella, estás haciendo que me sonroje más que tú – dijo apenado.

Yo reprimí la risa que subía por mi garganta.

-Es solo la verdad – le dije con una sonrisa, y se me escapó un bostezo que no pude controlar – Acostúmbrate a oírla.

-¿Estás cansada amor? - susurró – Ya empieza a ser tarde.

Me giré a mirar la hora, ya marcaba las 2:15, vaya no me había dado cuenta de que llevábamos hablando más de una hora.

-Estoy bien – insistí – tan fresca como un vegetal apenas cosechado.

-Y te creo, no me tienes que convencer – dijo con una risa - pero en unas horas nos espera un día de diversión bastante ocupado, trata de descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo quedamos al final?, ¿Nos vemos allá, o quizás me puedes pasar buscando y vamos con tu volvo? - aventuré.

-Buen intento – me dijo, pero escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz – Que el coche esté aparcado en mi garaje, no significa que lo vaya a conducir de inmediato.

-Lo sé cariño, pero no puedo evitar seguir intentándolo – reconocí.

-Yo también lo sé, es uno de los motivo por los cuales te amo.

-¿Lo estás haciendo apropósito, verdad?, solo porque yo te hice sonrojar antes.

-Puede que si – rió, hay que ver – Pero igual te amo.

-Si, yo también. Pero aun no me has dicho cómo quedaremos nosotros mañana, o bueno en unas horas – me corregí.

-Mejor nos vemos allá, subiré mi bicicleta en el coche de Emmett; me gustaría ir a ver a mis padres en la tarde. Llevo todo el fin de semana sin ir.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos allá – intentaba ocultar el orgullo de mi voz, qué gran paso era para Edward lograr estar dos días sin ir al cementerio – Nos vemos en unas siete horas.

-Siete largas e interminables horas – suspiró con dramatismo.

Reí un momento.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas cariño.

-Te esperaré en la playa.

-Te amo- fue lo último que dijo antes de disponerme a terminar la llamada.

-Y yo a ti – y con eso presioné el botón rojo del móvil.

Después de eso no me costó dormirme, digamos que desear que las horas pasaran más deprisa para lograr ver a Edward, hizo que el sueño me envolviera. Todos saben que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando duermes.

**-ECDT-**

Aparqué el coche en el primer lugar disponible que encontré, por suerte no estaba bastante lejos de los coches de los Cullen, había visto el Jeep de Emmett hacía unos ocho coches atrás. Forks estaba tendiendo uno de sus insólitos días soleados y calurosos. Supongo que más de uno aprovechará el clima, así que es de esperarse que en unas horas ésta playa estaría a rebosar.

Me bajé del coche y saqué del maletero mi bolsa con las cosas. Levanté la cara un momento para absorber los rayos del sol que me llegaban.

-¡Allí está mi chica! - alguien llamó a mi izquierda.

Yo me tensé pero conseguí no demostrarlo, a pesar de que había reconocido su voz, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Mike Newton y a los bufones que le seguían. Continué ignorándolos y caminé, escuché como se subían en la furgoneta de Tyler y se alejaban de aquí. Sacudí la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando, no valía la pena que les dedicara más de un pensamiento a esa pandilla de inútiles, tenia un gran día por delante como para preocuparme por otras cosas, además Edward me estaba esperando. Ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerme acelerar el paso.

Llegué a donde ellos de encontraban, ya había predispuesto una silla plegable para cada uno de nosotros, los bolsos en la arena y un par de toallas extendidas, sobre las cuales estaban sentados Jasper y Alice, un poco apartados de los demás, viendo el mar, abrazados.

Edward estaba de espaldas a mi, hablando con Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban también muy acaramelados y me vieron cuando me empecé a acercar a ellos, aunque Edward no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Una idea juguetona se me pasó por la cabeza y me llevé un dedo a los labios, para pedirles a Emmett y a Rosalie que no le dijeran a Edward que me habían visto. Rosalie realizó un asentimiento casi imperceptible para hacerme saber que no había problema, pero a Emmett le brillaron los ojos y apretó los labios, era obvio que se le estaba escapando la risa.

-¿Emmett, qué haces? - le preguntó Edward con sospecha.

-Nada – le contestó su hermano, parecía que se estuviese sofocando.

-Si, claro – estaba segura que el rostro de Edward ahora reflejaba escepticismo.

Tuve que darme prisa, antes de que Emmett estropeara mi sorpresa. Recorrí los pocos pasos que nos separaban y me paré detrás de él, levanté los brazos y tapé su ojos. En ese momento Emmett no soportó más y soltó una carcajada que llamó incluso la atención de Jasper y Alice, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Pero tenia cosas más esenciales entre las manos.

-Adivina quién soy – le dije a Edward, intentando en todo lo posible cambiar el tono de mi voz.

Debajo de mis manos, sentí lo músculos de Edward que se ensanchaban en una sonrisa, no pude evitar imitarle. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Mmm, no estoy muy seguro. Debes de ser aquella chica que vino a visitarme ayer en la noche, te dije que teníamos que ser discretos, no sea que Bella se entere de lo nuestro.

Así que él también quería jugar, muy bien.

-¿Bella?, no tengo ni idea de quien hablas, recuérdame quién es.

-Es mi novia, y es por eso que no se puede enterar, tiene un carácter muy fuerte, a veces me da miedo.

-¿Y cómo es eso? - pregunté con intriga, curiosa de ver cómo me contestaría.

-Cuando se molesta tiene un genio de los mil demonios, tendrías que verla.

-Pues entonces esperemos que nunca nos encuentre juntos.

-Esperemos – tomó una de mis manos y le dio un beso en la palma. Después de giró a verme y mis manos se entrelazaron en su nuca – Buenos días preciosa.

Descendió hasta mis labios y los besó; todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, mordisqueé suavemente su labio inferior y me deleité con el momento. Hasta que empezamos a tener dificultades para respirar y nos tuvimos que separar.

-Hola – sonrió y acunó mi mejilla entre su mano – Por fin han pasado las horas que esperaba para verte – declaré.

-Yo también estaba impaciente por que llegaras. Aunque ahora que estás aquí tengo un secreto que contarte – dijo con picardía.

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu pequeña amiga?

Él sonrió con diversión.

-Ella sabe que eres tú la única que amo, siempre se lo he dejado claro.

-Más te vale – intenté sonar lo más celosa y amenazadora posible, pero sabia que había fracasado.

-Pero lo que quería contarte es que anoche soñé contigo – hablaba como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto que no quería que nadie más supiera.

-¿En serio? - asintió y yo sonreí – Qué coincidencia, porque yo también soñé contigo.

-Interesante. ¿Crees que nos encontramos en nuestro sud-consciente?

-Es posible, esa es una idea que me gusta mucho.

Me puse de puntillas, y estaba por iniciar otro beso, cuando alguien carraspeando la garganta nos interrumpió. Nos giramos a ver a los cuatro miembros de su familia, ya en bañadores, que nos observaban expectantes. Sabia que no tenia que sorprenderme, siempre que estaba con Edward el mundo a mi alrededor simplemente dejaba de importar.

-Nosotros nos vamos a bañar un poco – nos dijo Rosalie, que en bañador estaba aun más espectacular, incluso con la tripita de embarazo que ya se le estaba asomando - ¿Tienen intenciones de unirse a nosotros?.

Edward se giró a verme y yo solo asentí.

-Si claro, enseguida vamos – le dijo.

-Te has puesto el bañado azul, ¿Verdad Bella? - preguntó Alice.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si Alice, tranquila que lo llevo puesto. No es que tú me hayas dejado mucha elección.

-Las dos sabemos que me lo agradeces. Bueno nosotros vamos, no se tarden.

Y con eso se apartaron de nosotros. Edward me miró otra vez con el interrogante escrito en el rostro.

-¿De qué bañador habla Alice? - preguntó.

-Lo verás en un momento – le dije con resignación - ¿Te parece si nos quitamos la ropa los dos a la vez? - sugerí.

-Claro.

Él tomó el borde de su camiseta y yo el de mi vestido, y nos los sacamos por la cabeza a la vez. Cuando ya estábamos en bañador, una en frente del otro, no sé quien de los dos había abierto más los ojos o se le había caído más la boca.

Desde el primer momento siempre supe lo guapo que Edward es, pero su pecho desnudo es toda una visión. Su cuerpo es tonificado, atlético y fuerte, pero sin exagerar. Jamás llegaría al nivel de su hermano. Algo dentro de mi interior se encendió y en la parte posterior de mi mente sospeché que se trataba de deseo.

"_Contrólate__Bella,__éste__no__es__el__momento__"_, me reprendí a mi misma.

-Estás … vaya – Edward fue el primero en recuperar el habla de los dos – Estás _WOW_.

-Gracias – contesté con un esbozo de sonrisa – tú también estás "WOW".

Sonrió por mi chiste y los dos nos acercamos a nuestros bolsos para guardar la ropa.

-¡Bella! - escuché un grito a mis espaldas, cuando me giré me encontré con Jacob que trotaba en nuestra dirección, detrás de él venían Quil y Embry a un paso más moderado.

No pude evitar alegrarme al verle, hacia ya tiempo que no veía a mi amigo de la reserva.

-¡Jacob! - saludé cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable, en la que no fuera necesario gritar. Yo, a diferencia suya, no necesito avisar a las personas de mi presencia cuando aun estoy a un kilómetro de distancia.

Cuando Jake llegó en frente mio se paró en seco y me regaló una sonrisa que cegaría al sol, eso sin duda era lo que mejor que caía de él, era el tipo de persona que está siempre de buen humor.

-Hola – le dije reprimiendo una risa, cuando se me hizo evidente que no deseaba ser el primero en hablar.

-Siento como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos – me contestó, recortando la distancia que nos separaba y atrapándome en un enorme abrazo.

Escuché el pesar en su voz y reconozco que tenia razón, tenia un poco abandonados todos los aspectos de mi vida que no tuviesen que ver con Edward, pero no puedo evitarlo y honestamente no creo que alguien se capaz de culparme.

Jacob hizo un rápido recorrido de mi cuerpo y vi como se tensaban todos sus músculos. Reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, un chico muy simpático y amigable, cierto, pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente lleno de hormonas.

Edward llegó a mi lado y observó de forma especulativa a Jake. Qué extraño.

-Es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente – traté de justificar patéticamente el motivo de mi ausencia cada vez que Charlie va a visitar a Billy – Hola chicos – saludé a Quil y Embry cuando finalmente dieron alcance a Jacob, ellos me contestaron con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Jake se posaron sobre Edward y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Si, eso ya lo veo – dijo con sorna y yo sentí mi rostro arder, y eso nada tenia que ver con el calor del sol.

Edward tomó mi mano entre la suya y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Oh madre mía. ¿Edward estaba celoso?. ¿De Jacob? ¿De mi?. No, seguro que estaba imaginando cosas, él sabe que no tiene motivos para estar celosos.

-Y no he tenido el placer de conocerte – dijo Edward entre dientes, alzando la vista para que sus ojos verdes se cruzaran con los negros de Jake. Pues resulta que Jacob es incluso más alto que él, y eso que mi novio tiene al altura orgullosa de casi un metro y noventa - ¿Tú quién eres? - apretó la mandíbula, demostrando que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia.

Me estaba confirmando la sospecha que había tenido solo un segundo atrás. Intenté disimular el agrandar de mis ojos por la sorpresa y la risa que quería subir por mi garganta. Si, Edward estaba celoso, y aunque para mi no tenia ningún motivo para estarlo, una pequeña parte no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Visto que se está haciendo evidente que Bella no tiene intención de presentarnos, lo haré yo – escuché la voz de Jake que me sacaba de mis pensamientos – Mi nombre el Jacob, y ellos son mis amigos Quil y Embry – señaló a cada uno al decir su nombre, y después alargó su mano hacia Edward.

Él lo miró un solo momento, alargó su propia mano y la estrechó.

-Edward Cullen – se presentó.

-Edward Cullen - Repitió Jake algo ensimismado y en sus ojos brilló lo que me pareció ser reconocimiento.

Por un momento me tensé, se me ocurrió pensar que Jacob había reconocido el nombre de Edward, seguro que su reputación había llegado incluso a La Push. Y aunque quería tener la confianza de que Jacob no iba a decir nada que metiera la pata, preferí adelantarme antes de que cualquiera de ellos hablara. Carraspeé para llamar la atención de todos.

-Eh si, Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie – le expliqué a Edward – solíamos jugar juntos cuando venia de visita a Forks.

Edward respiró profundo de manera disimulada, sin saber que yo lo había notado, y volvió a centrar su atención en Jake, tratando de suavizar un poco su mirada.

-Es un placer conocerte – casi suena hasta sincero.

Jacob aumentó su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible.

-Lo mismo digo – le contestó.

-¡Jacob Black! - llegó el grito de una aguda voz femenina a lo lejos - ¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto?.

Era Leah, que se encontraba a unos doscientos metros de nosotros, sobre una duna de arena. En cuanto me vio pareció esbozar una sonrisa, con la distancia que nos separaba no podía estar muy segura.

-Oh, ¡Hola Bella!

-¡Hola! - grité, esperando ser escuchada.

-Chicos, llegamos tarde – le dijo a los tres adolescentes en frente de nosotros.

-Bueno, supongo que esa en mi señal para desaparecer – nos dijo Jake – Ha sido un placer verte Bella.

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo mucho más corto que el anterior. Edward en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

-Pasa de vez en cuando por La Reserva a vernos, sé que a Billy le dará mucho gusto verte.

-Lo intentaré.

Jacob me asintió y sonrió a Edward.

-Ya nos veremos.

-Claro – fue la respuesta de Edward.

-Hasta luego – dijeron Embry y Quil a la vez, y con eso se alejaron.

Un manto de absoluto silencio descendió sobre nosotros dos, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que resultaba incómodo. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?.

-Edward, ¿Qué – pero él me interrumpió, tirando de la mano que tenia cogida y caminando hacia el agua.

-Vamos que nos están esperando – atajó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Yo decidí que lo mejor era esperar un poco para abordar la cuestión, tenia que pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo; pero seguro que lo haría, no iba a permitir quedarme con la duda.

-Oh mira, como que tu familia ya se cansó de esperarnos – le dije cuando noté que mientras que nosotros empezábamos a mojarnos los pies en el agua, ellos se dirigían hacia nosotros con intenciones de salir.

-Vamos a comer algo – anunció Emmett cuando los tuvimos en frente – mi nena y mi nene se tienen que alimentar.

-Está bien – le contestó Edward.

-No se remojen mucho – nos dijo Alice cuando pasó por nuestro lado – A pesar del sol, el agua está bastante fría y podrían pillar un resfriado.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun así contestó :

-Claro, no hay problema … Pobres críos – murmuró por lo bajo, cuando estuvo seguro que ninguno de los cuatro escucharía sus palabras.

Me mordí los labios para no soltar una risotada. Estaba más que de acuerdo. Él se giró a verme y se llevó la mano que aun teníamos cogidas a los labios, y les dio un beso a los nudillos.

-¿Estás segura de que aun te quieres dar un baño, quiero decir ahora estaremos solos tú y yo? - el tono de su voz era bastante inocente, pero sus ojos hablaban de toda la picardía detrás de sus palabras.

Sonreí fingiendo indiferencia.

-Bueno, si para ti es importante, seguro que puedo sacrificarme – me encogí de hombros antes de volver a sonreír – Te reto a una carrera – solté su mano y eché a correr antes de que me contestara.

Escuché su risa detrás de mi, mientras me seguía, estábamos salpicando agua a nuestro paso, pero como no molestábamos a a nadie, no me importaba. El mar siempre tenia ese efecto en mi, era como si su agua me convirtiera otra vez en una niña que solo quiere pasarlo bien.

A pesar de haber empezado antes que él, Edward pronto me dio alcance y sentí sus manos que me tomaban de la cintura, y sus brazos me cargaban como si fuese una esposa, se ve que en agua pesaba mucho menos. Quiero decir, sé que soy delgada, pero Edward estaba haciendo ver como si yo pesara solo cinco kilos. Pero las risas y el movimiento de los dos hicieron que nos cayéramos, lo que paradójicamente hizo que nos riéramos aun más.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, conservando un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

-Si – le dije, apartando los cabellos mojados que se me habían caído sobre la cara – Somos unos tontos – anuncié con dramatismo.

Él continuó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi, y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-No, estamos enamorados.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?

-Bueno no. Solo que mi definición me gusta más.

Sonreí otra vez y él se alejó y se sumergió en el agua un segundo, antes de volver a salir con el cabello hacia atrás. Me miró pero no dijo nada, y yo pensé que éste era el momento indicado para preguntarle por su comportamiento de antes.

-¿Qué fue – empecé, pero como siempre él pareció entender lo que yo quería hacer, porque me interrumpió.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenia tu amigo Jacob? - preguntó de repente.

Y aquí vamos otra vez con los celos.

-No te lo dije, pero tiene 15 años. Creo que en unos meses cumple 16.

-Si con 15 ya es así, no quiero ni pensar como será cuanto termine de crecer – dijo con mordacidad.

Y aquí no lo pude soportar más, exploté a reír, la misma risa que antes había procurado aguantar. Era tan absurda la idea de Edward celoso de nosotros.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? - me preguntó con fastidio.

-¡Estás celoso! - le dije entre una carcajada y otra.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y me miró como si de repente me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué!, eso es ridículo. ¡Estás loca!, ¿cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?. Yo no soy así. Eso es … es … - empezó a decir a la defensiva, pero ésta vez fue mi turno de interrumpir.

- … cierto – culminé por él, ahora ya de manera seria – Aunque si estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo. Es ridículo. No entiendo cómo es posible, ¿que no tienes confianza en mi?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?. Por supuesto que confío en ti, te confiaría mi vida. Es en tu amigo que no confío.

-Eso no tiene sentido y tú lo sabes. Jacob no es más que un niño. Además, ¿tienes presente la chica que lo llamó desde la duna, Leah? - asintió – bueno pues ella es su novia, así que no entiendo por qué él tendría algún tipo particular de interés en mi – traté de hacerle entender.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi afirmación.

-Ciertamente la expresión de su rostro cuando te vio con es bikini no es la de un niño, si casi se le salían los ojos. Ademas el que tenga novia no significa nada, cualquiera tiene ojos y puede ver.

Ahora fue mi turno de agrandar los ojos, ¿Jake me había visto de esa manera?. Si, sé que me había notado, pero nunca lo hubiese considerado de la forma que lo estaba haciendo Edward.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta, verdad? - dijo con sarcasmo al notar mi rostro asombrado. Yo solo negué con la cabeza – Si, ya lo sospechaba.

-Entonces, ¿Lo admites que estabas celoso? - volví a presionar, con el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero claro que estoy celoso – soltó de repente - ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté cuando veo a un crío que le cae la baba cuando ve a mi novia, y después descubro que ella parece también tenerle mucho cariño?

Volví a reírme. Todo era tan surreal. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y alcé los brazos para entrelazarlos detrás de su cuello, y subí las piernas y las enrosqué al nivel de su cintura. La ventaja de estar dentro del agua era que no me tenia que preocupar por mi peso. Él sonrió suavemente cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron a un palmo de distancia y me dio un delicado beso en los labios.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sé, y de las que no tengo mucha seguridad. Pero si hay algo por lo que metería las manos en el fuego es por el gran amor que siento por ti. Nunca tienes que sentir celos de mi, porque mi corazón entero pertenece a estos dos maravillosos ojos verdes que tanto adoro – le dije, dándole en ésta ocasión yo un beso en los labios.

Él sonrió con una ligera nostalgia y apartó la vista.

-Eso lo sé a nivel racional, pero éste pensamiento no impide que me sienta de esa manera. En ocasiones me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que ves en mi, y supongo que cuando te vi en compañía de Jacob esa inseguridad se hizo mucho más fuerte, y por eso me puse celoso – admitió.

Mi corazón se detuvo y dio un brinco al mismo tiempo, si es que eso era posible.

-Yo lo veo todo en ti Edward – dije con determinación y supongo que la fiereza de mi voz era tal que se giró otra vez a verme.

Después de un minuto entero en el que los dos nos mirábamos fijamente sin decir una palabra, hasta que Edward sonrió y me sujetó con más fuerza. Se acercó y me dio otra beso.

-Te amo – dijo con vehemencia y mi corazón se aceleró aun más, no importa cuantas veces me dijera que me amaba, siempre tendría la misma reacción a esas palabras – Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

Volví a sonreír, ésta vez fui yo quien le besó.

-Claro que lo sé, de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti – y así volvimos a besarnos.

Dios, qué cursis somos, pero no me importa.

Cuando ya nuestros labios empezaron a ponerse azules, y los dedos se nos habían arrugado hasta parecer uvas pasas, los dos decidimos que había llegado el momento de salir. Llegamos a las dos sillas que estaban vacías para nosotros. Rosalie le lanzó una toalla a Edward y yo saqué una de mi bolso, nos empezamos a secar.

-Toma Bella – me dijo Alice, entregándome un emparedado.

-¿Ah? - fue lo único que pude preguntar con curiosidad.

-Hemos hecho también un par para ti – explicó.

-Gracias – le di un mordisco y no pude evitar sentirme conmovida, habían incluso tenido en cuenta mis gustos a la hora de prepararlo. Eran gestos como estos los que me hacían sentirme por completo parte de ésta familia, independientemente de mi relación con Edward.

-Yo aun no tengo hambre, Alice – Edward rechazó el emparedado que le estaba ofreciendo y tomó un sorbo de la botella que tenia Jasper en las manos.

Nos sentamos en las sillas, y por unos minutos reinó el silencio entre los seis. Hasta que Emmett se aclaró la garganta y enderezó su espalda, parecía como si se estuviese preparando para dar un discurso delante de mil personas. Intercambió una mirada con Rosalie antes de hablar.

-Edward, hay algo que tendrías que saber – le dijo.

-¿De qué se trata? - no parecía preocupado, simplemente intrigado. Volvió a beber agua.

-Visto que estos días la tienda estará cerrada, mañana tenemos una cita con un arquitecto en Port Ángeles.

-¿Y eso para qué? - elevó una de sus cejas.

-Verás, - ésta vez fue Alice la que habló – lo hemos estado pensando mucho; y visto que en unos meses llegaran no uno, sino dos bebés – apoyó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y con la otra tomó la de Jasper – y tú el año que viene irás a la universidad. Creemos que ya es hora para nosotros de formar nuestro propio hogar.

Mi giré a observar a Edward, un poco nerviosa por su reacción. Él tragó saliva lentamente y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Está bien – dijo él despacio.

-Ten presente Edward que para cuando esté listo, tú ya estarás en la universidad – trató de animarle Jasper.

-¿Y a qué parte del pueblo se quieren mudar?, ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra casa? - preguntó.

-No, no – contestó Rosalie – construiremos las casas al lado. Estaremos cerca. Después de todo en la propiedad entera hay espacio más que de sobra para hacer dos casas, del mismo tamaño que la principal.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con la casa? - volvió a preguntar.

Emmett y Alice se miraron un momento, antes de que él le contestara.

-Bueno, Alice y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y hemos decidido poner la casa a tu nombre.

-¿Qué! - casi chilló Edward. Lo entiendo, si yo estaba asombrada, no puedo ni imaginarme como se sentía él - ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?, no es necesario.

-Nos parece lo más justo – continuó Emmett – De esa manera cada uno de los tres tendría su propia casa, pero la propiedad seguiría estando a nombre de los tres. Como Rosalie ha apuntado antes, las tres casas serán del mismo tamaño. Así que no tienes que sentir como si nos estuvieras quitando nada, cuando somos nosotros que lo decidimos así – Edward abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero su hermano se le adelantó – Te conozco chico, sé cómo razona tu mente.

-Está bien – dijo Edward con falsa resignación – Me rindo, muchas gracias por el gesto – entonces mostró una radiante sonrisa – Estoy muy contesto por ustedes – su familia lo miró un momento sorprendido – De verdad que sí, creo que habéis tomado una decisión excelente.

Y esto hablaba de todos los progresos que había hecho Edward en las últimas semanas, estaba tan orgullosa de él.

Varias horas después, el sol calentaba fuerte en el cielo, el día mejoraba por momentos. Emmett y Jasper se divertían jugando a la lucha en la orilla de la playa, Edward había empezado con ellos, pero después de un poco renunció, quejándose de que eran unos tramposos y unos malos perdedores. En realidad tenia razón , pero como él ahora estaba solo conmigo, no me quejaba. Rosalie y Alice animaban a sus correspondientes maridos, mientras mantenían un interesante debate sobre quien de los dos se merecía más ganar. Definitivamente la competitividad era un rasgo muy marcado en ésta familia.

Mientras tanto Edward y yo estábamos recostados en una toalla del tamaño de África, como hubiese dicho Renée solo para decir que es enorme, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Después de varias noche viendo las estrellas, está bien admirar de vez en cuando las nubes – murmuró suavemente, acariciando mis cabellos mojados.

-Mmnhmn – contesté rozando mi fría nariz sobre su pecho mientras asentía. Sonreí cuando sentí su cuerpo estremeciéndose. -¿Estás seguro que no te molesta lo que quieren hacer tus hermanos? - pregunté.

-Estoy un poco triste, pero no me molesta. Quiero decir que las cosas avanzan, y mis hermanos también, ya era hora de que pensaran también en ellos. Siempre supe que el motivo por el cual a dos parejas de recién casados no les molestaba vivir bajo el mismo techo, era yo. Los cuatro intentaban darme un poco de estabilidad, mantener a mi familia unida. Pero ya ha llegado la hora de que ellos creen su propia familia, sobre todo ahora que mis sobrinos vienen en camino.

Me levanté de su pecho para poder mirarle a la cara, el otro brazo lo tenía detrás de la cabeza, sosteniéndola. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron noté que estaba sonriendo, y por inercia imité su gesto. Ya empezaba a enrojecerse por efecto del sol, sus ojos brillaban y la cicatriz que le había quedado en la ceja, después del corte en el accidente, le daba un aspecto ligeramente peligroso. Por extraño que pareciera, una imperfección lo hacía más perfecto.

-Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti – me acerqué y deposité un beso sobre sus labios.

-A riesgo de sonar vanidoso, yo también estoy orgulloso de mi mismo.

-No es vanidoso, tienes que estarlo.

-El mérito es todo tuyo, nunca habría llegado hasta donde estoy ahora si no hubiera sido por ti.

Negué con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la voz cargada de emoción y el corazón en la mano, le contesté.

-No, todo esto lo has hecho tú, yo solo me alegro de ser la persona que está a tu lado para compartir estos momentos.

Ahora él fue el que sonrió.

-Estos y muchos más momentos, no te desharás de mi en muchos años – bromeó.

Yo me reí y volví a recostarme sobre su pecho, mientras él me daba un beso en la frente. ¿Qué había hecho en mi vida o en la anterior para merecer el amor de una criatura tan angelical?.

**-ECDT-**

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? - me preguntó Edward mientras descargaba su bicicleta del coche de Emmett.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

-Si, estaré en tu casa a primera hora de la mañana. No te sorprendas si te despierto.

Edward y yo habíamos quedado que mientras su familia iba a ver el arquitecto y la constructoras por lo de las casas, nosotros dos podríamos tener una cita en Port Ángeles, que durase todo el día, para después volver a Forks a tiempo para su cita con Peter.

-Como siempre, te estaré esperando.

Nos despedimos con un beso, y después cada uno de nosotros tomó su camino : los dos coches de ellos hacia la mansión de los Cullen, Edward hacia el cementerio a ver a sus padre y yo a casa.

Llegué unos minutos después y me aparqué al lado del coche patrulla de Charlie, no tenia ni idea de que ya estaría en casa ; se ve que había salido antes de la comisaría.

-¿Bella eres tú? - me preguntó Charlie escaleras arriba cuando atravesé la puerta principal.

-Si papá, soy yo – grité.

Él bajó las escaleras, vestido con un chandal y una camiseta blanca.

-Espero que te hayas divertido – me dijo cuando pasó por mi lado.

-Si, bastante – le contesté con una sonrisa, recordando los eventos del día de hoy – te prepararé la cena – dejé mi boldo en el pie de las escaleras y empecé a caminar hacia la cocina.

-No te molestes – me giré a ver de qué estaba hablando – como no sabia a qué hora ibas a llegar, me pedí una pizza. Tenia hambre, ¿sabes? - levantó las mano, como si se estuviera disculpando por algo.

-Está bien - ¿Qué más se esperaba que le dijera?.

-Te he guardado la mitad.

-Gracias – Y sí que estaba agradecida, porque ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, era genial que no tuviese que cocinar y después organizarlo todo.

Estaba exhausta.

Después de comer y meter en la lavadora la ropa sucia, subí a darme un buen baño. Fue genial que el agua se llevara consigo toda la sal de la playa, y poder ser capaz de peinar mi cabello otra vez. Cuando me terminé de secar y vestir, me recosté un momento en la cama, y no me di cuenta del momento en el que me quedé dormida.

-Bells – me despertó Charlie, que pronunciaba repetidamente mi nombre y sacudía mi hombro.

Abrí suavemente los ojos y por la pequeña ranura que se había creado, vi su silueta parada al lado de mi cama.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté con la voz aun ronca por el sueño.

Me desperecé y vi que el despertador marcaba las 22:07, ésta tenia que ser la siesta más larga que había hecho en mi vida.

-Emmett Cullen te llama por teléfono – y me pasó el coreless que antes no había notado que llevaba en la mano.

Eso me extrañó, ¿Por qué motivo podría estar llamándome Emmett a éstas horas?

-¿Emmett? - le hablé al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Bella – parecía tenso y preocupado - ¿Está Edward allí contigo?

Esas palabras hicieron que algo frío recorriera mi espalda, y no pude deshacerme del mal presentimiento que se apoderó de cada célula de mi cuerpo. Charlie seguro que se dio cuenta del cambio en mi expresión, porque me observó con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero yo no le presté atención.

-No, aquí no está.

-¡Maldición! - gritó Emmett y yo me sobresalté porque era algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Emmett, qué ocurre? - pregunté en un susurro.

-Edward no ha vuelto a casa y no contesta a su móvil.

-¿Y no es posible que esté aun en el cementerio? - sugerí esperanzada, quería aferrarme a algo, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a seguir creyendo que todo iba bien.

-No, Jasper ya fue a buscarlo y no estaba, tampoco su bicicleta, fue también a la tienda por si acaso, pero nada. Y se nos ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor había ido a verte.

Me giré hacia Charlie.

-¿Edward ha venido? - le pregunté.

Aun había la posibilidad de que él estuviera abajo en el salón, y ninguno de los dos me había dicho nada porque no querían despertarme. Pero una simple negación por parte de Charlie fue suficiente para hacerme entrar en pánico. En el espejo vi como la sangre había abandonado por completo mi rostro, y sentí la adrenalina que empezaba a subir.

-Pásame a tu padre, tengo que hablar con él – me dijo Emmett, con al autoridad que se espera del hombre que tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, y asumir la responsabilidad del cabeza de familia hace diez años atrás.

Yo sin decir una palabra, le pasé el teléfono a Charlie, él aun me miraba preocupado.

-¿Emmett muchacho, qué ocurre? - le preguntó, sin apartar la vista de mi.

Y no es que yo lo estuviese viendo, pero sí lo sentía. Mis ojos a éste punto se habían inundado de lagrimas que aun no caían, y los oídos empezaban a pitarme. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Edward había desaparecido, que podría estar en cualquier parte, le podía haber sucedido algo terrible. Mi corazón se partió por él, por la preocupación, por todos los escenarios que se cruzaron por mi mente. Yo no podía perderle. NO. No lo soportaría.

Entonces fue cuando empecé a llorar.

_Continuará__ …_

**No tengo nada que añadir, solo que agradezco que nadie sepa mi dirección :P... **

**No se olviden que comentar, en ésta ocasión les tengo una sorpresa : un adelanto para el próximo capitulo a los que dejen su review ;)**

**Besos, Ros. **


	23. Miedo

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Miedo.**

_-¿Así que es esto lo que deseaba, futura señora Uley? - le preguntó un hombre alto y fornido, con las facciones bastante marcadas y las piel dorada, a la que desde esa noche era su prometida. _

_-Mmn, si – dijo ella con un suspiro casi seductor – Llevaba toda la noche esperando éste momento. Que conste que me estaba divirtiendo, pero para ser la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, eres la persona que menos he visto desde que empezó. _

_-Si, sé cómo te sientes – le contestó él, unos segundos antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Él la obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, y así la aprisionó con un árbol, mientras ella apoyaba la espalda en el tronco de éste. _

_Sam Uley y Emily Young estaban festejando esa noche la fiesta de su compromiso. Por fin, después de años de noviazgo y de tanto insistir por parte de Sam, Emily le había dado el tan deseado "SI" a la pregunta : "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". En la reserva todos estaban eufóricos, como la verdad es que para ellos cualquier motivo es bueno para hacer una fiesta, ahora la música estaba en su máximo volumen y todos lo estaban pasando bastante bien. _

_Pero como había apuntando Emily, la fiesta era para ellos dos y aun no había tenido ocasión de festejar la ocasión como se debe. Así que cuando decidieron que ya era prudente alejarse de los demás, y cuando su desaparición durante una hora no sería notada, y por lo menos iba a ser perdonada : los dos se escaparon. Después de todo, casi era la hora del amanecer, y la fiesta aun estaba en su máximo apogeo. _

_Habían llegado al acantilado que estaba cerca de la reserva, de donde los jóvenes amaban lanzarse al mar durante el verano. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a pie, pero también lo bastante lejos para tener un poco de privacidad. _

_-Sam, la madera del tronco me está irritando la piel – se quejó Emily, no muy contesta de interrumpir el momento. _

_Pero Sam solo rió. _

_-¿Qué te parece la hierva? - No esperó a que ella contestara que ya los había sentando en la hierva que tenían cerca, junto a unos arbustos. _

_Ella se recostó y él empezó a depositar besos en su cuello y su hombro. Emily extendió el brazo para que Sam tuviera mejor acceso. Hasta que su mano entró en contacto con algo blando y frío. _

_-¡Ah! - se sobre saltó Emily, porque no se lo esperaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sam alarmado. _

_-He tocado algo. _

_-¿Estás buscando ponerme celoso? - trató de bromear Sam, pensando que eso era lo que estaba haciendo Emily. _

_-¡Estoy hablando en serio Sam! - repicó ella – Creo que hay algo debajo de ese arbusto, me parecía carne. _

_Cualquier rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Sam y se levantó a inspeccionar el lugar que estaba señalando Emily. _

_-Quedate allí – le pidió, quería evitar que ella pudiese correr cualquier peligro. _

_Llegó al arbusto y se agachó, pero lo que encontró no era nada de lo que se esperaba. _

_-Hay alguien inconsciente aquí – le dijo a Emily, empezándose a preocupar por el pobre chico. _

_Era un chico, no un hombre, que a lo mucho debía de tener 20 años, pero Sam estaba seguro que era más joven, unos 18. Estaba frío como el hielo (clara señal de que llevaba ya varias horas que lo habían tirado en aquel lugar), inconsciente, golpeado y ensangrentado en prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Tenia varios moretones en la cara y la tenia tan hinchada que se le hacía difícil reconocer quien era, aunque Sam estaba seguro que no lo conocía. La polo que llevaba puesta estaba manchada con su propia sangre y los nudillo los tenía hinchados, era evidente que se había defendido de quienes quiera que fuesen sus agresores, porque era improbable que todo ese daño lo hiciera una sola persona. Sam no se entendía mucho de medicina, pero tenía la impresión de que el pobre tenia un hombro dislocado, y la pierna izquierda rota; de hecho ésta estaba en un ángulo bastante extraño, eso no podía ser bueno. _

_Emily se paró y se acercó a Sam para ver mejor. Ahogó un gritó de exclamación cuando ella también le vio. _

_-¿Crees que esté muerto? - le preguntó a Sam. _

_Él se acercó más y depositó su dedo indice y medio sobre la yugular del chico, soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que había pulso. _

_-Aun respira – contestó - ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó entonces. _

_-No, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es. ¿Y tú? - Sam negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué crees que le ha ocurrido?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?._

_Sam se levantó y adoptó un comportamiento decidido de inmediato. _

_-Tenemos que llevarlo a la reserva, necesita ayuda urgente. Pero no quiero moverlo solo, está tan herido que me da miedo hacerle más daño. Hay que desplazarlo con tiento y mucho cuidado. Quédate con él, yo voy a buscar ayuda. _

_Emily asintió y se levantó para depositarle un beso en los labios. _

_-Ten cuidado – pidió. _

_-Tú también – y con eso se dio la media vuela para salir corriendo en dirección de la reserva. _

_Emily volvió a sentarse al lado del joven que estaba inconsciente, olvidándose por completo de la rápida escapada que habían improvisado ella y Sam. Le tomó la mano y se apretó. _

_-Trata de resistir, la ayuda viene en camino – pensó en darle ánimo. _

_Se detuvo un momento a estudiarle las facciones, llegó a conclusión de que debajo de todos esos golpes y moretones había un joven muy apuesto. _

_Él empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, y abría y cerraba los labios como si quisiera decir algo. _

_-B-B-Bel-Be – empezó a balbucear, pero daba la impresión de que el simple gesto de tomar aliento para decir algo fuera demasiado para él. _

_-Tranquilo, no te alteres. Tienes que estar tranquilo, ya la ayuda viene en camino – repitió Emily, apretando una vez más su mano. Y rogando que Sam y los demás se dieran prisa. _

ECDT.

Abrí el microondas para sacar la taza que estaba calentando, tomé el sobre de manzanillas y la sumergí en el agua caliente. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de calmar un poco mis nervios, aunque no creo que esto sirva de mucho.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las ocho de la mañana, y con cada segundo que marcaba ese maldito reloj yo me encontraba cada vez peor. La incertidumbre y la angustia de lo que le podía haber pasado a Edward, hacia que por mi mente se pasaran las posibilidades más aterradoras. Charlie insiste en que tenia que por lo menos haber intentando dormir un par de horas durante la noche, ¿Pero como se espera él que yo pueda dormir cuando allí afuera está mi novio en sabe solo Dios qué situación?.

Charlie desde la noche anterior había movilizados a sus hombres y lo estaban buscando por el pueblo y sus alrededores, Emmett y Jasper estaban con ellos, mientras que Rosalie y Alice se habían quedado en la mansión con la esperanza de que pudiese llegar en algún momento de la noche. Y yo no había tenido más remedio que quedarme en casa esperando y rogando por que todo saliese bien, y lo encontraran sano y salvo.

"_Podría hasta estar muerto"_. Susurró un voz en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! - grité como si en la habitación hubiese otra persona conmigo, en lugar de estar discutiendo con mi propia mente.

Respiré hondo para detener las lagrimas que ésta idea me estaba provocando. Llegar a gritarme a mi misma tenia que ser el primer indicio de que empezaba a volverme loca. Me llevé el liquido a los labios, recordando el motivo por el que me lo había preparado. Pero la imagen de Edward frío, inmóvil y sin respirar hizo que un sollozo desesperado se escapara de mi garganta, y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba lanzando la taza que tenia en la mano hacia la pared de enfrente.

Tuve la impresión de que mi cuerpo no se movió en las siguientes horas, aunque muy probablemente habían sido solo unos pocos minutos, me quedé mirando las piezas de porcelana de la taza que se había apenas roto, con el liquido de la manzanilla rodeándolas. Pensé en que tendría que limpiar el desastre que había apenas provocado, pero hasta que no vi una de mis manos temblorosa recogiendo el trozo más grande, no caí en la cuenta de que me había movido a hacerlo.

Parecía como si estuviese funcionando en piloto automático, y la preocupación me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, tenia que hacer algo, ayudar de alguna manera. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil.

-¡Maldita sea! - volví a gritar - ¡Esto no es justo! - estaba enojada con el vida, con el mundo, con el destino, con lo que fuera, incluso con Edward.

Él tendría que estar bien, tendría que estar feliz y contento; a salvo. Nadie más que él se merecía no tener que sufrir más un solo día en su vida. Hoy se iba a levantar, y acompañaríamos a su familia a Port Ángeles. En lugar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hoy íbamos a tener esa cita que en realidad nunca habíamos tenido. Y después yo estaría a su lado durante su terapia con Peter.

Peter, ¡eso era!. Volví a tirar los trozos de porcelana que tenia en las manos, ya sin importarme si tenia que limpiarlos o menos. Se me había ocurrido algo que valía la pena intentar, era poco probable pero algo tenia que hacer. Además si me quedaba un solo minuto más en la casa, empezaría a prenderle fuego a las paredes.

La único que hice antes de salir de casa fue desviar las llamadas del teléfono fijo a mi móvil, en el caso de que _alguien_ me llamara a casa.

"_Gracias Jasper por enseñarme estas cosas de la tecnología que antes no sabia que se podían hacer",_ pensé mientras cerraba la puerta principal y me subía en el coche.

Me dirigí hacia el hospital, por una vez no me importaba la velocidad a la que avanzaba. De algo tenia que servir el ser la hija del jefe de policía, y si me ponía una multa, pues ya la pagaría. Lo _único_ que de verdad tenia importancia para mi en éste momento era Edward. Después de aparcar y entrar, me fui la planta de consultorios, sabia perfectamente dónde quedaba en el Peter.

Su secretaria aun no había llegado pero yo tenia que confiar en que él ya estuviese adentro, en que a lo mejor una de sus primeras consultas del día era temprano en la mañana. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces, y me alegré cuando adentro escuché movimiento. Me abrió en me sonrió un momento, era obvio que me había reconocido, a pesar de que solo nos habíamos visto una vez. Era un hombre maduro bastante atractivo, más o menos a mitad los cuarenta, con el cabello entre castaño claro y rubio oscuro, una facciones delicadas y unos cálidos ojos marrones.

-Buenos días Bella – me saludó con una sonrisa triste.

Eso me dio a entender de inmediato que él sabía lo de Edward, pero aun así no pude evitar preguntarle :

-¿Sabes lo de Edward? - me dirigí directamente al grano.

-Si, lo escuché apenas llegué al hospital. Nos sabes cuanto estoy preocupado por él, espero tanto que lo encuentren pronto – Edward en una ocasión me había comentado que él y Carlisle eran amigos.

-¿Tú sabes algo? - solté de repente, delatando en mi voz toda la agitación que sentía.

Por la forma en la que me miró supe que lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿Perdona? - preguntó extrañado.

-Tú eres su psiquiatra, tiene que haberte dicho algo, algún inicio de dónde se puede encontrar en estos momentos.

Empecé a llorar una vez más y me sorbí la nariz en un gesto muy poco femenino y elegante. Él me tomó del codo, sin decirme una palabra y ayudó a sentarme en el sofá en el que sabía que se sentaban sus pacientes durante las consultas. Me entregó una caja de clinex y yo utilicé uno para secarme las lagrimas y la nariz.

-No puedo violar la privacidad de mis pacientes, ni mucho menos traicionar la confianza que Edward ha depositado en mi, contando las cosas que hablamos cuando estamos entre éstas cuatro paredes. Pero te prometo que Edward no tiene nada que ver en su desaparición, él no me dio en ningún momento indicios de que haría algo así. De hecho, estaba avanzando tan bien en su terapia, había hecho grandes logros – me aseguró sin que, en mi opinión, fuera necesario.

- Lo sé que él no haría algo así, yo también estoy segura de ello. Soy su novia, lo conozco. Pero quizás se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor a ti te ha hablado de si alguien le ha causado algún problema, o si lo estaban siguiendo, algo por el estilo. Se me ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor se trata de un secuestro, Edward acaba de recibir una gran herencia de sus padres, y tú podrías saber si a lo mejor él sospechaba de algo.

-No, lo siento - dijo casi apenado.

Yo le asentí y me levanté del sofá.

-Siento mucho haber venido a molestarte.

Con eso nos despedimos, después de que me hiciera prometerle que le avisaría cualquier cosa, y salí otra vez del hospital.

Entonces decidí que mi siguiente destinación sería la comisaría de policía, tenía que ir a ver cómo avanzaban las cosas, si había alguna noticia, lo que fuera. Eso sin contar que ya me había dado cuenta de que me tenia que mantener activa, porque de lo contrario iba a sufrir una crisis nerviosa y no me lo podía permitir, tenia que ser fuerte, por Edward y por nosotros. Ya me derrumbaría cuando supiera que él estaba bien.

Dentro de los edificios era un torbellino de actividad y, aunque me gustaría pensar que los esfuerzos de todos ellos estaban puestos en encontrar a Edward, sabia que en éste pueblo habitaban otras personas que necesitaban de los servicios de la policía. Me dirigí a la oficina de Charlie, y lo encontré sentado en el borde de su escritorio observando, el que sabia, era el plano del pueblo, Emmett estaba a su lado, y parecía que estuviesen discutiendo algo entre susurro. Jasper estaba en una esquina hablando por el móvil, y ahora sabia porque no estaban hablando más alto los otros dos.

Llamé a la puerta y carraspeé la garganta para delatar mi presencia, en el mismo momento en el que Jasper terminaba su llamada. Los tres se giraron a verme con la clara sorpresa escrita en el rostros. Honestamente yo no veo por qué tendría que extrañarles mi presencia aquí.

-¿Bella, qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Charlie desconcertado.

Yo decidí ignorar cualquier pregunta o evitar dar una explicación.

-¿Hay algún avance, alguna noticia?, ¿Cómo están avanzando las cosas? - esperaba que la desesperación de mi voz fuera suficiente para que entendiera que no me tenía que endulzar nada. Quería la verdad, por muy dolorosa que ésta fuera.

Negó con la cabeza y el corazón se me cayó a los pies. Una sola mirada a los rostros de Emmett y Jasper me dieron una imagen mental del aspecto que debería de tener el mío propio.

- No, todo sigue igual – contestó Charlie con cansancio.

- Lo voy a matar – murmuró Emmett por lo bajo – juro que lo voy a matar. Más le vale que se encuentre bien, porque si le ha pasado algo se las va a ver conmigo.

No estaba muy segura si el comentario estaba dirigido a uno de nosotros, o si estaba hablando solo. Pero como nadie le molestó en contestarle, supongo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-El pueblo ya sabe de la desaparición de Edward y todos estarán alertas, pero hemos decidido extender la búsqueda a los bosques y los acantilados que nos rodean. Marks fue a buscar los perros, y cuando lleguen nos pondremos en marcha – continuó explicando Charlie.

-Muy bien, yo voy con vosotros – dije con resolución.

Tres pares de ojos me miraron como si de repente me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, la verdad era que esa reacción ya me empezaba a resultar fastidiosa.

-Bella no puedes venir – Charlie me estaba hablando como si fuera una niña de cinco años. Debe ser que aun se pensaba que yo lo era, o que quizás todavía tenía el poder para detenerme cuando yo decidía algo.

- ¿Y por qué no? - pregunté desafiante, cruzándome de brazos para intentar parecer más firme.

-Es muy peligroso – trató de explicar – podría ocurrirte algo a ti también.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mansión a hacerle compañía a Rosalie y Alice?. Seguro que ellas te lo agradecerían – intentó proponerme Jasper.

Si, claro que a ellas no les molestaría tenerme allí, pero mi lugar estaba aquí, ayudando a buscar a Edward.

-No. ¡NO! - casi grité – estamos hablando de Edward papá, _Edward_. De mi novio, del amor de mi vida. Voy a ir a buscarlo, con tu permiso o sin él.

Algo en la histeria de mi voz debió de haber hecho mella en Charlie, porque profirió un suspiro resignado y asintió. Mientras que por un momento los ojos de Emmett y Jasper brillaron, como si se tratara de orgullo.

-Está bien – me dijo Charlie – pero vas a tener que comprarte calzado adecuado – bajó un momento la vista a mis bambas – No tengo nada en contra de las tuyas, pero con ellas te caerás a cada roca que pises – Sacó un billete de cincuenta dolares de su billetera y me lo entregó – Anda, ve a comprarte unas botas de montaña en la tienda de los Newton. Nosotros te esperaremos aquí.

Con un solo asentimiento, tomé el billete y salí de la comisaría. Decidí que no era necesario llevarme el coche, después de todo la tienda de los Newton estaba a solo dos manzanas de aquí. Mientras atravesaba la calle se me ocurrió pensar que una vez que todo esto se hubiese solucionado, le iba a proponer a Alice que vendiera en su boutique también artículos de campo y pesca. No era posible que los Newton fueran el único negocio del pueblo que se especializara en éste tipo de ventas, más que nada porque en estos momentos no me apetecía para nada ver la cara de Mike Newton.

Supe que ni siquiera en eso había tenido suerte, cuando al entrar en zona de aparcamiento de la tienda, vi el coche de Mike a pocos metros de la entrada. Pero me dije a mi misma que eso no me iba a afectar. Así que entré y fui directamente a la zona de calzado, rechazando la ayuda de la empleada que empezó a acercarse a mi en cuanto me vio.

Escogí las primeras botas que vi que entraban en mi presupuesto, agradecí que uno de los pares que estaban a disposición del público era de mi talla y los tomé para ir a la caja. No tenia tiempo que perder.

-Hola Bella – dijo una voz melosa a mis espaldas. Me tensé de inmediato e intenté suprimir las arcadas que sentía.

Me di la media vuelta sin dignarme de lanzarle una mirada.

-Adiós Newton – le contesté con dureza.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?. Mira la cara tan preocupada que tienes, parece que hubieras estado llorando – me hablaba como fuéramos grandes amigos, cuando él sabia que yo a mala penas le toleraba – No me digas que estás así porque Cullen te dejó.

Flexioné los dedos, para soportar el impulso que tenía de lanzarle un buen puñetazo, pero cuando por fin me giré a verle comprobé que había llegado tarde. Ya tenía un labio roto y la mejilla izquierda hinchada y morada.

-¿Quién te hizo eso en la cara? - no pude evitar preguntar, se sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato. Además tenía ganas de darle las gracias a esa persona, por haberle dado algo de lo que se merecía.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente ésta mañana – se encogió de hombros, como restando importancia al tema – De cierto nadie manda a la policía para estar seguros que todo está bien, como están haciendo con tu noviecito. Yo no sé por qué se molestan honestamente, creo que están perdiendo el tiempo. Tanto, no lo van a encontrar.

Habló con una seguridad que hizo que se me erizara toda la piel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es obvio que se fue, que el mismo ha desaparecido. Seguro que no tiene intenciones de volver.

Antes de contestarle, me recordé a mi misma otra vez que no tenia tiempo para éstas cosas, así que me di la media vuelta para alejarme de él.

-Piérdete Newton – le dije a mis espaldas.

Pero una fuerte presión en el antebrazo hizo que me detuviera mientras él me acercaba otra vez a su lado.

-Te lo dije que él no te convenía, que era a mi que tenías que escoger. Las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo es que no lo vez?.

-¡Estás loco! - traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero éste solo se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando bajé la miraba para observar la mano que me estaba apretando, noté que tenía los nudillos hinchados y enrojecidos. Entonces todo mi ser se tensó y la adrenalina empezó a desbocarse una vez más. Ese es el aspecto que tiene una mano cuando se da un puñetazo a alguien o algo. Todas las piezas del puzzle empezaban a cobrar forma. Su presencia ayer en la playa cuando yo llegué, las miradas de odio que nos lanzaba últimamente, las ocasiones en las que Edward lo había puesto en su lugar y humillado, su extraña obsesión conmigo, la convicción de que no iban a encontrar a Edward. Todo tenía sentido.

_Había sido él._

-Fuiste tú – acusé en apenas un susurro, pero sabía que él me había escuchado, cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y la presión de su mano se aflojó.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con falsa inocencia.

En ese momento no pensé más, no hubo más razonamiento. Me olvidé de la caja de zapatos que tenia bajo el brazo, de la cartera que balanceaba sobre mi hombro. Me olvidé de todo y me abalancé sobre Mike con toda la rabia que poseía y empecé a golpear su pecho, dejando descargar la adrenalina.

-¿QUE LE HAS HECHO!, ¿DONDE ESTÁ!, ¡RESPÓNDEME!, ¿DONDE ESTÁ! - creo que grité, en realidad no estoy muy segura de que fue todo lo que ocurrió en esos momentos.

Mike intentaba apartarme de él, pero creo que incluso una cosa pequeña como yo en situaciones como ésta puede tener mucha fuerza, porque constaté que le estaba haciendo daño. Hasta que sentí que dos personas me alejaban de él y su madre se acercaba a nosotros.

Yo intenté que me soltaran, solo quería volver a rodear el cuello de Newton con mis manos, y que me diera respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? - preguntó alarmada la señora Newton, mientras parecía estar consolando a mi hijo.

-¡ESTE ENGENDRO! - medio grité, medio escupí con desdén, apuntándole con un dedo -¡ESTE ENJENDRO ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA DESAPACIDIÓN DE EDWARD!, ¡ÉL LE HIZO ALGO Y AHORA MISMO ME VA A DECIR DONDE ESTÁ! - intenté acercarme otra vez a él, pero los dos hombres que me mantenían alejada me lo impidieron.

Mike me miró como ofendido, escupiendo sangre antes de hablar. Le había hecho aun más daño en el labio.

-¡Te has vuelto loca!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?.

Maldito mentiroso.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ! - volví a repetir.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo semejante? - dijo la señora Newton indignada – Mi Mickey nunca haría nada por el estilo. ¿Todo esto lo dice por ese chico, por el cuidador de tumbas?, si está claro que él mismo se ha fugado. Seguro que en unos días aparece campante y sonante, después de haber malgastado los recursos y el tiempo de todos.

Ahora no solamente quería hacerle daño a su hijo, también a ella. Al cuerno el respeto por nuestros mayores.

-Yo sé que fue él, no tengo dudas – dije, ahora un poco más calmada.

-Le voy a tener que pedir que se vaya, de lo contrario llamaré a la policía – intentó advertirme ella. Mike me sonrió con descaro.

-Si, eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Llame a mi padre para que venga a arrestarle y se lo lleven.

El rostro de ella adquirió un tono rojo escarlata por la ira.

-¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¡Fuera de mi tienda!, ¡Fue... - pero se interrumpió cuando miró en dirección de la entrada – Oh jefe Swan, menos mal que ha llegado. Llévese a su hija por favor, y trate de controlarla un poco mejor.

Cuando me giré yo también comprobé que efectivamente Charlie estaba caminando en mi dirección, me observaba preocupado.

-¿Bella, qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó cuando llegó a mi lado, las dos personas que me tenían agarradas de los brazos me soltaron.

-Llévatelo papá, - casi le supliqué, apuntando con un dedo otra vez a Mike – es él el que le hizo algo a Edward. Que te diga dónde está, por favor que te lo diga.

Ya tenia la visión por completo borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que estaban inundando mis mejillas. ¿Por qué nadie quería hacerme caso o creerme?

-Bells, Bella escúchame – Charle sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos – Edward está bien, le hemos encontrado.

Éste sin duda tenia que ser el mejor segundo de mi vida.

-¿Qué? - sabia que yo no había sido la única que lo preguntó, visto que mi tono no era más que un simple murmullo cargado de esperanza. En cambio la otra persona lo había preguntado con incredulidad - ¿Dónde está?; ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Charlie me sonrió un momento antes de hablar. Él sabia que mis nuevas lagrimas ahora eran de felicidad y alivio.

-Está en el hospital, vamos te llevaré con él, y por el camino te cuento los detalles.

Me ayudó a salir de la tienda, mientras yo embobada dejaba que él me guiara. Por un segundo vi como Mike Newton palidecía y nos observaba con pánico.

-¡Ya tendrán noticias de mi abogado! - exclamó la señora Newton cuando pasamos por su lado – Eso que ha hecho se llama difamación, acusar a mi Mickey de algo tan horrible …

Pero ya todo eso carecía de importancia, lo único que ahora mi mente podía pensar era que Edward estaba bien.

ECDT

Odiaba las sillas de las salas de esperas del hospital, tenían que ser sin duda las cosas más duras de éste mundo, incluso más que las rocas. ¿O será que lo que más odiaba era la espera y la incertidumbre?. Si, supongo que debe de ser eso.

Edward estaba bien, según los doctores no corría peligro de vida, pero ahora estaba en la sala de operaciones porque tenía todos los huesos de la pantorrilla izquierda rotos y era necesario colocarlos en su lugar quirurgicamente. Y las operaciones por muy simples que fueran, eran siempre operaciones. Por eso no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

Aparte de eso, Edward tenia también un hombro dislocado, un par de costillas fisuradas, la mandíbula magullada y unos cuantos cortes que necesitaban puntos. Era rico en heridas, se había sacado la lotería.

Maldito fueran Mike y sus amigos, porque a mi nadie me sacaba de la idea de que habían sido ellos. Sobre todo después de que el doctor confirmara las sospechas que Sam nos había dicho que tenía, de que había sido más de uno en contribuir en su golpiza.

Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerle a Sam, Emily y Jacob el papel que habían jugado en la salvación de Edward, así como en la ayuda de todos los demás. Tal parece que Sam y Emily lo encontraron en uno de los acantilados de rodea la reserva. Con la ayuda de los demás, le habían llevado a la tribu, aunque éste proceso había tardado casi dos horas, porque iban muy despacio por miedo de hacerle más daño a Edward. No fue hasta que Jacob lo vio y lo reconoció, porque se habían conocido el día anterior, que decidieron llamar a Charlie.

Tengo entendido que La Push tiene su propio cuerpo de policía, y ellos tenían intenciones de llevar el caso dentro de la reserva, hasta que supieron que Edward había desaparecido de Forks, y se le estaba buscando.

Por eso ahora estábamos aquí, esperando a que terminase la operación. Charlie había vuelto a la comisaría para terminar todo el papeleo y seguir con la investigación sobre quienes habían sido, y para eso necesitaba la declaración de Edward. No importa cuántas veces yo le dijera de mis deducciones.

Jasper había convencido a Alice de que bajaran a la cafetería a comer algo, Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado, y Emmett paseaba por toda la sala; en ocasiones salia y caminaba por el hospital. Rosalie me había asegurado que era de lo más normal, que era esa su forma de comportarse cuando estaba nervioso. Y cuando lo vi por primera vez pasarse las manos por el cabello, supe que en determinadas situaciones todos los Cullen reaccionan de la misma manera.

-Yo siempre he entendido por qué lo hace, ¿sabes? - me sacó la voz de Rosalie de mi concentración. Cuando levanté la vista, vi que Emmett nos había dejado solas en la sala de esperas otra vez.

-¿Ah? - pregunté sin entender.

-Lo que hace Edward, ir a visitar a sus padres todos los días al cementerio. Siempre he comprendido su punto de vista, y por qué lo hace. Y la verdad es que a veces le tengo envidia sobre el hecho de que él puede hacerlo y yo no.

No sabia qué decirle, así que solo me limité a mirarla extrañada. Ella me regaló una sonrisa nostálgica antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué tanto te ha contado Edward de Jasper y de mi? - preguntó.

-Solo lo básico, que conocieron a Emmett cuando estaban en el primer año de universidad, y visto que no tienen una muy buena relación con vuestro padre, adoptaron a los Cullen como su familia – contesté un poco incómoda, no quería poner en problemas a Edward por lo que me había contando.

Pero ella nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Di mejor que no tenemos ningún contacto con él – me dijo con mordacidad – mi madre murió de cáncer cuando nosotros teníamos apenas cinco años. Mis padres se amaban mucho, y su muerte le afectó demasiado. Siempre he pensando que el motivo por el que nos mandó a estudiar lejos era que no soportaba tener un recordatoria constante de la mujer que había perdido. Volvíamos a casa solo durante las vacaciones, pero ni siquiera entonces le veíamos porque estaba siempre trabajando. Hasta que se casó otra vez, cuando Jasper y yo teníamos once años. Al inicio no le dimos importancia, después de todo no conocíamos a nuestra madrastra. Pero ese verano que estuvimos en casa fue el último que pasamos allí. Ya en la vacaciones siguientes, nos mandaba con algún pariente lejano o de excursiones por el mundo.

-Mi nana fue la que me contó lo que había pasado, al parecer su nueva y flamante esposa no era capaz de darle otros herederos. Y ella temía que nosotros le pudiéramos quitar su parte de la fortuna. Al fin y al cabo ya habíamos heredado la mitad de nuestra madre. Los Cullen no son los únicos que vienen de una familia con dinero, ¿sabes? - me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, al reparar en mi expresión de incredulidad – Así que ella hizo que mi padre cortara con nosotros los pocos lazos que aun mantenía.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Rosalie – le dije, de verdad apenada por ellos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no me importa como antes, Jasper al inicio intentaba llamarlo y contactar con él, pero después de un poco ya él también lo dejó. Lo último que supe era que se había divorciado de su mujer, y se había casado con una mucho más joven. Como quien dice, cambió el modelo por uno más reciente.

A pesar de la conversación, reímos un momento por su comentario.

-Al final todo fue para mejor, y ellos tres son mi verdadera familia. Pero siempre me pesó el hecho de haber crecido sin una madre, son muy pocos los recuerdos que tengo de ella, y son los que más atesoro. Se ve que Jasper y yo llevamos la perdida de manera diferente, porque una de las cosas que más me dolía era que ni siquiera podía llevarle flores a su tumba, visto que había sido incinerada y habían arrojado sus cenizas al mar. A mi hermano eso pareció que nunca le importó.

-Hasta que conocí a Edward, y entendí que él estaba pasando por un dolor similar al mío. Y que lo que él ha hecho siempre, era su manera de sobre llevar la perdida, de tratar de mantener aunque sea un pequeño vínculo con sus padres. Por eso en el fondo le envidié, él estaba haciendo lo que yo nunca había podido.

Se secó las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado, y en un reflejo inconsciente apoyó ambas manos sobre su aun pequeño vientre. Envalentonada yo tomé una de sus manos y se la apreté, ella me miró con una sonrisa y correspondió el apretón.

-No sé cómo explicarte lo que sentí la primera vez que vi a Edward – siguió – Desde que Emmett y yo nos besamos supe que se trataba del amor de mi vida, y que iba a aceptarlo con todo. Con su pasado, sus errores, sus defectos y su familia; sobre todo ese hermanito de nueve años que estaba bajo su total responsabilidad y tutela. Eso era todo parte de él y yo no iba a pedirle que cambiara nada por mi, así que me preparé mentalmente para ese encuentro, no tienes ni idea de lo nerviosa que estaba el día que iba a conocer a sus hermanos.

-Estaba segura de que me iban a caer bien, Emmett me había contado tantas historias de ellos que de alguna manera ya sentía que los conocía. Pero algo en mi corazón se detuvo la primera vez que tuve a Edward enfrente. Con esos enormes ojos verdes que dan la impresión de que te atraviesan el alma. Oh, y que triste, ningún niño debería tener esos ojos tan tristes. Quería defenderlo, y cuidarlo y protegerlo del mundo, de cualquier daño. Jasper siempre ha dicho que es porque él representa el hermanito que siempre quisimos, pero de alguna manera él activa mis instintos maternales, lo que siento por él es muy similar al amor que ahora experimento por éste bebé.

-Sé que le quieres mucho Rose – le dije con una sonrisa.

-No sé supongo que lo que intento decir con toda ésta parrafada, y el sentimentalismo provocado por las hormonas, es que pase lo que pase Edward siempre va a contar con mi cariño y mi respaldo. Que su felicidad para mi es muy importante, y me alegro mucho que tú hayas llegado a su vida, para devolverle el brillo a sus ojos y hacerle sonreír de nuevo. Creo que intento darte las gracias, porque sé cuánto le amas y eso significa mucho para todos nosotros.

-Madre mía, creo que me estoy quedando sin lagrimas – bromeé después de haberme secado las mejillas.

-¿Muy cursi? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Solo un poco – le contesté y de manera sincronizada, las dos nos acercamos para abrazarnos.

Hasta que alguien carraspeó la garganta y nosotras de inmediato nos separamos para ver al doctor parado en el umbral de la puerta. Nos levantamos y fuimos a su encuentro, en el mismo momento en el que Jasper y Alice entraban en la sala de esperas.

-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Jasper a su hermana.

-No lo sé, el doctor acaba de llegar. ¿Cómo está Edward doctor? - ahora le preguntó al hombre ya entrado en los cincuenta con la bata blanca.

-La operación ha sido un éxito – todos soltamos sendos suspiros de alivio por esas palabras – hemos logrado restablecer los huesos, y aunque Edward va a necesitar hacer terapia física antes de lograr caminar bien otra vez, por el momento todo va bien encaminado.

Ahora sí podía sentir un gran peso que abandonada por fin mi espalda, todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido por fin. Edward estaba bien.

-¿Podemos verlo? - pregunté esperanzada.

Pero antes de que el doctor pudiera contestar, Emmett se acercó a nosotros y lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ahora él.

-La operación de Edward ya ha acabado, osito – le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y tomando su mano para apretarla – y el doctor ha dicho que ha sido un éxito.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! - contestó él, estrechando con su otra mano la del doctor – Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, hijo. Es mi trabajo. Ahora mismo están trasladando a Edward a su habitación, y si quieren pueden ir a verle – contestó a mi pregunta – Solo les pido que vayan con cuidado y traten de no molestarle, después de todo va a seguir dormido hasta que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia – todos asentimos a su petición – pasaré a controlarle en un par de horas, para ver cómo está.

Después de decirnos la habitación en la estaría Edward, y todos nuestros agradecimientos, él doctor se marchó.

-Voy a avisarle a la tía Elizabeth que todo salió bien – dijo Alice, tomando su móvil y alejándose un poco de nosotros.

Con todo el ajetreo del momento, a los hermanos Cullen se les ocurrió que a lo mejor la hermana de Esme podía saber algo de dónde se encontraba Edward, inútil decir que lo único que habían hecho era agitar a la pobre mujer, que estando lejos no sabia de que manera podía ayudar; y estaba a un grano de arena de tomar un avión y venir hasta Forks. Y por mucho que me encantaría conocer a la hermana de la madre de mi novio, no creo que éstas fueran las mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

Se me escapó un bostezo antes de que lograra llevarme la mano a la boca para cubrirlo.

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco, Bella – me dijo Jasper con una ternura casi paternal.

-No – contesté de inmediato – Yo quiero ir a ver a Edward.

-Vamos no tiene caso – intentó secundar Rosalie la sugerencia de su hermano – como ha dicho el doctor, Edward va a seguir dormido durante un buen rato, ¿Qué sentido tiene que estemos los cinco en su habitación disturbandole?. Ve a casa, duerme un poco, come algo y cuando vuelvas ésta tarde vamos nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos de forma diferente? Vayan ustedes a casa y yo me quedo aquí, y después ésta tarde nos cambiamos.

-Pero … - empezó a protestar, pero después de meses pasados junto a ellos, ya me conocía todas sus jugarretas y las formas que tenían de convencer a los demás para hacer como una quiere.

-Como justamente has apuntado, sería inútil que nos quedáramos los cinco aquí, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos dejar a Edward solo. Y no soy yo la que está embarazada y tiene que pensar antes en la salud del bebé.

Sabia que con esto tenia la partida ganada.

- Tiene razón – dijo Emmett, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Rosalie.

Para entonces Alice ya había terminado de hablar, y observaba nuestra conversación con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo la estaba mirando, me guiñó un ojo. Sabia que todo esto lo había aprendido mayormente de ella y de Edward.

-Está bien – accedió Rosalie – ya cuando vengamos más tarde te hacemos el relevo.

No pude evitar sonreír, ya encontraría la forma luego de quedarme también más tarde.

-Vamos cariño que te acompaño a casa, después me gustaría ir otra vez la comisaría de policía, para ver como está avanzando la investigación sobre quien fue que lo hizo eso a mi hermano – le dijo Emmett a Rosalie, mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo peligroso. Casi sentí miedo por Mike cuando por fin pudiera probar que había sido él. _Casi_. - Nos vemos más tarde Bella – me saludó, y salió de la sala con su mujer.

-¿Necesitas algo Bella? - me preguntó Alice antes de que ellos dos también se marcharan - ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo cuando vengamos en un par de horas?.

-No, no hace falta. Ahora voy a comprarme algo en la cafetería antes de ir con él.

Ambos asintieron complacidos.

-Llámanos si ocurre cualquier cosa – me dijo Alice antes de que también ellos se fueran.

Así como había prometido, bajé a comprarme un zumo y un bocadillo, que tardé solo dos minutos en devorar. Creo que ahora que ya había pasado lo peor, me daba cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Subí a la plata donde estaba su habitación, y fuera de la puerta respiré profundo varias veces para tratar de calmar mis nervios, me restregué las manos en los pantalones para secar mis manos y me las pasé por el cabello. Después me reprendí a mi misma, no sé por qué estaba intentando verme bien. Pero estaba nerviosa, esa era la realidad, nerviosa de cómo vería a Edward. Así que cerré los ojos y manteniéndolos así, abrí la puerta.

Cuando los volví a abrir, mi mirada se posó en él. De acuerdo que mi mente tenía una imagen algo peor, pero aun así me dolió como estaba. Cubierto por una sábana hasta la cintura, no podía ver el estado en el que estaba la pierna que le habían apenas operado, tenia cortes en los brazos, de los cuales algunos cosidos con puntos. Una intravenosa en una muñeca y el hombro que se había dislocado cubierto por una venda, y algunos moretones en la cara.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y me senté en la silla que tenia al lado.

-Hola novio mio – le dije en un susurro, mientras que con la mayor vehemencia que poseía aparté de su frente los cabellos que le habían caído. Tomé nota mental de que una vez que Edward hubiese salido del hospital, le iba a decir que necesitaba un corte de cabello si quería seguir viendo – Nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. No eres de los que hace nada a medias, todo es a lo grande – bromeé – Creo que Emmett y Jasper han envejecido diez años en el día de hoy, y no me sorprendería que tus sobrinos naciesen estresados.

Noté un pequeño círculo de humedad en la sabana, y allí fue que supe que había empezado a llorar otra vez. Vamos esto era ridículo, no tenia por que llorar. Edward estaba bien, tenia que estar solo contenta. Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que había en mi corazón, la ansiedad y la preocupación seguían sin querer dejarme.

-Y ni te cuento cómo he estado yo, creo que estoy a un grito de que me pongan una camisa de fuerza – solté una risa histérica combinada con el llanto – Aunque te voy a contar un secreto, en el fondo me alegra que no me hayas visto perdiendo el control – suspiré un momento – Pero ahora quiero que me veas, abre tus ojos por mi Edward, por favor – tracé suavemente con el dedo indice el contorno de sus ojos – echo mucho de menos esas esmeraldas que tú sabes que son me perdición.

Después de eso me quedé callada y simplemente me dediqué a verlo mientras dormía, era una visión que no me cansaría nunca. Había algo que hipnotizaba en la forma en la que subía y bajaba su pecho al ritmo suave de su respiración. Me gustaba verle el rostro y pensar que en éste momento estaba teniendo sueños placenteros y maravillosos, y que no estaba reviviendo para nada los momentos que lo trajeron aquí. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero no me sorprendería que hubiese pasado más de una hora desde la última vez que le dije algo.

Hasta que la necesidad de ir al lavado empezaba a resultar fastidiosa, e incluso estando sentada me encontraba incómoda. Me levanté de la silla y deposité un suave beso en la frente de Edward.

-Enseguida vuelvo – susurré cerca de su oído – No te vayas a mover – casi me río de lo tonta que era con mis chistes.

Fui al lavabo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, y después de haberme lavado las manos al acabar, me mojé también el rostro con agua fría para despertarme más, y eliminar de mis mejillas en rastro que las lagrimas habían dejado. Cuando regresé a su lado en la silla, volví a tomar su mano. No soportaba la idea de no comprobar su presencia, aunque lo viese, necesitaba palpar que seguía aquí. De manera tonta, temía que si cerraba los ojos un segundo, él podría desaparecer otra vez.

-Ya he vuelto, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado – resultó una pérdida de tiempo que me lavara la cara antes, porque había empezado a llorar una vez más – Edward por favor despierta. Yo te necesito, no sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida si te pasara algo? - Me sequé las lagrimas y cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. El sueño me estaba venciendo. Supongo que todas las horas que llevaba sin dormir me empezaban a pasar factura.

-Supongo - dijo una voz ronca desde la cama y su mano se movió para apretar la mía. Yo me giré velozmente hacia él, tan rápido que me sorprendió que mi cuello no sonara - que entonces te tocaría a ti sentarte a hacerle compañía a mi tumba.

-¡OH! - no pude evitar exclamar, aquí estaban mis esmeraldas - ¡Cariño, estás despierto! - sin pensar en lo que hacía me arrojé a sus brazos y me aferré a su bata de hospital como si fuera una niña pequeña. Tengo que esperar que por suerte no le hice daño porque Edward rió suavemente y me rodeó con el brazo izquierdo, teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa. Mientras yo me acostaba a su lado en la cama – Ya estás despierto – volví a repetir en un susurro.

-Ya estoy despierto – me contestó con una voz cansada – Pensé que te había perdido – me dio un beso en la coronilla – estaba muy oscuro y no lograba alcanzarte, y cada vez que te llamaba tú te alejabas más – no sabia si en realidad hablaba conmigo, o lo estaba haciendo para sí mismo. Pero como sea tenia a la necesidad de asegurarle.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, aquí estoy. Ahora y para siempre. Pero por favor no nos asustes otra vez de esa manera.

Volvió a reír otra vez por lo bajo antes de contestar.

-Lo intentaré.

Quería preguntarle qué había pasado, quién le había hecho esto. Pero ahora mi prioridad era él y saber que estaba bien, ya más adelante habría tiempo para preguntas y recuerdos desagradables.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le pregunté, levantando mi cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Estoy un poco magullado y me duele la cabeza y la pierna, pero creo que sobreviviré – aseguró – aunque sí tengo un poco de sed.

-Espera un momento.

Me levanté de la cama y le serví un vaso de agua, de la jarra que estaba en la mesilla auxiliar. Con el mando levanté el respaldo de su cama hasta que estuvo sentado. Pero considerando que no podía mover el brazo derecho por el hombro, y estaba tan débil que no podía levantar el izquierdo, resultaba complicado lograr que bebiese agua sin mojarse.

-Creo que tengo una idea – le ayudé a apartar un poco la espalda del colchón, hasta que hubo el espacio suficiente para que yo me pudiera sentar detrás de él en la cama, y él se apoyara en mi pecho – A ver si esto funciona – llevé el vaso a sus labios y consiguió beberse toda el agua sin problemas – Ya está – coloqué el vaso en mesilla.

-Muchas gracias – recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me miró con los palpados caídos – me gusta mucho ésta posición.

-A mi también – sonreí.

-Hazme saber si te resulto demasiado pesado.

-Estoy perfectamente – aseguré.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que él carraspeó la garganta.

-Vi a mis padres, ¿sabes? - anunció de repente.

-¿En serio? - pregunté emocionada. Había escuchado situaciones en las que los pacientes inconscientes o en coma reciben visitas de sus seres queridos fallecidos, y quería tener fe en que eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Edward. Él más que nadie se lo merecía.

-Si, no estoy muy seguro si fue un sueño o si de verdad estaban allí, pero yo prefiero pensar que es la segunda opción. Mi madre estaba preciosa, tal y como era. Y mi padre me recordó el hombre que quiero llegar a ser algún día. Pude volver a abrazar a mis padres – una lagrima se me escapó con esa afirmación – Y tenías razón, como siempre.

-Siempre la tengo – dije con fingida arrogancia – Pero, ¿sobre qué?.

-Me han dicho que durante todo éste tiempo no se han apartado de nosotros. Que han seguido cada uno de nuestros pasos y no dejaran jamás de hacerlo. Que están muy orgullosos de nuestra familia. Y siempre nos querrán. Me dijeron también que no necesitaba ir a visitarlos todos los días, que ellos siempre estaban cerca de mi, porque estaban en mi corazón. Que por mucho que ellos amaran lo que yo hago, ya había llegado el momento para mi de seguir adelante.

-Es fantástico Edward, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Creo que después de diez años, solo ahora acepto de verdad la muerte de mis padres. Ya estoy listo para dejarlos ir.

-_Mnn_ – no sabia muy bien qué le podía decir, ya sabia lo rebosante de alegría que yo estaba por él, así que solo me incliné un poco y deposité un beso en sus cabellos.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco egoísta?

-Te tengo aquí a mi lado, te aseguro que no me importa que seas todo lo egoísta que quieras en estos momentos.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer lo mismo que yo hago? - lo miré confundida, así que se tuvo que explicar – Quiero decir visitar mi tumba todos los días para estar conmigo, si de verdad las cosas hubiesen terminado mal.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. No quería pensar otra vez en que las cosas podían haber terminado de esa manera, creo que ahora yo también iba a necesitar de la ayuda de Peter para poder superar lo que había ocurrido. Pensé en una vida sin Edward, en que sabia que si las cosas hubiesen sido así, habría hecho lo que fuera para sentir que estaba un poco más cerca de él. Me acordé de las palabras de Rosalie antes y las relacioné con la opinión que siempre había tenido sobre lo que hace Edward. Y entonces no tuve dudas de cual iba a ser mi respuesta.

-Pero por supuesto que si. Ahora más que nunca te entiendo, hasta ahora creía solo que lo hacía. Sé por qué lo haces y que yo también lo haría. Es más creo que necesitarían hacerme un refugio al lado de tu tumba, porque estaría contigo las 24 horas del día.

Rió un momento, hasta que una pequeña mueca de dolor le obligó a parar.

-Eres tan competitiva – dijo aun con una leve sonrisa – Hasta en eso tienes la necesidad de ganar.

Sabia que estaba bromeando así que no me ofendí por lo que me decía.

-Ya me conoces, sabias en dónde te estabas metiendo cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia.

-Y no me arrepiento de … - se interrumpió un momento para bostezar - … nada.

-Vuelve a dormir, anda – le sugerí … bueno está bien, le ordené – tienes muchas energías que recuperar.

-¿Asi en la posición en la que estamos?

-Yo estoy muy cómoda, ¿Y tú?.

-En las nubes – murmuró ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes – aparté otra vez los cabellos de su frente.

-Te amo, Bella – me dijo, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-Yo también te amo – le contesté, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Y así, con Edward en mis brazos. Me quedé dormida junto a él.

_Continuará … _

**Vale, está bien me tardé un poco más de lo que había prometido, pero creo que dos días no está tan mal. La verdad es que éste capitulo no terminaba de convencerme y lo revisado y cambiado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Pero creo que esto es lo mejor que logro conseguir. **

**Ya solamente nos queda el último capitulo (parece increíble :( ), en donde se ataran los cabos que se han quedado sueltos, y nuestra hermosa pareja por fin tendrá su final de "vivieron felices y comieron perdices". **

**Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, y prometo no tardar mucho para el final.**

**¡Un feliz año nuevo a todos y nos vemos en el 2012!**

**Besos, Ros. **


	24. Outtake 4: Mamá y Papá

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Mamá y Papá.**

Tenia frío, mucho frío. Se sentía el cuerpo entumecido y era como si dos trozos de hielo hubiesen sustituido sus piernas y pies. Intentó mirarse las manos, pero era tanta la oscuridad que ni siquiera al tenerlas a un palmo de la cara fue capaz de distinguir nada.

Casi enseguida sintió como todo su ser entraba en un ataque de pánico, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, ¿Dónde estaban los demás?, ¿Por qué se sentía el cuerpo en esas condiciones?. Intentó recordar qué fue lo último que vivió y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, aunque la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados no hizo ninguna diferencia con la que había a su alrededor. Pero decidió ignorar éste hecho y se obligó a recordar.

La primera imagen que se le presentó fue la de Bella, lo cual no le sorprendía, últimamente sus pensamientos estaban siempre ocupados por Bella. Estaban en el agua, jugando, riéndose y divirtiéndose. Nunca le había parecido tan hermosa; no creía posible que pudiese ser más divina. Habían comido, habían tomado el sol, y pasado un fantástico día con la familia de él. Entonces lo recordó todo y su respiración se detuvo...

_Se había despedido de Bella y de su familia, había subido a su bicicleta y se había ido a visitar a sus padres, aunque nunca había llegado. Cuando se bajó de su bicicleta en la entrada del cementerio, alguien lo tomó por detrás (tenia la impresión de que había sido más de una persona), le taparon la cara con una saca y lo arrastraron hacia un coche. Él intentó liberarse, pero había sido inútil. _

_Había intentado mantener la calma, incluso aunque no veía nada. Preguntó quienes eran y qué querían de él. Fue cuando sintió el primer golpe a su mandíbula. _

_-¡Cállate Cuidador de tumbas!- le gritó una voz enfrente suyo y él la reconoció enseguida, era Mike Newton. _

_Risas se escucharon después de eso, y Edward distinguió que eran todas masculinas. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era precisamente estar en silencio y estudiar toda la situación, entender quienes eran los cómplices de Mike, a dónde lo estaban llevando y qué buscaban de él. Entonces fue que entendió por qué no se podía mover, varias manos lo mantenían con fuerza sentado en su lugar. Y dedujo que para que pudieran estar sentados en esa posición tenían que encontrarse en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. _

_Tenia que ser la de Tyler, lo cual no le sorprendió, era el mejor amigo de Mike. _

_Bien, ya tenia dos nombres. _

_De repente el coche se detuvo y esas mismas manos lo empujaron hacia afuera, hasta que cayó a cuatro patas sobre lo que me parecía grama. Entonces le sacaron la saca de la cabeza y él se puso de pie para encarar a sus agresores. _

_Eran cuatro. Había acertado con Mike y Tyler, y también estaban Eric y Conner. No les dijo nada, y se limitó solo a mimarlos con odio; por nada del mundo les iba a mostrar debilidad. Notó también que Tyler bajaba su bicicleta y la tiraba por el acantilado que tenia en frente. _

_-¿Qué haces! - por fin habló con rabia. Esa bicicleta había sido un regalo de su tía Elizabeth y le tenia mucho afecto. _

_-¡He dicho que te calles imbécil! - gritó Mike - ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!, ¡Tú mismo te lo has buscado!_

_-¿Culpa mía? - preguntó con incredulidad -¿El que cuatro psicópatas hayan decidido secuestrarme cuando yo no les he hecho nada es culpa mía?_

_-¡Tenías que haberte alejado de Bella!, ¡Ella era para mi! - poco a poco Mike parecía estar perdiendo el control, tenia una expresión desencajada en el rostro, y se empezaba a asemejar a un animal salvaje. _

_-Bella no es un objeto – dijo intentando mantener la calma – Y jamás hubieses conseguido conquistarla, como se ve que no la conoces. _

_Mike apretó los dientes antes de contestar. _

_-Claro que si, iba a ser mía, lo tenia todo perfectamente planeado. Seríamos la pareja ideal. ¡Pero tenias que meterte en medio y quitármela! _

_-Al corazón no se manda Mike – no pudo evitar decir con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia. _

_Lo cual pareció hacerle enfurecer aun más. _

_-Tenías que haberte quedado en el cementerio, nunca te tenías que haber acercado a ella. Es más ¿Por qué no te moriste junto con tus padres hace años?. No eres más que un desperdicio de aire y espacio, y al final Bella pagará por tu culpa. Tú y solo tú la vas a hacer sufrir y llorar como nadie._

_Edward sabia que no debía perder el control, que lo mejor que podía hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba era mantener la cabeza fría y analizarlo todo, para encontrar la mejor manera de salir. Pero las palabras de Mike, las amenazas hacia su Bella eran inaceptables, fue lo que le hizo perder el control y hervir la sangre._

_-¡A ella no le vas a hacer nada! - gritó a todo pulmón y fue tanta la furia en él, que cuando se abalanzó sobre Mike, ni siquiera Conner y Eric fueron capaces de detenerle - ¡No te atrevas a meter a Bella en todo esto! - y su puño contactó con la mejilla de Mike. _

_Fue después de eso que los cuatro se abalanzaron encima, golpeando y atacando cualquier parte de su cuerpo que a ellos se les antojase, incluso en una ocasión sintió que lo estaban haciendo con un bate. Él intentó por todos lo medios defenderse, y consiguió dar más de un puñetazo. Pero aunque Emmett y Jasper le hubiesen enseñado muy bien, cuatro contra uno era estar en clara desventaja en cualquier parte del mundo. _

_Hasta que todo se volvió negro y lo último que supo era que se encontraba en ese extraño lugar._

No tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que eso quería decir que estaba muerto, o por lo menos a un paso de estarlo y éste lugar debería de ser el limbo.

Una vez más entró en estado de pánico, él no podía estar muerto, no podía. Sobre todo en ese momento de su vida. Por fin después de diez años empezaba a estar en paz con el mundo, empezaba a de verdad aceptar la muerte de sus padres, iba a empezar su último año de instituto y después iría a la universidad para ser doctor como Carlisle, iba a tener dos sobrinos a los que malcriaría, y lo más importante : Bella. Ella había llegado a su vida como un milagro, como un soplo e aire fresco después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin respirar, y no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que la había apenas encontrado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, desesperándose y haciendo una larga lista de todos los motivos por los cuales no podía morir. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahora sentado en el suelo, había subido las piernas hacia el pecho y las abrazaba mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Hasta que se dijo a sí mismo que no podía quedarse así, tenia que hacer algo, encontrar alguna solución. Nunca había sido un cobarde, y no tenia intenciones de empezar ahora. Decidió que por el momento iba a intentar afirmar en dónde se encontraba y hallar un salida.

Así que se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, no sabiendo muy bien la dirección que podía tomar pero aun así fiándose de su instinto, Carlisle siempre le había dicho que él tenia un muy buen sentido de la orientación, y era el momento de comprobar si era cierto o eran solo las palabras parciales de un padre.

No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, a lo mejor eran solo diez minutos, o quizás ya había llegado a las horas, en ese lugar no se tenia muy buena noción del tiempo. Pero no se podía detener, tenia que seguir avanzando, porque sabía que en el momento exacto en el que sus piernas se pararan, el pánico y la incertidumbre atacarían de nuevo.

-Edward – alguien lo llamó, y después se escuchó un llanto - ¿Edward, dónde estás? - era su Bella de eso estaba seguro, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte.

No, ella no podía estar aquí. Porque el que ella se encontrara también allí solo significaba una cosa. Y era algo inconcebible, si aun no había terminado de aceptar su presencia en aquel lugar... imaginemos la de ella.

-Edward – lo volvió a llamar, pero ésta vez se escuchaba más lejos.

-¡Bella! - le gritó, y decidió correr siguiendo la dirección de donde provenía la voz, y el sollozo de ella que se escuchaba.

No estaba bien que ella llorara.

Empezó a correr, con cada segundo que pasaba la voz de ella se escuchaba todavía más lejos, hasta que dejó de escucharla. Se detuvo en seco, empezando a respirar otra vez con dificultad por el miedo, ¿A dónde se había ido?, ¿Qué dirección debía de tomar ahora?.

-Bella no está aquí cariño, meno mal. Y tú tampoco deberías de estarlo – le dijo un voz cristalina a su espalda.

Se tensó y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Esa voz él la conocía muy bien, habían pasado ya diez años desde la ultima vez que la escuchó y en ocasiones tenía problemas en recordarla, y aun así sabia que se trataba de ella. No podía ser, tenia que estar teniendo alucinaciones.

-Edward, campeón – y ahora se le sumaba también la voz de él. Esto ya era demasiado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Que estuviese escuchando a sus padres solo podía significar una cosa.

-Date la vuelta hijo – le dijo Carlisle.

Negó la cabeza y apretó los dientes. Se negaba incluso a dirigirles la palabra.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Esme con amabilidad, con esa bondad que trasmitía siempre con su sola presencia.

-Porque hacerlo significaría reconocer que estoy muerto – dijo entre dientes. ¿Qué otro motivo podía estar teniendo él para ver a sus padres sino que habían venido a buscarle?. Alice le había explicado todas sus teorías, como según ella funcionaba el otro mundo.

-No estás muerto cariño – le dijo ella.

Pero él no podía terminar de creerlo, además le daba miedo darse la vuelta y volver a verlos. Por lo menos consigo mismo no lo podía negar.

-Date la vuelta hijo – volvió a repetir Carlisle. Usando el mismo tono autoritario que usaba con sus hijos, y haciendo que Edward se sintiera otra vez como si tuviera ocho años.

Supuso que eso era algo que podían conseguir solo los padres, porque ni siquiera Emmett, que había sido su principal figura paterna durante los últimos diez años, lograba que él se sintiese de esa manera.

Respiró profundo y obedeció, recordando que a él no le gustaba desobedecer a su padre, pero aunque se dio la media vuelta, mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Entonces sintió una suaves manos frías que acariciaban sus parpados aun cerrados, y no pudo evitar sobre saltarse por la sorpresa; era el tacto de ella, aun lo recordaba.

-Abre los ojos cariño – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Y él lo hizo.

Se encontró con los verdes ojos de su madre, idénticos a los suyos como siempre observaban todos. Y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo ahogado. Allí estaban ellos, justo como eran, incluso llevaban la mismas ropas que él recordaba se habían puesto para ir a festejar su cumpleaños. No habían cambiado nada, y supuso que era de lo más normal. Era él el que había envejecido, no ellos.

Su madre estaba preciosa, precisamente como había sido en vida. Con su sedoso cabello color caramelo, de unas tonalidades más claras que el suyo, que le caía sobre la espalda, brillantes ojos color esmeralda, una piel de porcelana, y la eterna sonrisa que siempre asomaba por sus labios. No era una sorpresa que su padre se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de ella desde el primer momento que la vio.

Los ojos azules de Carlisle se iluminaron cuando los de su hijo se encontraron con ellos, y una encantadora sonrisa torcida iluminó todo su rostro. Era una replica de la sonrisa característica de Edward. Sus facciones siempre habían sido marcadas, y con el pasar de los años Edward se asemejaba más a él. Era como decía Alice, había tenido la suerte de heredar los mejores rasgos de ambos. Había algo en la presencia de Carlisle que rezumaba poder, era un líder por naturaleza y hacía todos quisieran seguirlo. Y ahora que lo tenía en frente Edward puso constatar que nada de eso había cambiado. Siempre había querido ser como él.

Esme volvió a acariciar su mejilla, aunque en realidad en ningún momento había apartado la mano.

-Mi pequeño bebé del milagro – dijo en su susurro lleno de orgullo, alzando a la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora él era más alto que ella – A pesar de que ya no eres más un bebé.

Edward no lo soportó más, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lanzó sobre sus padres y los abrazó a los dos en un extraño abrazo de grupo. En la parte posterior de su cabeza se preguntó como era posible que lograse tocarlos si ambos estaban muertos, pero desechó enseguida esos pensamientos. Ya lo preguntaría después. En ese instante quería saborear el momento.

Cuando se separó de ellos se percató de una cosa en la que antes no había pensado : podía verlos, incluso podía verse las extremidades de su cuerpo. Hasta antes de escuchar sus voces, no había sido capaz de distinguir nada a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, ¿Es cierto que no estoy muerto? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Creo que ya tú lo sabes dónde estás Campeón – le dijo Carlisle, y él recordó cuanto le gustaba que su padre le llamara de esa manera.

Pensó un momento en sus palabras antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Entonces sí estoy en el limbo? - preguntó de alguna manera satisfecho de que por lo menos ahora tenia una respuesta o certeza.

Lo que recibió en respuesta fueron las melodiosas risas de sus padres.

-Si, era de suponer que tu hermana hiciera que tomaras sus mismas posturas en estos temas – dijo Esme aun riendo.

Él no sabia si tenia que molestarle o menos las risas y ese comentario. Pero escucharlos otra vez reír hizo que ello perdiera importancia.

-Si quieres puedes llamarlo así – ahora le dijo su padre – Después de todo es uno de sus nombres.

-Eso no explica por qué estáis aquí.

-Estamos solo aprovechando que tú nos puedas ver – respondió Esme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, no entiendo nada.

-Déjalo estar Edward – le dijo Carlisle – Hay muchas cosas que no se entienden hasta que no pasas al otro lado. Y te puedo asegurar que eso es algo que ni tu madre ni yo queremos para ti, ni ahora ni nunca. Es como ha dicho Esme, hay que aprovechar que por una vez tú nos puedes ver y nos puedes escuchar.

-¿A qué te refieres? - se detuvo cuando comprendió el significado de lo que le decía Carlisle – Siempre han estado con nosotros, ¿Cierto?. Nunca se han apartado de nuestro lado – afirmó más que preguntar.

-Así es mi vida, Bella tenía razón ese día. Siempre hemos velado por vuestra seguridad y siempre lo haremos – Esme levantó la mano y apartó de la frente de Edward los cabellos que le habían caído.

-Por mucho que me enorgullece lo que haces por nosotros Edward, eso no es necesario – le dijo Carlisle, posando una mano sobre su espalda – Sé que es algo muy propio de ti, y nos lo teníamos que esperar. Pero no hace falta que vayas a visitar nuestra tumba para que te sientas cerca de nosotros, cuando nos tienes siempre aquí – movió esa mano hasta llevarla al pecho, dónde se encontraba su corazón – Ha llegado el momento de avanzar.

Edward asintió y nuevas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Y volvió abrazarlos, quería hacerlo lo más que podía, mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

-Los he echado tanto de menos, y me han hecho tanta falta. Ustedes no saben cuanto – dijo enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Esme.

Pero ésta vez fue ella la que rompió el abrazo y acunó entre sus manos el rostro de Edward.

-Yo lo sé mi vida, créeme que lo sé. No sabes cuanto lamento que hayan tenido que crecer sin nosotros, pero al final de cuentas no nos podemos lamentar.

Edward los miró confundido y Carlisle se apresuró a explicar.

-Estamos orgullosos del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo. Tus hermanos lo hicieron muy bien contigo y ellos se han convertido en dos adultos maravillosos. Habéis permanecido unidos como una familia, y sois felices. Eso es lo único que nosotros podemos querer para ustedes.

-Gracias papá – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y tenías razón en algo – le dijo Esme con picardía - Rosalie y Jasper son perfectos para tus hermanos, y de haber tenido la oportunidad, ellos habrían sido como dos hijos más para nosotros.

La sonrisa de Edward creció, eso siempre lo supo. Pero esa misma afirmación hizo que en él naciera una duda.

-¿Y qué hay de Bella? - preguntó algo preocupado, no podía concebir la idea de que sus padres pudieran no aceptar a Bella como su novia, y no la quisieran.

Pero las sonrisa que ambos les regalaron apaciguaron sus temores.

-De todas las cosas que han ocurrido a lo largo de los años, tu relación con Bella sin duda es la que menos me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre supe que esa chica tenía algo especial para ti. Desde que la vi en ese restaurante, cuando teníais cuatro años, sospeché que terminarían juntos. No lo sé, llámalo instinto materno.

-¿En serio? - preguntó excéntrico.

-Oh sí – fue Carlisle quien contestó – No sabes cuantas veces me lo dijo, que ella era la que te iba a hacer feliz.

Edward sonrió aun más, si es que eso era posible.

-Es el amor de mi vida.

Y en ese momento, como si la hubiese llamado con la mente, la volvió a escuchar.

_- "Ya he vuelto, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado" - _pero en ésta ocasión era como si se encontrase a su lado, la escuchaba con la misma claridad que a sus padres.

-Ya es el momento de volver cariño – le dijo Esme, que le agachó la cabeza hasta depositarle un beso en frente – Siempre serás mi bebé del milagro – susurró en su oído.

-¿Volver? - preguntó confundido - ¿Cómo?.

-Es el momento de despertar – le contestó Carlisle, que revolvió sus cabellos como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y sonrió – Te quiero mucho Campeón.

Entonces los dos se alejaron un paso de él.

-¿Cómo puedo despertar?. Llevo horas aquí, y si supiera cómo, lo hubiese hecho antes.

-Sigue la voz de Bella, es el amor que sientes por ella y que te guía. Por eso antes estaba lejos, porque no estabas listo.

Asintió, no muy seguro de que tuvieran razón, pero tanto valía intentarlo.

-Sé feliz hijo – le dijo Carlisle, mientras tomaba la mano de Esme – Tienes muchos motivos para serlo.

-Y recuerda que el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que hay – siguió ella.

-Los quiero mucho – susurró.

-Nosotros también cariño. Y una ultima cosa que te quiero decir, cuando salga la discusión sobre los sexos de los bebés, apuesta por una vez en contra de tu hermana. En ésta ocasión, ella no tendrá razón.

Y así antes sus ojos, sin que ni siquiera pestañeara, ambos se desvanecieron. Pero la oscuridad no volvió, todo lo contrario, poco a poco todo a su alrededor se empezaba a iluminar.

– "_Edward por favor despierta. Yo te necesito, no sé qué haría sin ti"_ - Volvió a escuchar a Bella, y de repente entendió que su madre tenía razón, estaba en paz con el mundo y listo para despertar - _"¿Qué va a ser de mi vida si te pasara algo?."_

Y fue con esas palabras que respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba otra vez en el mundo de la conciencia. Junto a su Bella.

**Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo perdón, pero por lo menos quiero decir que lo siento mucho. Pero la vida real, junto con la falta total de inspiración no es una buena combinación, no importa lo mucho que yo quiera traerles el final de ésta historia. Conste que éste outtake no estaba previsto, pero no me pude resistir, espero solo que les guste. Si es que todavía hay gente que lee ésta historia. ¿Creen que estaba soñando, o de verdad eran ellos?. Ni yo lo sé :P**

**Ahora si, aviso que el siguiente capitulo será el último. Espero tenerlo listo para dentro de dos semanas, tres como mucho. Pero como siempre no puedo prometer nada, crucemos los dedos. **

**Una nota un poco fuera de contexto que quería anunciar a todos, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero igual les pido un minuto de su tiempo para detenerse a leerla. Sé que todos estamos felices porque ya se acerca el verano, y de consecuencia las vacaciones, pero desafortunadamente éste es el momento en el que nos olvidamos de nuestras fieles mascotas, del amor que nos dan y lo mucho que significan para nosotros. Por favor no abandonen a sus perros solo porque no pueden irse de vacaciones, hay siempre otras soluciones. Y yo les puedo garantizar que las vacaciones se pueden adaptar a ellos, hay muchos hoteles que los aceptan. Yo misma he viajado con mi Augusto y lo he pasado igual genial. RECUERDEN QUE ELLOS NUNCA NOS ABANDORARIAN. Pensemos una cosa : ¿Quienes son los animales, ellos o las personas que los abandonan?. **

**Gracias, sé que puedo ser fastidiosa, pero éste es un tema que me afecta mucho. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima, y algunas de las historias que estoy preparando para después del final de ésta. **

**Besos, Ros. **

**PD : Una pequeña encuesta (aunque en realidad yo ya he decidido los sexos de los bebés), ¿A ustedes qué les gustaría que fuesen?.**


	25. Te doy mi corazón

**Ya lo sé, como siempre me he atrasado más de lo debido. Pero estos últimos meses han sido un caos, finalmente me he graduado y eso ocupó la mayor parte de mi mente. Sin contar que tuve problemas con el ordenador y lo que ya tenia hecho lo perdí, y tuve que empezar otra vez. Pero por fin ya tengo el último capitulo y espero solo que les guste. Nos leemos abajo, que hay algunas cosas que quisiera comentar. **

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Te doy mi corazón.**

_Martes 3 Agosto._

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve dormida es esa posición, con Edward en mis brazos. Hasta que una fuerte luz frente a mi rostro hizo que me despertara, me desperecé moviendo el cuello para comprobar su estado, la posición en la estaba hasta hace dos segundo hizo que me diera dolor de cuello. Entonces abrí por fin los ojos, y me encontré con la pícara sonrisa de Alice.

Empecé a bostezar y me llevé la mano a la boca para taparlo.

-Hola Alice – saludé en cuanto acabé.

-Hola. ¿Espero que hayas dormido bien? - dijo con mordacidad.

La cual yo decidí que era mejor ignorar.

-No me puedo quejar – me encogí de hombros. Entonces noté el objeto que ella sostenía entre sus manos, y supe qué era la luz que me había despertado antes : el flash de una cámara. La muy descarada nos había sacado una foto durmiendo en ésta posición.

Sentí el conocido rubor subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, y de repente en la habitación hizo el triple de calor.

-Alice – en una sola palabra intentaba sonar molesta y avergonzada. Pero seguramente el efecto hubiera sido mejor si hubiese podido hablar con mi tono de voz normal, y no susurrando para no despertar aun a Edward.

Pero ella solo me regaló su mejor sonrisa inocente, y se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-Era una de las cosas más tiernas que había visto, no me podía resistir – Y en un solo segundo la jocosidad de su mirada cambió por una más sombría – Y después de lo que hemos pasado en las últimas horas, créeme que quiero la mayor cantidad de imágenes posibles de mi hermano a salvo y feliz.

No tenia manera de rebatir su afirmación, más que nada porque yo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Quería ver a Edward feliz el resto de los días de mi vida. Así que solo le asentí, y me concentré en apartar de su frente los cabellos que le habían caído, para después acariciarlos suavemente.

-Si estáis en esa posición, eso quiere decir que Edward ya despertó de la anestesia, ¿No? - me sacó de mi concentración. Solo asentir - ¿A qué hora?.

Moví el brazo, con cuidado de que el movimiento no despertara a Edward y miré la hora en mi reloj.

-Hace más o menos unas dos horas y media.

Ella pareció satisfecha por mi respuesta.

-¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunté cuando noté su ausencia.

-He venido con Rosalie, ella está hablando con el doctor, supongo que en cualquier momento vuelve. En cambio Jasper y Emmett están aun con tu padre, creo que ninguno de los tres tiene intenciones de descansar hasta que no consigan a quienes le hicieron esto a Edward – y el veneno de su voz me resultó muy familiar.

Yo también lo sentía.

-Yo sé quién ha sido – no pude evitar murmurar.

-¿Quién? - preguntó con sospecha - ¿Mike Newton y sus amigos, verdad?

Ahora lo sorprendida era yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Ya se ha expandido por el pueblo lo que ocurrió en la tienda de los Newton. Lo estaban comentado antes en la cafetería, y yo no pude evitar escucharlo. ¿Por qué sospechas que fue él?.

-Por una razón que no logro explicarme, desde que llegué Mike ha estado obsesionado conmigo. No sé si de verdad le interesa tener una relación, o simplemente se siente herido en su orgullo y por eso es que insiste. Y no lo tomó muy bien que yo haya escogido a Edward, - me giré un momento a sonreír al rostro dormido de Edward, y volví a apartar los cabellos – aunque no había nada que escoger, él fue el único desde el primer día.

Alice asintió un momento y se limpió las lágrimas que tenia en las mejillas.

-Mike no es de los que tiene precisamente una buena opinión de Edward, siempre se ha encargado de atormentarlo. Desde que llegó y … - me callé, ella no sabia nada. Edward me había contado que solo Rosalie sabia lo que le había hecho Mike hace años.

Pensé que lo mejor era ser prudente. No quería traicionar su confianza, así que seguí con el tema que nos incumbía sin expandirme más en las cosas que le había hecho Mike.

-Cuando fui antes a la tienda de los Newton a comprar calzado adecuado para unirme a la búsqueda, Mike se acercó a mi y me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron sospechar, además tiene los nudillos enrojecidos e hinchados, y la cara golpeada. Para mi eso es más que suficiente.

-Para mi también – me dijo con determinación – Pero vamos a tener que esperar a que Edward nos lo confirme, tenemos que actuar con cautela. Voy a llamar a Jasper para decirles que vengan para acá, tu padre necesita hablar con mi hermano.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una de las enfermeras con una bandeja de comida, detrás venía Rosalie, la cual casualmente estaba guardando su propio móvil en el bolso.

-Acabo de hablar con Emmett – anunció sin tener cuidado en bajar el timbre de su voz.

Edward agitó hacia el otro lado la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro, pero por suerte no se despertó.

-Lo siento – dijo Rosalie, ahora susurrando – no sabia que aun estaba dormido. Emmett ha dicho que vienen en camino, que al Jefe Swan le gustaría hablar con Edward para terminar de armar las piezas del puzzle.

Mientras tanto la enfermera había dejado a bandeja en la mesa auxiliar y estaba controlando los signos vitales de Edward.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? - le preguntó Alice a Rosalie.

-Todo parece estar marchando bien, me dijo que mañana le va a hacer un par de exámenes a Edward cuando se despierte para estar seguros, pero que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Lo que si lamento es que Edward va tener que hacer terapia con su pierna para poder caminar otra vez bien.

Apreté los diente, malditos fueran Mike y todos ellos.

La enfermera carraspeó la garganta llamando nuestra atención.

-Tiene que comer – dijo apuntando a la bandeja de comida – Necesita reponer fuerzas, apenas puedan despiertenle, y se es necesario que alguna de ustedes le ayude a comer – nosotras le asentimos – Volveré más tarde para ver cómo sigue.

Y con eso se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró yo agaché la cabeza hasta tener mis labios a unos milímetros de la oreja de Edward, y empecé a hablarle.

-Edward, vamos despierta bello durmiente. Ya es hora de abrir los ojos – deposité un beso justo por encima de su oreja – Te echo de menos – susurré solo para él, pensando en que esa era la manera más rápida de hacer que despertara.

No me equivoqué.

Volvió a agitar su cabeza, su respiración cambió y apretó los ojos, antes de abrirlos y despertar.

-Aquí está mi Edward – dije en tono jocoso.

Él levantó la vista y me regaló una sonrisa adormilada.

-Hola – me contestó con voz ronca.

-¿Quieres un poco más de agua?

Asintió, y yo alargué el brazo para coger el vaso con el agua que antes no se había tomado. Lo llevé hasta sus labios y bebió agua de la misma manera que lo hicimos antes.

-Gracias – me dijo cuando terminó de beber y yo devolví el vaso a la mesilla de noche.

Él se giró y se encontró con Rosalie y Alice que estaban en frente de la cama, ambas con los ojos lúcidos por lagrimas contenidas. Y les sonrió.

Alice se acercó y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla, y entonces empezó a llorar. No sabia si era la emoción o las hormonas del embarazo, pero de cualquier manera yo sabia como se sentía.

-Hola hermanito – le susurró, como si aun tuviera miedo de despertarlo – No sabes cuánto me alegro de volver a ver esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

-Estoy bien, Alice. Te lo prometo – aseguró, y entonces se giró hacia Rosalie, que se había acercado al otro lado de la cama y volvió a sonreír – No voy a ninguna parte.

-No sé si abrazarte o estar molesta contigo por el susto que nos acabas de hacer pasar – dijo honestamente.

A lo que Edward soltó un pequeña carcajada, lo que le pudiera permitir sus costillas.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, todo eso me recuerda que soy muy querido.

Rosalie alargó la mano y con mucho cuidado estrechó la de Edward.

-Claro que si.

-Tienes que comer – dijo Alice de manera contundente acercando la mesilla con la bandeja hacia la cama.

-No tengo hambre – contestó Edward con el quejido que me esperaba más de un niño.

-Sin replicar Edward – fue la simple respuesta autoritaria de Rosalie, y cogió la cuchara para empezar a remover la sopa.

-¿Prefieres que me levante para que estés más cómodo? - pregunté.

-No, no – se apresuró a contestar Edward, antes de que hiciera ademán de empezar a levantarme – Quédate así. Estoy muy cómodo. Al menos que te pese demasiado – dijo dudoso.

-No seas tonto, yo lo digo por ti. Me encuentro perfectamente.

-Bien, solucionada la cuestión, a comer – nos interrumpió Rosalie, levantando la cuchara y acercándola a los labios de Edward.

Él apretó los labios y apartó la cara. ¡Qué necio!.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de comer solo – dijo el muy cabezota.

-Edward – Rosalie sonaba exasperada. Sabia cómo era Edward, no le gustaba dar lástima o que lo trataran de manera diferente.

-No, lo digo en serio – levantó su brazo para quitarle la cuchara a Rosalie, pero la debilidad que tenia hizo que la mano con la cuchara empezara a temblar; eso pareció convencerlo de que iba a tener que necesitar la ayuda de Rosalie – Está bien – dijo con resignación devolviendo la cuchara.

Y así procedió a darle de comer, mientras los cuatro nos manteníamos en silencio, y yo le daba puntualmente besos en el cabello.

-¿Los ves que no fue tan difícil? - preguntó Rosalie en tono jocoso cuando todo se hubo acabado.

-No hundas el dedo en la herida – contentó Edward entre dientes – Me siento como un inútil.

-No digas eso – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa – ninguna de nosotras está de acuerdo contigo.

Edward recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, como si estuviera otra vez cansado.

-Por lo menos agradezco que ni Emmett, ni Jasper están aquí, de lo contrario me hubiesen torturado con ello por el resto de mi vida.

En ese momento, como si Edward los hubiese llamado con la mente, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Emmett, Jasper y Charlie.

Reinó el silencio en la habitación durante varios minutos, no estoy segura de cuentos fueron al final, pero a mi me parecieron una eternidad. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a decir nada; era como si nos diese miedo hablar, como si con solo pronunciar una simple sílaba se fuese a desatar una bomba. Los tres recién llegados no eran capaces de apartar la mirada de Edward, y lo observaban como si nunca antes lo hubiesen visto.

Hasta que el mismo Edward habló y de alguna manera los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Hola – fue lo único que dijo con la voz aún algo agotada.

Jasper y Charlie parpadearon varias veces, pero no se movieron de su lugar. En cambio Emmett en tres largas zancadas se acercó a la cama, y apoyó ambas manos en los lados del cuello de Edward, sé que estaba pensando en su hombro pero sospechaba que igual era un gesto de autoridad hacia él.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera – dijo con voz firme, como si fuese culpa de Edward lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero éste no se lo tomó a mal, y solo sonrió antes de contestar.

-Está bien.

Emmett asintió, sin cambiar ese gesto tan serio, impropio de la eterna sonrisa y jovialidad a la que me había acostumbrado.

-Vuelve a hacerlo y te castigo hasta los cuarenta, sin importarme que ya eres mayor de edad.

-Hecho – contestó Edward.

Siempre me resultaba interesante ver esa clase de interacción entre ellos. Eran hermanos, pero en éste momento no se comportaban como tal. Después de todo Emmett tuvo que hacerse cargo de Edward durante los últimos diez años y comprendí que bajos muchos aspectos, él era más su padre que su hermano.

Jasper fue el siguiente en acercarse. Y aunque de una manera más relajada, eso no eliminaba la emoción que veía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sería de ésta familia su ahora no estuvieses bien? - A pesar de sus palabras, lo dijo con una sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos a Edward.

-Nada – contestó como tan cosa – No pasará nada, porque yo sigo aún aquí.

Una suave risa se me escapó y me ajusté mejor, para que Edward estuviese más cómodo apoyado sobre mi.

-Voy a pasar por alto la posición en la que te encuentro con mi hija – dijo Charlie con seriedad, enseguida se me acaloró todo el rostro. Si, algo muy típico de Charlie – No sabes cuánto me alegro chico, que esto no haya sido más que un enorme susto.

Para entonces Emmett y Jasper nos miraban de forma pícara con sonrisas mordaces, y tengo la impresión que Alice estaba a punto de tomarnos otra foto. Pero por extraño que pudiese resultar, Edward no parecía afectado por nada de esto.

-Muchas gracia jefe Swan – contestó él con una leve sonrisa y la mirada adormilada, seguramente empezaba a estar cansando otra vez.

Después de todo tiene muchas energías que recuperar y el efecto de la anestesia tarda un poco en desaparecer del todo.

-Sé que estás cansado y probablemente no tengas ganas ahora – prosiguió Charlie, sacando su block de notas y un boli de su bolsillo, había entrado en modo policial – Pero necesito saber qué fue lo que te pasó y quién te hizo esto para poder proceder.

-Claro señor, no hay ningún problema – contestó Edward y Charlie asintió con gesto grave.

-¿Quién te atacó? - preguntó – O quienes, si fueron más de uno como supone tu doctor, y yo también lo pienso.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro que le hizo daño en las costillas y posó la mano en el lugar.

-Fueron Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie y Conner Clapp – dijo aun con un gesto de dolor.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y por la posición en la que estábamos, sabia que Edward lo había notado. Lo sabia, estaba segura de ello. Malditos, maldito Mike y malditos todos ellos. Ya tenia mis sospechas, pero eso ni impidió que mi sangre hirviera del coraje.

Edward quitó la mano de sus costillas y tomó la mía, apretándola en un gesto de consolación. Esto sí que era irónico, era él quien me consolaba a mi, y no todo lo contrario. Éste era mi Edward y lagrimas de amor se asomaron por mis ojos. Así que lo único que hice fue corresponderle el apretón con una leve sonrisa. Pero ese momento tan corto y a la vez tan mágico fue interrumpido por Emmett, que se levantó como un lince del sofá pegado a la pared en el que se había sentado.

-¡Los voy a matar! - exclamó con furia y me sorprendió que no entrara ninguna enfermera para controlar qué había ocurrido – Lo van a lamentar, se van a enterar de quien es Emmett Cullen. ¡Nadie se mete con mi familia! - se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Emmett! - gritamos todos a la vez alarmados. Rosalie se levantó también ella detrás de él, pero fue Charlie que lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Emmett hijo, ¿Quieres calmarte? - le dijo con autoridad – Ésta no es la manera de hacer las cosas, con tu comportamiento lo único que vas a hacer es que el que termine como un criminal seas tú. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu familia?.

-Usted no lo entiende, Charlie. ¿Cómo quiere que me quede de brazos cruzados y no haga nada en contra de los que le hicieron esto a mi hermano?. ¡Mire cómo lo han dejado! - exclamó apuntando a Edward.

-Claro que no te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados – dijo Charlie – Ellos van a recibir el castigo que se merecen por el crimen con cometieron. Pero va a ser la justicia la que se va a ocupar de ello, no tú. Déjame solo hacer mi trabajo.

-Charlie tiene razón osito – habló Rosalie preocupada – Éste no eres tú, tienes que intentar calmarte.

Emmett aun no mostraba signos de estar dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras, pero por lo menos no había atravesado la puerta, y eso de por si era una buena señal. Pero fueron las palabras de Edward las que lo detuvieron.

-Emmett siéntate – dijo con calma – estoy muy cansando, me duele todo el cuerpo y sobre todo no soporto el dolor que siento en la pierna. Suficiente que tengo por el momento con eso, como para tener que preocuparme también de que puedas hacer alguna locura. Si no lo quieres hacer por mi, o por Rosalie, hazlo por tu bebé. ¿Quieres que crezca con un padre probablemente en la cárcel, si de verdad haces esa tontería que has dicho?.

Eso pareció por fin hacer mella en Emmett, que se sentó otra vez en el sofá murmurando "Está bien, lo siento mucho". Todas soltamos un disimulado suspiro de alivio, mientras volvíamos al asunto que nos concernía.

-Continúa hijo – le dijo Charlie a Edward.

Él asintió antes de continuar.

-El lunes después de … - se detuvo un momento como si estuviera pensando algo - ¿A qué día estamos hoy?, ¿Cuándo fue que fuimos a la playa?.

-Estamos a martes – contestó Charlie – todo eso ocurrió ayer.

-Vaya, - dijo Edward sorprendido – parece que hubiese pasado más tiempo. En fin, ayer después de despedirme de Bella, me fui con mi bicicleta al cementerio. Pero en cuanto llegué me cogieron por detrás y me taparon la cara. Me subieron en un coche, cuando me habló reconocí enseguida a Mike y supuse que el coche en el que nos entrábamos tenia que ser la furgoneta de Tyler, y habían sido más de dos las personas en haberme secuestrado.

-Todo eso lo confirmé cuando llegamos a uno de los acantilados cerca de la reserva, y bajamos del coche, al destaparme la cara reconocí también a Eric y Conner. La primera cosa que hizo Tyler en cuanto se bajó fue tirar mi bicicleta por el acantilado.

- ¿La bicicleta que te regaló tía Elizabeth? - preguntó Alice con lagrimas en los ojos. No sé por qué hacia esa pregunta, esa era la única bicicleta de Edward. Pero supongo que necesitaba confirmación. Todos sabíamos lo importarte que era para él.

-Si – fue lo único que respondió, y eso pareció aumentar la expresión de rabia de Emmett, pero en éste ocasión Rosalie lo detuvo cogiendo su mano y apretándola.

-¿Qué más ocurrió después? - prosiguió Charlie.

-Entre Mike y yo corrieron algunos insultos, hasta que él dijo algo que me hizo perder el control y reconozco que yo lancé el primer golpe, pero después los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre mi. Por mucho que me defendí, ellos me dejaron así.

- Es comprensible, siendo cuatro contra uno – dijo Charlie con simpatía – pero aun así lo hiciste muy bien. Mike tiene el rostro bastante magullado, y mientras veníamos para acá, vi las condiciones en las que está el ojo de Tyler. ¿Qué fue lo te dijo Mike?.

-¿Es necesario que lo diga? - preguntó Edward con incertidumbre.

-Toda información es importante a la hora de levantar una denuncia.

-Empezó con su típica convicción de que él y Bella están hechos el uno para la otra, y yo arruiné las cosas.

-Maldito Mike – volví a pensar, solo que ésta vez en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Edward - ¿Pero que se cree ese imbécil?. No me puedo creer que haya esto todo esto por mi. Como si yo hubiese podido sentir alguna vez algo por él. Entre ustedes dos nunca hubo elección – dije con indignación.

Edward volvió a apretar mi mano.

-Más o menos eso fue lo que le dije, aunque creo que lo hice con un poco de arrogancia – podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Me acerqué y deposité un beso en sus cabellos.

-La verdad no es arrogante – dije – pero no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de levantarme para ir a saltar encima de Mike, y terminar lo que me empecé en la tienda de los Newton.

-Si Bella – me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa – A éstas horas ya todo el pueblo debe de saber cómo atacaste a Newton en la tienda de sus padres.

-¿Atacaste a Mike? - Edward se giró para preguntarme con una sonrisa divertida y algo incrédula.

Yo me encogí de hombros como si no fuera nada.

-No me tomó mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que había sido culpa suya, y apenas lo hice no me aguanté y le salté encima. Lo que de verdad tenia ganas era de retorcerle el cuello, pero me apartaron de él antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Esa es mi chica – Edward volvió a apretar mi mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Hasta que Charlie carraspeó la garganta para interrumpirnos.

-¿Fue eso lo único que te dijo Mike?.

-Bueno, en realidad no - titubeó un momento y miró a sus hermanos antes de seguir – nombró a mis padres y que tenia que haber muerto con ellos en el accidente.

Un silencio incómodo descendió sobre todos y aunque sabia que esas palabras habían molestado a los demás tanto como a mi, nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Charlie retomó su trabajo como policía.

-¿Y eso te hizo perder el control?

-Erm … no. Me dijo que Bella iba a sufrir mucho y todo sería culpa mía, que yo la iba a hacer sufrir como nadie.

-¿Mike te dijo eso? - pregunté indignada - ¿Pero cómo se atreve?, ¿Quién se cree él que … - hasta que Edward me cortó en mi parrafada.

-Bella, cariño no te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí y estoy bien – intentó tranquilizarme.

-Bueno Edward, naturalmente como policía no apruebo el uso de la violencia, pero como padre te agradezco que hayas defendido a mi hija.

-Su hija es mi vida señor – afirmó Edward con seriedad, y aunque esas simples palabras llenaron mi corazón de dicha, a Charlie parecieron ponerlo un poco incómodo.

-Si, ya. Eso es algo que te podías haber ahorrado. Y yo voy a fingir que no he escuchado nada – dijo con sequedad y los demás rieron, todos excepto yo, que estaba como un tomate – En fin, voy a volver a la estación a levantar la denuncia, con ésta declaración y las pruebas que con conseguimos en el acantilado es más que suficiente, y dependiendo de cómo tú desees proceder, ellos recibirán más o menos.

Edward asintió y de repente su cuerpo de volvió más pesado.

-La verdad jefe Swan, lo único que quiero es levantarme de ésta cama, salir del hospital y … - se interrumpió por un largo bostezo – volver a casa.

-Me temo Edward que para eso todavía falta tiempo – dijo Rosalie, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a nosotros, apartó el cabello de los ojos de Edward antes de seguir hablando – el doctor ha dicho que deberás estar en el hospital aunque sea un par de semanas, e incluso después de que te quiten el yeso, vas a tener que hacer terapia para la pierna, antes de volver a caminar bien – sonrió un momento con comprensión y pena – Lo siento mucho cariño.

-Si, ya me suponía algo así – contestó en voz baja y su cabeza se giró hacia un lado, recostándose mejor sobre mi hombro – Solo esperaba haberme equivocado – y con eso se quedó callado y su respiración se volvió suave y sistemática.

-¿Se ha quedado dormido? - preguntó Jasper con diversión.

-Si, me parece que si – dijo Rosalie con una risita, mientras observaba a Edward – El doctor también me comentó que no nos tendríamos que sorprender si se pasaba la mayor parte de los siguientes dos días durmiendo, ha sufrido un gran shock y su cuerpo está recuperando energías de la única manera que sabe hacerlo.

Todos asintieron y nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Hasta que sentí que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se quedó dormida, y la presión en mi vientre se empezó a volver fastidiosa.

-Ayúdenme a recostarlo en la cama, creo que así va a dormir más cómodo. Además tengo que ir al lavabo – dije en voz baja.

Entre Emmett y Jasper ayudaron a recostarlo, al tiempo que yo me bajaba de la cama. Fui la baño y cuando volví a entrar en la habitación, lo hice a tiempo para escuchar la conversación entre Charlie y Emmett.

-¿Cómo podemos procedes señor?.

-En cuanto Edward firme su declaración de lo que ocurrió, si él así lo decide, se levantará una denuncia en contra de sus agresores.

-No, no si él lo quiere o no – dijo Emmett de manera tajante, pero sin levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a Edward – La denuncia se va a hacer y si todo tiene que ir a juicio, pues que así sea. Nadie le hace daño a mi hermano y se sale con la suya.

Si, nota a mi misma. Nunca hacer enojar a Emmett.

-Me parece muy bien – aprobó Charlie – Aunque permite que te de un consejo, y en éste momento no soy el jefe de policía, porque se supone que tengo que ser imparcial; consigue un buen abogado, para que se encargue de la acusación.

-Si, eso voy a hacer. Eso vamos a hacer, muchas gracias señor. Esos criminales van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Edward.

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

_Martes 17 de agosto._

Dos semanas después de que encontraran a Edward y lo ingresaran en el hospital, fue dado de alta. Su hombro ya estaba perfectamente curado, y aunque tendría que llevar el yeso por otras dos semanas, sus doctores dices que su recuperación va muy bien encaminada, y ya no hace falta más que se quede en el hospital.

-¡Esto era completamente innecesario! - se quejaba Edward mientras yo empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que él iba sentado hacia la salida del hospital - ¿Por qué no me puedo ir usando las muletas?, después de todo son con ellas que me tengo que mover durante las próximas semanas, no con ésta silla.

-Son normativas del hospital, eso ya lo sabes.

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme.

-Oh créeme, cada persona en éste hospital sabe lo descontento que estás – bromeé, y entonces me bajé lo suficiente para poder susurrarle en el oído - ¿Y sabes cuál es la ventaja de estar así?

-¿Cuál? - aunque no le podía ver la cara, escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz.

-Que te puedo consentir – me detuve y apoyé la barbilla en su hombro.

-Eso llevas dos semanas haciéndolo, si sigues así me vas a terminar acostumbrando y malcriando. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya me has perdonado?.

Deposité un beso en sus labios antes de contestar.

-Al final no hay nada que perdonar, tú tomaste la decisión que creíste correcta y tanto Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y yo lo hemos aceptado y comprendido. Y Emmett también lo hará, por lo menos eso es lo que dicen todos.

Si, esa es otra historia bonita que contar. En cuanto se levantó la denuncia y los cuatro fueron detenidos, vinieron las madres de Mike y Tyler a hablar con Edward. Personalmente yo las hubiese echado a patadas del hospital, por lo que sus hijos le hicieron a él, y como se comportó la sra. Newton ese día en su tienda. Pero algo vio Edward en sus rostros que aceptó hablar con ellas a solas.

Después de eso Edward le dijo a Charlie que no iba a ir a juicio para mandar a los cuatro a la cárcel, porque no quería que sus madres sufrieran viendo a sus hijos encerrados. Por lo tanto la denuncia no iba a ser por intento de homicidio, sino por agresión. Al inicio eso nos hizo enfurecer a todos, hasta que Edward aclaró que eso no quería decir que ellos se iban a quedar impune. Solo que no iba a pedir que fueran a la cárcel. Y la mancha por agresión que tendrían en su expediente afectaría de manera negativa el resto de sus vidas.

Aceptó actuar de esa manera porque esas mujeres le hicieron pensar en Esme, en como sufriría su madre si a uno de ellos tres lo arrestaran. Eso pereció convencer a Alice y Rosalie, que pronto serían mamá, y después de unos días también lo hizo Jasper.

Conmigo lo hizo cuando me explicó que ahora que por fin había aceptado la muerte de sus padres, y los había dejado ir, quería empezar una nueva etapa de su vida. No quería tener rencores que ensuciaran su alma. Con eso me enamoré un poco más de él. Alice tiene razón, Edward es la persona más pura que existe.

El castigo para los cuatro fueron 3000 horas de servicio comunitario y una denuncia por agresión y secuestro permanente en su expediente. Una orden de alejamiento hacia Edward, y naturalmente si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, ellos iban a ser los primeros sospechosos.

El único que aun estaba molesto con Edward por su decisión era Emmett.

Él volvió a acercarse, profundizando el beso, hasta que Emmett a nuestro lado hizo notar su presencia para interrumpirnos.

-Ya he pagado la cuenta – nos dijo cuando nos giramos a verle – Podemos irnos a casa. Éste asistente me ayudará a subirte en el jepp – señaló al hombre que estaba detrás de él.

Los cuatro salimos en silencio hacia el aparcamiento y, como había dicho Emmett, entre él y el asistente lo ayudaron a subirse en el puesto del copiloto, mientras yo me subía atrás. Después de eso el asistente se llevó la silla de vuelta al hospital y Emmett se sentó en su puesto. No se volvieron a decir más palabras en los siguientes minutos, hasta que fue el mismo Emmett en romper el silencio.

-No estoy molesto contigo Edward – dijo con voz grave.

-Pues no lo parece, llevas ignorándome desde que dije que no quería mandarlos a la cárcel. Y cuando me hablas es con frases cortas y puntuales.

-Si, reconozco que me disgustó mucho cuando lo dijiste, quería venganza y que pagaran por lo que te hicieron. Pero siempre supe que eso no me tenia que haber sorprendido de ti.

-No lo hice por ellos en realidad.

-Eso ya lo has dicho chico, que no podías dejar de pensar en mamá mientras hablabas con esas mujeres. Y te entiendo, te entiendo muy bien. Quiero decir, si seguía en los mismos pasos por los que andaba en mi adolescencia, puede que tarde o temprano iba a terminar dándole ese dolor a mamá y papá. Por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que soy, y lo mucho que me cuesta ceder incluso cuando me equivoco.

-¿Estás orgulloso de mi? - preguntó Edward con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa, y aunque Emmett se aparcó delante de la entrada, ninguno de los tres se bajó del coche.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Eres la persona muy buena y justa que conozco. Eres leal, honesto, responsable e inteligente. Eres sin duda el mejor de los tres. Y estoy seguro de que sigues siendo el mayor orgullo de mamá y papá. A diferencia de la decepción que deben de sentir por mi en estos momentos – lo dijo con una risita y en su tono de broma, pero en el fondo tenia la impresión de que lo pensaba en serio.

-Mamá y papá están increíblemente orgullosos de ti, Emmett.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello – A través del espejo retrovisor Edward me lazó una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad y enseguida supe por qué estaba seguro de lo que decía – Lo sé.

-Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, Eddie.

-Que estemos haciendo las paces no te da permiso de llamarme Eddie – los dos empezaron a reír como si nunca hubiese existido algún problema entre ellos y yo intenté disimular mi propia risa, no les quería disturbar el momento - ¿Entonces todo bien entre nosotros?

-Claro que si – y con eso se chocaron las manos en esa manera típica de los hombres – Pero solo porque es cierto que con esa mancha en sus expedientes ninguna universidad respetable los aceptará, y aunque no debería decirlo, siento un cierto placer cuando los veo limpiando las carreteras de Forks, y los coches que pasan por allí tiran basura solo para hacerlos trabajar más. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho que después de todo esto la gente del pueblo se iba a poder de tu parte?

Emmett tenia razón, en las últimas dos semanas Edward recibió muchos regalos a su habitación de hospital, deseándole que mejorara pronto, y también diferentes visitas que terminaron con pedirle disculpas por como se habían comportado con él durante estos años. Muchas cosas buenas salieron del tremendo susto que vivimos con la casi tragedia que le ocurrió a Edward.

-Siempre dije que aunque no iba a hacer que terminaran en la cárcel, eso no quería decir que no iban a pagar por lo que me hicieron – contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizás al final no seas tan bueno como yo pensaba – dijo Emmett en broma y se bajó del coche y fue al maletero a buscar las muletas de Edward para ayudarlo a bajar.

Adentro de la casa había una gran bienvenida esperando por Edward. Alice y Rosalie decidieron alargar de dos semanas más el cierre de la tienda, al fin y al cabo son lujos que se pueden permitir al ser las dueñas. Considerando también que la visita a una constructora y un arquitecto para la construcción de las otras dos casas en los terrenos aun sigue pendiente, era algo necesario. Todas las empleadas, yo incluida, no nos lamentábamos, son vacaciones pagadas ni más ni menos. Y yo podía estar más tiempo con Edward.

Que era lo que más deseaba en estos momento. Y toda mi vida.

_Viernes 20 Agosto._

Ese fue el primer día que Edward fue al cementerio después de que le dieran de alta, aunque él mismo aclaró que iba solo a llevarles flores a sus padres, que ya no iría tan seguido como antes, no necesitaba ir a verlos todos los días para sentirse cerca de ellos.

No solo eso, sino que cuando nos subimos en el Jepp para que Emmett y Rosalie nos acompañaran, lo hizo en el asiento de atrás junto a mi, mientras ellos dos se quedaban adelante.

Qué orgullosa estaba de él.

Emmett lo ayudó a bajar del coche, y aunque Edward se movía muy bien con sus muletas, los tres nos manteníamos cerca de él por si caía. Incluso Rosalie, que ya mostraba feliz su barriga de embarazada, seguía siendo una mujer muy fuerte. Llegamos a la tumba y después de que Emmett colocara las flores en su jarrón y saludara a sus padres, nos alejamos para darle un poco de privacidad a Edward.

Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en un banco a unos cien metros de nosotros, mientras yo me apoyaba en el roble que estaba cerca, el mismo detrás del que me escondí la primera vez que vi a Edward aquí en el cementerio. Cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces, parece que fueran años en lugar de meses.

-He decidido hacerlo – escuché que decía Edward – ha llegado el momento. Voy a avanzar y seguir adelante con mi vida, ahora que por fin sé que nunca voy a estar lejos de ustedes. Ya tengo las listas de las universidades a las que voy a hacer solicitud, esperando que por lo menos una me acepte – casi se me escapa una risotada por su comentario, con lo listo que es, seguro que lo aceptarán todas y cada una de ellas, lo único que pido es que nos acepten a ambos en la misma – Y hay también otra cosa que tenia que haber hecho hace tiempo, y ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. Quiero aprender a conducir.

Eso llamó la atención de todos, ¿había escuchado bien?. Emmett salió disparado hacia Edward, y Rosalie y yo le seguimos a una velocidad más moderada.

-¿Lo dices en serio Edward? - preguntó Emmett apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward y sacudiéndolo suavemente.

-Vaya manera de darle privacidad a la gente – dijo Edward intentando contener la risa.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Somos Cullen, lo que ocurre a cualquiera de nosotros, concierne a toda la familia. Entonces, ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Quieres aprender a conducir?.

-Si, quiero decir ya tengo un coche y lo que hace es ensuciarse del polvo en el garaje. Y ahora que no tengo más la bicicleta, necesito algo con lo que desplazarme. No puedo estar dependiendo de ustedes o de Bella para ir de un lugar a otro.

-A mi eso no me molesta cariño – le dije pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Él me sonrió y se agachó para darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso ya lo sé amor, pero esto es algo que necesito hacer.

-Lo sé – y lo sabía.

-¡Eso me parece estupendo! - exclamó Emmett con el entusiasmo de un niño – Te tenemos que enseñar lo más pronto posible.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo – siguió Rosalie – Lo haremos apenas tu doctos nos diga que puedes.

Resultó que el doctor dijo que podía hacerlo de inmediato, teniendo en cuenta que el coche de Edward es automático y la pierna que estaba enyesada era la izquierda. Lo único que pidió era que a la mínima sensación de cansancio o molestia, parara.

Ese mismo domingo Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de enseñarle a conducir, y aunque me hubiese gustado estar allí en ese momento, Charlie insistió en que fuéramos de pesca los dos juntos un par de horas. Fue un completo aburrimiento, pero lo que Charlie me dijo cuando me lo pidió era cierto : últimamente no nos veíamos mucho y dentro de un año me iría a la universidad y lo dejaría nuevamente viviendo solo. Por ese simple motivo valió la pena la mojada que me di al tropezarme con la caña de pescar.

Cuando fui a la mansión de los Cullen esa misma tarde, Edward ya conducía como si llevara años haciéndolo.

-Confieso, me gusta conducir – me miró con una sonrisa tímida y se llevó un dedo a los labios – No se lo digas a los demás, no me dejarán en paz si lo saben.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – contesté con una sonrisa pícara.

_Lunes 30 Agosto_

En la mañana acompañé a Edward al hospital para que le removieran el yeso, y realizara su primera terapia. Cuando salió del consultorio a la sala de espera, ya no tenia el yeso, cojeaba suavemente y se ayudaba con un bastón.

-Vaya, qué distinguido te ves – dije cuando llegué frente a él.

-¿Distinguido? - soltó una risa cínica sin humor – perece como si tuviera sesenta años.

-Pues te los llevas muy bien.

En ésta ocasión cuando sonrió, todo su rostro se iluminó y yo le correspondí. Es cierto lo que dicen, que las sonrisas se contagian.

-¿Cómo te fue? - pregunté, volviendo a la seriedad.

-La primera terapia la verdad, me dolió como el demonio. Pero el doctor dijo que era normal y la pierna está mejor de lo que él se esperaba. Dijo que después de diez sesiones ya estaré como nuevo. Tengo que venir dos veces por semana.

No pude evitar emocionarme por la buena noticia, pensaba que iba a tener peores consecuencias. Solté un suspiro reprimido y me lancé a abrazarlo.

-Cuidado, cuidado – me dijo entre risas – Acaban de quitarme el yeso, no hagas que me vayan a enyesar ahora la otra pierna.

-Lo siento – y le besé.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes no? - me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Bueno, a veces se me olvida – bromeé – Pero me gusta cuando me lo recuerdas.

El brazo libre lo rodeó por mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

-Entonces te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Salimos del hospital, nos subimos en mi coche y nos fuimos a su casa. El terreno de los alrededores estaba lleno de trabajadores y maquinarias que lo preparaban todo para la próxima construcción de las casas. Es increíble que lo que puede lograr cuando se contrata a los mejores. La constructora ya se había puesto manos a la obra y el arquitecto estaba ultimando los detalles de los planos, que iban a seguir el diseño de la casa original.

Las cosas estaban tan bien encaminadas que el ocasiones me parecía mentira.

Me paré delante de la entrada de la casa para que Edward bajara, odiaba no poderme quedar, pero tenia que ir al trabajo.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedo lograr convencerte que subas conmigo al ático? - tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo posó detrás de mi oreja – Emmett y Jasper están supervisando a los trabajadores, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos – sugirió de manera pícara y todo mi ser se elevó en temperatura.

-Mmn – contesté recostando mi mejilla sobre su palma y cerrando los ojos – no me tientes.

-¿Cómo no quieres que te tiente?. Sin el yeso podemos por fin hacer "ejercicio" sin ninguna preocupación. Podríamos pasar al siguiente nivel del "entrenamiento".

-¡Edward! - le reprendí entre risas, propinándole un codazo en el estómago.

-Lo digo en serio – él también estaba riendo.

-Si, y yo. Por mucho que tenga ganas de hacer "ejercicio", como te gusta llamarlo, a Alice y a Rosalie les va a dar algo si no voy a trabajar, hoy llega una nueva colección y ambas quieren que quede todo perfecto.

-Entonces va a ser mejor que vayas enseguida. Porque considerando como se han puesto las señoras desde que están embarazadas – dijo con sarcasmo – son muy capaces de venir a buscarte, y al final los pequeños EJ, CJ y Lili se traumatizarán antes de nacer. Y naturalmente que no queremos eso para mis sobrinos.

Sonreí con condescendencia, pero sabia que Edward ya había aceptado mi dolorosa negativa, dolorosa por las ganas tan grandes que tenia de quedarme.

-¿Sigues estando seguro de que Alice va a tener una niña?

-Al 110% - afirmó.

-Pero _ella_ asegura que va a ser niño.

-Precisamente por eso.

-Hazme entender una cosa, antes de apuntarme a algún bando – Si, yo también me había dejado enganchar por el pasatiempo favorito de ésta familia : Apuestas entre ellos mismos por las situaciones que viven a diario -¿Que no se supone que Alice se ha hecho la fama de que no debes apostar nunca en su contra?.

-Si, pero ésta vez no será así, confía en mi.

Y solo porque confiaba en él, solté un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, seremos solo tú, Jasper y yo diciendo que es niña contra el resto de la familia. Pero si pierdo ya me repondrás tú los veinte dolares – le apunté con el dedo al pecho a forma de amenaza.

-Si, te lo prometo. Aunque no va a pasar. Porque vamos a ganar nosotros tres.

Vi la hora en el tablero y me alarmé a descubrir que solo tenia diez minutos para llegar a la tienda.

-Tengo que irme, ¿Noche de cine más tarde?.

-Por supuesto. Prepararé las mejores peliculas de acción que tenemos, con muchas explosiones para que no se nos escuchen.

Y volvemos otra vez...

-Anda, bájate del coche. Antes de que hagas que me sancionen por llegar tarde.

-Esté bien, está bien. No me vayas a terminar pegando.

Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se bajó del coche. Mientras iba a la boutique, comprobé que tenia los veinte dolares en el bolsillo de los pantalones para la apuesta.

No sé cómo era que Edward estaba tan seguro que sería niña, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Alice y Jasper habían decidido dejar el sexo de su bebé a sorpresa, y desde que el bebé empezó a patear Alice se convenció que es niño, porque dice que lo hace muy fuerte. Pero Jasper en cambio cree que es una niña y Edward le apoya. Por eso, aparte de una apuesta familiar, ellos habían hecho una propia, en donde el ganador escogía el nombre del bebé. Alice aun no había decidido ninguno, pero Jasper había dicho que el suyo sería Lilliam Esme, uno por cada abuela.

A diferencia de Rosalie y Emmett, que ya sabían que iban a tener dos niños, gemelos. Y cuando les hablaban ya lo hacían por sus nombres, EJ y CJ. Emmett Junior sería el primero en nacer y Carlisle Junior su hermanito.

_Sábado 18 septiembre._

¡Seattle era preciosa!, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bien. Siempre que venia lo hacia de pasada y sin detenerme a hacer turismo.

Estaba absolutamente encantada, pero puede que también tuviera que ver el que estaba con Edward, teniendo la cita a solas que desde hace tiempo habíamos planificado; y festejando mi cumpleaños que fue el lunes, pero al ser día de semana no pudimos hacer nada.

Charlie me había regalado una cámara fotográfica, Renée y Phil me habían mandado un nuevo portátil, y la familia de Edward me regaló un vale para un tratamiento completo en un Spa, que aprovecharía a la primera oportunidad. En cambio había logrado convencer a Edward que lo único que yo quería de él era ésta cita tan especial.

-No puedes visitar Seattle si no vas al Space Needle – me dijo Edward acariciando la mano que tenia cogida con el pulgar, mientras atravesábamos la calle.

-¿Ese en dónde está el restaurante panorámico giratorio?.

-Precisamente es allí a dónde vamos – estaba por replicar cuando él me interrumpió en mi intento - ¿Qué clase de cita sería si no llevo a mi novia a comer?.

Nos subimos al ascensor y para lo alto que íbamos, me sorprendió lo poco que tardamos. Cuando entramos en el restaurante, mis ojos se agrandaron como platos, todo el lugar estaba desierto, excepto por una sola mesa que se encontraba en el centro.

-¿Pero qué es esto? - Me giré a mirar a Edward sin saber qué más decir.

Él sonrió como un niño al que habían descubierto robando una galleta.

-¿Sorpresa? - sonó más a una pregunta.

-¿Tenemos el lugar solo para nosotros?.

-Si, durante toda la tarde.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? - estaba estupefacta.

-Yo tengo mis secretos.

Suspiré con falsa resignación.

-Si, como sobornar a los dueños y gastar dinero de tu herencia para conseguir esto – le reprendí – Me habías prometido que no ibas a gastar ni un solo céntimo en mi regalo, como yo no gasté en el tuyo.

-Tu regalo fue perfecto, y éste no es tu regalo, solo una cita. Ven, vamos a comer – posó una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me acompañó hasta la mesa, y después de acomodar mi silla se fue a sentar enfrente mio.

-Esto es increíble – dije observando las vistas.

-Tú eres más increíble – me giré a verle, y la forma en la que me atravesaban sus ojos me derritió por dentro – eres sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Extendió la mano en la mesa y yo la tomé, una vez más una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Desde el primer contacto físico que me dio ésta sensación, tenia que haberlo sabido que Edward es el amor de mi vida.

-Y tú eres el amor de mi vida – le dije lo que estaba pensando.

-Tengo algo para ti – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja rectángula negra que posó delante mio.

-Edward … - como siempre él me impidió seguir.

-Tú solo ábrelo.

Decidí hacer lo que me pedía y ya me lanzaría a regañarle cuando viera de qué se trataba. Abrí la caja y mi respiración se cortó, adentró estaba una cadena sencilla de oro, de la cual pendía un corazón de cristal que a distancia se veía que era muy valioso. Y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era que estaba divino.

-Vaya manera de no gastar nada en mi regalo – dije sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del corazón.

-Te prometo que no gasté ni un solo céntimo – entonces me giré a mirarle con incredulidad – Incluso la caja es reciclada, me la dio Alice de un collar que le regaló Jasper hace algunos años.

Se levantó de su silla y vino a pararse detrás mio.

-¿Puedo? - me preguntó apuntando al collar, yo solo le asentí. Él lo sacó de la caja y me lo colocó en el cuello – Mi padre le regaló éste corazón a mi madre el día que yo nací. Y ella decía que era su objeto más valioso porque le recordaba el momento en que su familia estuvo completa, y cuando nací yo que era su mayor tesoro – se agachó a mi lado y echó mi cabello hacia atrás – Te queda precioso.

Me limpié las lagrimas que me descendían por las mejillas.

-Edward no puedo aceptarlo. Era algo de tu madre y es muy valioso además.

-No mi amor. Es precisamente porque era de mi madre y por el valor que representa que quiero que lo tengas. Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, y eso es lo que te quiero dar. Te doy mi corazón, aunque ese lo tienes en tus manos desde el primer momento.

Un sollozo se me escapó desde el fondo de la garganta.

-No llores cariño, nunca he sido muy bueno con las lagrimas – me secó las mejillas con el pulgar.

-Lloro de felicidad, ¿Qué hice en mi vida para merecer a alguien como tú?

-Oh Bella, esto tengo que preguntármelo yo. ¿Entonces aceptas mi corazón?.

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo acepte? Si éste el el regalo más bonito que me han hecho, y a partir de ahora será _mi_ objeto más valioso.

-Prométeme solo que lo cuidarás.

-Con mi vida – contesté convencida.

Entonces me besó y en ese momento no importó nada más, ni la comida que aun teníamos que ordenar, el mundo fuera de aquí, las incertidumbres del futuro, o si iríamos a la misma universidad. Lo único que nos importaba éramos él y yo, y nuestro amor. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Cuando se separó de mi, tenía la respiración entrecortada y me miraba con una sonrisa que escondía más de un significado.

-¿Crees que ya eres capaz de decirme qué flor soy?.

_**Fin.**_

**Ya está, ha acabado la historia. Después de dos años y medio no se cómo sentirme. A los que lo han leído de antemano ya me han dicho que no les gustó que Mike y su pandilla no fueran a la cárcel, pero traten de entender el punto de vista de Edward, él no quiere tener rencores y además a largo plazo ellos también recibieron un castigo que los afectará por el resto de sus vidas. **

**Tengo un enorme favor que pedirles a todos ustedes. ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a hacerme un banner para ésta historia?, tengo muchas ganas de hacer uno para ponerlo como portada en la página, pero yo soy negada para éstas cosas y cuando lo intenté, el resultado parecía más un trabajo de Picasso :P.**

**Cómo siempre no pido nada gratis, las personas que lo quieran hacer recibirán un adelanto de la nueva historia que estoy preparando. Muchas gracias anticipadas. Hacedme saber a mi e-mail, que lo encuentran en mi perfil. Y bueno si alguien tiene una idea de un banner para otra cualquiera de mis historias, no me molesto :P. Si, ya sé, estoy pidiendo mucho. **

**Otra cosa, visto que la historia ha llegado a su fin, en los próximos días en mi blog (al cual me dedicaré más ahora que estoy de vacaciones) habrá todo un comentario de la historia, con sus orígenes y todas las historias que hay detrás. Pásense si quieren ;). **

**Y bueno, ya por ultima vez en ésta historia pregunto qué les ha parecido y hacedme saber en un review. Muchas gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos dos años y medio, sois los mejores. **

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
